Chance To Start Over Again
by Mitsuki Hikaru
Summary: Luffy's dream came true, but what's the meaning of accomplishing his dream without his Nakama around? So he's going to go back and start over! Time Travel! what else of course! Alive! Ace, Alive! Thatch, Alive! Whitebeard, OP! Luffy, Dark! Luffy, slight OOC! Luffy, ( or sometimes xD ), Badass! Luffy, OP! Straw Hats! The rating might change. Warning: Gores, swearings and etc xD
1. Against the time

**A/ N:**

 **Disclaimers: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

 **Luffy's dream came true, but what's the meaning of accomplishing his dream without his Nakama around? So he's going to go back and start over! Time Travel! what else of course! Alive! Ace, Alive! Thatch, Alive! Whitebeard, OP! Luffy, Dark! Luffy, slight OOC! Luffy, ( or sometimes xD ), Badass! Luffy, OP! Straw Hats! The rating might change. Warning: Gores, swearings and etc xD**

* * *

Luffy was broken, sad and alone. His nakama died, the only family member he has now is his brother, Sabo. But, his brother can't bring back what happened… If only...

"What if you could go back to the past?" An unknown person says that made Luffy go out of his thoughts, he looked up and saw a man, he was a tall man, he had a curved black mustache and a grin with intense eyes. He also had a thick black hair, he had a red coat, most likely for captains. But what Luffy made his whole attention to him was his question

"What do you mean? Who are you, ossan?" Luffy asks as the old man laughed.

"If you could go back to the past, would you accept it?" The old man asks as Luffy widens his eyes in surprise. After all those painful years, hearing those words made Luffy have a slight hope of having his nakama back, and all those people he loved and died.

"Wouldn't that be obvious? I'd accept it if it means taking my nakama and the others back." Luffy answers immediately as he looks at the man with slight hope, the said man grins at Luffy.

"I can do it." The man says to Luffy who was wide-eyed. With that single sentence, he felt hope.

"Y-you can do i-it?" Luffy asks as he stutters, too stunned. He looks at the man who grinned and nodded, his teardrops fell. He was about to see his nakama and his family again!

"But in exchange..." The old man starts and looks seriously at Luffy, who was happy to do anything just to see his nakama again.

"For what?" Luffy says as he was really feeling pumped up, he knew the guy wasn't lying. He knows, he just knows.

"Save my son, Ace." The old man says as Luffy nods at the man, he blinked twice before learning who he was talking to.

"GOL D. ROGER!?" Luffy shouts as his eyes were wide yet again, but then he can't be that surprised anymore, this was Raftel. Roger laughed and nodded.

"I'll do it, he was my sworn brother. I'd do it even if you didn't tell me to." Luffy says as the two stared at each other until Gol raised his hands towards the sea, he waited, suddenly a huge whirlpool appeared.

"Tell me which time you want to be at." Roger asks at Luffy, looked at Gol, he took a glance at the whirlpool before grinning.

"The time where Shanks came to our village!" Luffy says with a gleeful tone. Gol nods as he went out of the way to let Luffy go to the whirlpool in front of him.

' _Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Jimbei... Ace... Everyone...! I'm coming, I'll promise you all that I'll save you all again!'_ Luffy runs to the whirlpool and stopped at the final step and turned to Roger.

"Shishishi! Thank you! Roger!" Roger grinned and Luffy jumped at the whirlpool. The moment he jumped into the water, he couldn't breathe! Then he lost all consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: This might be the second time, I hope you guys enjoy it even for a little bit! Oh also, I think chapter one to two is from the manga xD**


	2. Again with the promises

**A/N: Oda-san owns One Piece!**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 1..._

 _"Tell me which time you want to be at." Roger asks at Luffy, looked at Gol, he took a glance at the whirlpool before grinning._

 _"The time where Shanks came to our village!" Luffy says with a gleeful tone. Gol nods as he went out of the way to let Luffy go to the whirlpool in front of him._

 _'Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Jimbei...Ace... Everyone...! I'm coming, I'll promise you all that I'll save you all again!' Luffy runs to the whirlpool and stopped at the final step and turned to Roger_

 _"Shishishi! Thank you! Roger!" Roger grinned and Luffy jumped at the whirlpool. The moment he jumped into the water, he couldn't breathe! Then he lost all consciousness._

* * *

He couldn't breathe, then somehow he was completely normal now. He opened his eyes and then every scene changed. First, he was at Raftel, then now here he is, 6 years old, currently with Shanks. The bandit didn't come yet, and somehow he had a tingling sensation at the side of his eye.

"You can't handle being a pirate!" Shanks shout as Luffy got confused, then he thought about it for a minute.. ' _Ohhhh…_ ' It was the time where he stabbed himself. In the eye. "Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!" Luffy decided to go along with it since he was more matured and smarter than he was when he was a kid.

"Besides, my fighting is pretty good too!" Luffy says as needed to remember every bit of words. "As long as I stay on the ship, I'll be fine!" ' _W_ _hat did I said before after this? Ummm.._ ' "I've rigorously trained before!" Luffy shouts as he raises his hands, punching in the air as he remembered on his timeline, "My punch is as strong as pistol fire! "

Shanks laid down on the counter with his palms supporting his head's weight with a bored expression. "Pistol? Wow…. Really?" Shanks says a disbelieving tone while Luffy knew this was past, he can't help but get angry at that.

"WHAT KIND OF TONE IS THAT!?" Luffy yells in anger yet kept his composure calm, he can't afford to let things mess up. Then the pirates suddenly joined the conversation.

"Luffy! You seem unhappy!"

"Be happy to face anything!"

"Yeah! A pirate's life is great!"

"The sea is so wide and deep, you can go to any island and seek adventure!"

"Nothing is greater than freedom!"

Luffy remembered the words like it was yesterday, he can't help but imagine it all and laugh. "Don't give him dumb ideas, guys." Shanks says as the others 'boo'-s Shanks.

"But it's the truth isn't? Right?" Lucky Roo asked while a pirate answered 'Right!'

"Captain, why don't you take him with us one time? It's not a big deal!" Someone asks Shanks, who looked at him with an unimpressed look.

"Yeah, I agree." Someone agrees on the background, though Luffy keeps quiet. Knowing how dangerous it would now. Unlike before when he was just so naive.

"Well then, next time one of you get off the ship and let him take your place." Shanks says as the others turned their backs on Luffy.

"We've said enough! Let's drink!" The others says as Luffy mutters 'traitors' but can't help but smile at them.

"The most important thing is that you're still too young, wait at least another 10 years and I'll reconsider taking you out to sea." Shanks says as Luffy mutters again but didn't let anyone hear it if they heard what he said 'That'd be when I'll sail out to sea...' people will get suspicious of him. Luffy remembers what he took from Shanks', his arm. He won't make that mistake ever, again. Luffy somehow made a sad face for a moment but Shanks caught a glimpse of it.

"Don't be sad. Here, drink some juice." Shanks thought Luffy would fall for it, well that isn't gonna happen, _anymore._ Luffy smirked.

"A man doesn't drink juice, Shanks." Luffy says with a smug tone. The bar went silent for a moment, then Lucky Roo suddenly shouted stood up.

"EVERYONE! LUFFY JUST GOT SMARTER!" Lucky Roo yells as all of them cheered in happiness, Luffy was quite offended but brushed it off.

"Luffy, would you like to eat something?" Makino, the bar owner, asks Luffy, who from the moment he heard 'Food' which is a magical word for him, he thought of meat. And secretly, the rums.

"Ok! I'll pay you with my treasure tab!" Luffy says while grinning as he puts his weight on his right arm, and putting his right arm on the table.

"What treasure? You're lying again." Shanks says as Luffy makes a sharp turn to Shanks, he felt incredibly offended by that.

"I'll pay her once I become the pirate king, and return here!" Luffy says angrily as he huffs.

Makino giggles, "I'll be waiting!" She says while smiling at Luffy.

"EXCUSE ME!" A familiar voice was heard when the door banged, Luffy unconsciously growled and a little haki came out and he curses himself for it, Shanks and the others felt it, but shrugged it off, thinking it was one of their nakama.

"Hehe, So this is what pirates look like, Huh? This is the first time I've seen pirates. They look pretty dumb to me." The person, or Higuma says and as much as Luffy wanted to punch his face now, he'd be patient, but patience was never one of his favorites, yet Luffy continued to eat.

Higuma is a tall, dark-skinned man with black hair, a black goatee, and an X-shaped scar above his right eye. He wore a long red coat over a white shirt, black trousers, and a golden necklace.

Higuma goes in front of the counter, facing Makino, who looked troubled. "We are bandits, We're not here to cause any trouble. We just wanna buy 10 barrels of sake." Makino's sweat was visibly being seen.

"I'm so sorry, but we are out of sake." Makino says as she stiffens, Higuma looks at the pirates, or rather, what the pirates were holding right now.

"Oh? That's strange, then what are they drinking? Is it water?" Higuma asks as Makino makes a nervous smile.

"It's sake, but that's all we have." Makino says as Shanks smiles at the bandit good-heartedly.

"I'm sorry, looks like we've finished all the sake here, sorry about that." Shanks says as he held out a sake. "Here, if you don't mind. Take the last bottle." Higuma looked for a minute then shattered the bottle in Shanks' face, causing everyone to react. Luffy eyed him, he was about to make sure Higuma gets it later, hard.

"Just who do you think I am? Don't take me so lightly. One bottle is not enough!" Higuma yells at Shanks, who's eyes is covered by his hat.

"Oh no, the floor is all wet." Shanks says as he looks at the floor, which was wet. Higuma took out a wanted poster that was hidden in his red coat.

"See this? My head is worth 8 million beli, I'm one of the prime fugitives here. And I've killed 56 people before you cocky bastard." Higumo says with a dark expression, Luffy just closed his eyes, if he was about to see the guy, he'd pummel him to death. Though he sees the chest that held his devil fruit.

' _Gomu-Gomu no mi!'_ Luffy says in his thoughts while he took and ate the devil fruit, silently coughing of the taste.

"Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits and pirates don't mingle very well." Higuma says smugly while Shanks ignored this and took a large chunk of shard at the broken bottle while picking the rest.

"Sorry about that Makino, do you have a mop?" Shanks asks as Makino flinches.

"Ah... It's alright, I'll clean it up!" Makino says as she goes to the other room to get a mop. Higuma took his saber in his hands and shattered the rest, Shanks fell down, completely wet. Luffy was sure veins visibly came out in his face. He didn't even try dodging this time as he felt the wetness on his side.

"Well, it seems like you really enjoy cleaning, now you can do more." Higuma says in hidden anger. After that, the bandits walked towards the door and said something that made Luffy used all of his will to stop him from torturing the guy to death. "Later, you bunch of chickens." after that the bandits left.

Makino kneeled down to Shanks, "Are you alright captain?! Did you get hurt?" Makino asks as Luffy watches the whole thing with bored eyes.

"No, I'm fine." Shanks answers as he raises his hands, indicating to stop.

"AHAHAHAHA! Our captain looked silly!" The others laugh at Shanks' current state, ignoring the fact someone just humiliated him.

"He fixed you up good, captain!" One shouts in laughter, Luffy and Shanks just laughed too.

"Enjoyed the bath?" Luffy says as he teases Shanks, who laughed off the joke, suddenly a yell resonated in the bar that made them quiet.

"AAAHHH! CAPTAIN! THE DEVIL FRUIT! IT'S GONE!" Lucky Roo yells as his captain panics, Luffy decided to tell them, it was going to show up later on.

"Oh? That fruit? It was disgusting." All of them looks at Luffy like he had two heads, Lucky drew a fruit which resembled his Gomu-Gomu no Mi.

"LUFFY, DID YOU EAT THIS...?" Lucky asked while half-ly shouted at Luffy.

"Yeah." Luffy calmly replies while Shanks places his hands on Luffy's shoulder while sweats were dropping visibly.

"THAT'S THE FRUIT OF RUBBER! IT'S ONE OF THE FRUITS OF THE DEVIL AND ON THE RAREST TREASURES AT SEA! WHOEVER EATS IT WILL TURN INTO A RUBBER MAN AND WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SWIM!" Shanks yells while Luffy had a blank look.

"Cool." Luffy says calmly, leaving all the others shocked by the response.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

The next day, where everyone knew of his devil fruit powers, he went out and usual with the Mayor's scolding, he plugged his ears, not wanting to hear any of it. It's been a long time since Luffy had seen the pirates, now he's at PARTYS BAR with Makino, cleaning the glasses and things. "The pirates have been out at sea for a long time. Do you miss them, Luffy?" Makino asks as Luffy grins.

"Nah." Luffy says while Makino was quite surprised by the response. Suddenly a familiar-oh-so-the-person-Luffy-wanted-to-kill guy went in.

"Excuse me." Higuma says while he was with his 'friends'. "Well, looks like the pirates aren't here today, it sure is quiet. We're back again." As the others sat on the chairs, Higuma yelled at Makino. "What are you waiting for!? We're customers! BRING US SOME SAKE!" Luffy, again, grew a throbbing vein in his head.

' _Just a little more, just enough proof then I'll be able to kick him out of the world... Slowly… Patience..."_ Luffy thought of it like a mantra.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"CHIEF, HURRY! SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED!" Makino yells as she came rushing at the Mayor's house, the Mayor, Woop Slap, turns to Makino.

"What's wrong, Makino? What's all this fuss about?" Woop Slap asks as Makino pants heavily.

"Luffy... Luffy was… KIDNAPPED BY THE BANDITS!" Makino yells with a horrified face.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

The people were forming at the place where Luffy tortured Higuma, like he said. Hard. Mayor and Makino came with troubled and worried faces. "What happened!?" Woop Slap asks, not knowing things yet. Then Makino and Mayor gasped, Higuma was tied up and beaten up, his arms and legs were bent, the fingers were being snapped at Luffy who was happily and sadistically sitting at Higuma's body. "W-what..?"

"Looks like you got your proof at your fist being strong as a pistol!" Shanks says while Luffy smirks in satisfaction as he held 2 fingers.

"1st. They harassed Makino-" Luffy says as he leaves the last finger "-2nd. They mocked you guys." And the pirates laughed, leaving the confused villagers.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"You're really leaving this time?" Luffy asks Shanks, but he knew better, he knew the truth.

"Yep, we've stayed here long enough. It's about time we moved on, are you upset?" Shanks says as he attempts to at least tease Luffy.

"No! Not at all!" Luffy says with a gleeful tone and a grin. Shanks comically fell to the ground, making the others laugh. "One day I'll find myself a crew that is as strong as yours! And then I'll find the world's biggest treasure! " _'Even though I'll already found it!'_ Luffy thought "AND BECOME THE KING OF PIRATES!" _'I already am!'_ Luffy snickered at the thought.

"Oh...! So you want to be bigger than us, huh? Well then..." Shanks says as he reaches for his hat Luffy already knew what was going to happen, Shanks was going to pass his hat, but... "This hat, is my gift to you..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luffy just can't help but cry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is my favorite hat, you know. When you become a great man in the future, you'll return that hat to me." Shanks says as he was about to go, but Luffy ran to him with a grin.

"Shanks! Before I forget!" Luffy says as he takes out an envelope and gave it to the confused Shanks, Luffy grins. "Read it out loud with your trusted people, keep it a secret! Shishishi~" Shanks was confused but still nodded.

"Pull up the anchor! Set sail!" Shanks orders as Ben was waiting for him.

"The kid's gonna be big someday." Benn says calmly to Shanks while smiling.

"I know, he reminds me of my early years." Shanks says, returning the smile and passing Ben. As they were out of the sight, Shanks' took out the envelope that Luffy gave which confused the others. "Benn, Lucky, and everyone! Luffy gave me an envelope and said to read it out loud with my trusted people!" All of that caught everyone's attention and formed a circle, Shanks took out the note and read it out loud :

" _Dear Shanks,_

 _When you read this you're probably out in the sea now, my secret is that I'm from the future! From my first timeline you lost your arm, so I thought it'd be fair to share you some of my info, Shishishi~ anyways, I'm sorry but I secretly came to your ship and wrote down your den-den mushi number, I'd need it, I'd also need your help from the future. It's to prevent something bad happening… Anyways tell me Giant-ossan's ( Whitebeard if you don't know ) den-den-mushi number, you can tell him I'm from the future and also let him read this note, and I wrote down his own note down, anyways. To make sure, just believe in me... I lost many important things on my first timeline, but now I'm here to change it all, also. You'd need to practice your haki and stuff like that for the future, you've gone too rusty old man. – Luffy_

 _P.S Don't read the ones for Giant-ossan's"_

Shanks finished as everyone was deadly quiet and frozen at their spot. Until chaos came.

"LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

"HE'S FROM THE FUTURE!? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO BELIEVE THAT?!"

"AND HE CALLED WHITEBEARD, 'Gian't-ossan'!"

"Quiet!" Shanks shouts as everyone looks at him "For now we have to believe Luffy, and hopefully get some answers if he calls." Everyone agrees, it was a long day for the Red-Haired Pirates.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew, I reached over what? 2,378 words? Anyways, please tell me some mistakes! Maybe I can reach 5,000! Nah maybe not…**


	3. The will to protect everything

**A/N: I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does though.. Anyways the chapters I made was from the manga please don't hate me.. Some of them are though, probably from chapter one to two. Or here some came from the manga, and at the rest...**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 2..._

 _"LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"_

 _"HE'S FROM THE FUTURE!? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO BELIEVE THAT?!"_

 _" ND HE CALLED WHITEBEARD, ' Gian't-ossan '!"_

 _"Quiet!" Shanks shouts as everyone looks at him "For now we have to believe Luffy, and hopefully get some answers if he calls." Everyone agrees, it was a long day for the Red-Haired Pirates._

* * *

' _Dadan's country!'_ Luffy thought as he walked towards his grandpa, who was knocking at the door, then suddenly Dadan came with her angry and annoyed tone.

"Stop it! Whoever you are, do you wanna get killed?!" She shouts angrily as Luffy snickers, remembering her face and tone when she sees Garp.

"It's me." Garp says casually as Dadan took many steps backward in surprise. Dadan is a rather tall and overweight woman with long, orange, curly hair and a big, masculine face. In her appearance in Luffy's flashback, she was seen smoking a cigarette. She wears a white collar shirt, a pink beaded necklace, chequered trousers held up with a large belt, and heeled boots.

"G-Garp-san!" Dadan shouts while two people, which was Dogra and Magra came surprised at seeing Garp. Dogra's most distinctive trait is his short height. He always has a rather annoyed look on his face. He wears a polka-dotted dungarees and, much like many other mountain bandits, he has a turban on his head. He carries a sword fitting his size on his back. He seems to be always carrying a dictionary around. while Magra's overall appearance resembles that of a chicken. He has what appears to be a wattle on his chin, and a comb on his bald head. He has a mustache and sideburns, and big eyelashes, similar to Franky's. He's always seen with a rather worried look on his face. He wears a decorated jacket paired with a scarf around his neck, and a pair of shorts held up by a standard sash. He also sports what appear to be long, striped socks. He carries a saber on his right hip.

"You're looking good." Garp says good-heartedly to the three, Dadan bows to the ground in front of Garp.

"Give me a break! Please, you gotta have mercy on me! Ace is 10 years old now!" Dadan pleads while Garp only remained his grinning face.

"Oh yeah, already? How is he? Bwahaha!" Garp says as he ignored the pleads of Dadan. Dogra furrows his eyebrow.

"It's not funny! We can't handle him anymore! You have to take him!" Dogra shouts while Luffy snickered as Garp answered.

"Putting that aside-" Garp says, still ignoring the pleads of Dadan and Dogra.

"Don't put it aside!" Dogra shouted in a horrified tone.

"Who's the kid?!" Dadan asks, who acknowledged his presence says, as Luffy stays still. Then suddenly, Garp raised him up by back collars.

"Look after him, too." Garp says as the three was dumbfounded as they looked at Luffy. "Hey Luffy, say 'hi' to them" Luffy raises his hand.

"Yo." Luffy says casually. After a few moments of silence, Magra decided to talk considering they don't know anything about Luffy.

"Who is that kid?" Magra asks as Garp lets go of Luffy and let him roam around freely.

"He is my grandson." Garp says nonchalantly. It took a moment of 2 for the three to...

" **WHHAAAAATTTTT?!** "

" **ONE MORE?!** " Dogra yells after the scream which also resonated to the whole forest.

" **HE'S GARP'S... I MEAN GARP-SAN'S GRANDSON?!** " Dadan shouts after Dogra in a horrified tone.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After the shoutings, etc etc. three sat firmly in the ground. "We can't!" The three shouted at the same time while they crossed their arms into an 'x'. Garp towered over them, his arms crossed.

"Alright then, here's your choice. Do you wanna spend all your life in prison or raise him? There are many crimes that you committed that I've overlooked." Garp says as the three shivers in fear. Luffy looked at the scenery, he can't help but feel nostalgic. Suddenly a spit came out of nowhere and targeted him. Knowing Luffy, he unconsciously used observation haki and looked at the guy who spat at him, it was Ace.

' _I'm sorry for not being so strong... But this time you'll live!'_ Luffy says in his thoughts while he used the rim of his hat to cover his eyes which had tears that were threatening to fall. After a time Luffy looked at Ace. "Why'd you spit on me? That was gross, you know." Garp saw this and grins at them.

"Ace!" Garp walks towards them while Magra looks at Ace in the background.

"You're back, Ace!" Magra says while Ace was sitting on a boulder with his pipe, crossed legs and arms. Luffy can't help but feel sad and worry with his eyes filled with hatred, he can't help but feel guilty for not being with him.

"Luffy this is Ace, He's three years older than you. You're gonna live with them from today." Garp says as he pushes Luffy. Luffy grins at Ace, who was glaring at him, no doubt.

"Nice to meet you, Ace." Luffy says and as he said that, the three once again, was surprised.

"What?! You can't just do that!" The three complained in the background while Ace stayed silent as Luffy's grin faltered and smiled. Garp couldn't handle the tension that even Luffy can feel.

"Be nice." Garp says while the three was shocked at the revelation.

"Is it decided?!" The three shouted and stunned. Garp gave them a death glare.

"Any problem with that?" Garp asks as the three went pale and frozen in their place, then they somehow stand stood straight.

"We'll take him!" The three chorused with fake happiness.

"That's all from me. I'll stop by when I have the time." Garp says as Magra decided to step up.

" …Um… What about child support? " Magra asks as Garp doesn't turn to them.

"Put it on my bill." Garp says as Ace and Luffy stared at each other, not even blinking.

"This is not a bar..." Dogra whispers on Garp's back, but Garp heard it and looked at Dogra.

"Huh?" Garp says with the same death glare.

"You're always welcome!" Dadan says to Garp with her visibly sweating.

"Boss, we can't take care of one more kid!" Magra says as Ace left at the boulder with his pipe still at his hands as he walked towards the hut.

"Shut up! Let's just eat first! Fix it!" Dadan yelled at Dogra and Magra.

"Okay!" the two passed at each other with Luffy's smile wasn't at his face as his eyes were covered once again by his hat ' _I'll save you, this time not failing... We'll be brothers again.. And about Sabo... I don't know yet'_ Luffy grinned and wiped his tears and walked towards the same destination.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After those moments Luffy was left at the mountain bandits. they were all in the living room, circling around Luffy.

"I hate mountain bandits." Luffy says as he smiles at Dadan with nostalgic eyes ' _but I like you guys...'_ Dadan's face gets red in anger.

"SHUT IT YOU DAMN BRAT! LOOKING AFTER YOU IS A PAIN IN THE ASS FOR US TOO! IF YOU DON'T WANNA BE HERE. THAT'S FINE BY ME! GET OUT HERE AND STARVE TO DEATH!" Dadan yells at Luffy as Magra came on the scene with his calm face.

"Calm down, boss." Magra says as he was trying to calm down Dadan.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy followed Ace who looked at him, annoyed. Luffy just grinned.

"Hey! I'm Luffy! I'm not angry about you spitting on me anymore!" Luffy says gleefully while Ace just stayed quiet "It's not a big deal, so let's be friends! Where are you going?" Luffy adds but Ace just broke a tree towards him, but unknown to Ace, Luffy just dodged it when he wasn't there. Luffy followed Ace at the bride, still grinning, Ace tightened his hold on his pipe and destroyed the bridge when he got out, leaving Luffy to fall. Ace just turned away, Luffy somehow figured that a long time ago he has his abilities and skills and stuff from his timeline, so he used Geppo to land peacefully as his eyes had pity ' _You must have been alone these past years... Don't worry I'm coming...'_

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Ace… Did you come back alone?" Magra asks Ace, who stayed silent as Magra asked Ace again. "Where is he? Wasn't Luffy with you?" after that Ace just shrugged with food in his hand.

"Dunno." Ace says casually as he stays quiet and kept eating on the corner. Suddenly, someone knocks at the door. Magra stands up and opens the door, only to be surprised.

"Boss! It's Luffy!" Magra shouts while the others run towards the door, only to see a fresh, not eaten, not bitten, not injured, Luffy.

" **WHAT?!** " The others shouted as they looked at Luffy as Ace only took a peek. he wasn't in the least injured, he also had few foods in behind him.

"HE WAS… STILL ALIVE!?" Dadan shouts as was a bit stunned. It was in the middle of the night, it was the most dangerous time to go hunting.

"Calm down, boss." Magra says, as always. It seems like Magra's the only one who does this.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?" Dadan shouts in anger while Luffy just looked at them with a grin.

"Adventure, it was quite hard to catch the angry and lonely fish..." Luffy slowly says as he looks at Ace, who was confused at the sentence as the others were confused mixed with anger.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Where are you going today, Ace!?" Luffy asks with excitement in his tone, Ace looks at his shoulder revealing a grinning and happy Luffy. "Take me too! Let's be friends!" Ace once again just stayed silent as he tried killing Luffy.

Ace always attempted killing Luffy, and it was like the heavens doesn't want Luffy to die, it felt like the Gods deemed that he can't kill Luffy! And for some reason, Luffy always go back with foods and unharmed. But even at nights Ace can't help but wonder what he always does at nights where he leaves at midnight and always comes back whenever one of the bandits wake up. Ace knew from the start when they slept and Ace had his guard up, Luffy never sleeps. Heck, he never caught a glimpse of Luffy sleeping even for once. Ace can somehow feel Luffy protecting the hut and the people around it including Ace whenever he had time. And the weirdest thing was that Luffy's eyes looks so old even though he's young.

Luffy always looks after the hut, when he has the time he looks after the Foosha village. Why? Because a long time ago when he was the Pirate King, Arrogant marines came and destroyed the whole island, leaving the nobles to escape and took the places where Luffy cherished and protected the most, after that Luffy heard the news and came, Luffy saw Makino dead in the Partys Bar, on the ground. Each of them dead and when he came to the hut all of them were dead. The marines said that pirates came and lost everything he had... ' _This time I won't lose everyone, I won't let anyone kill the people I love… I won't let them do it... I came here to protect them, and I won't let them do whatever they please... This time, this time I'm going to protect them and won't let them die…'_ Luffy's memories of everyone dying flashes at his eyes, a single tear came out which didn't come unnoticed to Ace who was looking at him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **OverLordRevan: I love time travel fics. I also think haki should be the same level reguardless of age. When everyone switches bodies their haki isn't affected because it is related to the will.**

 **Mitsuki: Yes I planned in doing it so, considering I wanted Luffy to be OP and I think in his current Haki, he can fight against Whitebeard with his family and win, I planned in making him so OP 'cuz I wanted to xD I think he's probably stronger than Roger now considering the Era of them became more modern ( a little bit ), Luffy is more matured and maybe smart considering all his life, and if you're wondering what's Luffy's age is now, probably.. 55 or so, in this fanfic he would die in either a stronger person fights him and die, or die in being old.**


	4. To accept the others & who you are

**A/N: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 3..._

 _Luffy always looks after the hut, when he has the time he looks after the Foosha village. Why? Because a long time ago when he was the Pirate King, Arrogant marines came and destroyed the whole island, leaving the nobles to escape and took the places where Luffy cherished and protected the most, after that Luffy heard the news and came, Luffy saw Makino dead in the Partys Bar, on the ground. Each of them dead and when he came to the hut all of them were dead. The marines said that pirates came and lost everything he had... 'This time I won't lose everyone, I won't let anyone kill the people I love… I won't let them do it... I came here to protect them, and I won't let them do whatever they please... This time, this time I'm going to protect them and won't let them die…' Luffy's memories of everyone dying flashes at his eyes, a single tear came out which didn't come unnoticed to Ace who was looking at him._

* * *

Ace and Sabo ran as fast as they could, sweats forming on their face as they tighten their grip on their pipe, it's been evening and they had to save Luffy.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _I wonder how much it takes to buy a pirate ship…" Sabo asks Ace who looked at their pirate fund and looks at Sabo back._

 _"Dunno, ten million or a hundred million beli? We've still got a long way to go." Ace responds as pauses for a second._ _"Shut it quick. Or someone might see it…" suddenly Luffy_ _came behind the tree._

 _"A pirate ship!? Are you guys gonna be pirates!? So am I!" Luffy says, as always, gleefully. Sabo and Ace look at Luffy with a stunned and horrified face, the two jumped and quickly roped Luffy at the tree._ " _Ace, you come out here every day?" Luffy asks at Ace, grinning._

" _Shut it" Ace coldly says as he crosses his arms._

" _Is this that Luffy guy you told me?" Sabo asks Ace as Luffy turns to Sabo with his eyebrow raised._

 _"What did he told you about me?" Luffy asks as Sabo looks at Luffy._

 _"He said you were weird, and you don't sleep." Sabo responds while Ace glares at Sabo who look confused giving him 'what-did-I-do' look, Luffy made a blank face yet his eyes wide, which took the attention of the two but Luffy quickly grinned and looked at them._

 _"Let's kill him." Ace says casually while and Sabo looks at him_

" _Yeah, let's do it." Sabo says as he nods. Luffy only sighed at their naiveness_

" _Do you know what happens when you kill?" Luffy says while the two looked at Luffy, before Luffy could've talked, Ace glares at Luffy._

 _"Shut up! What do you know about us anyway!? We're not the same at you!" Ace yells in anger while Sabo tried calming him down._

 _"We might be different in many ways, but we have some similarities." Luffy says painfully while the two was confused but then they heard in the bush a voice._

 _"I heard voices from the forest! Sounds like kids…" An unknown person shouts and Sabo and Ace tensed._

 _"Crap! Someone's coming!" Sabo whispers as Ace looked behind him with a panicked face._

 _"Quick, undo the rope! If we don't get out of here, they're gonna find out treasure!" Ace whispers and they immediately hid behind the bush, it showed a big man and two men on his side._

 _"Those kids are pretty famous around here. It was definitely Ace that stole your money!" The big man says while the man that Ace robbed was behind him, ace stiffened._

 _"Yes… it was pathetic, but I was careless." The guy Ace robbed says sheepishly._

 _"I'm amazed this kid was brave enough to go after our pirate crew's money! If captain Bluejam hears about this… We're both dead." The big guy says while Sabo and Ace were visibly sweating._

 _"Crap, that guy was with Bluejam? This is bad, we stole from him!" Ace whispered to Sabo while still looking at the three bandits._

 _"He's got a real sword! That's one of the subordinates, Porshemi. He's crazy, you know!? He scalps his opponents while they're still alive!" Sabo says as Ace looks at Sabo like he had two heads, then Ace remembers something._

 _"Ah!" Ace widens his eyes and looks at the side, only to see Luffy gone._

 _"Huh? Where is he?" Sabo asks while panicking, suddenly they heard Luffy with Porshemi._

 _"Lemme go! Bastard!" Luffy shouts with no tone and a bored face. And let's say… Think about what happened next why they were searching for Luffy._

 **PRESENT**

Luffy wasn't having any problems, he still had his Busoshoku Haki on his side, so he wasn't bleeding or even injured.

"How the hell are you not injured!?" Porshemi yells in anger while Luffy huffs.

"I won't say it! If you're bad then why would I even say it, jerks!" Luffy says angrily while Porshemi grew a throbbing vein in his head.

"Fine, then it's time to die!" Porshemi says as he draws his sword and attempts to slash Luffy's neck, a little bit more and it could have killed him.

Keyword: Could have

On the side of Luffy, the wall broke revealing Ace and Sabo with their pipes. " **STOP IT!** " Sabo and Ace yells while Luffy grins at them.

"It's about time you showed up!" Luffy yells in anger and huffs ' _... Well, at least they showed up.'_ Sabo and Ace took their time in beating them then Sabo finally takes off Luffy's rope and then realized something.

"Why aren't you injured?" Sabo asks in pure curiosity and surprise while Luffy shows his blank face.

"Dunno, strong skin?" Luffy responds blankly as Sabo takes Luffy and was about to run away, but then Ace was still on his stance, ready to fight them.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, ACE!" Sabo yells yet Ace stays at his position, waiting for the bandits to get up and fight him.

"I'm not going to run away!" Ace yells back and Sabo looked at Ace as if he was crazy.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" Sabo yells, once again as Ace had a determined face as he looked at the enemies in front of him.

"IF I FACE A GUY, I WON'T RUN AWAY!" Ace yells while Sabo was about to protest, but then Luffy laughed.

"He's a good idiot." Luffy says as he stands up and takes a pipe near him and went in Ace's side, also going to a stance.

"Wha-!?" Ace says in surprise while Luffy just laughs at Ace's face

"I'm just giving you guys a help." Luffy says while grinning, Ace looks at him for a moment then smirked.

"Fine, but don't blame us if you get killed." Ace says while turning to the enemies. Luffy laughed as he took his stance. Sabo looked at them wide-eyed, full in disbelief.

"TCH!" Sabo curses as he went with them. Porshemi stood up with his eyes covered in anger.

"Hey… That's a bad decision, you know? Just give us our money back, you rotten kid." Porshemi says while Ace grips his pipe tighter.

"We'll use it better." Ace shoots back while Porshemi grows a throbbing vein as he takes his sword.

" **DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!** " Porshemi yells in anger while Ace was the first to go run towards him. " **IF I LOST TO A KID… I'D QUIT BEING A PIRATE!** " Ace wasn't strong enough to deflect the power Porshemi gave so he went crashing down at his back before everyone could see it, Luffy punches Porshemi's hand which was holding the sword, Porshemi cried out in pain and his grip loosed, Luffy the chance to punch Porshemi right in the face.

" **GOMU-GOMU NO PISTOL!** " Luffy shouts while his he stretches his arm that even normal people can't do. In one punch, Luffy took down Porshemi, without using Haki ( unknown to everyone ), everyone was wide-eyed. Suddenly, Luffy takes Sabo and Ace with him. "Let's go!" Luffy shouts gleefully despite just being released from the _torture_ Porshemi did to him, he laughs and drags them with him.

* * *

"That's a bad habit, Ace! You've got to run when you're facing a real pirate! WHY DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?" Sabo shouts at Ace, Luffy was at the tree sitting calmly as he was amused by how Sabo was still sane after the years with Ace. After Sabo's lecture, Ace stands up and points at Luffy.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD THEM WHERE THE TREASURE WAS!?" Ace yells as Luffy smiles at Ace.

"Because..." Luffy slowly says while Ace inhales again, Luffy stops, knowing Ace would yell again.

"THOSE GUYS DON'T CARE ABOUT KILLING WOMEN AND CHILDRENS!" Ace yells again. Luffy closes his eye and grins at him.

"Because, if I told them. I wouldn't be your friend anymore." Luffy says calmly while Ace looked at him as if he was crazy.

"EVEN IF I DON'T, IT'S BETTER THAN DYING, ISN'T!? WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND SO BADLY!?" Ace yells while Luffy keeps his grin. "AFTER WHAT I DID TO YOU, **WHY ARE YOU STILL FOLLOWING ME AROUND!?"** Luffy's grinned faltered and turn into a sad smile.

"Because I have no one else. I can't go back to the Foosha village, I hate bandits, if I didn't followed you, I would be alone… Feeling alone is worse than being hurt." Luffy says painfully while Ace and Sabo were shocked, Ace calms down and stops pointing at him.

"You're parents?" Ace asks while Luffy looks at him in the eye.

"Only gramps, they're gone." Luffy responds as the two kept the Q&A.

"If I'm around, would it be better?"

"Yeah."

"And if I were gone, would it be worse?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to live?" Ace asks as he remembers when he asked people about 'If-Gold-Roger-had-a-son.' question.

"Yeah, Gol D. Ace..." Luffy says as Sabo and Ace looks at Luffy with their eyes widened and their grip on pipes tightened.

"How... How did-" Ace says as he stops when Luffy grins at him with sad eyes

"Everyone has monsters on their heart, parentages don't matter. You're you, did you thought that they would say something good about Gol Roger if they were enemies?" Luffy says as Ace's eyes widened, Luffy jumped out of the tree and walked towards Ace, Ace took a step back. "My father is also called the Most Wanted Man In The World." Sabo's eye widened at the revelation.

"Dragon!? The leader of the revolutionary!?" Sabo yells as he was surprised and stunned. Luffy nodded as Ace's grip loosened a little when he heard it.

"If I were to ask a marine, 'What if Dragon had a son?' they would say bad things." Luffy continues as he points at Ace's heart, "Ask people who knows Gol Roger, and that's when you have to believe what they say. Is he good? Or bad? The people who only knew Roger can say the truth. Ace, everyone has the right to live." Ace was fully shocked that another person could accept him. "There's a lot of people who can accept you than us. Think of Nico Robin, she has a bounty and is on the run, starting from when she was 8 years old." Ace his eyes widens more.

' _Someone had a bounty even when they're 8 years old...!?'_ Ace says in his thoughts as Luffy smiles at him.

"You don't have one. That's why you have to be strong like her, because she has a dream and still has a will to accomplish it. She tries to live, and live. You have to do the same, there's no one who's alone in the world." Luffy says as Ace's wall breaks. "Friends?" Luffy asks Ace and Sabo as he grins at them.

"Hear that, Ace? He accepts you." Sabo says as he already accepted Luffy, and there's no way Ace wouldn't. After all, he already broke his walls.

"F-fine!" Ace says as he stutters in embarrassment. Luffy laughs, and because of that, Ace gets angry and... At least they were friends.

* * *

 **A/N: Well hello guys, I just reach what? 1,698 words? I dunno xD**


	5. Nami & Zoro

**A/N: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 4..._

 _"If I were to ask a marine, 'What if Dragon had a son?' they would say bad things." Luffy continues as he points at Ace's heart "Ask people who knows Gol Roger, and that's when you have to believe what they say. Is he good? Or bad? The people who only knew Roger can say the truth. Ace, everyone has the right to live." Ace was fully shocked that another person could accept him. "There's a lot of people who can accept you than us. Think of Nico Robin, she has a bounty and is on the run, starting from when she was 8 years old." Ace his eyes widens more._

 _'Someone had a bounty even when they're 8 years old...!?' Ace says in his thoughts as Luffy smiles at him._

 _"You don't have one. That's why you have to be strong like her because she has a dream and still has a will to accomplish it. She tries to live, and live. You have to do the same, there's no one who's alone in the world." Luffy says as Ace finally breaks his wall. "Friends?" Luffy asks Ace and Sabo as he grins at them._

 _"Hear that, Ace? He accepts you." Sabo says as he already accepted Luffy, and there's no way Ace wouldn't. After all, he already broke his walls._

 _"F-fine!" Ace says as he stutters in embarrassment. Luffy laughs, and because of that, Ace gets angry and... At least they were friends._

* * *

Things went quite well for Luffy, though he had to act like the little brother they had from the first timeline, which of course confused the two. But unlike the first timeline, Luffy sometimes unconsciously use observation Haki and throw a punch at either Sabo or Ace. Still, he has no win like the first timeline. Though the two turned into quite a... Brocon...

"Gomu-Gomu no…" Luffy says weakly as he spins his arm.

"What do you think…" Ace says quietly as Luffy purposely threw his arm wobbly in the ground to punch his own face.

"YOU'RE EVEN DOING?!" Ace finishes as he kicks Luffy right in the face, not that the punch or Ace's kick hurt but he made sure to jump backward.

"GUEEH!" Luffy's sound effect, which made it look like it hurts really bad and Luffy bit his mouth to have some bleeding on. ' _They're the only one who has benefits! Tch' I can't wait 'till I'm 17 years old!'_ Luffy says in his thoughts as he jumps backward from the kick.

"And Match! Ace is the winner!" Sabo says as he grins and Ace crosses his arms.

"Is that ability of yours really good for anything?" Ace says in a mocking way while Luffy sits and pouts, Sabo laughs at his brothers. Mostly because of Ace, because he looks like he's been struck by a cupid's arrow right in the heart because of Luffy's pout. Well, not like he was better.

"And as usual, Luffy's lost to me and to Ace 50 times each. Me and Ace are at 24-26. DAMMIT!" Sabo shouts in frustration while Ace was done fawning over Luffy and he takes his pipe.

"Come on, let's go catch dinner." Ace says while he still has a blush and a nosebleed. Luffy laughs while Ace gets redder. The three goes to the crocodile swamp, thinking of meat and foods, of course.

"Alright, how does crocodile sound?" Sabo grins teasingly at Luffy, who beamed, which made Sabo and Ace blush and become a brocon. "Try not to get eaten this time, all right, Luffy? "

"Shishishi crocodile sure is tasty!" Luffy says ' _I have a feeling their brother complex will worsen...'_ The trio jumps on the tree and clashes with some crocodiles, but then Luffy stopped mid-way, with a blank face. ' _wait, I still have time to help Torao right now… And to stop Kui.. Kuin.. Queen? No, Kuina's death... I also can stop by for Robin... It'll be okay if I go to Florian Triangle for Brook... I can also stop Chopper's doctor's death... I can stop by in Water 7 for Franky... I can also stop at Nami's island so I can beat the hell out of Arlong. And for Usopp... Maybe I can visit him and ask him to join my crew and beat Kuro too. For Jimbei... I don't know. For Sanji... Yeah, I can help him-'_ his thoughts stopped when he heard Ace's shout.

"Luffy!" Ace shouts as his aura was saying 'kill-that-crocodile-for-my-cute-and-sweet-little-brother'

Luffy looked at his side and saw a crocodile about to hit him, but then Ace hit the crocodile and Sabo joined him with torturing the poor crocodile all because the crocodile tried eating him. after that, they dragged Luffy out of the forest and to the hut.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Ace scolds Luffy who was still as his thoughts, Ace got annoyed and bonked him in the head. "LISTEN TO ME!" Luffy was still dazed. Inside, Ace was panicking, thinking something happened to Luffy and his brocon mode was slowly being activated.

"Ahh!" Luffy suddenly shouts which made Ace and Sabo jump a little

"What is wrong with you today!?" Sabo shouts to Luffy, who suddenly stands up with a grin on his face.

"Shishishi, nothing!" Luffy says while he runs towards the food, leaving Ace and Sabo.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Hey Ace, where's Luffy?" Sabo asks with their sweat visibly seen on their face. They came back to the hut with food, of course, Luffy wasn't with them. it made them nervous.

"I don't know.." Ace says in horror, thinking of numerous ways that people won't be able to understand. Unless it was Sabo we're talking about.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"I FOUND A MESSAGE FROM LUFFY!" Sabo shouts as Ace sharply turned his head to Sabo, leaving the food alone. Screw the food, Luffy was a million more important.

"WHAT WAS HE THINKING DISAPPEARING ON US!?" Ace shouts in anger, his tone filled with worry though. All of the bandits came with Ace and went inside at the trio's room, Sabo reads the note aloud :

" _Dear everyone,_

 _Sorry for not telling but I decided to have an adventure alone... I'd come back... Maybe for 3 months.. Sorry for not telling but it's urgent..._

 _P.S: Sorry!"_

After that Luffy's name resonated through the island _._

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"I'm going to Nami's first." Luffy says as he was sailing with the boat he made that was wooden. "I'll only be able to go at Franky... I'll let him be the last..."

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Ah! Nami's island! Cocoyashi here I come!" Luffy shouts as he docks the boat near Cocoyashi village, after that he inflated his body to look like he was after the time skip, well he made his old buttoned vest and shorts so no need to worry about clothes, suddenly he frowned. He walks towards Nami's home and sees something he doesn't like. ' _Is that Nami's mother? Bell… Bellemere!'_

"That money is my children's share. I don't have enough to pay for myself." Luffy hears Bellemere shouts as he walks towards Bellemere.

"Bellemere!" Genzo yells as Luffy feels Nami and Nojiko just at the bush, their tears threatening to fall.

"What?" Arlong says while he stops walking as he heard what Bellemere just said.

"I'm sorry Gen… I… I just can't bring myself to say that I don't have a family." Bellemere says as he pauses with a smile on her face, Luffy was now half running, he was getting faster, Bellemere was crying. "Even if it's just mere words, I still want to be called as their mother. Those girls… Are my children aren't they?" Arlong looks at his shoulder, Luffy was still halfway there.

"You have… Children..?" Arlong asks slowly as Nojiko and Nami run pass Genzo, their tears already falling.

"Bellemere!" the two shouted as they run towards Bellemere with fear and sadness in their eyes.

"No, girls!" Genzo shouts painfully as he tries stopping them.

The three hugs at each other, he was almost there...

.

.

.

.

.

It doesn't even matter what he hears anymore...

.

.

.

.

.

Almost there...

.

.

.

.

Genzo shoots with his hidden gun, Genzo gets punched, his impromptu plan didn't work.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Almost there...!

.

.

.

.

.

Arlong raises his gun, I can reach it...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **It's time to stop...**

.

.

.

.

" **STOP IT, ARLONG.** " Luffy says with a hint of disgust as he holds the gun Arlong was holding, with Conqueror's Haki. directly to the fishmen alone, Arlong kneels down as the others were unconscious with foam on their mouth. Even without a directed one to the others, Bellmere, Genzo, Nami, and Nojiko can feel it, they also kneeled down as Bellmere fell to the ground.

"H-how dare you make me do this… H-huma- ACK!" Before Arlong could continue what he was saying, without mercy, Luffy kicks Arlong at his gut with Busoshoku Haki, not the strongest but close to the weakest he can get. Dealt by the damage Arlong himself, Arlong went unconscious. The others look at him in shock and a slight hint of fear, Bellemere was the first to talk.

"W-who are you?" Bellemere asks, ignoring the pain of where she was shot. Luffy turns to Bellemere and grins, not like his blank face when he made Arlong unconscious.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I came to save you guys!" Luffy says gleefully. After a moment of silence Genzo and the others cried in happiness, Nojiko and Nami ran towards Bellemere.

"BELLEMERE!" The three hugged each other and cried, Genzo runs towards the village to the others to tell what happened, it was once in a lifetime, after all.

"Th-thank you… Luffy-san..." Genzo says before running towards the village. Luffy only grins at Genzo.

"I came here for one reason, I need a navigator." Luffy says as he takes a glance at Nami before looking at Bellemere.

"Y-you need a navigator?" Nami asks as Luffy nods.

"Only at the future, I will come back someday." Luffy says while Nami wiped her tears and stood up, walked towards Luffy

"I-I'll be your navigator! It's the least I can do!" Nami says with determination in her face, Luffy grins at Nami's determination.

"Good, I have to get going too." He says while the others/villagers went to Bellemere with pure shock in their face.

"Already?" Bellemere asks as a doctor comes close to her and helps her stand up, Luffy nods.

" I have things to do. " Luffy responds as the others only nods.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After an hour of eating and stuff, Luffy finally went to the docks as all of the people who lived in the Conomi island bid their goodbyes.

"Bye!" Luffy shouts as he waves at the villagers, and the villagers waved back. When they were out of sight, Luffy quickly thought of the next destination. "I'd say Zoro, to Usopp, then to Chopper, then Sanji, then Torao, then Robin... Then Franky, next Brook then finally... Jimbei..? How do I tell him.. Nah don't need to bother, in any case, It sure is great that I was able to study navigation a little bit..." Luffy goes to Zoro! Hope he doesn't fail though...

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"LAND HO!" Luffy shouts and giggles, its been only a day considering it was near. He docks near and ran to find Zoro, of course, he still inflates his body so that he doesn't need to worry about the future. Luffy goes everywhere until he sees a green-haired kid. He looked at the fence and saw Zoro, he grinned. "Hey!" Luffy jumps into the fence as Zoro stops at his training.

"Who are you? Are you looking for a duel?" Zoro immediately asks while Luffy had a blank face and stared at Zoro before grinning.

"Shishishi, No! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I was only wondering if you want to be my swordsman! What's your name?" Luffy asks while it Zoro's turn to look at him with a blank face before his eyebrow twitches.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro. I have a dream to achieve, so I can't join you. Either way, I won't." Zoro says blankly while Luffy looks at him before looking at his right when he saw a guy walking towards them then finally talks.

"I'm Koshiro, may I ask what's your name?" Koshiro says with a smile and Luffy grins at him, he was kind. Koshiro is a tall man with black hair tied back in a long ponytail. He has a wrinkled face and wears glasses with circular frames. He wears a gray yukata.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The future Pirate King!" Luffy grins at Koshiro then turns to Zoro. "That's why I want him to be my swordsman!" Koshiro chuckles then Zoro gets a tick mark.

"I won't join you!" Luffy turns to look at Zoro with a kicked puppy-face which undoubtedly worked at the two.

"Then let's duel. If I win you'll be my swordsman at the future, then if I lose... I'll stop bugging you." Luffy says while Zoro turns to Koshiro for permission in a minute then Koshiro sighed and nodded.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy was given a bamboo sword as the two looked at each other. Unbeknownst to them, the trainees were also looking. The two was currently inside and Zoro was currently looking at him straight in the eye,

"START!" Koshiro shouts as Zoro runs to Luffy, who had a blank face and his sword at his front. Luffy moved that only Koshiro saw but only Luffy's hair in a second then now Luffy suddenly has his sword at Zoro's neck. The trainees' jaw dropped, Koshiro was wide-eyed and Zoro was visibly sweating as he feels Luffy's eyes on him.

"Zoro vs Luffy... Luffy wins!" Koshiro could only say that as Luffy loosened his grip and let the bamboo sword fall.

"How... How did you do that?" Zoro asks in surprise while Luffy grins at him.

"Learn Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki then meet me here, don't go anywhere. If I meant by anywhere, I meant by anywhere." Luffy says seriously.

"Haki?" Koshiro asks while Luffy just grins at him before going to the door, but hands Zoro a sheet of paper, instructions of Haki and the Rokushikis.

"Don't forget about the bet! Bye, first mate!" Luffy says while running towards his boat. Just like that and he left the island.

"Looks like I'm going to be a pirate! I might as well train myself with those Hakis." Zoro says as he smirks.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes and sorry! I had to kill Kuina, anyways if some people will ask me, Luffy will be able to join them at being brothers since Luffy will just be gone at 3 months, I know I know it's impossible but. I'M THE AUTHOR SO I SAY SO! And the reason I inflated Luffy because that he doesn't want to be labeled as a liar when he says he's like 72 years old and 74 years old during timeskip xDD**


	6. Complicated Schedules

**A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

 **Btw the reason it took me so long to update is because... Of School's holy judgment and my mind's function, I bet you don't get it xD**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 5..._

 _"Haki?" Koshiro asks while Luffy just grins at him before going to the door, but hands Zoro a sheet of paper, instructions of Haki and the Rokushikis._

 _"Don't forget about the bet! Bye, first mate!" Luffy says while running towards his boat. Just like that and he left the island._

 _"Looks like I'm going to be a pirate! I might as well train myself with those Hakis." Zoro says as he smirks._

* * *

"HE"S FREE NOW! **LET THE BOY BE!** " Corazon shouts as Doflamingo shoots at him.

 **BANG!**

.

.

.

 **THUD!**

.

.

.

.

.

Corazon didn't feel anything. Instead, he heard a thud when he closed his eyes... He opened it to see a kid with a straw hat in front of him and Doflamingo was currently bleeding in the ground. "MADE IT IN TIME! I KNEW I HAD TO GO HERE FIRST! WHAT WAS I THINKING!? I COULD HAVE GONE BACK TO GRAND LINE IF I WANTED TO!" Luffy shouts in frustration to himself while Corazon was surprised.

' _Back? Back to Grand Line!?'_ Corazon says in his thoughts, and what even surprised him more was that the boy was able to hurt Doflamingo badly.

Doflamingo coughed out blood as he slowly stands up, he was extremely pissed. When he got a clear vision he saw a straw-hatted kid, and that straw-hatted kid was the one who was able to hurt him. " **WHO ARE YOU, KID?** " Doflamingo angrily asks while the said kid crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Hmm... Ordinary kid, yep, just ordinary." Luffy says mockingly while Doflamingo grew more throbbing veins in his head.

"I'm letting you live for the future, either it's good or bad." Luffy says while he punches Doflamingo, he knew it would come but the kid was too fast and the next thing Doflamingo knew that he was unconscious. "Hey! There's someone inside the chest, right?" Corazon flinched but nods, he can't believe what he just saw, a kid maybe at 5 or 6 just knocked down a full grown-up, not to mention it was Doflamingo. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, you can let him out. I'll help you guys escape, the marines aren't a good choice to approach to, there's someone named 'Vergo' which is- AGH! Let's just go and let me explain everything on the boat!" Corazon nods and opens the door, his eyes widened, Law was crying... He didn't waste any more seconds as he took Law into his arms and flinched in pain, Luffy noticed this and took Law at his back. "Follow me, the boat isn't that far away." Luffy says while Corazon nods and did what he was told to. When they sneaked he can't help but look at Luffy. He looked so determined to save them...

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

' _Ok, I'm not very good at explaining even after all those years.'_ Luffy thought as they successfully went to the boat, but then the tall guy stopped with his jaw on the ground, he got confused when Corazon looked back and forth at his boat.

"What is it?" Luffy asks while Corazon rubbed his eyes "Is it me or is there two sea kings who're roped into the boat?" Luffy sighed as he placed down an angry Law, considering he didn't get the chance to walk and let them know that he's alright.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go! We're going next to Calm Belt next!" Luffy says as he looks at Corazon with a grin. Corazon just nodded as he carefully sits on the boat.

"Onwards to... Ah... Calm belt!" Luffy says as he points out where they would need to go. After moments of silence, Luffy coughed. "You're probably wondering why I saved you guys, right?" Corazon nods.

"I'm Corazon, sorry for not telling earlier." Corazon says while Luffy grins at him. Corazon was a tall man. He had golden-blonde hair, fair skin, and sharp, reddish-brown eyes. He's wearing a dark red hood from which two heart-like shapes hang from, a pair of white jeans, a dark purple feather mantle much like his brother and a white shirt with pink hearts printed all over it. He also wears mismatched shoes. Rosinante had tattoos (or makeup) over his eyes and mouth.

"Nah, it's okay! Besides, we never had a time for an introduction." Luffy says as he grins for a couple of seconds ' _I know you because of Torao anyways...'_ Luffy uses his serious face. "What's your name?" Luffy turns to Law, who was glaring at him.

"I'm Trafalgar Law." Law says before Luffy nods.

"A D.?" Luffy asks as Corazon and Law was stunned. After a few moments, Law finally nods.

"Trafalgar D. Water Law." Law says as Luffy grins at him.

"The reason I saved you guys was that I'm only close to the island, I saw you guys so I didn't waste any more time to save you guys, if you guys were to die in front of me, I wouldn't be able to eat with the guilt eating me." Luffy says as he lies, he was actually worried he wouldn't be able to save Law and Corazon in time, so he changed course.

"I see, but can I ask?" Corazon asks Luffy, who tilted his head.

"Yeah what is it?" Luffy says while Law and Corazon looked at each other before nodding, which made Luffy more confused.

"Why the hell are there two sea kings that are helping you?" Law says with interest all over his face.

"Are you alone?" Corazon says, but unlike Law, his face was saying worry.

Luffy laughs "Shishishi, the two sea kings are the one I tamed, and yes I'm alone. I planned to have a three months vacation for a while." Corazon frowns. It was dangerous, or not...

"Is your island near here?" Corazon asks while Luffy makes a blank face.

"Nope, I'm from East Blue." Luffy deadpanned as the two's jaw dropped.

' _HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE FOR A KID TO LIVE WHEN HE TRAVELED FROM EAST BLUE TO HERE!?'_ The two thought at the same time as they picked up their jaws.

"You guys can come with me to East Blue since it's safer there, I plan to some islands." Luffy says as the two nodded Luffy ended the conversation ' _I still don't know Robin's exact location considering she travels everywhere while I can't possibly go to Florian Triangle considering I have to be INVITED.'_ The two looked at him as if he was crazy but then stopped when they sighed.

"How were you able to survive when you traveled here to East Blue?" Law asks as Luffy looks at Law with amused eyes.

"Easy. I traveled, Calm Belt 'till here." Luffy casually says as the two only shakes their heads as they already came over Luffy's habits.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"You don't sleep, do you?" Corazon asks Luffy who was looking at the sky.

"If I do I'll have nightmares..." Luffy says with a monotone voice which made Corazon frown.

' _What happened to him...?'_ Corazon thought as Luffy looked at the sky, Luffy sighed.

"You don't need to pretend, Torao." Luffy says while Law gets a tick mark and stands up.

"Don't call me that, and how did you know that I was awake?" Law says angrily while Luffy shrugs.

"For a week we'll be able to dock in a good island since we're with my sea friends." Luffy says while the two sweatdropped as they just nodded, sometimes Luffy's weirdness is too weird. Luffy picks a fishing rod with a worm as baits. "Sometimes I just want to eat them but I don't eat my friends..." Luffy says as he wipes his drool as the two sea kings shake in fear and turned to Luffy with scared eyes and then continues at full speed.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

When they finally went to a good island, which they can buy a good ship, and successfully bought one, Luffy whistles in awe. "That is some great temporary ship we have there, no kidding." Luffy says while Corazon nods in agreement as Law just looked at the ship in front of them. The ship was red-colored and a big one too, it has 10 cannons two at each side and the helm was fairly strong.

"Let's go inside!" Luffy grinned as he said it and the two nodded as Corazon took a lighter and tried to light the cigarette he had in his mouth but then he accidentally lit his feathery jacket on fire, the two sweatdropped.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy might say it was cool having this kind of ship, it had 3 rooms and was very big, the living room was bigger. It might not be like the Thousand Sunny Franky made, but it was worth it.

"This is so big!" Corazon says as he was fascinated by how the ship was so big. Law was searching for someplace that would be quiet for once.

"I'll go and stock our foods, we'll go to Drum Island. It's all according to my plan so no need to worry." Luffy says as Law only nods as Corazon gaped of how sometimes Luffy can be so smart then back to being an idiot.

"Okay…" The rest was a comfortable silence as they finally sailed towards Drum Island.

* * *

 **A/N: Probably wondering why it's not in Water 7 or why it's towards Drum Island. SO first, Luffy and the two will have to go at Calm Belt, then to Drum Island, which is possibly the possibly-second island before Whiskey Peak, after they'd go to Drum Island, Luffy plans to go at Water 7. It's not entirely possible for Luffy to be invited to Florian Triangle. After that, they'll have to go back to East Blue after Luffy's ' torture vacation ' ( which the possibility of the two to call it like that ).**


	7. Chopper's suffering & Luffy's endurance

**A/N: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 6..._

 _"This is so big!" Corazon says as he was fascinated by how the ship was so big. Law was searching for someplace that would be quiet for once._

 _"I'll go and stock our foods, we'll go to Drum Island. It's all according to my plan so no need to worry." Luffy says as Law only nods as Corazon gaped of how sometimes Luffy can be so smart then back to being an idiot._

 _"Okay…" The rest was a comfortable silence as they finally sailed towards Drum Island._

* * *

"We're going to pass Calm Belt!?" Corazon yells in shock while Luffy just nods with a grin on his face.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouts gleefully with no worries while Corazon gaped at Luffy and looked at Law who's jaw dropped in shock.

"Calm Belt is a nest of sea kings! What if I'm not able to protect Law!?" Corazon yells in frustration as Luffy facepalms.

"O-oi! I don't need protec-!" Law gets cut off by Luffy.

"My friends- " Luffy says blankly as pointed at the two insanely large sea kings, "– were also found at Calm Belt." Law looks at him as if he had two heads as Corazon's jaw dropped.

" **HOW!?** " The two shouts in disbelief while Luffy's eye twitched in annoyance, then the boat was somehow only being dragged by the sea kings, which only Luffy felt.

"Oh look! We're here already!" Luffy shouts in excitement as Corazon and Law paled, then they heard a roar, which undoubtedly made Law and Corazon's skin paler. Luffy gave the two paddlers, which made the two confused. "Paddle, it'll be faster, and I'll punch some sea kings who try to eat us." Luffy says as he grins as Law and Corazon remembers the day when Luffy knocked out Doflamingo in one punch so they nodded, but can't help but feel somehow scared.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Shishishi! That was fun! Let's do it again!" Luffy, being the only one energetic, shouts as the other two was pale and exhausted.

"NO! IM NOT ABOUT TO LET LAW GET EATEN AGAIN!" Corazon says to Luffy for a seriously-have-an-trauma-on-sea-kings, shaking and pale Law who was at the corner, shaking.

"Ehh..? Tch' Fine..." Luffy says as he later grins.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _After Corazon's clumsy scenes, which consists of accidentally being eaten by a sea king, slipping at the boat then falling out of the water, Corazon and Law was paddling faster than lightning as Luffy was busy playing and somehow fighting with the sea kings, a sea king suddenly ate Law who was at Corazon's side "LAWWW!" Corazon shouted as he was pale and caught Luffy's attention._

 _"Ah!" Luffy shouts in shock yet goes after Law._

 **PRESENT**

"At least I got him before he was at the belly!" Luffy says while Law, who was at the corner sulking, gained a tick mark and attempted to punch Luffy, who unconsciously moved out of the way.

"BEFORE I GOT TO THE STOMACH!? DO YOU KNOW HOW DISGUSTING IT WAS!?" Law yells in frustration as Luffy looked at Law, confused.

"But I got eaten by crocodiles a lot of times. It wasn't scary, Only dark and slimy." Luffy says as he defends himself while the two gaped before shutting up, it would take months to end an argument with Luffy.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Land Ho!" Luffy shouts as they landed at Drum Island. He inflates himself to look like of what he was at the after the time skip. Law and Corazon were about to ask but stopped, they had no problem with it anyways.

"For what exact goal do we have on coming here?" Law asks on Luffy, who was ordering the sea kings to wait underwater.

"Ah, I heard there were some doctors who were geniuses so I decided to let them help you at your illness considering the devil fruit only slows down the sickness you have." Luffy says gleefully as Law nods as they walk at the land, which somehow felt good touching the land, which had piles of snow.

"Somehow it feels good to feel land." Corazon says to no one as Luffy laughed and Law nods in agreement.

"It's because people love the land, you're probably landsick!" Luffy says while Law looks at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Is landsick even a word? " Law asks Luffy, who thinks for a moment before shrugging.

"'m don't know, let's go!" Luffy responds while Law shakes his head as he followed Luffy, Corazon was behind Law. After a couple of minutes of walking and talking to each other, Luffy stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Corazon asks Luffy, who completely have a bored expression.

"Just a couple of people, pointing guns and swords at us." Luffy says casually as Corazon's eye widened and protectively covered Law when the bushes rustled.

" **WHO DARES TO INFILTRATE KING WAPOL'S ISLAND!?** " An unknown person shouts while guns were shown in the bushes. Luffy facepalmed, he forgot about Wapol.

"Shut up!" Luffy says as he got pissed when he remembered eating a part of Going Merry and also made his soon-to-be-Nakama cry and lose someone important from him, Corazon gaped at Luffy.

"What are you saying!? You're going to rebel against a king! We should just surrender quietly and tell them we're here for sightseeing!" Corazon says as he was worried considering Law was still weak.

"The best coward in the world, the _oh-so King Wapol._ " Luffy made sure the sarcasticness was obvious, Law and Corazon looked at him like he had two heads. The bush revealed Dalton, an imposing man Luffy may say, with slicked black hair and a goatee. He wears a long, white fur-lined green tunic and has armor plates on his arms. Luffy unconsciously smiled at the soon-to-be-king.

"How dare you say that to King Wapol!" Luffy scowled at Dalton, remembering what he was at the present ( past? ) time, Dalton raised his arms, revealing many soldiers and Wapol who was sitting at an animal...? Luffy grinned and took Law and Corazon's hands.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouts and laughs as Wapol was mad for being called a coward ( that is honestly true if I may say )

"KILL THEM!" Wapol yells in anger while the soldiers run towards them.

Luffy laughed and used his gear second which confused the hell out of everyone looking and ran so fast that no one saw it.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPO_

In the end, they were in the forest and Luffy was grinning like a madman while Law and Corazon were on the verge of puking. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Law shouts in anger.

"IT MADE US DIZZY! TELL US IF YOU'RE GONNA DO IT NEXT TIME!" Corazon shouts while his face turns blue. Luffy just laughed it off as the two kept shouting at him, which of course Luffy let go. Luffy saw a base at a tree

"Oh look! A base at a tree!" Luffy shouts as the two stopped and looked, Luffy ran at the base while laughing, leaving Law and Corazon to follow him ( which is wayyyy too far ) and shouting at Luffy.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy knocks at the door "Hello…? Is anyone there?" Luffy slowly asks as the two who was following him was beside him with their guard up. The door opened and showed an old man wore mottled pink pants and a black coat over a green shirt. Over his bizarre white hair resembling a cross, he wore a black hat that matched his coat. He had long gray hair arranged in three standing outs, one to each side and one at the top, the latter of which is covered by his hat. He also had a black goatee and mustache.

"What is it, kid? Do you have an illness?" The old man suddenly asks while Luffy grins when he saw Chopper behind the old man.

"Nope, I'm not the one that has an illness-" Luffy pauses while he pushes Law, who was glaring at the old man. "– this guy is the one who has an illness, Amber Lead." The old man's eye widened.

"A-Amber Lead…?" The old man says slowly as Law thought the guy would get scared and won't help him.

Keyword: Thought

"My name is Hiluluk, you can call me Dr. Hiluluk, Chopper! Can you lead him to the bed?" Law and Corazon were surprised by what he did, Law frowned.

"Didn't you heard Amber Lead was infectious?" Hiluluk grins at Law which made Law more surprised.

"I'm a doctor, as a doctor, I have the responsibility to heal the sick people, either it's infectious or not." Hiluluk says proudly while Law was wide-eyed and Corazon grinned.

"I trust you." Corazon says while Hiluluk grinned at him and led Law to the bed, Luffy looked at Chopper who was visibly sweating at Luffy's look. Hiluluk looks at Luffy, thinking what Luffy might say next.

"You're… A monster..." Luffy said slowly as Chopper was teary-eyed, Law and Corazon didn't think Luffy could say something like that, while Hiluluk was frowning and was about to say something but Luffy cut him off. "... Like me!" All of them looked at Luffy as he was bending his arms into different places and stretching them. Hiluluk laughed, happy to see Chopper getting along well with a person.

"Umm... I also have a devil fruit." Law says as Hiluluk looks at him including Corazon, Chopper, and Luffy.

"I have the Ope-Ope No Mi ( Op-Op Devil Fruit ) I can help you to heal me." Law says while Hiluluk smiles at Law.

"Good to know! Now we have to start or we're going to waste time." Hiluluk responds while he lays down Law

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

While Luffy, and Corazon went out ( excluding Chopper, who was helping and Kureha who was called by Hiluluk for help ) to go have fresh air, Corazon can't help but wonder... "Why didn't you went to the kingdom to ask for help?" Corazon asks as he lights his cigarettes and Luffy's eye darkened, which didn't go unnoticed by Corazon.

"Haven't you figured out yet..? Wapol doesn't care about the villagers so he has the doctors with him. If the villagers need help, they have to pay a huge amount of money." Luffy says darkly as Corazon's eye widens before getting angry.

"Rich people and their selfishness..." Corazon says quietly. There was a comfortable silence before Luffy remembers something, his eye widened at the revelation. ' _I heard from Chopper that ossan had a fatal disease, which means that Law can't save him since it's fatal and Law is still learning with his powers..!'_ Luffy sits on the floor, which made Corazon's attention to him and can't help but worry.

"Is something wrong, Luffy..?!" Corazon says worriedly while Luffy puts his arms on his knees and held it close to his chest.

' _Then that means I can't save ossan, Chopper will still experience pain…!'_ Luffy says in his thoughts as Corazon was panicking through the whole thing.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Thanks for helping Torao!" Luffy says as he was grinning to Hiluluk, Chopper, and Doctorine.

"Don't worry about it! The only thing we were able to do was slow it down." Hiluluk says while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"It took us 3 days to almost heal him, we only slowed it down and help him to completely heal. Don't praise me, you idiot~!" Chopper says while he does the weird dance.

"Heeheehee! If Hiluluk asked me for help, I'd do it… But I like you kid, you paid me 70 million beli even when I asked for 50 million beli!" Doctorine says while holding the money like it was some precious gem.

Luffy laughed with them as the others sweatdropped at the scene. "We'll have to go now, bye!" Luffy says as they went back towards the village. When they were out of sight and saw the village Luffy ran to it "MEEAAATT!" Luffy yells as he ran ( without using his devil fruit, it'd be dangerous ) and bumped into someone familiar Luffy looked up and saw Dalton, Luffy scowled fully knowing that he still wasn't a friend.

"Ahh, kid. It's you, do you need a house? I can help you." Dalton says as Luffy stares blankly at Dalton while the two finally caught up with Luffy

"Don't... Run... Anymore!" Law and Corazon says between their pants, at the same time and bonked him in the head while Luffy grinned at Dalton.

"We need a room! Shishishi!" Luffy says while Dalton smiled at the kid including the two.

"I can show you my house, it's only the pl- ARE YOU OKAY?!" Dalton says as he panics because Luffy just collapsed in the middle of the road.

"F-… F-..." Luffy managed to say while he looks like he was about to puke.

Law sighs, "He needs food." Law says as Dalton sweatdropped and led them to a restaurant first.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After eating ( much to the horror of Dalton and pretty much because he was scarred for losing all the money he had ) and showing Dalton's room for the meantime and the proclamation of Luffy for staying at the island in 2 weeks, everything was quite fine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Or so he thought.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luffy can't help but feel something wrong today, it's like something was bound to happen, and it's not a good thing. "What's wrong, Luffy? You seem so… Disturbed." Law says to Luffy who was visibly sweating.

"I don't know… I feel like something's wrong… Something bad is going to happen… Putting that aside… I'M HUNGRY!" Luffy shouts as Law sweatdrops while Luffy ran to the restaurant, he was eating everything until he stopped, he felt Chopper getting injured while Hiluluk getting frustrated, Luffy knew Hiluluk was close to dying. Luffy abruptly stood up that made Law and Corazon to stop eating.

"What's wrong...?" Law slowly asks while Luffy shook his head, a frown on his face.

"I'm… Going for a walk for a minute…" Luffy says as he finished his food and steps out at the door, from the second he stepped out the door and was out of sight from any villagers, he used Soru and went quickly to Chopper and saw Chopper with wounds with a mushroom in his hands and gave it to Hiluluk. ' _I must be overreacting…'_ Luffy says in his thoughts and went away and used Soru again to go in Dalton's room, which Law and Corazon were there too. When he went inside the room, Law and Corazon comically fell over and was scared shitless, screaming.

 **LAW AND CORAZON'S VIEW**

 _The door suddenly opened and Luffy was at the front of them grinning like a madman._

 **BACK TO THE STORY**

" **LUFFY!?** " Luffy laughed at their faces and went rolling to the floor. After a few hours of laughing ( with Corazon and Law's killing attempts ), Law and Corazon finally went to sleep.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

The two was woken up by screamings and pleadings of people, of course, Luffy already went there. Law and Corazon looked at what was happening, two emotions were described at the scene they saw.

Shock

Rage.

"PLEASE! MY CHILD HAS A HIGH FEVER!"

"MINE FELL OFF A CLIFF! HE NEEDS URGENT TREATMENT!"

"THE MID-20 WERE SCHEDULED TO COME TO MY HOUSE TODAY! I'VE WAITED FOR A WEEK FOR A DOCTOR!"

"GIVE US MEDICINE!"

With the pleadings of people, Law and Corazon could only think of nothing but rage. Unknown to them, Luffy was hidden somewhere in the forest, looking at the skies. He can't save Hiluluk, but Hiluluk was about to die honorably. The thing he could only do was look at a distance, and do nothing. He can't kill Wapol right now or he would have no benefits, only disadvantages. Luffy can hear and see at the distance, with emotionless eyes he could see running through the people carrying bombs and some weapons. Then next he hears Chopper cry, ' _He probably discovered ossan's sickness..'_ Luffy says in his thoughts while he sees Hiluluk at the castle, with Wapol's laugh can be heard even at his distance, Luffy can only do nothing but watch. He can see ossan getting pointed by guns as he falls on his knees, crying. He can hear saying he was glad no one was sick, Wapol's orders can be heard.

"Stop. You people can't possibly kill me." Hiluluk says as he smiles.

"WHAT!?" Wapol screams in disbelief, and maybe mixed with anger.

"When do you think a person dies..? When they are shot through the heart by the bullet of a pistol? No. When they are ravaged by an incurable disease? No. When they drink a soup made from a poisonous mushroom!? **No!** " Hiluluk pauses "A man dies, when he is forgotten…!" Hiluluk says as he sits and takes a sake "Even if I'm gone, my dream will come true. The sick hearts of this country's citizens too will be saved…! Why the tears, Dalton?" Hiluluk asks the silently crying Dalton.

"Can be the same be said for the country as well…?" Dalton asks as Hiluluk looks at his sake.

"Eh Eh… As long as there are those to inherit the will…" Hiluluk says as Wapol laughs at them, looking down at everyone.

"BAHAHAHAHA! THE HECK ARE YOU CRYING FOR, DALTON!?" Wapol yells to Dalton while Hiluluk smiles, ignoring Wapol's words.

"A monster shall come here soon. He is my son, so don't lay a hand upon him." Hiluluk says as he raises his sake "TRULY! WHAT A SPECTACULAR LIFE IT'S BEEN!" mutterings can be heard at the sidelines as drinks his sake, the moment he drank his sake, a bomb turned on. Luffy can't help but let a tear fall from all this, Wapol laughed at everything and Chopper came in at his human form and wanted to avenge but Dalton stopped him. Luffy stood up "He had an honorable death, and he was an honorable person." Luffy said as he had a blank face and went towards Law and Corazon who was wide-eyed about everything ' _Life is unfair, isn't? The world is beautiful, but at the same time… It isn't.'_ "Let's go visit Chopper." Law and Corazon look at Luffy, surprised.

"But... Luffy, isn-" Corazon asks only to be cut off by Luffy, Luffy only shakes his head.

"Chopper needs someone at his side…" Luffy says as the two stayed quiet as they nodded, Corazon and Law was silently praying their condolence. They too, learned from the hard way.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"-SE THERE ARE NO INCURABLE DISEASES, IN THIS WHOLE WORLD!" Chopper shouts as Doctrine looks at Chopper.

"Doctrine, that's what you're about to call me from now on…" Doctrine says while Chopper nods while crying, Luffy placed his hand on Chopper's shoulder.

"He was an honorable person…" Luffy said as Chopper nods again as the two comforted Chopper. "We still have 2 days and we're going to leave… I'll stay with you for the rest of the days.." Chopper cried and kept saying 'thank you' to Luffy as he hugged Luffy, and Luffy returned the hug.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

It's been two days and Luffy and the two was ready to leave. "You're leaving already?" Chopper asks and Luffy can't help but smile, he remembered asking the same at Shanks.

"Yeah…" Luffy responds as Chopper hides his tears with the rim of his hat, then suddenly Luffy places his hands on Chopper's shoulders. "Hey, if you want, I'll come back someday, and when I come back… Do you want to be my doctor at my crew…?" Luffy asks while Chopper was shocked but then grinned.

"Mh!" Chopper agreed and hugged Luffy, who was laughing and grinning in happiness to death. The three watched on the sidelines, can't help but feel the warmth. After the teary goodbyes, Luffy went to the ship. Waving to Doctrine and Chopper, before looking at Law and Corazon, smiling.

"Off to Water 7 next!" Luffy shouts as he grins at Corazon and Law.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating so soon, you know… With the school and activities and stuff…. I think this vacation is gonna go until 10 chapters…? I think? Though I bet it's until 7!** **Anyways, I think I'll make another story it gonna be... Um... Luffy being found by Ace and Sabo at a cabbage patch xDD**

 **And yes. Law is still sane. xD**


	8. Scary Luffy and his title in Mock Town

**A/N: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece!**

 **Anyways, can someone tell me if Luffy calls Cricket, Cricket-ossan?**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 7..._

 _It's been two days and Luffy and the two was ready to leave. "You're leaving already?" Chopper asks and Luffy can't help but smile, he remembered asking the same at Shanks._

 _"Yeah…" Luffy responds as Chopper hides his tears with the rim of his hat, then suddenly Luffy places his hands on Chopper's shoulders. "Hey, if you want, I'll come back someday, and when I come back… Do you want to be my doctor at my crew…?" Luffy asks while Chopper was shocked but then grinned._

 _"Mh!" Chopper agreed and hugged Luffy, who was laughing and grinning in happiness, to death. The three watched on the sidelines, can't help but feel the warmth. After the teary goodbyes, Luffy went to the ship. Waving to Doctrine and Chopper, before looking at Law and Corazon, smiling._

 _"Off to Water 7 next!" Luffy shouts as he grins at Corazon and Law._

* * *

Luffy's eyebrows have been twitching a lot, and it sure didn't go unnoticed by the two who's been worried at Luffy for his eyebrows twitching a lot lately. "You okay?" Law asks Luffy, who's pissed for someone talking with him right now.

"No, can I have some time to myself...?" Luffy asks politely with a tired smile, Law left him but still worried. Luffy can't believe it! How could he forget about Mock Town! ' _Mock town is dangerous for the two, especially that they're devil fruit users… Wait! If I let them stay with Cricket-ossan_ _and I'll be the only one to go to Mock Town to stock up! Yeah! That's better!"_ Luffy suddenly collapsed which made Law and Corazon panic and go to him "It's so hard to think… Food…" Corazon sighed as Law took Luffy and placed him on the chair, sighing. After that the two slept while Luffy was guarding the place, sipping coffee ( much to the protests of Corazon and Law ) every so often.

 _OPOPOPOPPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy was grinning "Land Ho!" Luffy yelled at the two who were still sleeping, which annoyed Law.

"Can't you… WAKE US UP NORMALLY?!" Law asks while Luffy laughs and was at the deck with Law often using his devil fruit to at least hit Luffy. Corazon went to the deck and looked at Luffy confused.

"Aren't we supposed to be at Mock Town…?" Corazon asks as Luffy only laughs while Law stopped, interested at the question.

"Shishishi, We're still part of Jaya, we're only at a place where there are rumors about a man who knows about Sky Island, Montblanc Cricket, we're not going to Sky Island, we're only going to dock here. It's dangerous for devil fruits users such as yourself to go to Mock Town, I'll go myself." Luffy says with a grin. Corazon wanted to protest but Luffy glared at him saying 'just-listen-to-me-I'm-stronger' look, Luffy wouldn't want anyone to get in danger especially if it's his friends. "Oh look! There's a castle!" Luffy points at the cardboard-made castle which made Corazon and Law facepalm.

"That's made of cardboard."Corazon says with a blank face.

"And it's only colored." Law says while making the same face Corazon was making right now.

"Shishishi, I know!" Luffy says with a gleeful tone. The two comically fell while Law stopped getting angry, it's bad for their health.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Before they docked, Luffy inflated his body to look like a man ( after time skip but he still is wearing the buttoned vest ) since Law and Corazon already knew this, they kept quiet.

Once they docked Luffy looked at the surroundings, Law and Corazon following him. Luffy felt a presence down at the water so he looked at the water ' _Somehow this seems familiar'_ Luffy says in his thoughts while Law and Corazon were looking at Luffy strangely then Luffy let someone drag him to the water since Luffy remembered him ' _Cricket-ossan! C-... Can't… Bre-breathe…!'_ Cricket somehow noticed it was a kid so he went up and dragged the kid down.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a kid." Cricket says while Luffy coughed out some water "Luffy!" Law and Corazon said as Corazon attacked Cricket in rage as Cricket did the same.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After a while, Cricket's leg hurt, which made Luffy's eye widen. Luffy ran towards Cricket "Quick! Help him! He has a diver's disease!" Luffy yelled as Law looked at him, frowning.

"Why should we help him? He almost kill-" Luffy grew a throbbing vein which made Law and Corazon flinch.

"Please. Help him. Now." Luffy says at the two nods but Law sighed, Corazon took Cricket in the house placing him firmly in the bed as Law checked up on him.

"Yeah… It's a diver's disease, how did you know? And why do you care about him? It's not like he's related to you, is he?" Law asks as he takes care of Cricket, Luffy remembered the times where his Nakama died one by one in front of him, he certainly wouldn't want seeing one right now.

"As much as rude I am, I still respect the old people." Luffy says honestly, he looks at Cricket with worry.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

The three was taking care of Cricket ( who introduced himself to the others ) when two look-alike-monkeys came in shouting

" **BOOOOSSSSS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?** " The two-monkey like people yelled then silence came to the room before the two shouted at the three ( excluding Cricket, who was napping for a minute )

"JUST WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!?" the monkey with green hair yells while the red-haired one shouted next.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR BO-" The red-haired one was cut off because Cricket threw a towel at them. Which successfully shut them off.

"Quiet, they're good people." Cricket says as the two looked at Cricket, obviously happy.

" **BOSSS!** " The three yelled again. As they were ready to leap and hug Cricket to death, which Law obviously disagreed and kicked the two in their stomach.

"He's sick, don't make him move too much." Law says as he was glaring at the two who were doing dogeza and saying 'Sorry' to Law which made Corazon and Cricket to sweatdrop while Luffy to laugh.

' _Very similar when I first met the three!'_ Luffy says in his thought.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

When the others were getting along quite well, Shoujou ( The green-haired one ) brought out a book. "Do you know what this is? This the story of 'King of Liars, Noland'" Shoujou says as Masira ( The red-haired one ) grins and nods in agreement.

"It's our favorite book!" Masira says while Cricket was quiet through the story which was explained by Shoujou and Masira as Luffy grinned at the end.

"I think it's real!" Luffy says while Corazon and Law look at Luffy as if he grew two heads, Shoujou and Masira were grinning along with Luffy while Cricket was interested.

"Why would you think it's real?" Cricket asks while Luffy looks up to the ceiling.

"What if the land went to the sky? Using knock-up stream which comes out here, why don't they discover if it's on the Sky Island or Skypiea?" Luffy explains while All of them was confused ( except Cricket )

"Skypiea?" They chorused while Luffy just laughed.

"It's a sky island, anyways. I have a request to make, Cricket-ossan!" Luffy says while he turns to Cricket, who was quite amused when he put aside an important information but decided to ignore it.

"What is it?" Cricket asks while Luffy grins and leans on the side.

"I want you to take care of Cora-san and Torao, I've heard it take 4 days to set up the log post-" Luffy was cut off by Corazon slamming his hands on the table.

"YOU HAVE A LOG POST!?" Corazon interrupted while he had a funny angry face.

"Yeah, it's in my room. That's why we were able to go to the islands safely." Luffy says while Corazon just gaped.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD US SOONER!?" Corazon yells while Law just sighed and ate food, leaving all the bread for some reason.

"– So I want you to take care of them while I stock up items in Mock Town and gain pieces of information." Luffy explains like no one interrupted him as Cricket, Masira and Shoujou's eyebrow raised up.

"You're a little kid, and you also have a devil fruit which makes it dangerous. Why would you go on your own? Being a kid is enough proof that you can't fight." Cricket says while Corazon, who was now calm, looks at him as if he was stupid, Law does the same.

Law and Corazon raise their arms with their hands flat swishing them with a blank face "No, not at all." they chorused while Masira was becoming to be more interested.

"What do you mean?" Masira asks while Corazon and Law looked at them as if they were crazy.

"He's strong, stronger than any average strong fighter." Corazon says as he takes out a lighter and lights his cigarette.

"He was able to beat up Doflamingo, who was very strong in our place in one punch. And helped us escape in his reigning." Law says while he kept his blank face.

"He had two sea kings which he tamed in Calm Belt, and I think yesterday he said he released them after having the ship." Corazon says another one and glances at Luffy.

"He also said that he came from East Blue, traveled from North Blue then back here to Grand Line, saying it's his vacation." Law drops the bomb.

As Corazon and Law said this, each of it shocked Cricket and the two brothers, which in the end made them lose it and make their jaws drop "You're kidding, right?" Masira asks, hoping he was dreaming, which Law destroyed the hope.

"No, it's real. He saved us." Law says with a blank face. Masira and Shoujou fainted as Cricket fell and muttering about 'strong kids these days' or 'I'm going to have a headache' Luffy laughs and turns to Cricket.

"So...?" Luffy says, waiting for the answer. Cricket sighed and nodded.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP_

After the night where Cricket and the two brothers discovered he can't sleep, they gave him coffee instead. After that, Luffy went off to Mock Town. When Luffy came in Mock Town, it's been nothing but troubles. Luffy was pissed off of how the people act and treated him like a kid, there was this one who went too far and Luffy gave him a piece of mind by punching him directly in the face, and it was in the middle of the road which proved he was strong. He came in the bar and the room went silent before everyone was laughing, Luffy does have a lot of endurance but he can't have that many.. ' _If they say something bad about something, I'll act.'_ Luffy thought and stomped off to the counter, sitting on the stool.

"This isn't a kid's place, brat." The bar owner says while Luffy was sure he had a throbbing vein on his head, he took out few amounts of money which the owner quickly took and asks for what he wanted

"Coffee." Luffy casually says and the bar owner quickly gave the coffee to him, while he was silently sipping his coffee, Luffy took out a sack of money in front of the bar owner, who was gaping.

"Give me a big sake which is tall like this-" Luffy jumped which made the pirates laugh, and make Luffy irritated. "– and make the sake the greatest kind of sake you can make. All of it for this sack of money, just one." The bar owner sweatdropped.

"It'll take two days to complete that..." The bar owner says while Luffy nods and takes out another sack of money

"And this is for lots of meat, and the foods you have." The owner just nods and takes them. A pirate group stood up and banged their hands on the counter, which made Luffy more irritated plus his coffee spilled.

"You look like you've got a lot of money there, kid.-" The pirate captain took out a gun and pointed it on Luffy's head, whose eyes were covered by his hat, he was sure no one would want to see his face, right now. "– mind giving it to me?" The pirate threatened while he touched Luffy's straw hat.

 **HIS FREAKIN' STRAW HAT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

That was the last straw.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luffy gripped the pirate's hand and broke it, punching the man's nose. All hell breaks loose, at the end Luffy won in a second and had no injuries, one was able to ask what his name was. " Wh-who… A-are… Y-y-ou…?" He asks weakly at Luffy who was incredibly pissed with his eyes glowing at the darkness of the room.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy says before kicking the guy's face, Luffy turned to the bar owner who was scared of the now demon kid in front of him "Shorten it to a day. All of it. **GOT IT?** " Luffy ordered. It wasn't one his good days, after all.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After that day rumors spread about him being the 'Straw-hatted Demon, Luffy' and some who didn't believe it and tried angering Luffy when he was at Mock Town, Let's say… It didn't go well for them. After that Luffy was able to get the sake which was enormously huge if Luffy may say so himself but had no trouble bringing it. For 4 days the log post has been set while Luffy said goodbye to the three and said that they'd meet again, which confused the three.

"OFF TO WATER 7!" Luffy yells as the two grinned and set their course.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay okay, I know… Masira and Shoujou shouldn't have been there since Cricket stated he met Masira and Shoujou 5-6 years ago which that was when Luffy was 17, so it should be 11 to be able to see them… BUT ITS MY STORY! THEY SAID SO THEMSELVVESSS. If anyone doesn't know Dogeza its an** **Element of Japanese etiquette which involves kneeling directly on the ground and bowing to prostrate oneself while touching one's head to the floor. And if you're wondering about where the hell the sack of money came from, he took a bag before he left.**


	9. Meeting Giant-ossan!

**A/N: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

 **Let's just act Franky was 17 years old in here 'kay? xDD If I'm right then tell mehh, and it'll take 6 days to set the Log Post in Water 7…** **Right?**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 8..._

 _After that day rumors spread about him being the 'Straw-hatted Demon, Luffy' and some who didn't believe it and tried angering Luffy when he was at Mock Town, Let's say… It didn't go well for them. After that Luffy was able to get the sake which was enormously huge if Luffy may say so himself but had no trouble bringing it. For 4 days the log post has been set while Luffy said goodbye to the three and said that they'd meet again, which confused the three._

 _"OFF TO WATER 7!" Luffy yells as the two grinned and set their course._

* * *

"Luffy, can I ask you something?" Corazon asks as they were eating at the dining room.

"... Ye-… *gulp* Yeah?" Luffy says between his eating-everything mode.

"What's the use for buying a large sake bottle?" Law asks instead Corazon, Luffy stopped for a second before grinning.

"It's a secret! Shishishi!" Luffy says before eating again, which made the two sweatdrop.

"Oh, now that I remember Luffy-ya, we'll be reaching water 7 in a day." Law informs while Luffy gulps his food before cheering, which angered Law and threw his spoon to Luffy who dodged and threw something back, in the end, it turned into a food fight which was stopped by Corazon's punch.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"We're here!" Corazon shouts while Luffy was the first to come out and run towards the island.

"FOOODDDD! " Luffy slingshots himself to the island ( of course while in his 19-year-old form ), followed by the shouting of his name. Little did they know, Luffy used Geppo and went towards Franky's place ( he used Kenbunshoku Haki to know where he was ) and saw that they were making some kind of train ' _OH! It's Pulling Tom!'_ Luffy says in his thoughts as he goes to the alley and carefully went somewhere they won't see them ' _Yosh! Am I ready..? Yeah!'_ Luffy sarcastically thought as he turned around to see a Fishman, with short horns and a yellow body. He had markings under his eyes, black spots on his neck near his gills, sharp teeth from his lower lip pointing upward, and a white beard. White, curly hair also sprouted behind his neck from under his brown bandanna, and his large chest was covered by an unbuttoned light-blue shirt with a blue pattern on it. He had a relatively small lower body in comparison to his large upper body, and he wore brown pants and simple boots. He also had a tattoo of a flowery design on both of his shoulders, Luffy wasn't surprised, considering he sensed him long ago.

"What are you doing in this alley, kid?" The Fishman asks while Luffy just grins at him happily.

"Nothin' Who are you ossan?" Luffy asks while the ossan laughs back.

"My name is Tom, what's your name, kid?" Tom says while Luffy blinks and has a blank face before grinning at him.

"Shishishi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you Tom-ossan!" Luffy says gleefully ' _This must be the "Tom" Franky was talking about!'_

"It's cramped in here, would you like to go out and see our work?" Tom asks while Luffy nods and lets Tom lead the way, where Luffy remembered the most. It was the place where they got Thousand Sunny and have Usopp back! Luffy giggled while Tom looked at him questionably, but shrugged it off. "This is my students." Luffy looked and saw a mini-Franky and a mini-Iceburg-ossan.

"Hello! My names Luffy!" Luffy says while the two looks at him.

"I'mm.. Franky...!" Franky says as Luffy laughs while he typically strikes his signature pose. He leans to one side and bends the knee on the same side. The other leg is straight and going the opposite direction. He throws his head back. His arms go over his head at lock together wrist-to-wrist, and also shouting "AOW!"

 _"_ I'm Iceburg." Iceburg says with a blank face, Luffy can't help but notice the battleships behind them, of course, Franky noticed this.

"You're looking at my Battleships! Aren't they a beauty!?" Franky asks while Luffy beams and nods, its been a long time since he saw Franky and his weird antics, of course, Franky had an ego boost, so he told many things about the ships which made Luffy more happier than ever since there's nothing more better than knowing your Nakama.

 **( FLASHBACK )**

 _Luffy was walking at the broken Thousand Sunny and saw Franky, who was broken and the only thing which made Luffy know him was the strawhat skull on the chest and his blue hair. Luffy remembered the last thing Franky said to him: "Live and become the supppeerrr Pirate king! We'll fend them off!" Luffy falls on his knees and cried his hearts out._

 **( PRESENT )**

Then Luffy's name was heard throughout the island. Luffy looks on his side to see Law and Corazon running towards him with incredible speed. "Oops, that's them..." Luffy says he sweatdrops.

"DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE LIKE THAT!" Corazon yells as he bonks Luffy in the head while the two had tick marks on their forehead.

"WHAT IF YOU EARNED AN INJURY FOR GOING AWAY OR YOU TRIPPED YOU IDIOT!" Law says with a hint of worry in his tone. He checks Luffy everywhere checking for some injuries, scratches, etc etc. Luffy has a feeling that Law's becoming like Ace and Sabo day by day.

"It looks like your friends came to get you, I was hoping to know you better." Tom says while Corazon and Law bowed at them.

"Thank you for taking care and putting up with Luffy." They chorused which made Luffy say 'OI!' in the background and made them laugh, Luffy didn't want to go yet, he wanted to know more about Franky, it'd be his last travel in Grand Line after all.

"Cora-sannn.. Can we dock our ship here so I can see them again? Ne, ne...? Please..." Luffy whined and used his puppy-eyes which he didn't use for the rest of his trip and was very effective.

"You can!" Corazon says grinning while Law facepalmed despite being caught up with the puppy-eyes too. Law and Corazon have nosebleeds while they were blushing like Ace, of course, Luffy ignored this and cheered then ran like a madman to the ship, after 20 minutes the boat was shipped near the Scrap Island while Tom's family ( his students ) ate with Corazon, Luffy, and Law.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After two days of getting to know Franky and the others better, Luffy decided to send the sake to Whitebeard, which he kept it as a secret and it was a miracle that no one asked yet, Luffy packed which made Luffy's friends and Nakama wonder. "Where are you going, Luffy?" Tom and Corazon ask while Luffy grins at them.

"I'm going to take a quick vacation somewhere, the log post will set up in 3 more days, by the time it sets up I'll be here!" Luffy says as he adjusts his handle at the sake, Franky was visibly sad, of course, the others were too.

"Isn't it dangerous for a little guy to go and travel somewhere far?" Franky says as he had a hint of pleading to not let Luffy go ( and Luffy looked like a 19-year-old so it's weird considering Luffy was much more taller and older in either form or not ), but sadly Luffy needed to do this. Luffy shook his head.

"I might go back earlier than I might expect so it's okay!" Luffy says as he tries to cheer Franky up, which worked. "Bye guys!" Luffy says as he waves to the others. "So now…" Now that they were out of sight, Luffy used his gear second and used Geppo the hardest he can, he needs it to go past New world after all. "1, 2, 3… Go!" Luffy uses Geppo and went past Grand Line, he tried searching Whitebeard's ship which was found by 30 minutes later ( which includes that Luffy went to an island and bought another sake, which was bigger ), unfortunately he can't do a good landing so he tried his best to stop himself to prevent more damage to Moby Dick ( of course Luffy shrank 'cuz he liked seeing people's reactions )

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Marco was reading the newspaper casually next to Whitebeard, then he thought that it must have been a miracle Thatch was prevented in doing any pranks, he looked at his newspaper back then something crashed in the Moby Dick which made Marco have a tick mark. "So much for a good day-yoi..." Marco says as all of them had their guards and weapons up, then they saw two large sake bottles.

"Who would go far in crashing himself just to deliver two sake bottles!?" Thatch shouts in disbelief while the others agreed in silently.

"Ahh... It didn't hurt that much." They heard a high-pitched voice, a small figure went out of the dust and revealed a kid with a straw hat, everyone's jaw drops while Marco and Whitebeard weren't surprised in the slightest, this was New World.

"Who sent you,kid-yoi?" Marco asks while Luffy laughs at the people's reaction.

"I'm not sent by anyone, I came by myself! Shishishi!" Luffy says as he grins while the others digested the information they had with utter disbelief, Whitebeard decided to step up.

"Are you Monkey D. Luffy by any chance?" Whitebeard asks while everyone looks at him while Luffy nods gleefully.

"Shanks gave you the letter? Surprised he didn't forget about it!" Luffy jokes while Whitebeard laughs and all crewmembers looked at Marco who gave them an ' I-didn't-know ' look.

"Oyaji, who is he-yoi?" Marco asks the question everyone's been asking in their mind. Whitebeard looks at Marco with a grin.

"Remember when that red-haired brat came here personally? He gave me a letter which belonged to that brat, and I was told to read it myself." Whitebeard explains while all of them now looked at Luffy who was walking towards Whitebeard, all of them raised their weapons and guarded Whitebeard, which was denied by Whitebeard himself. "You've got to explain what this letter is all about, brat." Luffy nods as Whitebeard and Luffy went towards their room. Luffy stopped for a second which made Whitebeard look at him. Luffy looked side-ways to the commanders, smiling.

"Any commanders who wants to listen to our conversation?" Luffy asks as all the commanders instantly came to Whitebeard's side as Luffy and Whitebeard laughs then walked towards Whitebeard's room.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"So… What's all this letter about?" Thatch asks while Whitebeard was happily drinking the sakes Luffy gave him. Whitebeard stopped drinking and took out the letter and read it aloud:: "

 _Dear Giant-ossan-"_ Thatch and Haruta snickers silently as Marco gave them a bonk in the head _._

"– _If you're reading then Shanks believed what I said at the top, which you shouldn't read Giant-ossan. Anyways, if you're reading this I'm going to tell you that I'm from the future. You'll see me later on when I go to Water 7 to see my Nakama, if you're gonna ask the reason I came back in time, it's because something bad will happen in the future, I came here to prevent it. And if you're wondering why I told you about this is because you're crew and you yourself are involved in this, badly. I'll tell you the rest when I come Giant-ossan._

 _From Monkey D. Luffy, The Future Pirate King!"_ All the commander's jaw was on the ground while Marco sighed and he knew a headache was coming

"How are we gonna believe that kind of thing!?" Izo shouts in disbelief while Luffy wasn't surprised in the slightest, he sighs.

"I really have to show it, don't I?" Luffy asks while he starts to take off his straw hat first, then next his shirt. Everyone's eye widened, Luffy rubbed his old scar. "I thought it wouldn't come with me... But it came with me… Life is unfair, isn't?" Luffy says grimly as he chuckled darkly, which gave the shivers to each and every person inside. Izo kneels down and touches the scar as his eyes widened.

"It's real… How did you get the scar?" Izo asks quietly while Luffy smiles sadly, it made them quite guilty, it feels like they were asking something too personal.

"Portgas D. Ace, the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, my brother, and _your_ brother, died from a war. A war which was his execution, I've heard from Ace before that Thatch the 4th division commander, died. By a traitor in this ship, the traitor was from the second division, which made Ace go and chase him. Which ended with a war, this is where I got the scar. And where _we_ failed to protect not only Ace but Whitebeard too." Luffy explains as Thatch was horrified by the revelation.

"I knew it would come someday-yoi..." Marco says as the commanders had to agree, things don't stay the same.

"Who was the traitor?" Whitebeard finally asks while Luffy put his clothes back with a blank face.

"Marshall D. Teach." Luffy says like it was a curse as he curls his hands in fury. Thatch, who was surprisingly quiet from all this, decided to talk.

"What would he gain from killing me?" Thatch asks with his hands curled also, but not in fury, but fear of deciding to fight one of his brothers, he'd never want to imagine what it would be if he had to fight one of his brothers.

"For a devil fruit, the Yami-Yami No Mi ( Dark-Dark Fruit )." Luffy says as the others digested the information once again, Luffy looks at Whitebeard who was calm at everything and points his finger at Whitebeard, letting him know that he was about to tell something.

"Listen! You might be one of the old generations, but don't die in a battlefield with your family crying! When you die, at least do it with your family and they'll have their times with you! Seriously, you're like my brother, he doesn't go away and tell us 'If I fight a guy, I won't run away' thing! If I have to open your head and drill it in you, I'd do it!" Luffy shouts while he has a tick mark on his forehead for some reason. "Oh, Giant-ossan, don't tell Ace I came here and I came from the future, I'd like to see his shocked face when I have to punch his face! "

"GURARARARA! Fine brat!" Whitebeard says while Luffy earns a tick mark again, which really confused everyone.

"And also, I'm not a brat! I'm 62 right now!" Luffy says while everyone laughs before pregnant silence came.

" **WHAT!?** " All of them yelled in shock and their jaws were on the ground. Except for Whitebeard and Marco who only widened their eyes.

"62? When's your birthday?" Whitebeard asks while he stops drinking sake.

"May 5, why?" Luffy says while he raises while Whitebeard laughs.

"GURARARARA! I'm 62 and you're older than me!" Whitebeard says as he drinks his sake while everyone is ready to dig the holes deeper under their jaws. Too much... Too much information...

"And you said you were younger than everyone." Marco slyly says while Whitebeard almost spat his sake.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

The others went out as all the members were outside, visibly sweating. Marco sighed at the crowdedness. "It's all okay." Marco informs as the others cheered. But then, the shipwrights came.

"WHY IS THERE HOLES IN THE GROUND!?"

"O-OI! THE WATER'S LEAKING!"

"GET THE PLANKS, QUICK!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"AHHHHHH!" The others were scared shitless from Luffy's yell, he was sweating so much.

"What's wrong?" Whitebeard asks as he stops drinking sake and looks at Luffy.

"You…-" Luffy gulps and his color was drained right on the spot. "Did you invited Garp the Fist here for drinking..?" Whitebeard nods as he was white as a sheet and didn't move, until he took his backpack.

"igottagoit'sJii-chani'lldiewhenheseesmehereandhecan'tkeepasecretallhislifesohe'llprobablytellseagull-ossansokeepthisasecretfromhim ( I gotta go its Jii-chan, I'll die when he sees me and he can't keep a secret all his life so he'll probably tell seagull-ossan, so keep this a secret from him )!" Luffy says quickly as he uses gear second and Geppo in a second, Whitebeard and the others were deadly quiet as they slowly repeated what Luffy said in their minds, and then all of them shouts in surprised. ( excluding Marco and Whitebeard who knew. )

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"I'MMM BAACCKK!" Luffy shouts as he went straight on in the middle of Scrap Island, which was at the center of Law and Corazon, who shouted in surprise including Tom and the three who was at the back. "Phew, it was a quick vacation! Shishishi!" Luffy says as he patted himself. Luffy was suddenly shot by a scalpel.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE LANDING!" Law yells as he shouted death threats at Luffy who was laughing through everything, Corazon only sighed before bonking the two in the head. Luffy looked at Tom and the three.

"Hey! I'm back! No hugs or even a 'hi' to me?" Luffy says as he jokes only to find himself at a pile of people and was hugged to death.

After that Franky wiped his tears and grinned "Welcome back, Luffy-bro!" Luffy laughed and hugged Franky, who secretly wiped a tear, he didn't had the chance to hug Franky for a long time.

"We'll leave tomorrow, that's why I'll say it today!" Luffy says as he let go of Franky who was confused along with the others "Will you be my nakama when I'll sail someday?" Luffy says, grinning as he waited for Franky to nod. Franky looked surprised, he wanted to be one of Luffy's Nakama, despite not knowing him for a long time. He looks at Tom for permission, only to find Tom laughing, Franky quickly nodded and hugged Luffy death. Tom and Iceburg was quite touched at the scene, especially at the straw-hatted who was laughing and somehow he was also crying in happiness.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Bye! Bye Tom-san! Bye Iceburg-ossan! Bye Franky! Bye Kokoro-bacchan!" Luffy shouts as they sailed, the others left things like 'I'M NOT THAT OLD!' and stuff like that, Luffy was going to miss them… "Off to East Blue!" Luffy shouts as he grinned.

* * *

 **A/N: I DROPPED A BOMB! Sorry but I think I won't be able to update for a long time, well not that long considering I'm gonna have a vacation! Also, Pulling Tom was a joke, it was actually Puffing Tom xDD**


	10. I love you!

**A/N: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 9..._

 _"Bye! Bye Tom-san! Bye Iceburg-ossan! Bye Franky! Bye Kokoro-bacchan!" Luffy shouts as they sailed, the others left things like 'I'M NOT THAT OLD!' and stuff like that, Luffy was going to miss them… "Off to East Blue!" Luffy shouts as he grinned._

* * *

"This is Ace. Ace, meet Cora-san and Tor-" Luffy gets cut off by Law yet he still grins.

"Law." Law says while glaring at the two, he can't help it, it's been a habit for him.

"-ao. Sabo, this is Cora-san and Tor-" Luffy ignores Law and he still continues while Law's eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"Law." Law says again while Ace and Sabo kept quiet, Ace glaring at the two while Sabo looks at the two.

"-ao." Luffy says again while Law twitches his eyebrow in annoyance again but only sighs. After that was silence and cricket sounds in the background. Ace, of course, being hotheaded out of all of them, snapped.

"WHY DID YOU BROUGHT PEOPLE WITH YOU!? WHAT IF THEY DID SOMETHING TO YOU OR-" Ace gets cut off by Luffy's blank face.

"I saved them from dying." Luffy says nonchalantly while Sabo was wide-eyed along with Ace.

" _You?_ Of all people? You can't even punch properly!" Ace says mockingly while Corazon and Law were confused, Law wanted to talk but Luffy didn't allow him to.

"Shishishi, I just helped them escape from bandits! When they were out of sight I just helped them along the way! You can't believe what happened through all these 3 months!" Luffy says cheerily while Corazon and Law were more confused, before Law frowned and whispered to Corazon.

"Go along the flow, there's something wrong." Law whispers to Corazon, who just nodded before lighting his cigarette.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED!? I BET YOU HAD TO MAKE THEM HELP YOU TO NOT GET EATEN OR BEATEN UP BY PEOPLE! AND YOU SAILED FOR A VACATION!? YOU'RE LUCKY THE SEA LORD OF THE COAST DIDN'T EAT YOU!" Ace shouts while Corazon and Law sweatdropped, they were thinking the opposite thing that Ace just said "AND WE WERE SO WORRIED WE COULD HAVE SAILED ON OUR OWN JUST TO FIND YOU! WHAT IF A PEDOPHILE CAUGHT YOU OR SOMEONE TRIED TO BUY YOU OFF!?" Okay, Luffy was sure Ace's brother complex just got upgraded.

"But the two helped me, so they're our friends from now on!" Luffy says while Sabo and Ace looked at Corazon and Law suspiciously.

"You wouldn't have helped Luffy if you had no intentions." Ace says warily while Corazon's eye widens. He was about to say something, but Law cut him off.

"We simply did it as thanks to Luffy, we're eternally grateful for what he did." Law says while Luffy grinned wider as he saw Law going with it, which didn't go unnoticed by all of them.

"I see… Thanks for helping Luffy live through _all_ of it, but we can't help you guys anymore." Sabo says with a cold tone, which made Luffy frown.

"Let's make a secret base then, we'd need it in the future anyway…" Luffy says with a pout, which made the two change their minds.

"… Fine…" Ace says quietly with a blush before going to the bandit's hut.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy's soon to be brothers, Law and Corazon was wide-eyed, they never knew Luffy was so good at building things. "Luffy, I never knew you were good at building things…" Sabo says as Ace nods in agreement, Luffy was expertly hammering a nail as if he did it for thousands of times.

"Really? Shishishishi, I guess I'm a prodigy in it!" Luffy says cheerfully, yet in the back of his head, he was remembering some things.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Luffy looked at the burned down Thousand Sunny. "I'll make sure I can make a great boat using your things, Sunny…" Luffy said as he silently cried at the Thousand Sunny as he was touching it, he lost all his Nakama after all..._

 **PRESENT**

' _I always use it in traveling, Franky would have been so proud of me if he saw this…'_ Luffy says in his thoughts as he was unconsciously creating the base, the brothers helped him ( of course Corazon and Law also did ) make the base.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Shishishi! We made our secret base! It's soooo cool!" Luffy shouts childishly while he was inside the base, Corazon and Law sweatdropped when Luffy climbed like a monkey.

"We could use this to hide on Shitty Gramps too." Ace says as the soon-to-be-brothers shivered, even Luffy was in the future, he still can remember the trauma his Gramps gave him like it was yesterday.

"Shitty Gramps?" Corazon asks while frowning, kids shouldn't know foul languages, for his case though.

"Shitty Gramps is Shitty Gramps." Luffy says while he was shivering, Sabo was in the corner saying rainbow of curses while shivering.

"Ok…?" Corazon says awkwardly as they slept in the new base. Little did they know that the kid's ( or adult for Luffy's case..? ) worst nightmare was about to become theirs.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"SHITTY GRAMPS ALERT!" Ace yells as he ran with the speed Corazon and Law didn't know of, considering they didn't know this _Shitty Gramps_.

"Grampa!?" Luffy says in disbelief as he chokes on his meat while at the base, Sabo shivered and searched for a hiding place while Ace was turning blue of imagining in meeting his Gramps. Law and Corazon tilted their heads in confusion.

"Why are you so scared of your Grandfather, does he abuse you in some way?" Law asks while Ace looks at him like he has two heads.

"Somehow? SOMEHOW!? IT'S NOT 'SOMEHOW'! THAT SHITTY GRAMPS ABUSE US WITH HIM AND HIS FIST OF LOVE!" Ace yells in anger while he was imagining the bad scenes that could happen, Luffy was shivering in fear but wasn't hiding.

"He could find us here, even if we built our base… Gramps has a great sense of sensing us…" Luffy says he was turning blue of what was about to happen, Sabo and Ace nodded even though they don't know haki ( but they know what Luffy meant about their Gramps having a great sense of sensing them ).

"What should we-" Sabo was cut off by their Grampa.

"YOUR GRANDPA IS HERE!" Garp yells while Ace, Sabo, and Luffy immediately ended their conversation both paled as white as a sheet. Their ' Shitty Gramps ' climbed with a devilish grin. "Did you miss- Huh? Corazon?" All of them looks at Corazon, who had his eyes wide open and his cigarette fell to the floor.

"Ga-Garp-san!?" Corazon says in disbelief while Luffy exhaled for a minute before calming, Luffy knew about it. Considering his Grandpa was kind, he has a chance to be accepted by Grandpa.

"What are you doing here?" Garp asks the stunned Corazon, Garp didn't think that he would find the long-lost Corazon.

"Do you know each other?" Law asks Corazon while Garp sighs and grins at them.

"Kids, go hunt somewhere. Me and this guy need to talk, okay?" Garp says as Luffy looks blankly at Garp, Luffy sighed for a second and grins at him.

"Let's go, guys! Croco~dile~!" Luffy says as he runs to outside, laughing, being the overprotective soon-to-be-brothers the three are, ( yes, I included Law ) they quickly followed Luffy.

'T _his is the weakest sea of the four blues... Speaking of the weakest, was Luffy born from here? He's too strong, and he's hiding it. Why?'_ Law says in his thought as he runs towards Luffy, his overprotective mode running wild.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Law sweatdropped ' _Luffy-ya is quite good at acting…_ ' Law says in his thoughts as he saw what happened in this past hours, only what he saw was: Luffy getting eaten, getting beaten by his brothers in 100 fights and pretending to get hurt ( which didn't go unnoticed by Law's sharp eyes ), Luffy acting like an idiot, etc… Law sighed. "Luffy-ya, can I talk to you?" Luffy looks at Law and tilted his head in confusion, at the same time he didn't miss the wary and guarded looks that Ace and Sabo gave at him.

"Okay!" Luffy says cheerfully as he let Law drag him and give his soon-to-be-brothers 'don't-follow-us' look, which got a response by groans and glares at him. After Law got Luffy and dragged him into a place where no one could hear what they're saying.

"Luffy-ya, why are you hiding your true strength to them? It's not like it's forbidden or something, right?" Law asks while Luffy just laughs and shakes his head which made Law more confused.

"Keep this a secret, and it's a secret! Shishishi." Luffy says while leaving a confused Law, Luffy grinned at his thought ' _Torao will know someday!'_

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After that, Luffy and the others came back to the base. What they saw was Luffy's Grandpa or ' Shitty Gramps ' with Corazon, drinking sake and laughing. Luffy wasn't a bit surprised, knowing Garp was kind. Luffy grins and surprisingly hugged his Grandpa, which surprised Ace and Sabo mostly as Law and Corazon was shocked too. Luffy hugged his Grandpa like he wouldn't be able to see him again, which of course shocked his Grandpa. Garp looked surprised at his little grandson's action, Luffy never did that to him. "Shishishi, Grampa! I love you!" Luffy said while grinning at Garp, while Sabo and Ace had their jaws dropped.

"LUFFY MUST HAVE BROKEN HIS HEAD WHEN HE GOT EATEN!" Ace yells while Sabo turned blue. "DID SHITTY GRAMPS DID SOMETHING TO LUFFY!?" Luffy never said that to his Grampa, well only this time. Luffy still remembered it like it was Ace's death…

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Grampa… Why did you have to leave us… Me and Sabo will be alone, you know?" The Pirate King says as tears were streaming at his face, there he stood, in Garp's headstone. Luffy's memories of his Grampa was flashing through his mind, Luffy smiled. Now that he remembered, his Grampa only did was train him even with abuse, but still care for him and telling him not to go on the wrong path… If only he was able to show more affection..._

 _"Come on, Luffy… We need to go, Marines might come back here any time now…" Sabo says with his eyes shadowed, but he still can see the tear stains at Sabo's face. Luffy didn't want to go anytime now, but at the same time, he needs to._

 **PRESENT**

Garp was at lost, he never heard Luffy say that to him… His eyes suddenly showed affection and he was grinning happily, but Garp was so happy at Luffy saying that he can't help have tears in his eyes. "Bwahahaha, what made you say that to me?" Garp asks with affection, which undoubtedly shocked all of them ( except for Luffy ). Luffy burrowed deeper in Garp's chest and repeating 'I love you' to Garp who was grinning at Luffy while crying a little because this was a precious moment for him. While Luffy was extremely happy, to say something like that to his Grampa made him soo happy! He felt so satisfied, he felt so relaxed at Garp hugging him and grinning at him. If he had shown this a long time ago… Would Garp also hug him…? Even after being The Pirate King? After rebelling in the World Government..? Luffy's heart clutched at the thought, but for now… He'd enjoy this moment. Luffy would repeat 'I love you' to his Grampa as many times as he can because there'll be a time he won't be able to do it anymore… Luffy hugged his Grampa tighter before looking at him.

"Grampa… I might not become a marine, but I'll always love you! Even if the World Government becomes corrupt! I'll never replace my Grampa to another Grampa!" Luffy says as he was grinning, _'Even though it already is corrupted… But you're different!'_ he'd accept the Fist Of Love. Luffy burrowed his head at Garp's chest, preparing for Garp's Fist Of Love…

.

.

.

.

Garp hugs Luffy tighter, his hands raising.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace and Sabo widened their eyes and ran towards Luffy to protect him from the Fist Of Love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I won't replace my grandsons too… But you should become a Marine! I don't like having my grandsons get the wrong path! I'd hate to see my grandsons getting hurt! I love my grandsons anyway!" Garp says while patting Luffy, who was shocked, in the head. Ace and Sabo stopped and slightly blushed at hearing 'I love my grandsons' from Garp who was laughing at their reactions. Law and Corazon looked at the touching scene, smiling.

Luffy never heard 'should' from his Grampa, especially in saying that they will be marines, no matter what. It's usually 'will' or 'never be a pirate' but Luffy never heard his Grampa say that word in a pleading manner… Luffy grinned and released his hug at Garp. Instead, he took Sabo, Law, Ace, and Corazon's hand and made it turn into a group hug. "Shishishi" Luffy laughs when Ace incredibly blushes. ( as Sabo wasn't better and Corazon and Law was only blushing a little from the sudden contact )

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

For the _first_ time, Garp patted Ace, Sabo, Law and Luffy's hair ( while ruffling Luffy's at the process ) and didn't give them a First Of Love, instead, it was patting their hair, ( ruffling for Luffy also ) and a grin from Garp. All of them ( except Luffy, Law, and Corazon ) thought it was a miracle. " How were you able to do that? " Ace asks while Luffy tilts his head in confusion.

"Do what?" Luffy asks while he stops waving at Garp, who was already in the distance.

"Tricking Shitty Gramps and not making him give his Fist Of Love?" Ace says while Law and Corazon widened their eyes, tricking their Grandfather and giving him false love was cruel, but it was stomped flat by Luffy's word.

"I never tricked Grampa… I've wanted to say it to him, there might be a time where I'll never see him again..." Luffy says while he looks grim once again at the last sentence as Ace and Sabo was shocked.

"But why? I thought you said you hated Shitty Gramps!" Ace says in disbelief as Sabo followed by nodding in agreement.

"Shishishi, I love Grampa! He might abuse us in training, but he loves us too! He never wanted to let us be a pirate because he never wanted us to go on the bad path, but I will still achieve my dream!" Luffy explains while Ace and Sabo had their eyes and mouth wide open at Luffy's words, it felt so honest and so… filled with Happiness and affectionate that it almost made Ace and Sabo think twice of hating their Shitty Gramps… "Now then… LET'S EAT!" Luffy shouts as he runs in the forest, which made Ace and Sabo's face go terrified of the thought of Luffy being eaten and they quickly ran, following Luffy. Law and Corazon smiled and followed the three soon-to-be-brothers.

* * *

 **A/N: Annddd… Sorry for the wait! It took a long time! I had my schools and stuff soo… Yeah! I'm still working on the second story I created, maybe it'll show up later and sooner or something… Yeah, don't hope too much I tend to forget things easily xD maybe I have an Alzheimer or something xDD Sorry if its bad, I rushed since I had to fix the second story.**


	11. Brothers once again!

**A/N: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 10..._

 _"Shishishi, I love Grampa! He might abuse us in training, but he loves us too! He never wanted to let us be a pirate because he never wanted us to go on the bad path, but I will still achieve my dream!" Luffy explains while Ace and Sabo had their eyes and mouth wide open at Luffy's words, it felt so honest and so… filled with Happiness and affectionate that it almost made Ace and Sabo think twice of hating their Shitty Gramps… "Now then… LET'S EAT!" Luffy shouts as he runs in the forest, which made Ace and Sabo's face go terrified of the thought of Luffy being eaten and they quickly ran, following Luffy. Law and Corazon smiled and followed the three soon-to-be-brothers._

* * *

"We shouldn't have to keep secrets from each other, now, should we?" Ace and Law says with a serious face as Luffy flinches slightly. "SPILL IT." Ace and Law says at the same time which almost scared Sabo and Luffy for how the same they're face and voice are. Suddenly Law and Ace attacked Sabo. "JUST TELL US ALREADY, YOU IDIOT! I'LL KICK YOUR FACE IN!" Ace shouts as he and Law choked Sabo to death. Luffy tried ( not serious though ) to stop Ace and Law from killing Sabo.

"GUARGHH! AHHHH….! ….A… ALRIGHT...! I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK!" Sabo says as he finally gave in. After Ace and Law finally calmed down, Sabo had a grim expression. Sabo took a deep breath.

.

.

.

.

.

"THE SON OF A NOBLE!?" Ace shouted in surprise, but his eyes were only wide.

"WHO IS?!" Luffy shouted, trying to act that he was surprised.

"I AM..!" Sabo shouts in annoyance.

"So?" Ace, Law, and Luffy chorused, while Law looking bored as Ace and Luffy dug their pinky finger on their nose.

"YOU'RE THE ONES WHO WANTED TO KNOW!" Sabo shouts with a tick mark on his head, comical shark teeth, and angry eyes "… The truth is, both of my real parents are still out there… I'm not a real orphan… And I wasn't born on the trash heap either." Sabo pauses with a grim expression on him once again. "The man who was trying to stop me just now was my father. I'm sorry I had to lie to you…" Sabo said as he looked on the ground, guilty obvious in his face.

"I'm actually pretty shocked by this. If you were born into a noble household… Why would you end up on the trash heap?" Ace says as he turns his back on Sabo. Sabo remembered the memories he had on that place, it was nothing but being caged.

"All they care about was having an heir to protect the family status and fortune." Sabo says as he pauses with a grim tone. "They never cared about me! If I couldn't marry into a royal family, then I was worthless. They made me work day in, day out to improve my chances. My parents were always fighting because I wasn't good enough for them. There was never any place for me in that house." Sabo pauses again "This may be kind of rude to you guys, but… I was always 'alone' even though I had parents." There was a pregnant pause between the four soon-to-be brothers, then suddenly Sabo stood up. "Law… Ace… Luffy…!" Sabo looked at them in the eye "WE HAVE TO MAKE IT OUT TO SEA SOMEDAY! WE'LL LEAVE THIS COUNTRY BEHIND… AND GAIN OUR FREEDOM!" Sabo looked at them with determination in his eyes "I want to see the world in all its glory and write a book about all the things I find! If it's sailing I'm studying for, then I don't care how hard I have to work! **WE'VE GOT TO GET STRONGER, AND BECOME REAL PIRATES!** "

"I don't need you to tell me that! I'M GONNA BECOME A PIRATE, BEAT EVERY LAST PERSON WHO STANDS IN MY WAY… AND EARN MYSELF THE KIND OF GLORY THAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF! ONLY THEN WILL MY LIFE HAVE BEEN WORTH LIVING!" Ace shouts as he grins. " **I DON'T CARE IF THE WHOLE WORLD REFUSES TO ACCEPT ME… THEY CAN HATE ME ALL THEY LIKE! I'LL BECOME A GREAT PIRATE AND PROVE I'M BETTER THAN THEM ALL! I WON'T RUN FROM ANYBODY! I'LL NEVER LOSE! I DON'T CARE IF THEY END UP TERRIFIED OF ME! I'M JUST GONNA MAKE SURE THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS MY NAME!** " Luffy giggles and whispers to Law, who was amused by all the shouting

"Go with the flow, shishishi!" Luffy says while Law smirks and nods. Luffy stepped one step forwards and also shouts. "Then i'm..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?!" Law, Sabo, and Ace chorused as they looked at Luffy's deadpanned expression, after a few moments Sabo laughed as Ace and Law sighed.

"… Of all the things… you could come out with…" Ace says as he sighed again, Sabo laughed more.

"Ahahahaha! Man, your one crazy guy!" Sabo says while Law smirks at Sabo's words, he was sure it was true.

"You're one to keep an eye an that's for sure." Law says while Luffy grins at them.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughs while grinning more brightly on them.

"… But isn't gonna be a problem if all four of us want to be a captain?" Sabo says while he was on his thinking mode.

"… Yeah, that could be an issue. I always thought you were gonna be my navigator, Sabo." Ace says as Law was also thinking, Luffy decided to lighten up the tensed atmosphere since they were thinking too much.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS SHOULD JUST JOIN MY SHIP!" Luffy shouts while he grins. The three shouted a 'No!' which made Luffy pout, but at least things were pretty good now.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy and the other two were waiting for Ace to come, Ace said about something and Luffy was sure about it. The day where they became brothers... Luffy was grinning like a madman, he'd be their brother again! Finally after popping out in his thoughts, Ace came with a sake on his hand. "Did you know, you guys?" Ace asks as he opens a sake and had four cups on their table ( which they called, but it's actually a cut-down tree ). "Well, we can decide the details when the time comes." Ace placed down the sake "Who knows, maybe we'll all end up forming our own separate crews!" Then Law notices something.

"… That's Dadan's booze, isn't?" Law says while he sweatdrops.

"If you exchange drinks, then we can be brothers." Ace says as if Law didn't say anything. Law just shrugged it off, He was excited too. Luffy grinned widely and so bright that it can rival the sun's light, Law and Sabo smiled in excitement. "When we become pirates, we may not be able to end up in the same crew… But the bond of our brotherhood we share will never die!" Ace paused "No matter where we are, or what we do… This is one bond we can never break…!" Ace says as he pours a sake on the four cups when he was done, all four of them raised their cups" Starting today, we…" Ace grins widely "… Are brothers!" the four grinned happily.

" **YEAH!** " The three yells as they drink the sake.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPPO_

The four bonded, bathed together, ate together, survived together, and the most important thing was…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _They were brothers._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And Luffy wasn't about to let one of them go out of his sights.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, the next chapter is going to be somehow… Idk, but you would know what would happen next! Y'know it's kinda short...**


	12. When nobles go too far

**A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 11..._

 _"If you exchange drinks, then we can be brothers." Ace says as if Law didn't say anything. Law just shrugged it off, He was excited too. Luffy grinned widely and so bright that it can rival the sun's light, Law and Sabo smiled in excitement. "When we become pirates, we may not be able to end up in the same crew… But the bond of our brotherhood we share will never die!" Ace paused "No matter where we are, or what we do… This is one bond we can never break…!" Ace says as he pours a sake on the four cups, when he was done, all four of them raised their cups "Starting today, we…" Ace grins widely "… Are brothers!" the four grinned happily._

 _" **YEAH!** " The three yells as they drink the sake._

* * *

" _You're a pitiful captain and selfish captain… Why weren't you there to save me?" Nami says while she was on the ground, blood oozing in her everywhere, Luffy was in pain… But his nakama's pains were stronger._

 _"W-what..? I-I tried to protect you! I-I wasn't just strong enough…! I'm… I-" Luffy was cut off by Zoro, who was standing, bleeding horribly._

" _Sorry isn't enough, you should have died with us… Because of you, I couldn't become the strongest swordsman in the world, you were pitiful… You couldn't save us... You were too weak." Zoro says while Luffy cries, his heart clenching horribly. Usopp was next, he was in the same situation as the two._

 _"You weren't able to protect us, that was your sin, I thought you said you wouldn't let any of us die? What you said wasn't true wasn't it?" Usopp says while Luffy can't help but cry more, he was a useless captain._

"…fy..!" _strange, it didn't sound that it was one of his Nakama._

" _It was your sin… You should've died with us… We could have been happier. " Robin says as she was leaning on the broken wall, her hands were cut off._

" _We were alone… Why did you have to let us be alone? Chopper says as Luffy turns to Chopper, he was crying. After all, he was the youngest, he wasn't supposed to see things so horrible like this… It made Luffy more guilty._

" …Uffy! …Ke up… Mmit! " _Luffy falls on his knees and cries._

 _"I'm sorry! I-I couldn't protect you!" Luffy almost shouted, he was guilty about everything. Everything that happened was all his fault._

" _That's why you should have died." Sanji says as he was standing._ " _You should've died for us."_

" _You should've come with us…" Franky says as he was walking towards Luffy with a burned down body._

" _I'm sorry…! I- I should've have died!" Luffy says weakly._

"Wake… Luffy!" _Jimbei was next to him, yet he couldn't save him…_

" _Die with us… It'll atone for your sin… The sin to let us die." Nami says, choking Luffy with her bloodied hands._

" _Your hands are stained with blood… our blood…" Jimbei says as Luffy weakly raised his hands as he was unable to breathe, his eyes widened. It was blood… So much blood._

' _I'm sorry I was too weak…' Luffy says in his thoughts while Nami was choking him. Every Nakama he had was looking down at him. Everyone was._

"... Uffy!"

' _I'm sorry I lived, I lived to just kill you guys… I achieved my dream… But…' Luffy says in his thoughts while he was going to close his eyes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"LUFFY!" Luffy suddenly was brought back to the real world. He was panting badly, he couldn't breathe. He felt himself crying, it was humiliating… "Are you alright, Luffy? Did you had a nightmare?" Law asks worriedly, Sabo checked on him as Ace was worried the same, Luffy nodded. Too dazed about his dream.

" _You should've just died."_

"It must have been a horrible dream if you weren't able to breathe and you were screaming pretty loudly." Ace says as he was sitting, still checking on Luffy. "Don't scare us like that, idiot!" Sabo slumps himself at the ground. After a few minutes and Luffy stopped shaking, he finally asked what he wanted to say.

"Should I have died?" Luffy says quietly with emotionless eyes as the three was shocked.

"What're you sa-" Ace was cut off by Luffy's eyes. He was shocked, it looks too old.

"Am I useless? Am I weak, so weak I can't protect a person? Would you leave me if my hands were stained? Am I better off dyin-" Luffy was cut off by being punched in the face from Law, with his eyes on sharp glares to Luffy.

"Don't you ever say that." Law says while Ace stands up next to Law, Sabo just looks sadly at Luffy as he helps him stand up.

"You aren't useless," Sabo says as he smiles sadly at Luffy.

"And you're not better off dead." Ace finishes as he also sadly smiled.

"You helped us when they were people trying to kill us," Law says as he found Luffy's eyes on him.

"You helped us let Ace accept the truth about his self." Sabo says while Ace glared at Luffy before talking too.

"You see? You're not useless, We need you. If you weren't here Law and Corazon would have died, if you weren't here we would have never experienced things that we weren't able to until you came." Luffy's eye widened before grinning and crying in happiness, he took a look in his hands, the hands that were once filled with his nakama's blood. He came here not to let it happen again, not to give up midway. "Speaking of which, you told us you can't sleep, why sleep _now?_ " Sabo turned to the side, visibly sweating.

"Ah… Sabo told me to go sleep at least once since he said I was too pale and all…" Luffy says while he and the two looks at Sabo, the two were glaring while the other one gave the 'I'm-so-sorry' look.

" **Sabo**." That was enough to make Sabo run for his life and for Ace as well as Law to run and give Sabo a 'Fist of Love', child version, and maybe scalpel of death for Law's version.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

I'm not letting them do it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm not going to let it happen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I'm stopping this.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sabo is my own flesh and blood! It is the duty of every-" Sabo's father was cut off by Luffy's punch and gave Sabo's father a glare, he was so late. He didn't know it could happen, but he'll put it aside for now.

"Bullshit." Luffy says with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Ace, Law, Corazon, and Sabo were surprised ( Ace and Sabo was more shocked ), Luffy has never succeeded to punch a person, _ever_.

Sabo's father slowly stood up with a horrified expression as he touched his punched face. "How dare you! I'm a nob-" Luffy cut him off with dangerous eyes.

" **Bullshit.** " Luffy says again with a more dangerous glint in his eyes.

Outlook III ( Sabo's father ) was enraged "Pirates! Kill this filthy piece of trash!" Outlook III says while all of the Bluejam pirates rushed towards Luffy, Ace and Sabo had a horrified face as Corazon and Law half-ly felt pity, but they were still wor- Luffy punches the Bluejam pirates in one punch, KO. – okay never mind.

Ace and Sabo's jaw dropped, they never saw Luffy _this_ strong. I mean, is _this_ Luffy? The Luffy they knew was so carefree and so innocent… Not like this Luffy in front of them… This Luffy has the tongue of a demon, this Luffy had dangerous eyes. And mostly, this Luffy knew how to fight. Outlook III was scared, Outlook III fell on his knees, shaking. Huh, Nobles are all talk and no bite. "H-how dare you go against an n-noble, I-I'll have y-you k-kille-" Outlook III was cut off again.

"Bullshit, asshole. Piss off bastard and don't show your filthy face ever again. Make people search for us and I'll _kill_ you, personally. Got that?" Luffy says dangerously while Everyone felt the tension in the place, it showed Luffy's bloodlust with his eyes glowing dangerously, this wasn't the Luffy they knew. Law and Corazon already knew it as they felt the place getting colder.

Outlook III was pale, but he held on his stubborn pride. "D-Do you know w-who your-" Luffy glared harsher, this time he can feel himself on the verge of losing consciousness and possibly, he can see of how things would happen, he'd die. He'd _die_ right now if he continues this.

" **GOT IT? Now… DO IT OR DIE?** " Luffy says with a cold tone, this wasn't the first time he killed someone after all. The time he snapped, the time where the Marines attacked his homeland, the time where his Nakama died, the time where people who were close to him died, he snapped. Ever since that day, even Smoker didn't talk about his recent behavior of killing marines who got too close on him, especially the graves of his loved ones and the places of his loved ones too. Fujitora didn't complain either, he knew why he would snap, the world was cruel, and the Marines did something too cruel. Coby didn't complain either, Sengoku, Fujitora, and Smoker were one of the only few people out there who could go close to Luffy without dying or getting attacked. Sengoku didn't either, despite being a Marine he knew why Luffy would be glad he was able to be friends even for a little to Luffy before he snapped and killed Marines who get too close in an instant, either when Marines are on the island he is currently staying, he'd kill them if they made a move or either he sees them. Marines disgusted Luffy, except for the few people who was kind Marines out there.

"I-I-I-I won't, p-please… L-let me live…" Outlook III says pleadingly which surprised Sabo more.

"Fine, now go away before I get rid of you instead." Luffy says harshly before Outlook III ran away in fear. "Let's go, before they wake up." Luffy said with a blank tone and expression, it scared the four of how Luffy reacted that much to what happened, it made them shiver and wanted to crawl on a hole and hide forever. Law and Corazon were surprised too, they never saw Luffy like this. Sure he was strong, but he was too kind for this. This wasn't the Luffy they knew.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"So… Can you tell us what happened there?" Sabo asks awkwardly, he was somehow afraid of Luffy, and a part of him wants to run away.

"Yeah… You didn't act… Like you normally did.." Law says as there were a few sweats on his face, it made him quite scared of Luffy of how he acted.

"How were you able to punch…? Were you acting all this… time…?" Ace says, feeling a lot same as his brothers were. Corazon was looking out in the window, this scene looked too much dark, it's almost as if there's no more color than white and black. Luffy sighed, he knew this was going to happen. He can lie to them, but not too long. Luffy acted as if he was confused.

"What did you mean? I saw you and Sabo getting hurt so I acted on my instincts… Did I do something wrong?" Luffy asks innocently, All of them looked at him for a minute before Ace and Sabo to sigh in relief, thinking it was really Luffy's instincts. On the other hand, Law and Corazon didn't take the excuse, instead, they shut their mouth. If Luffy didn't want to talk about it, then they won't talk about it.

"… You scared us for a minute there, you acted so differently!" Sabo says as he sighed once again in relief, Ace bonked Luffy in the head.

"Gah! What was that for!?" Luffy says as he acted hurt, he can't show he wasn't after all those things, to show that he was indeed using his instincts.

"For worrying us, you idiot!" Ace yells before sighing and slumping on Sabo's back.

"It's been a long day, you kids should sleep." Corazon says as he sleeps on the wall. After a while, everyone was sleeping soundly, except for Luffy, who was drinking coffee.

"This is bad… I'd better watch out on snapping, I almost wanted to kill that guy the moment I saw him hurting my brothers… I'd need to watch out on my temper…" Luffy says darkly as he sips of coffee before smiling at the weather "The night's beautiful today."

* * *

 **A/N: Heya wassup? I'm sorry for this horrible story plot since I was making the second story ready for any time soon. Also, I hate myself for accidentally deleting the most important chapter, I mean… Okay, that's just spoilers, I won't tell it xD And as you can see Luffy acted so OOC but remember, I placed 'Dark! Luffy' there, no complaints! xD Well you can but it'll hurt my heart xDD**


	13. Special Chapter! 1

**A/N: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece. I dunno if Baratie was newly made when Luffy was 6 years old… Just act like It was when it's in my story xD**

* * *

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER :**

 **A month ago :**

"Oh look! It's Baratie!" Luffy says, jumping up and down from excitement. Law and Corazon could only shake their heads and smile a little from Luffy's antics. Luffy didn't want to be seen as a kid, so he inflated himself to turn into a guy, ( like he was in the first time skip ) Luffy goes to his room as he picks his older clothes. "BARATIE!" Luffy stretches his arms and flies at Baratie, leaving Law and Corazon to get surprised and shout his name like Luffy was about to die.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Hello? Anyone here?" Luffy asks after barging into the Baratie.

"Gah! What was that for, Old fart!?" A little one's voice was heard, he took a peek and saw a little-Sanji and Old Man Zeff.

"That's for peeling the apple wrong, you ingrate!" Zeff says while Luffy sees Zeff kicking Sanji's head, which resulted in Sanji's head falling in the ground along with his body, Luffy laughed and made the cooks, Sanji and Old Man Zeff's attention to him, Luffy shuts his mouth after everyone looking at him.

"Uh… Hello…?" Luffy says awkwardly. There was an awkward silence before Old Man Zeff goes to him and kicks him, sure it didn't hurt Luffy but he wanted to break his act so… Grudgingly, Luffy added his being-hurt-sound-effect and made himself fall to the ground. Slowly he acts like he was hurt. "What was that for, Old Man!?"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Zeff narrows his eyes when he kicked the kid ( at his point of view, but this ' kid ' is practically in his 19 years old form ) his legs started to hurt, especially when it looked late when he fell on the ground. "That's for coming here without permission, brat!" Zeff says while he sees the little kid frowning before the little kid started laughing. He looked at his back and saw the cooks and the Lil' eggplant looking at the kid as if he was crazy. Now that he turned to the kid, the kid did look like a crazy kid. The Lil' eggplant comes to the kid, looking for some bruises and maybe some skull cracks.

"Oi Old fart! You must have kicked him hard to make him crazy!" Little Sanji says while Zeff glares at Sanji.

"I didn't and show some respect you Lil' eggplant!" Zeff says as he notices the kid stop laughing and turns into him, the brat grinning at him and it looked impossibly wide, and it seriously looked like it can rival the Sun's light.

"Shishishi, sorry. It's just that the hat is soo-" The brat says as he throws his hands on the air like he was seeing a bomb while him crazily grinning "–big!" Zeff looks at him before hitting him in the head again, The Lil' eggplant sighs and goes back to the kitchen. "Ne, can me and my friends eat here?" the kid asks while grinning. Zeff sighs, he feels like something bad is gonna happen.

"Fine brat, just don't caus-" Zeff couldn't even finish what he was saying as the brat already ran and ordered things after he was able to find a table with three chairs. He felt a headache coming, Zeff sighed and came to the kitchen.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

The cooks were utterly shocked, terrified and happy at the same time. After that Luffy found his friends and some scoldings and death threats came ( which came only from Law while the cooks sweatdropped ) as Luffy only laughed it off, the cooks were surprised how a petite kid, can eat over thousands of foods, the kid even ordered rum! Which was stopped by Law and Corazon telling him not to, Luffy pouted. ' _I did it unconsciously anyway._ ' Luffy says in his thoughts while he ate meat without rum, he was starting to miss it anyways! ' _I mean, Booze is a man's first love! How dare they do this to me!_ ' Luffy comically had a scary aura about him mixed with jealousy and some sulking there and that. The cooks, Law and Corazon sweatdropped.

"Luffy-ya, stop sulking. Besides, its bad for a kid's health. If you wondered how it tastes, wait when you become older." Law says as he obviously misunderstood it and made Luffy have a more scary aura.

' _I'M OLDER THAN THE TWO OF YOU!'_ Luffy yells in his thoughts while he sulked as he ate meat, which was his also his first love. The cooks were confused about what Law said by 'kid's health' but they shrugged it off.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy looks at pirates who barged in. None of the cooks cared, meaning it must be low bountied pirates or pirates who just started off. "Hey! You're cooks, right? Bring us food and rum!" The pirates shouted while Luffy facepalmed, forget about those pirates starting off, they're basically low bountied pirates. A man cam- wait that's Patty, right?

"Welcome shitty pirates, do you have money to pay?" Patty unknowingly insulted his 'customers' so the 'customers' got angry. One brought out a gun and was about to shoot, Luffy cringed and grimaced, he didn't like seeing one getting hurt, especially if it's his friend's friend. If it's his friend's friend then they're his friends. Luffy came in front of Patty and caught the bullet like a slow fly.

"Why not try to be nice?" Luffy says slowly and dangerously, making it look like it was question, but it was clear it was a statement telling 'Don't-mess-with-me' the others stepped back, which was a great idea. But some was just too stubborn, like their captain.

"You want to die, kid!?" The pirate captain shouts as he uses his sword as a threat, the cooks looked worried. Zeff glanced at the kid's friends, they were casually eating but the older man was looking while drinking. He frowned, weren't they supposed to get worried and panicked now?

Luffy had his eyes covered by the rim of his hat. The captain makes a smug face, clearly thinking that he won. Little did he know that it made one of Luffy's switch flick. "Maybe." Luffy just says as he showed an emotionless face as he grabbed the man's neck, he wouldn't want to damage the Baratie. The others quickly raised their weapons but was stopped by Luffy's glare. Luffy slowly walked towards the exit as the others looked dumbfounded, he threw the choking captain in the water as he looked at the pirate's crew members.

" **Go away.** " Luffy said he used a little Conqueror's Haki, which the others didn't felt as Luffy concentrated everything on the captain's Nakama, they all nodded and quickly ran away. After that, he enjoyed the food that he was eating and the others looking at him weirdly. "MORE MEAT!" Luffy says as the others rushed to get more. Sanji came and had a meat in the tray, Luffy grinned at him "Hey!" Luffy says as Sanji looks at him.

"What is it?" Sanji asks, he had a hint of annoyance.

"When I set sail someday, would you like to join my crew?" Luffy says which surprised the three in the surrounding.

"No! I have a debt to pay in the Old fart!" Sanji shouts while Luffy only laughs as ruffles and petting Sanji's hair as Sanji was still a kid here. (which he got as a habit when he always plays with some children or young people when they aren't afraid of him, which made Luffy a little bit happy considering he lost everything except Sabo) the said kid got annoyed and pushed Luffy's hand "What are you doing?" Luffy laughs again.

"Ruffling and patting your hair. Shishishi, you're still a kid so you should enjoy your life and follow your dreams!" Luffy says while grinning. Sanji was shocked at the young man in front of him.

"Do you have a dream?" Sanji asks slowly while Luffy looks at the window.

"Shishishishi, yeah!" Luffy responds as he looks at Sanji, who was looking at him straight in the eye.

"… Can I know what it is?" Sanji hesitantly asks while Luffy ruffles his hair again.

"I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Luffy yelled which brought the attention all to Luffy's table, Sanji was amazed and happy at the same time. His dream was impossible… Like him… Suddenly Luffy yawned and stood up "We gotta go, hey kid-" Luffy looks at him "–see you a few years from now on!" Just like that Luffy and the others left, of course, they also paid.

.

.

.

 _Owari! :_

"Ah! Let's go to Gecko Island next." Luffy says as he was still in his old form ' _I should still be like this when I go to Gecko Island.'_

"Why are you still in that form?" Law asks as he watches Luffy sit in the deck with a grin on his face.

"Secret." Luffy casually says while Law sighed as he went back to helping Corazon do things.


	14. Results after the years

**A/N: I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does though.. Anyways the chapters I made was from the manga please don't hate me. Some of them are though, probably from chapter one to two. Or here some came from the manga, and at the rest..**

* * *

 _ **10 YEARS LATER~~**_

"He finally left, chief. We're going to miss him.." Makino says as she stared at the sea, smiling.

"He'll ruin this town's reputation!" Woop Slap says while he huffs. The fisherman laughed at his memories with Luffy

"I never thought he would be so serious about it." A fisherman says as Luffy was seen in the distance.

As Luffy was in his boat he saw the sky "Ah... The weather sure is nice today, unlike Grand Line and New World..." Luffy says quietly, suddenly the Lord of the Coast came, Luffy smirked. "I've been waiting for you." Luffy used a little amount of Conqueror's Haki to the sea monster and its sweats were continuously dropping, Luffy took out a rope, the sea monster got the message and used it to pull the boat, the people's jaw dropped when they saw it causing Luffy to laugh. Luffy was really happy! He never thought his current body a long time ago, would come when he becomes 17! He laughed to no end! His brother's jaw dropped ( including Garp ) when he turned 16 he was already 7'8! Now he was 8'0! He was probably taller than Sanji now, he might be tall as Doflamingo now! I mean, if he turned 17 in this current timeline, he was probably 72 today! He didn't know how it happen, but he won't forget the gobsmacked expression of his brothers. His former body also came back to him, which explains the scar coming back to him. It was a nice day, seagulls flying, a large whirlpool- oops. "Oh! I remember!" Luffy puts his fist on his palm "I'm supposed to sleep in the barrel!" he looked at the sea lord. "Hey, why don't you follow the barrel and wait for me and stay away from the people seeing you, oh! Pull the boat along with you too!" The sea lord nodded carefully as he went inside the barrel as he slept.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"-way, if Alvida-sama finds out, you'll be killed!" Luffy hears Coby shout while he's in the barrel.

' _Coby! It's nice to see you again, I'll make sure you'll become a marine again!'_ Luffy says in his thoughts while he silently laughs.

"It'll be fine if you keep your mouth shut, right Coby?" Luffy hears outside the barrel, he was impatiently waiting for his time to knock some of them out. He felt that he was being moved or somewhat rotated.

"Yeah, that's true..." Coby says as Coby was fearing for the worst.

"It's pretty heavy." One says, he can hear the guy say and he can already see them grinning outside.

"Can't wait!" he hears a person say with knuckles cracking outside. Luffy sweatdrops, who would punch a barrel filled with rum? That's wasting rum!

"Don't be greedy. I'm going to smash it right now." Another guy says as Luffy grins.

' _Now!'_ Luffy says in his thoughts as he jumps out of the barrel, the one who was supposed to smash the barrel open got punched right in the jaw."Ahhh! WHAT A GREAT NAP!" Luffy looks at Coby who was frightened, he smiled nostalgically.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Coby was shocked, someone came out of the barrel. It was a… man? He had a straw hat and a long-sleeved red cardigan, with a yellow sash tied around his waist. But what scared Coby most about the guy was his X mark on the chest, especially he was tall and so muscular! The guy walked towards him, of course, Coby panicked as he had wobbling legs. "Hey, do you have any food?" The guy says and smiled at him, slowly he nodded and the guy grinned at him, suddenly the pirate with a tattoo on his left eye placed a sword on the guy.

"You bastard, stop screwing around. Don't you know we're pirates!?" A pirate says threateningly.

The guy sighed and his eyes were covered by his hat. " **Get lost, jerks.** "

Luffy uses his conqueror's Haki, he was pissed 'R _uining my talk with Coby, jerks.'_ Luffy says in his thoughts as he used enough to make them unconscious, each of them except Coby, who was staring at him dumbfounded. "So.. Food?"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Coby was shocked, of how he can eat so much and drink rum too. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, what's your name?" Luffy says cheerfully while Coby whimpers in fear.

" I'm C-Coby... " Coby says while Luffy smiled, after that, there was an uncomfortable silence, except Luffy happily enjoying his drinks and foods.

"You're not a pirate, right Coby?" Luffy says while Coby looks at Luffy who was eating, he nodded.

"What happened?" luffy asked even though he already knew.

"That day… I was only fishing, but I accidently walked onto this ship! And I had to become a caretaker of the ship these two years to stay alive…!" Coby says nervously, Luffy can't help but say it.

"You're pretty stupid and useless, and you seem kinda wimpy too-" Luffy says as he laughs, it was actually to let him see what's the weaknesses he had, so he had no choice. "-I don't like you." Coby laughed and cried comically.

"But… you're right… If only I'm brave enough…" Coby quietly says as he sighs "…. Hey… Luffy-san, why are you sailing?" Luffy grinned at Coby

"I'm going to be the Pirate King!" ' _Even though I already am, the Pirate King..'_ Luffy says while Coby got gobsmacked and his jaw dropped.

"Eh….! WHA?! WHAT?! 'Pirate King' WAS THE TITLE OF SOMEONE WHO HAS HAD EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD!" Coby yells as he goes closer to Luffy "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR THE 'World's greatest treasure' ..Uhm THE 'One Piece '!?" Luffy nodded, Coby couldn't believe it. "Impossible, impossible, impossible, impo-"

 **BONK!**

Luffy sighed at Coby's current state. "OW! Why'd you hit me?!" Coby says as he nurses the big bump in his head while Luffy huffed.

' _I'm being insulted by a kid who's going to be a fleet admiral! Hmph! Well, can't blame him though, Shishishi.'_ Luffy says in his thoughts while Coby nurses his big bump.

"… Oh well… I'm used to it anyway… Eh heh heh heh" Coby says while Luffy holds his hat and covered his eyes by the rim of his strawhat.

"I'm not afraid of dying at all! Because it's my dream. And I don't mind dying for it." Luffy says as Coby had his mouth agape.

'. _.. Such amazing resolution…! Won't even mind death..?! '_ Coby says in his thoughts, amazed. " Will I be able... To become a marine..?!" Coby suddenly shouted and because of that, Luffy grinned.

' _This is the real Coby!'_ Luffy says in his thoughts "Yeah, if you put your work hard, of course, you could!" Coby stood up, filled with determination.

"Luffy-san..! I know we'll be enemies, but joining the marines and catch bad guys like Alvida-sam-no-Alvida, has always been my dream!" Coby says with determination as Luffy grins, the top floor was suddenly broken by Alvida's mace.

"WHO WERE YOU GOING TO ARREST, HUH COBY?!" Alvida says as the current fat Alvida placed his mace on her shoulder. "He doesn't seem to be Roronoa Zoro, oh well… Before you die, who's the most beautiful person in the sea, Coby?!" Coby rubbed his head, back to his cowardice side, Luffy sighed.

"O-of course it's…" Coby stops and looks at Luffy, who was waiting for his answer "IT'S NOT YOU, YOU'RE THE RUDEST, DAMNED BITCH!" All of them paled, Alvida got angry.

"Nice answer, Coby. Open your eyes, if you're going to be a marine, you have to at least see this." Luffy says while Coby opened his eyes, whimpering.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Alvida shouts her battle cry as she swings her mace, Luffy didn't use his Devil fruit and also haki, he'd be starving before he does it. Luffy was strong enough to punch her in the gut and send her flying, the other's jaw dropped. Luffy turned to the others.

"Prepare a boat for Coby, he's going to be a marine!" Luffy yells with an authoritative voice as the others were too afraid so they nodded and quickly prepared a boat.

"L-Luffy-san.." Coby couldn't say anything as he was crying in joy.

* * *

 **A/N: if you're wondering what happened at the past year of Luffy, Sabo was saved and he became a Co-captain of Ace. And if you're wondering why Luffy became soo tall, it's because he's already 72. I mean, who wouldn't grow taller in many years? That's just absurd.**

 **And i'll wait for friday to come, so I can answer all the questions!**


	15. Welcome back, my swordsman

**A/N: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece!**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 14..._

 _"WHO WERE YOU GOING TO ARREST, HUH COBY?!" Alvida says as the current fat Alvida placed his mace on her shoulder. "He doesn't seem to be Roronoa Zoro, oh well… Before you die, who's the most beautiful person in the sea, Coby?!" Coby rubbed his head, back to his cowardice side, Luffy sighed._

 _"O-of course it's…" Coby stops and looks at Luffy, who was waiting for his answer "IT'S NOT YOU, YOU'RE THE RUDEST, DAMNED BITCH!" All of them paled, Alvida got angry._

 _"Nice answer, Coby. Open your eyes, if you're going to be a marine, you have to at least see this." Luffy says while Coby opened his eyes, whimpering._

 _"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Alvida shouts her battle cry as she swings her mace, Luffy didn't use his Devil fruit and also haki, he'd be starving before he does it. Luffy was strong enough to punch her in the gut and send her flying, the other's jaw dropped. Luffy turned to the others._

 _"Prepare a boat for Coby, he's going to be a marine!" Luffy yells with an authoritative voice as the others were too afraid so they nodded and quickly prepared a boat._

 _"L-Luffy-san..." Coby couldn't say anything as he was crying in joy._

* * *

"We're finally at the Marine's base!" Luffy says as he throws his fists in the air to show his excitement, not even bothering about the strange looks the people gave to them.

"Yep! Finally!" Coby says while excitement in his tone but had a little bit of nervousness.

"You're great, Coby!" Luffy says as he praises the very confused Coby.

"Huh?" Coby says while Luffy laughs at Coby's face.

"We've actually reached our destination!" Luffy says while he ruffles Coby's hair. Coby rubbed his head sheepishly in embarrassment.

"No no no, you did almost everything!" Coby says while Luffy laughs and walks, grinning.

"Let's go eat!" ' _I need rum, meat, and my coffee!'_ Luffy says in his thoughts as he unconsciously went to the same restaurant as before.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

The people were shocked as the people were in Baratie, the only difference is Luffy was able to drink his precious rums. After Luffy finished his foods and drinks ( but never a no to rum and meat ) "We'll go our separate ways here! You do your best to be a great marine, alright?" Luffy says as he drinks another bottle of rum.

"I will…! Thank you so much… Luffy-san you have to become a great pirate too!" Coby says as he cries in happiness, Luffy laughs and drinks another bottle of rum. "Although we'll be enemies on the future" Coby added as he wiped his tears.

"Say, I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the Marine base?" Luffy asks to no one even though he knew already, suddenly all the people went back to them in fear. Luffy laughs while he turns to eat his precious meats as Coby sweatdropped.

"Looks like we can't just yell out the name 'Zoro'" Coby whispers to Luffy who just shrugged and he drinks rum, he ate the last meat after all. "I just saw a notice on the streets, there's someone called Lieutenant Morgan at the base." Coby says happily resulting the people backed away in fear again. of course, Luffy laughed until they left.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Hey Coby, do you think I'm bad?" Luffy suddenly asks a surprised Coby at the question

"No, you're not bad…" Coby instantly says while Luffy stops and looks at him in the eye. It made Coby shudder, its as if Luffy was looking at his soul.

"Here's a warning for you." Luffy says with a serious expression that made Coby gulp. "I'm not kind and I'm definitely an inhumane person when the time comes." Luffy says while Coby widens his eyes.

"You're not like that! You just saved me!" Coby says while he looks at Luffy with disbelieving eyes. Luffy's definitely not a bad pirate!

"The world isn't black and white, it'd be too easy. There are some few kind pirates there, there's also bad marines. Keep that in mind before we go inside the base." Luffy says while Coby was shocked as he turned and already saw the base, Coby nods while Luffy turned to his happy-go-lucky mode. ' _It's better to let him know before he sees it._ Luffy thought as he looked over the wall. "Oh! There's Zoro!" Luffy says while grinning, Coby looks at him in disbelief.

"No way!" Coby climbed the wall only to fall back in surprise and fear. "Th…Th… That black bandana and cloth around his waist… And that intimidating aura…! It's Zoro…!" Luffy only looks at Zoro.

"Go away before I kill you." Zoro says 'intimidatingly'. Luffy raises his eyebrow in amusement.

' _Doesn't he remember me? Or did I grew too much?'_ Luffy laughed silently at the joke he made in his mind, of course, Coby says things about Zoro's rumors once again. "Hmm… How can you kill me if you're tied up like that?" Luffy says in a playful tone behind the wall as Zoro growls in anger. Suddenly a girl 'shhh-ed' Coby and goes to Zoro with an Onigiri in hand.

"Do you want to die or something…? Get lost!" Zoro barks at the girl, who stayed stubborn.

"Uhm, Onii-chan, I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten for a long time, right?" The girl says without getting scared in Zoro's words. "This is the first time I made rice balls…" Zoro gets infuriated, the kid could die if they see her.

"I'm not hungry! Go away!" Zoro shouts again as the girl gets sad at Zoro's words.

"But…" The girl says slowly while Zoro gets impatient, they could see her any time now…

"I don't want it! Leave me! I'll kill you if you don't go!" Zoro shouts as someone joins the conversation, Luffy facepalms, he totally have forgotten about Helmeppo.

"Roronoa Zoro! Don't pick on little kids, or else I'll have to report to my father about it." Helmeppo says smugly, matching his smug face that he was wearing right now.

"He must be someone important in the marine… Thank goodness the girl is safe now…" Coby says as Luffy eyed him carefully, certain that Coby didn't learn while he looked back at Zoro and Helmeppo.

"Tch, if it isn't the Lieutenant's bastard son…" Zoro mumbles, which wasn't too quiet.

"Bastard? Don't get cocky, my dad is a Marine Lieutenant!" Helmeppo says angrily, Luffy thought it was the perfect definition of Helmeppo's current state right now.

"Well hello little girl, these rice balls look pretty tasty." Helmeppo takes a rice ball and proceeded to eat it despite the girl's yells of disapproval. The moment he ate it, it was Luffy's turn to make a smug face. Of course at Helmeppo's face, but turned into a scowl from his actions. "BLEGH! Horrible! You're supposed to put salt in these things!" The girl looked sad from what Helmeppo just said.

"But… But I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet…!" The girls says weakly as Helmeppo enrages and throw the foods down, proceeding in stomping on it. Luffy frowned, even if it was bad… Never say 'no' to food.

"How could someone eat something like this? Damn it!" Helmeppo shouts as the girl kneels in front of her now-being-stomped rice balls.

"AAH! STOP IT! HE CAN'T EAT THIS ANYMORE!" The girl shouts in sadness as she sees her rice balls being stomped flatly. Luffy watches the whole thing with his calm face, he saw something crueler.

"Th… That's so cruel! That girl worked so hard to make them…!" Coby says, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Don't worry! The ants will eat them all up, hehehe." Helmeppo says, smiling cruelly while squishing the rice balls into the ground.

"… That's so cruel! I… I tried really hard to make them…!" The girl says as she stars crying, Helmeppo sighs.

"Aww… Don't cry! It's no wonder why I hate little brats so much." Helmeppo says while looking down at the girl, he takes a poster in his suit.

"It's all your fault you know? Didn't you see what was written here? ' Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime * Marine Lieutenant Morgan '" Helmeppo says as he forcefully makes the girl look at him. "You know how scary my dad can be, right? You wouldn't gotten the death penalty if you're a grown-up!" Helmeppo stands up and looks at a random marine. "Oi, throw this brat out!" Helmeppo yells at a random marine, who was shocked at what Helmeppo said.

"Huh!?" The marine says in disbelief as if he heard it wrong. Helmeppo gets impatient and holds the marine's collar.

"I'm telling you to throw her outta here! Are you trying to disobey me?! I'm telling my dad!" Helmeppo shouts as the marine pales of hearing Helmeppo's words.

"Ay… Aye, sir!" the marine says fearfully, the girl looked terrified as the marine comes closer. "Roll yourself into a ball, it'll not hurt as much as it'll be." the marine whispers to the girl, the girl nods weakly as she rolls herself into a ball. The moment the girl was thrown, Luffy caught her easily and placed her down.

"Are you alright?" Coby worriedly asks the girl as she was placed down by Luffy.

"Those bastards….!" Zoro shouts in anger, Luffy could hear it all across the wall. Luffy looks at Coby and the girl with a blank face.

"Go, I'll catch up later in the restaurant." Luffy says with a calm face. All that and the two nodded as they left, Luffy already knew where the restaurant was. When he looked over, Zoro was all alone. "Now, my dear and brave swordsman…" Luffy says after he jumped down the wall and walked towards Zoro, who's eyes just widened at the statement.

"… Don't tell me…" Zoro says as he looks at the familiar straw hat ' _Yep, it's him alright.'_ Zoro thought of how Luffy became so huge after those words in his head. Zoro had to look up, which annoyed him for looking so small.

"Shishishi, long time no see… Zoro." Luffy says happily as he sits down on the ground, knowing that Zoro would hate looking up to a person.

Zoro sighs as he was able to look down again "I have to keep the promise me and that Helmeppo made, just another few-" Luffy sighed as he cut off Zoro.

"That guy didn't seem the type to keep his promises. Think, as long as you're tied down, he can torture you for all he likes. That's the same as he can kill you when he wants." Luffy explains as Zoro's eye widens at the revelation Luffy just said.

After a few silence of the staring challenge that Luffy and Zoro were doing, Zoro finally gave up. "Fine, but you better give me a proof of those words, I don't want to be labeled as a person who doesn't keep their promises." Zoro says as Luffy laughed, which made Zoro confused.

"Speaking of promises, I told you to wait didn't I?" Luffy says slyly as Zoro's eye widen a little, before scowling at Luffy

"The world just move when I move." Luffy laughed at Zoro's words.

"Does that include you sailing in the seas?" Luffy says while Zoro scowls and looks away. before standing up, Zoro moves a little.

"Hey, Hold on!" Zoro yells at Luffy, who gave Zoro a glance sideways. "That… Can you pick it up for me?" Luffy looks at the dirtied rice ball before grinning and taking it. Luffy looks at Zoro who widened his mouth as Luffy throws it into his mouth. Zoro coughs as Luffy raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Tell that little girl… ' The rice ball tastes very good, thank you very much '…" Luffy laughs and nods before going to the restaurant back.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Really?!" The girl named Rika, yells in happiness from what Luffy said.

"Yep! He ate all of it." Luffy responds as Rika grins in satisfaction.

"I'm so happy!" Rika says as Coby sighs and sat in a barrel in the other side

"Hmmm… Is he really that horrible person his reputation says he is?" Coby asks while Rika turns to him with an enraged face.

"No, he isn't! Onii-chan didn't do anything wrong, it's just that the people are afraid of him. He got arrested because of me, he killed Helmeppo's wolf. Because Helmeppo let his wolf run around and everyone got scared…" Rika explains while Coby felt slightly guilty for believing rumors too much, Luffy sighs as he leans at the wall while drinking his coffee.

"So you're saying… That Zoro only got arrested because he killed Helmeppo's wolf?" Luffy says as he was casually drinking his coffee.

"Yep." Rika says as she nods while Coby fixes his glasses in his eyes.

"You're right…! So maybe he has a bad temper, but chasing down fugitives… Isn't that big a crime either." Coby says as Helmeppo's laugh was heard in the background, all of them turned to see Helmeppo walking at the middle of the road, the others bowing at the side.

"Hehehe, who dares to raise his head? I'll tell my dad!" Helmeppo says smugly while Luffy narrowed his eyes.

' _He acts like that Wapol, except the dad thing."_ Luffy thought as he says rainbow of curses for that guy, if he comes back to Drum island, Luffy was going to make Wapol pay for it. "Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I'm gonna publicly execute him in three days!" Luffy stood up, getting enough information he needed.

' _Now…'_ Luffy says in his thoughts as he walks towards Helmeppo, at the first-second Helmeppo was in Luffy's range, he punched Helmeppo, but not the strongest he can. It was payback for what he said, unlike a long time ago, Helmeppo was unconscious. Luffy sighed ' _So weak, I didn't even try to punch him seriously.'_ Luffy thought as he glared at the two marines. "Take this disappointing kid away from me and here." Luffy said as he thought that Helmeppo wasn't fit to be called as a man. The two marines quickly nodded and took Helmeppo away, then Luffy only noticed the terrified people.

"Luffy-san! You want to mess with the marines or something?!" Coby shouts in fear as Luffy sighs at him.

"I'm a pirate, and I most likely hate people like him. Besides, the fact that I'm a pirate already means I messed with the World Government the moment I turned into one." Luffy says harshly as he remembered Coby needs some mental training before training with his Grampa.

Coby flinched at Luffy's tone before letting Luffy go to the Marine base once again, Coby soon felt angry at his words ' _Luffy-san's right… Luffy-san only said that to me so I can learn faster… I have to train and enlist in the Marines soon!'_ Coby says in his mind with determination as he followed Luffy in the base.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Captain? What made you come here, dragging… Um… that kid with you?" Zoro says while Luffy grins at Zoro's words, Coby was being held at the back of his collar. Despite being held like that, he had a determined face which made Zoro sweatdrop.

"That Helmeppo said he was about to publicly execute you in three days. You can ask Coby." Luffy says as Zoro looks at Coby who was nodding with a serious face on him.

"Tch, that bastard…" Zoro mumbles before looking at Luffy, who finally placed down Coby.

"You use three katanas, right?" Luffy asks even though he already knew it.

"Yeah, that bastard took it from me." Zoro says as Luffy grins and touches the rim of his hat before looking at Zoro with a grin in his face.

"Wait for me here, I'm giving you back those katanas. I have to punish some people for their ill-treatment too, you know." Luffy says as he turned to go in the Marine Base, cracking his neck and knuckles, of course with a serious face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The two found themselves pitying the marines a little.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And it only means one thing, and you guys already know about it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! You can ask me in Review about some things you don't get, and I can reply to the next chapter! If the event's finished or if it's involving about Q and A.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to work harder~! ( I think )**

 **Also, I think I only publish chapters once, twice, or thrice a week. And the 'OPOPOPO' thing... it's my time skip... I also think I'll change the others a few minutes later! Or I'll just do it this time! xD**


	16. Q&A! Finally!

**Hello guys! Sorry for not updating so quick! Unfortunately, the computer had a bad problem, in the end, it had to be rebooted! Well, now it's working I can answer it now!**

* * *

 **Yorush** : It's been some time since that arc but I don't recall any need to be "invited" to the Florian Triangle. Who would even invite them?

 **M:** Well, according to the Wikipedia, and sorry guys this has some spoilers :

" Three days after the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, the Straw Hats enjoy the features of their new ship; Usopp and Luffy go fishing together and toss everything they catch into the aquarium, while Robin, Franky, and Sanji relax in the dining room, Nami takes a bath in the bath hut, Chopper enjoys his expanded room/infirmary and Zoro takes a nap in the observation tower.

When Zoro wakes up, he notices a barrel floating in the ocean and alerts the rest of the crew over the built-in speaker system. When they fish the barrel out of the sea, they notice that it is an offering to the sea god. After a short discussion, they open the barrel, but instead of finding food and sake, a red light shoots out of the barrel and into the sky. Fearing that someone may spot them and know that a big storm is heading in their direction, Nami orders the crew to head southwest. Unfortunately, the High-wind catches them, prompting Franky to unveil the Soldier Dock Channel 0; a set of paddle wheels. Using the paddle wheels, they avoid the storm and finally enter the Florian Triangle. "

Also, according to the story, the red light was :

A Flash Barrel is a barrel that contains the red flare inside used to signal Thriller Bark. It floats on the ocean at the entrance of the Florian Triangle, waiting for any passing ships. Whenever opened it will shoot out a red flare after which Perona's Ghost Network will start spying on them. This was a clever trick to pull sailors to Thriller Bark.

 **Shahana-G:** I like the story so far~ Luffy is so strong! Did he awaken his devil fruit?

 **M:** Yes. Yes he did xDD

StlAjax: This story has a good concept with some fatal flaws. The first, and most important in my opinion, is the expectation that all the characters will develop the same if you take away their motivation. For example, if Zoro never loses Kuina, then he never has to become the world's best swordsman. Kuina and he made the promise that one of them would be the best, the reason Zoro is so set on it in the manga/anime is because he's the only option. Kuina, who is dead, cannot become the best, so he must. the second flaw is the pacing, it's far to slow. Thirdly, is the writing itself. There are many grammatical and spelling errors in the story.

 **M:** As far as I've thought about it, Zoro might have never lost his determination if either Kuina dies and might even add fuel to his determination, I decided to kill Kuina because I wanted to go with the flow, it's also the reason why I killed and saved Bellemere. The reason why I saved Bellemere is because Nami can get closer to Luffy and maybe not doubt Luffy's strength, added to Nami for her to get stronger and have the will to repay Luffy by helping him with her knowledge and strength.

And like I said, I only update for maybe once, twice or thrice in a week. I have schools bro xD and the reason why I sometimes have spelling errors is because I type fast, and I also look at the stories… Sometimes xDD

Oh, if you're also wondering why Corazon lived… It's not much of a problem… see, the reason why Luffy let Doflamingo live is for Doflamingo to hunt Corazon and Law, so Law could have his own reason to fight. Not to mention I think Law has a dream to become the Pirate King?


	17. Orange Town and getting my Navigator!

**A/N: Okkk… I'm not used to the computer today so I might have some problems… Well**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

"Okay… You're saying… We should follow the bird? A BIRD?" Zoro asks in disbelief as Luffy laughs and nods. Zoro facepalmed ' _What kind of Captain did I choose?'_ Zoro thought as Luffy casually drinks his coffee.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"We're close! I'm going first!" Luffy yells as he rockets himself before Zoro got the chance to react. Once Luffy was out of sight Zoro cursed.

"That idiot!" Zoro says as he paddled fast to catch up with his somehow-idiotic captain.

While Zoro was having a hard time, Luffy was having the time of his life. "Oh wait… I saved Nami so she shouldn't be here! What on earth is she thinking?!" Luffy says to himself as he sensed Nami a long time ago. He sighs ' _That woman… Getting herself into trouble…'_ Luffy says in his thoughts as he Geppo-ed towards Nami.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Nami tripped on a rock as the three pirates cornered her with perverted faces on them. She closed her eyes in defeat ' _Is this it…? I haven't even found my captain…! And now I already lost a battl-'_

 _ **CRACK**_

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard bones breaking. She slowly opened her eyes and got surprised. "W-Why you…!" A random pirate says as his hands were being broken by a tall man, he managed to say as he was knocked unconscious.

Nami widened her eyes as she saw a familiar straw hat on the tall man's head "L-Luffy..?!" She yells in surprise as Luffy looked at her with a grin.

"My, such a coincidence seeing you here my dear navigator. Mind telling me why, oh why, are you being chased by these pirates here?" Luffy says with a grin, the pirates on the ground knock unconscious. "I thought you were waiting at Cocoyashi village." Luffy says as Nami gulped before smiling at her now-maybe-mad captain.

"Well… I wanted to get the map of Grand Line, I thought we'd need it…" Nami says as she looked at her captain, who walked towards her. She was visibly sweating when her Captain crouched down to face her equally. She closed her eyes, thinking she'd be given a punishment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luffy, surprising Nami, pats, and ruffles Nami's hair while he hugs her as Nami opened her eyes and saw Luffy grinning. "Shishishishi, nice job Nami! But you should have waited for me! I can't let my Navigator running around and getting hurt for our journey!" Luffy says as he ruffled Nami's hair before helping Nami stand up.

"I'm a thief who steals from other pirates! I've done this for years!" Nami says proudly as Luffy laughs and lets go of Nami while ruffling her hair.

"Correction, You're a pirate who steals from other pirates." Luffy says as Nami looks at him surprised.

"You didn't tell me you were a pirate! But… I guess that's okay…" Nami says as Luffy grins at her and she grins back.

"Well… I think there are some other things you need something here more than the map, right…?" Luffy says slyly while Nami looks at him surprised before grinning devilishly.

"You're right, captain!" Nami laughs evilly as Luffy just snickered, but at the same time it as evil as Nami's.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Who are we waiting to come again?" Nami asked her captain, who was grinning at her. The two was on the shore.

"Our first mate or our swordsman." Luffy says as Nami nods before looking at the sea, after a few minutes Nami felt bored.

"Can't we wait for him later and get the treasure now?" Nami says as she sighed before looking at her captain who was laughing, Luffy turned to her and looked down at her, Nami, of course, felt so small. ' _…How is he so tall?!'_ Nami isn't even half of Luffy! Luffy had a blank face before raising his hands.

 _ **FLICK!**_

"Ouch!" Nami yells in pain as Luffy flicked her head 'playfully' in Luffy's term. "What was that for?!" Nami shouts in anger as Luffy laughs.

"Crewmate first before treasure." Luffy shortly explains as he turns to the sea as Nami rubs her flicked forehead and turned back. After a while, Nami saw a boat.

"Hey… Is that it?" Nami says as she points and tugged her Captain's vest to get Luffy's attention.

"Hm? Oh yeah, that's him." Luffy says while drinking his coffee casually as Nami sweatdropped.

"Where'd you get it?" Nami asks while Luffy laughs and finishes his coffee.

"One of the houses." Luffy just says before looking back at the boat.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

For a while the boat finally reached land, Luffy was grinning when Zoro landed. "Yo!" Luffy says as Zoro punched Luffy's gut since he couldn't reach Luffy's head.

"DON'T 'Yo' ME! AND HOW THE HELL IS THE ISLAND CLOSE?!" Zoro yells with a very funny angry face. After a few bickering and complaints from Zoro, the three poor pirates was finally acknowledged.

"Who are they?" Luffy asks as Nami widened her eyes, as well as the pirates who looked at Nami.

"YOU!" The pirates shout as they raised their weapons to attack Nami, unfortunately for them, Nami hid behind Luffy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't attack my navigator, jerks." Luffy said as he laughs and grins while he was torturing the pirates Zoro sweatdropped before turning to Nami

"You're our navigator? Did he pick you out of nowhere?" Zoro cautiously asks, he wouldn't want traitorous people on his captain's crew. Nami shook her head at the second question.

"Yeah, I am the navigator and he didn't pick me out of nowhere. How about you?" Nami says as she asked back. Strangely, Zoro shook his head.

"Anyways, we've got a clown to beat!" Luffy says as he was finally done torturing the pirates, the two just nodded and followed their captain.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After a boring fight, Zoro getting an injury. Luffy decided to let Zoro have it though because they won't be able to meet some people on the journey.

"A dog." Luffy says as he stares at the dog.

"Yeah, a dog." Zoro dumbly says as he stared too, Nami, of course, stared as she was also curious.

"What's a dog doing here?" Nami says as the two looked dumbfounded

"Anyways, let's just go. Treasures are waiting for me!" Nami says while she had beli eyes, the two sweatdropped.

"Oi! You people! Don't do anything to Shushu!" An old man with clothes-armor? Comes and yells at them, causing the three to look at him.

"Shushu? Who're you, mister?" Zoro asks as the man looks at them.

"I'm the village's leader, or in other words, The Chief!" The old man says proudly.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"How's Zoro?" Luffy asks as he leaned in the wall while his were arms crossed in his chest

"I let him sleep at my house since it's just next door. Even though I told him that there's a doctor at the shelter, he won't listen and says that it'll get better by sleeping. Even though it's an enormous injury!" The Chief says as he huffs while Luffy laughs as Luffy slowly goes towards at Shushu.

"The dog's name is Shushu, right?" Luffy asks as he looks at the dog who was eating dog food.

"He's guarding this store, I just came to give him some food…" The Chief says as Nami places her hands on her hips.

"Aa! You're right. Now that I'm looking carefully it's a store… I see it's pet food store." Nami says as the Chief started saying Shushu's history, in the end, Nami started to have sympathy for the dog. "Then… Could it be that the dog's continuing, just waiting for his owner to return?"

"That's what everyone says… But I see it in a different way. Since Shushu's an intelligent dog, he knows that his owner's already passed away." The Chief says as Nami looked surprised.

"Then why still guard the store…?" Nami asks, wondering why the dog would still go that far.

"Obviously, this store, is a treasure to Shushu. He loved his owner so much and since this is the only property left by the owner, I think he'll continue to guard this store… It's an unendurable thing. I tried to take him into the shelter a few times, but, he won't take a step away from this place… If I just left him here, I think he'd stay here until he starved to death." The Chief says nostalgically as Nami and Luffy smiled.

 _ **RRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!**_

"Wh-what is that roaring noise…!" Nami said as she jumps from her position, the Chief didn't look better.

"Th-that is that guy! The beast trainer Mohji!" The Chief said while taking a step back in fear before the Chief and Nami ran away, leaving Shushu and Luffy alone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well I found one guy… I'm Buggy's pirate crew member, the beast trainer Mohji!" Mohji, who had his hair shaped like a teddy bear, the big lion growled while Luffy who was grinning and didn't even cared about it one bit. "Hohoho… So the people you were with just ditched you? Poor thing, and you just helped a _petty thief_." Luffy's grin disappeared and the dark expression on him darkened one by one when Mohji kept on talking.

"I have no reason not to kill you, tell me where Roronoa Zoro is." Mohji finally says as Luffy sighed deeply before looking at Mohji.

"No, I don't sell my Nakama." Luffy just says as he didn't even bother hearing what Mohji said as the lion tried killing him. Luffy had no choice but to let the lion claw him since he can't risk Zoro getting hurt by the damage, it'd be best if he took most of it.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Before the house could be set on fire, Luffy punched Mohji but to the point where Mohji was barely conscious "Don't touch his **treasure**. Or it'll be me you're going to be facing." Luffy says as he growls much darker and more terrifying than the lion's. Heck, someone would think it's a dangerous animal if they didn't saw this.

The lion rushed towards Luffy as Mohji said, but the lion was quickly flown away by Luffy's punch, it'd be considered as a tap for Luffy. "Richie…!?" Mohji says as he had tears on his face, with surprise on it.

"Now…" Luffy says as his eyes were covered with the straw hat, going up while standing up before looking at Mohji, who was sweating. "You next…"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

While Nami and Luffy had a light conversation after the one-sided fight, the Chief snapped. "I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE…!" Nami turns to look at the Chief.

"What?!" Nami yells in surprise as the Chief looks frustrated.

"IT'S JUST SO MISERABLE, SO MISERABLE! SHUSHU AND YOU YOUNGSTERS ARE FIGHTING LIKE THIS…! BUT WHY IS IT THAT I, BEING THE VILLAGE CHIEF, CAN ONLY WATCH OUR VILLAGE BEING TRAMPLED!" The Chief screams as Nami sweatdrops.

"Wait, Chief, Calm Down!" Nami yells as she tries calming down the fired-up Chief.

"TO A REAL MAN, THERE ARE SOME FIGHTS THAT CANNOT BE AVOIDED! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, KID!?" The Chief yells and turns to Luffy who casually said 'that's right' which undoubtedly added more fuel to the fire.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Nami yells to Luffy, who looked disinterested as hell. Then suddenly, the Chief told the Island's story, etc… But then, Buggy had to shoot his Buggyball and destroy the village on the spot. Suddenly, it hit him like a freakin' train.

"ZORO!" Luffy yells with a horrified tone, he calmed down after feeling Zoro's Haki, Luffy sighed. "We've _really_ got a clown to beat." Luffy says as he sighs, it was going to be a long day.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"DON'T MESS WITH ME-!" The Chief was cut off as he was knocked out from Luffy's neck chop. Next was Nami's voice after a few minutes of silence.

" Did you really had to do that?" Nami asks her captain with worry hinted for the old man.

"Don't worry, I only knocked him out. I don't kill people." Luffy said as he pauses "I'll only kill if it's necessary…" Luffy's voice was almost a whisper so only Nami and Zoro heard it. He slowly placed the Chief down then turned to Buggy. "HEY, YOU, HUGE, RED, UGLY… BIG NOSE!" Luffy yells with his eyes and grin filled with mischief, soon the area was deadly quiet. Then, Nami and Zoro looks at Luffy as if he was crazy and Buggy looked like he was about to explode.

"FIRE THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNONBALL! FIRE!" Buggy yells in anger as Zoro sighed and Nami ran away as fast as she can "BEGONE!" Buggy shouts as it was fired.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED? YOU IDIOT!" Nami screams as Zoro went beside his captain.

"Good thing you told me about those haki." Zoro says as he sighs once again, Luffy only laughed.

"Bring the cannonball back to them." Luffy says as Zoro nods before sheathing his katanas. As if on cue, Zoro parried the cannonball and brought it back to the pirates.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

The bar was blown to pieces as the cannonball went back to them. Luffy just whistled.

"This isn't humanly possible!" Nami yelled at Luffy who looked at her with his 'are-you-serious?' look

"'normal' and 'world' doesn't fit just right in, Nami." Luffy says as Nami had a surprised face before sighing then nodding.

" **HAHAHA…!** " A familiar voice coming from the bombed house as the three turned their head to see an unconscious body in front. "You're chatting around making a lotta noise, like you're not scared…" Buggy says while Luffy looks at him with a blanked face.

"Using their crew as shields…!" Nami says in surprise and hinted with disgust, Nami hated people like them.

"This is the biggest humiliation we've ever received under our pirate flag, captain!" A man with a long cloak and a scarf says, hiding in a familiar lion's body as protection from the cannonball.

"I'm so mad, words fail me…" Buggy said as he threw down the two poor people on the ground. Luffy sighed, it'll take a lot before he fights Buggy.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO ( because it's taking too long )_

"Acrobat Technique, 'Fire Tri-" before the long-cloaked man, now known as Cabaji, could do his technique, Luffy pulled Zoro and used armament to cover them from the fire. "Wha-!" Cabaji said as he was surprised.

"Zoro, use haki and don't be careless. Also-" Luffy said and turned to Cabaji to the last word "–I hate people like you, it's spineless to use tricks in people. You should be ashamed." Cabaji flinched before glaring.

"Sorry I got careless… I won't be next time…" Zoro said as he flinched when Luffy shred a part of his cloth to stop the bleeding temporarily.

"You really should." Luffy says before going out in the way of two fighters. ' _I know you hate me doing this, but you should also know it's a disgrace for the other opponent if he fights a wounded man. Even though this certain man doesn't care though…'_ Luffy thought as Cabaji ran towards Zoro.

At the midst of the battle, Nami tugged Luffy's shirt. "Hey, behind the destroyed pub there's a warehouse. Their treasure is in there, and the 'Grand Line' map is probably still with Buggy, so…" Nami says as she looks up to silently ask permission to Luffy, who grinned and nodded. Nami suddenly had beli eyes and rushed towards the warehouse, Luffy can't help but sweatdrop.

"Acrobat Technique…'Murder Mist Trick'!" Cabaji says as he made a cloud of dust, though it would be useless against Kenbunshoku Haki. As if on cue, Zoro surprised Cabaji as he used his katana.

"Oni… Giri!" Zoro shouts as he used his technique to finish off Cabaji, who got a direct hit.

"Damn it…! The world's best pirates at the likes of a common thief…! So shameful…!" Cabaji said as he was fully knocked out.

Zoro looked at the fallen Cabaji "Not a common thief,-" Zoro says as he took his haramaki down " –BUT A PIRATE!" Zoro says as he fell down "Luffy… I'm gonna sleep." Zoro looks at Luffy who nodded, after that he just slept.

"You mean you guys… Are pirates!?" Buggy shouts in mixed surprise and anger, Luffy looked at him.

"Yeah! You're gonna have to hand over the 'Grand Line' Map, Buggy!" Luffy shouts back while exercising his arms and neck, he didn't want to say Grand Line 'Paradise' because Buggy would react something clearly more different.

"So that was your goal… That place isn't some exactly some-where nameless pirates like yourself can go as they please, SO WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO THERE! YOU WANNA GO HAVE A SIGHTSEEING TOUR!?" Buggy responds with a yell, Luffy looks at Buggy while grinning.

"I'm gonna become the Pirate King." Luffy says as he proceeded to punch some sense to Buggy, who separated himself but got punched anyway.

"Wh-why you…!" Buggy said as he readied knives "Ba-ra Ba-ra… **WINDMILL!** " Buggy shouted as the knives flew towards Luffy who dodges it by jumping in mid-air. "Moving here and there in the air…!-" Buggy throws the knives towards Luffy, who was still in mid-air – IS MOST LIKELY IMPOSSIBLE!" Buggy shouts as Luffy sighs.

"Why not?" Luffy says as went towards the side using Geppo a little, not wanting to reveal his powers yet. He was still grinning, playing with Buggy for a little bit.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Never knew he was so strong…" Nami silently says as Luffy took Buggy's head and slammed it down after Buggy taking the bait and taking Luffy's arm. She watches as Luffy let go of Buggy's head and let it go back, Nami didn't quite get why Luffy did it, but she can't blame herself since Luffy was weird.

"Damn! Separating into sections… Nice fruit, Buggy!" Luffy says while Nami looks at Luffy like he was crazy on the sidelines, why would he compliment an opponent!? She watched as some of the pretending pirates mutter some things before going back to pretending to be unconscious.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Buggy growled as he felt being played by a certain damn straw hat. "BARA BARA CANNON!" Buggy shot his arms with the knives, Luffy took the arm and felt a bad feeling as he felt a sense Déjà vu. "SEPARATE!" Luffy suddenly widened his eyes as he fell down.

' _How could I forget it…? I may be the Pirate King in the former timeline and it's been a long time since someone targeted my straw hat… But for now, I'm not…'_ Luffy thought as his eyes darkened, he didn't feel pain in the side of his head knowing he used Bushoshoku Haki unconsciously, but it was his straw hat that made him feel the strong hurt in the heart, he wasn't a Pirate King _yet._ That thought made him overprotective of his straw hat, he growls and stand up, proceeded in taking his hat and looking at it carefully. "YOU BASTARD!" Luffy shouted as he growls, taking out a lot of Conqueror's Haki than he intended, but not to the fullest, in fact, it wasn't even close.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

As Nami just went out of the warehouse, having the treasures, Nami and the others feel like they were on the verge of being unconscious as Luffy shouts and growls. "What… The…?" Nami silently says to herself as she falls down, panting badly. She looked at the pirates who pretended, they were undoubtedly unconscious now. She looked at Buggy " _He looks like he's feeling the same._ ' She looks at Luffy, who was still growling and had a dark expression on his face. She looks at Luffy questioningly, ' _Why isn't he affected?'_ Nami thought.

"W-what…? So, you're pissed because of a strawhat…?" Nami hears Buggy say as she also sees Buggy not trying to pant badly, most likely holding some in.

" **SHUT UP.** " Luffy was immediately at Buggy's front and punched Buggy, Buggy went flying to the sky at the moment he got punched

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"I took out more than I intended to… Nami and Zoro's here, I should've been more careful…" Luffy whispers to himself as he brushes the dirt off his vest and pants. Luffy nudges Zoro " Oi Zoro, get up! Let's go. " Luffy says as Zoro slowly wakes up.

"Hmm? Did you finish the fight?" Zoro asks as he sees no pirates conscious left. He was also wondering about the deadly haki he felt, but he knew the only one that could use Haki in East Blue was him and Luffy, so he just thinks that it's Luffy's.

"Yeah, our navigator got the treasures and the Par- 'Grand Line' map." Luffy says as he tries shutting up since he almost said 'Paradise'.

"Ahhh, I don't think I can walk yet…" Zoro says as he puts a hand on his head.

"Anyways, the villagers are on their way, if they saw us with the unconscious Chief, they'd think we did it for sure." Luffy says as he picks up Zoro like a bride, Zoro's look was too priceless. Nami laughed so much in the background.

"Wha-why-!? PUT ME DOWN, YOU IDIOT! THIS IS A DISGRACE FOR A SWORDSMAN!" Zoro says with a deep red blush, Luffy laughed so hard.

"I can't, or do you want me to put you down like a sack in my shoulder, or let me just drag you by your arm?" Luffy says as he smirks, Zoro gains a tick mark and attempted to use his katana to kill Luffy, but failed.

"I'D RATHER BE DRAGGED!" Zoro shouts as Luffy laughed before dragging Zoro by Zoro's arm.

"Nami, let me get the two bags for you." Luffy says as Nami nods and let Luffy take the two in one hand.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Nami, can we leave the other bag for the town?" Luffy asks at Nami, who sighed but nodded. Luffy grins "You're a nice person aren't you, Nami?" Luffy says as he laughs while Nami rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Ahhh, the money's only for our crew anyway…" Nami says as she blushes at the compliment

"Ahhh, I forgot. Nami, leave your boat. I have a better boat for us." Luffy says as Nami looks at Luffy weirdly, but nods. "Get used to it until we reach Gecko Island, though it'll only be two islands left…" Luffy almost whispered as he said it, Nami looked at him weirdly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nami asks, almost feeling uneasy. Luffy points at their boat. It had a Sea King, oh that's norm- what…?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A Sea King….?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't long before Nami's scream echoed through the whole island.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Trust me, if you think this is a dream, I repeat, it is _not_ a dream, Nami." Zoro says seriously to Nami, who was nodding to Zoro's words before sighing.

"As much as I didn't want to believe it was real…" Nami says as she looks at Luffy, who was petting the Sea king like it was some kind of adorable puppy, and the Sea King was purring too. She sighs again. "So, where do we go next?" Nami asks Luffy, as Luffy stopped and looked at Nami.

"Gecko Island, you'll meet our sniper." Luffy says slowly as he turns to pet the Sea King once again. Zoro and Nami looked at Luffy weirdly.

"Say… You've been acting like you've sailed before… How old are you, exactly? Last time I saw you, you looked like 19 years old…" Zoro asks as Nami nodded in agreement.

"I've been wondering too…" Nami asked, felt like she quoted it though. Luffy looks at them weirdly before laughing.

"Maybe I've sailed, maybe I haven't. I'm not answering that second question, maybe I'll say it someday." Luffy says before stopping petting the Sea King ' _Speaking of which, I think I can say it considering I've told Grampa I came from the future… Well… That time it was an accident, hope he can keep it well though…'_ Luffy thought before continuing to pet the Sea king "Putting that aside… I'm hungry…" Luffy says as he stops and looks at the Sea King, thinking of meat. Which he brushed off since the Sea King was his _friend._ Luffy stands up and takes 5 meat inside a barrel, he can't let the food storage go out easily or he'll die out of starvation.

"You're so secretive, we're a crew, aren't we?" Nami says as she crosses her arms and pouts.

"Well…. Maybe someday I'll tell it, and correction Nami,-" Luffy turns to look at Nami and Zoro while he grins at them. "– Family, not a crew." the two looked surprised before grinning.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! I reached over 4 thousand! Someday I'll get 10 thousand ( new goals xD )**

Guest: Do you have Tumblr? I want to draw an art for your fanfic

 **Ahhh no…. But if you'd like to draw so much for my fanfic I can create an acc!**

 **Guys, if you want for me to make a special chapter about Garp accidentally knowing Luffy's secret… You can always tell me hahaha xD See ya~!**

 **And I just realized something... MY OTHER CHAPTERS GOT DELETED! I WORKED SO HARD! I MADE THREE CHAPTERS FOR THE NEW STORY! GAAAHHHH! And I completely forgot what it is. Also, the 19th chapter got deleted. Because the computer had another problem, thus the effect is that: Nerd raging for almost a week ( ok I was overreacting xD But seriously, it took a long time. )**


	18. Usopp and Going Merry joins!

**A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 17..._

 _"Maybe I've sailed, maybe I haven't. I'm not answering that second question, maybe I'll say it someday." Luffy says before stopping petting the Sea King 'Speaking of which, I think I can say it considering I've told Grampa I came from the future… Well… That time it was an accident, hope he can keep it well though…' Luffy thought before continuing to pet the Sea king "Putting that aside… I'm hungry…" Luffy says as he stops and looks at the Sea King, thinking of meat. Which he brushed off since the Sea King was his friend. Luffy stands up and takes 5 meat inside a barrel, he can't let the food storage go out easily or he'll die out of starvation._

 _"You're so secretive, we're a crew, aren't we?" Nami says as she crosses her arms and pouts._

 _"Well…. Maybe someday I'll tell it, and correction Nami,-" Luffy turns to look at Nami and Zoro while he grins at them. "– Family, not a crew." The two looked surprised before grinning._

* * *

"We need to plan things more!" Nami says as Luffy stops petting the Sea King for once and look at her.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asks as confusion was all over his face

"Are we going to the 'Grand Line' like _**this?**_ " Nami emphasizes 'this' as she looks at Luffy, who was confused at first before laughing.

"Shishishi, foods, ship, or even members aren't a problem! We'll get a ship and our sniper at the next island, we'll just think of the enemies we get later on." Luffy said as he plopped down the side of the boat. ' _I also need some reports to know and say to Giant-ossan too…'_ Luffy thought as he takes off his hat and looks for it for a second before putting it back.

"Okay…?" Nami says awkwardly and was frozen stiff as she sees her captain grinning mischievously.

"We also have to train, since 'Grand Line' is very dangerous for beginners…" Luffy says as he stands up "Time for Haki training!" by this, Zoro stands up as he yawns.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this." Zoro says, the two looked like they were understanding each other, can't say the same for Nami though.

"Wait! Haki? What's 'Haki'?" Nami says as she looks at her captain and Zoro back and forth, Luffy laughs at Nami, which caused Nami to look at Luffy.

"Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the typical senses. However, most people don't notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly speaking, there are two types of Haki available to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess." Luffy pauses as he looks at Nami seriously. "Haki is separated into three categories, or 'colors' : Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. And I'm going to sharpen your 'colors'" Nami stands up as she was ready to participate. The two didn't notice the mischievous grin from their merciless Captain.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Hu hu! It's such a beautiful day…" A slim tan-skinned teenager with medium-length black woolly hair, prominent lips, and a long nose said as he stares at the Sea on a cliff. " There's nothing like starting such a happy and refreshing day by looking at the Sea! " The Long nose says as the birds chirp at the background.

' _See you next time, Usopp!'_ The Long nose, now known as 'Usopp', suddenly remembers a certain Strawhat man. "Why _him_?" Usopp asks himself before shrugging it off and goes to a quiet village.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"THIS IS BAD!" Usopp shouts as he runs to a quiet village " **WE'RE IN DANGER! THE PIRATES ARE ATTACKING!** " He shouts louder than the first. He repeated saying 'The Pirates are coming!' then shouting warnings to the people.

"WHAT!? PIRATES!?" An old man(?) shouts in surprise as he hears the shoutings of Usopp.

"Oh! Usopp is starting to shout again, that means I have to go to work now." An old man says as he casually drinks as he hears 'The Pirates are coming!' outside.

"Not again..." A man says as he looks at a newspaper, still, he was grinning.

" **I WAS JUST JOKING…! WAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Usopp says as he bursts into laughter, not long before someone throws a frying pan into Usopp's head.

"WHY YOU LITTLE LIAR! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY THIS TIME!" An old man says as he had a broom in his hands as a weapon. Usopp looks as everyone goes out of their houses and started chasing him with some kind of weapons on their hands.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU BASTARD!" The people, though mostly old men, shouted as they chase Usopp, who was running for his dear life.

"WA HA HA HA! THEY'RE CHASING ME!" Usopp says the obvious as he had tears coming out of his eyes, though he was grinning.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Ah~! Land, I miss this feeling already." Luffy says as he sits in the sand, grinning madly. On the other hand, Nami and Zoro were plopped on the sand, they had bruises, cuts, and injuries everywhere. Unlike Luffy who had no bruises or injuries.

"You… Held… Back…!" Zoro says angrily as he was on his knees, despite what he said, he was angry at himself for being weak and not being able to be strong enough. Nami felt the same thing.

"'Grand Line' is tougher than our training! If you can't handle that much then you won't survive in 'Grand Line'!" Luffy says as he was patting his shorts to take off the dirt. The two was quiet as they kept repeating Luffy's word in their heads, encouraging themselves. It was quiet until a shout of a person came.

" **LUFFY!?** " A person shouts as they turn to see who shouted it and saw a long-nosed person and three kids at the cliff, his jaws were dropped and his eyes looks like it was ready to fall out of their sockets. The person took a step forward which caused him to fall off the cliff, Nami and Zoro sweatdropped.

"You know him, Luffy?" Zoro asks as he turns to Luffy, who nodded. A few seconds the long-nosed person was up and ran towards Luffy like a madman. Luffy was grinning so Nami and Zoro thought the long-nose wasn't a threat.

"It's been a long time! You've grown so much I can't even reach you anymore! Not like I could even a long time ago... And you've got a crew already!?" The Long Nose shouts in excitement, Luffy grins at the Long Nose.

"Alright, Alright! Calm Down, Usopp! How about we go to 'Meshi' first, eat then introduce to each other? Nami and Zoro might be confused right now." Luffy says as he looks at Nami and Zoro, who had confusion all over their faces. " Yosh! Let's eat! " Luffy added as he pumped his fists in the air. The kids, and the three sweatdropped.

' _You only want to eat…_ ' They all thought at the same time.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Usopp! Meet Nami-" Luffy gestures over Nami with a bottle of sake that he was drinking, which annoyed Nami "– and Zoro-" Luffy does the same to Zoro, who was also drinking a sake "– Nami is our treasurer and navigator while Zoro is our swordsman!" Luffy ended as Usopp greeted them, which Nami and Zoro did the same.

"I AM YOUR CAPTAIN! CALL ME 'Captain Uso-Ack!" Usopp chokes as Luffy suddenly put Usopp in a headlock, trapping and choking Usopp. Luffy was grinning while he was tightening his headlock on Usopp 'playfully'.

"Oh…? Who gave you the permission to be the Captain, Usopp? Why you, little rascal!" Luffy said as he was headlocking Usopp despite the limited space they had. Usopp was slowly turning into blue as he tried breaking free from Luffy's headlock.

"Going… M-Merr…y…!" Usopp managed to say as Luffy stopped his actions when he understood what Usopp said, after a few minutes of Usopp coughing and slowly turning back to his normal skin color, Usopp had a comical angry expression on him. "WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Usopp says as Luffy laughs, the others sweatdropped at the scene.

"What's the 'Going Merry'?" Nami asks, looking at her captain for information because she has no absolute idea who or what is Going Merry.

"Ah… Going Merry is our ship!" Luffy says gleefully, the others didn't notice sad expression for a second.

"Going Merry is upgraded now!" Usopp says as Luffy raised an eyebrow in surprise.

' _Upgraded? I wonder how they upgraded it._ ' Luffy thought as Usopp seemed proud

"Going Merry has it's own captain room now! The Going Merry is also slightly bigger now and the ship itself is stronger and tougher! That might be the only thing we were able to do because East Blue is weakest of the four blues and we lack great kinds of stuff, unlike the other blues. " Usopp says he looked at the others.

"I didn't know you were the 'Luffy' Captain Usopp said for a long time!" A boy with dark green hair shaped like a pepper, now known as Piiman, says as he looks at Luffy.

"Really?" Luffy asks as he looks at Usopp, who tried shutting Piiman's mouth off, to no avail and he blushes. Luffy and the other laughs.

"I see Usopp admires our captain." Nami says as she snickers at Usopp's face. After a few minutes of teasing Usopp, Usopp goes to the corner and sulk, the others watch it as they laugh.

"Why don't we see Kaya now? It's been a long time since I met her." Luffy says which made everyone turns to face Luffy ( including Usopp ), Luffy grinned as he looks at Usopp, who nodded as if they had a silent conversation.

"Let's go meet Kaya!" Usopp says as he grinned and stood up and led the way to Kaya's mansion.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Ah! It's been a long time, Luffy-san. Come in!" Kaya says as she opens the door, Kaya is a slim and pale-skinned girl with blonde hair. She has wide brown eyes, that are of a sort of lighter shade. The others bowed and went it, considering it was a rich girl's mansion.

"It's been a long time, Kaya! Shishishishi" Luffy says as he laughed, Kaya snickered slightly as they sat. Usopp noticed that Nami and Zoro didn't had the chance to introduce themselves.

"This is Nami and Zoro, they're Luffy's Nakama," Usopp says as he gestured over Nami and Zoro, Kaya greeted them as Nami and Zoro did the same.

"This is my butler, Merry." Kaya said as Merry bowed to them, after that it was an uncomfortable silence.

' _I need to call Giant-ossan soon…_ Luffy said as he was quiet, which was rare. The others noticed it when Luffy had a frown on his face. Suddenly Kaya stood up, which stopped Luffy thinking about the problems later on, and he was beginning to be red anyway.

"I guess you want to see Going Merry now, right? It's been upgraded, Usopp-san must have told you." Kaya says as Luffy nods, Luffy stands up as everyone followed.

 _O_ _POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Nami and Zoro stared in awe as they see Going Merry. The Going Merry has a jib and a central steer rudder. The ship's armaments consisted of four cannons, one in the bow pointing forward, one in the stern, and two pointing to either side. "A Caravel!" Nami says in delight as Merry coughed to get their attention

"Now… I will explain the steering system." Merry says as he comes to Luffy, Luffy gestured to stop for a minute.

"Nami, come and listen with me. There might be times where I leave and you guys will be alone." Luffy says as Nami looked at him weirdly before nodding then listening to Merry as he gives the instructions.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After an hour of Merry explaining, it finally stopped. Luffy placed his items on the Captain's room, he was quite amused of the shocked and terrified faces of Kaya, Merry, Usopp and the kids when the Sea King went out of the water, soon after that, they left and so the Sea King, Luffy freed the Sea King. Usopp joined and they also placed their items in their respective rooms, which are the female and male's room. Luffy sighed and plopped himself at the chair, the transponder snail close to him. He dials a familiar number, he waits until someone finally answered.

" _Hello? This is Marco The Phoenix, what do you want?_ " Marco's voice was the cold, firm and authoritative kind of voice, Luffy decided to speak up.

"Shishishishi, It's Luffy, I gotta talk to Giant-ossan." Luffy says cheerily as the transponder snail's eyes widened. It was going to be an important conversation after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the late uploadation ( is that a word? Anyways I meant Upload-ing, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore ) So guys you can leave a review if you want! – Mitsu**


	19. Johnny and Yosaku

**A/N: Thanks for Eyilin always giving reviews to me~ Anyways, there might be some changes in every chapter without you guys knowing, for example: Luffy was 56, then I turned him to 65 later on. Okay that was an example, but I might do it xD Well actually, I already did xD**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 18..._

 _After an hour of Merry explaining, it finally stopped. Luffy placed his items on the Captain's room, he was quite amused of the shocked and terrified faces of Kaya, Merry, Usopp and the kids when the Sea King went out of the water, soon after that, they left and so the Sea King, Luffy freed the Sea King. Usopp joined and they also placed their items in their respective rooms, which are the female and male's room. Luffy sighed and plopped himself at the chair, the transponder snail close to him. He dials a familiar number, he waits until someone finally answered._

 _"Hello? This is Marco The Phoenix, what do you want?" Marco's voice was the cold, firm and authoritative kind of voice, Luffy decided to speak up._

 _"Shishishishi, It's Luffy, I gotta talk to Giant-ossan." Luffy says cheerily as the transponder snail's eyes widened. It was going to be an important conversation after all._

* * *

"Luffy? Alright, this has to be some important thing, you wouldn't call us for no reason, especially if your brother is _here_ -yoi." Marco says with a deadpanned tone, Luffy laughs as he hears the deadpanned tone at the end.

"Damn right I won't, it'd blow my secret! Shishishi!" Luffy says as he hears Marco sigh while he laughs again.

"Wait a minute, I'll take the transponder snail to pops-yoi." Marco says while Luffy hears the footsteps later on.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO

"Gurarararara! Brat, why did you wanted to call me? Reports I suppose?" Whitebeard says as he laughs, Luffy swears that he hears Whitebeard drinking rum in the middle of a conversation.

"No, just to irritate you." Luffy sarcastically says as he hears Whitebeard and some laughs at the other side. "And I'm not a brat, I'm in the same age as you!" Luffy added as he hears Whitebeard laugh.

"Gurararara!" Whitebeard laughs as the others followed, after a few minutes Whitebeard turned serious "Enough about that, what do you want to know?" Whitebeard says with a serious tone and expression.

"First, did Thatch got a hold of the Yami-Yami no mi now?" Luffy asks with the same tone and expression as Whitebeard, he would have called Thatch 'Thatchy' if it wasn't an important conversation right now.

"No, not yet. Thatch is on a mission right now though." Whitebeard responds as Luffy took the information on his mind, a tense atmosphere came for a minute.

"Is Ace a commander now?" Luffy asks, excitement completely obvious in his tone. He hears Whitebeard and the others laugh again, the tense atmosphere was gone.

"Yes he is, but he isn't here. We left him and told him he can't join, he's sulking in the corner somewhere right now." Marco answers while Luffy laughs from the answer.

"He'll probably annoy and ask us what was it that he wasn't able to know." Luffy hears Izo say as the others laughed and he hears says some commanders say things in agreement.

"I see…" Luffy says quietly as he remembers an important question "How's Teach doing?" He asks quietly, but everyone heard it. The tense atmosphere was back once again.

"… He's not doing anything that's making us wary of him, _for now._ " Whitebeard says as Luffy nods in acknowledgment.

"That's all I need, for now. my Nakama might ask me what I'm doing right now, I can't let them getting suspicious of me. Bye Giant-ossan, everyone!" Luffy said cheerily as the others said their goodbyes. Luffy placed the handset back to its rightful place, he stood up and stretched as he exercises for a little.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO

"Luffy's taking his time in his room." Zoro says as they haven't seen their captain yet.

"He's probably looking around his room, the Captain's room is quite big." Usopp responds as his stomach growls. It's been a long time since they've bid their goodbyes to Kaya and the others in the Syrup Village, they haven't eaten yet. Usopp took a food inside the refrigerator and ate in the table.

"Still… Isn't he taking a look a bit _too_ long? I mean, the Captain's room might be big, but it can't be _that_ big, right?" Nami says in suspicion, Usopp quietly agreed. Nami had another question though.

"Don't get suspicious of Luffy, he might be mysterious sometimes, but he's our Captain. And if he keeps secrets then it's his decision to tell us and knowing Luffy, he only keeps secrets if its necessary." Zoro growls, Nami gulped and nodded as Usopp did the same. After a few minutes, Luffy came, he was massaging his shoulder while exercising his hands next.

"Ah…! I'm hungry… We really need a cook." Luffy says, as usual, he plopped himself on a chair as he went back on massaging his shoulder. Zoro and the two raised an eyebrow on that.

"Why do you keep massaging your shoulder?" Zoro asks, Luffy laughed at the question though, which Nami and Zoro for not getting the answer quickly.

"I'm preparing for another _training,_ you guys need to train." Luffy said as he grins, Nami and Zoro shuddered since they've felt Luffy's training even in just one session, Zoro was quite excited though. Usopp had no absolute idea how scary Luffy's pieces of training are, so he laughed.

"I, the Incredible Usopp, shall join the training! I will show you how incredible I am!" Usopp said as the two looked at him with pity, knowing Usopp would later know how scary of a teacher/trainer Luffy is.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO

Usopp now know why Nami and Zoro shuddered when Luffy said to 'train' with him, Luffy didn't give them a break after all the beatings they had from Luffy. Finally, it felt like forever though, Luffy finally gave them a break. "… Luffy's scary…" Usopp kept repeating while on they were on a break, Nami and Zoro had felt pity for Usopp, since he almost looked like he had a trauma of Luffy's pieces of training, which might be possible for him right now. Not like Nami and Zoro could say they weren't having a _very_ hard time on Luffy's training, Nami, Zoro, and Usopp had bruises everywhere because Luffy whacked them while they had to be freakin' blindfolded along the way, and Luffy shooting them with rocks didn't help either. Except, Zoro had the hardest training among the three, which Nami noticed.

"Can I ask a question?" Nami asks as she winced when she felt her bruises quite painfully, Luffy looked at her, Luffy nodded, indicating she can ask. "Why is Zoro's training was the hardest among the three of us?" Nami asked, Usopp turned, quite interested why. Luffy laughs at them, Luffy looked at Zoro and grins, which didn't go unnoticed by all of them. Luffy looked at Zoro's beaten form.

' _You guys need to get ready for Paradise And New World…'_ Luffy thought as he remembers the scenes which made him remember the nightmares. "Zoro's the strongest among the three of you, and he's been following the training I gave him after I met him in his island, It's only natural that I need to make him a harder training than the two of you. After all, he can use Kenbunshoku and Bushoshoku Haki quite fine, he just needs to train more to hone it." Luffy explained which Nami and Zoro got the point, Usopp just felt completely stranded.

"Wait, Haki? What's Haki and what's those Kenbunshoku and Bushoshoku Haki?" Usopp asks as Luffy facepalmed.

' _I forgot I haven't told him yet._ Luffy thought as he sat "I'm giving extra minutes of break!" Luffy declares, which made Nami and Usopp happy. Zoro just slept. "I'm going to explain Haki to Usopp, you guys can do everything you want." Luffy said as he pulled Usopp, who thought that he can also rest.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOOPOPOPOPOPO_

After a day of explaining Haki to Usopp, they all slept except for Luffy who just took a coffee and didn't sleep. And this day was just usual, making the pirate flag again and etc, before Usopp fired a cannon. Well, they were in the lounge and it was peaceful until a shout came. " **COME OUT YOU DAMN PIRATES! I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER ALL OF YOU!** " A person shouts outside, Usopp dropped his cup as Luffy opened the door and saw Johnny kicking the barrels.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're just doing?" Luffy says calmly with a grin, but everyone knew underneath it was annoyance and anger.

"Who am I…? I should be asking…" Johnny says as he stares at Luffy " **WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!** " Johnny shouts as he swings his sword to Luffy, Luffy didn't want Going Merry to have a scar yet, so he doesn't dodge, he takes the sword, flips Johnny and plants a foot on Johnny's back to prevent him from going mad any further.

"Calm down, I don't want Going Merry to get wrecked." Luffy says calmly as he watches Johnny struggling.

"SHUT UP! YOU KILLE-" Before Johnny could continue shouting, Zoro went outside, to confirm that he sensed Johnny.

"Huh? Oh, it is you, Johnny! Where's Yosaku? Isn't he with you?" Zoro says, not minding that Luffy was currently trapping Johnny, it _was_ Johnny who started it.

"Z-ZORO-ANIKI!? IS THAT REALLY YOU, ANIKI!?" Johnny shouts in surprise as he rotated his head to be able to see Zoro.

"They know each other…?" Usopp says quietly as he and Nami looked outside in surprise as they heard it.

"Just what's going on?" Nami asks to no one since Usopp didn't know.

"Yosaku is…!" Johnny says with a terrified and sad tone as he looks at Zoro.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

" **SICK!?** " Usopp and Nami shouts as Yosaku was in front of them, on the ground.

"Yeah… His teeth have begun to fall out, and his old wounds have reopened...!" Johnny pauses as he placed his hand in his head, thinking what happened to make Yosaku in a state like that. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I was trying to at least let him get some rest on top of that rock but…" Johnny pauses "ALL OF A SUDDEN, THIS SHIP FIRED A CANNONBALL AT US!" As Johnny said it, Usopp's eye bulged out and his mouth dropped to the ground.

"I-I'm truly, truly sorry." Usopp says as he bows down while he was crying, Johnny sniffed.

"It's fine, what's done is done…" Johnny pauses as he took a deep breath " If all problems could be solved with a simple apology, there wouldn't be any need for policemen." he let all out as Usopp cries. Luffy sighed, he was casually sitting in a barrel while leaning on the wall with a newspaper on his hands, he could read after all.

"He only has a scurvy, a disease caused by a lack of vitamin C and characterized by spongy gums, loosening of the teeth, and a bleeding into the skin and mucous membranes." Luffy says with a deadpan tone as he flipped another page, everyone was looking at him, it was so quiet Luffy had to look at what happened. Nami had widened eyes with her face showing disbelief of how Luffy was able to say things like that, the same goes for Zoro and Usopp. But Johnny saw a hope.

"I-Is there a way to solve it…?" Johnny asks as he looked at Luffy, who placed the newspaper on the other barrel as he looked at Johnny.

"Yep, limes." Luffy says as he grins, Johnny grins while crying after that.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After Luffy and the others gave limes to Yosaku, which he recovered _too_ fast. Then next Yosaku and Johnny introduced themselves, they told about how they worked with Zoro a long time ago as Bounty Hunters. Yosaku, of course, fainted as blood came in his mouth. They talked about Chefs and stuff, then Johnny raised his hands. "Aniki!" Johnny says as he raises his arms like he was in a school while Zoro looks at him.

"What is it, Johnny?" Zoro asks Johnny as he side-glances at Johnny.

"If you're looking for a cook, I know just the place. Of course, getting one to join you is another matter altogether…" Johnny says as the others looked at him like he gave them the best gifts ever, except for Luffy, who just grinned.

"A restaurant of the seas!?" They all exclaimed, except Luffy, which made them look weirdly at him for a moment.

"That's right, you should be able to reach it from here 2-3 days. But that place is close to the Grand Line so you gotta be careful. Lotta dangerous guys around those parts." Johnny pauses "Even that 'Hawk-Eyed Man', you've been looking for has been sighted there once before." At those words, Zoro widened his eyes as his body was aching for battle. "If it's alright with you, I'll lead the way!" Johnny says as everyone pumped their fists at the air, but Luffy joined this time.

"ALRIGHT!" Everyone shouted in excitement, but somewhere deep in Luffy's heart… He was still remembering the dark memories, and he wasn't ready for another scene where Zoro almost died.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay this is what you've been waiting for Mitsuki! Woooo!**


	20. Don Krieg Arrives

**A/N: Ok um… About the last chapter, Luffy's OOC but I placed it there xD Sorrryyy! For those who doesn't know Aniki, It means: - Loosely translating to "older brother" or "big brother". In common Yakuza (Japanese Mafia) slang, "Aniki" is a term used for a Yakuza of older, or senior rank within the family, and is said as a title of respect from a lower ranking family member to a higher.**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda Owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 19..._

 _"If you're looking for a cook, I know just the place. Of course, getting one to join you is another matter altogether…" Johnny says as the others looked at him like he gave them the best gifts ever, except for Luffy, who just grinned._

 _"A restaurant of the seas!?" They all exclaimed, except Luffy, which made them look weirdly at him for a moment._

 _"That's right, you should be able to reach it from here 2-3 days. But that place is close to the 'Grand Line' so you gotta be careful. Lotta dangerous guys around those parts." Johnny pauses "Even that 'Hawk-Eyed Man', you've been looking for has been sighted there once before." At those words, Zoro widened his eyes as his body was aching for battle. "If it's alright with you, I'll lead the way!" Johnny says as everyone pumped their fists at the air, but Luffy joined this time._

 _"ALRIGHT!" Everyone shouted in excitement, but somewhere deep in Luffy's heart… He was still remembering the dark memories, and he wasn't ready for another scene where Zoro almost died._

* * *

"Give up, on going to Grand Line." Gin, who was part of Don Krieg's armada, says as he was visibly sweating from the memories.

"Hmm, why?" Luffy says playfully as he looks at Gin, who was still sweating.

"You're still young, no need to recklessly rush into things." Gin says as Luffy and Sanji looks at him with an 'are-you-serious' look.

"Gin, I'm older than you. As in _way too_ older." Luffy says as he looks serious, this time Gin and Sanji looked at him in surprise.

"… How old are you?" Sanji asks after a moment of silence, Luffy decided to keep quiet, Gin decided to continue considering it was beginning to be awkward.

"Anyways, the 'Grand Line' is just one part of all the oceans in this world." Gin pauses "If you want to be a pirate, there's plenty of other seas for you to roam out there." Gin added as he looked at Sanji and Luffy.

"Did something bad happen during your visit at 'Grand Line'?" Luffy asks, he wanted to say something about Gin's words.

"No… I don't know… I don't know anything… That's why it's so terrifying…!" Gin says as he placed his hands on his head as with a terrified face.

"For a member of the Krieg Pirates, you sure are acting like a big scaredy cat." Sanji says straightforwardly as Luffy sighed, he was going to blow everything out to give Gin a piece of mind.

"Just because you don't know anything about 'Grand Line', that doesn't mean you'll be able to predict what calamity it will rise every day. You just lost because you were too weak, that's how the world goes, Gin. If you weren't able to survive in 'Grand Line', then know that you weren't qualified to enter it." Luffy says straightforwardly and more painful than Sanji's words, after that, he left.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy worked in Baratie for two days, and it was already a success. Luffy was able to work without any problems, in fact, the money increased, the customers increased. Luffy was very careful and serious in his work he wasn't even scolded for once, and the customers liked his attitude, he was straightforward, fun to talk with, and Luffy was a very welcoming and warm person, he was already famous. And his Nakama is in wonder if Luffy has some kind of Multiple Personality Disorder or not.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

 _Luffy walks with soulless eyes, he stops in his tracks._ " _Zoro…" Luffy says quietly as he sees Zoro, he died, but he stood still like a brave swordsman could be. He was the best swordsman, but he died. He died standing like Whitebeard did._ " _I_ _guess… I'm the only one left" Luffy says as he stares at the floor of Sunny, the rain starts pouring. "No more… I don't want to live anymore…" Luffy says as he cries silently, It was too tiring. It was tiring to be alive, to see your nakama die one after another… It was just too tiring._ " _I want to die…" Luffy says once again as more tears flow, the world was too cruel._ " _I WANT TO DI-! "_

"Luffy, Wake up!" Nami shouts as Luffy suddenly woke up, he was breathing fast and his heart was beating too fast, he was also crying.

"Na… Mi…?" Luffy says quietly, he stares at Nami with surprise. ' _Why was I sleeping…?'_ Luffy asks himself in his thoughts, then he remembered. He facepalmed at the memory.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Why don't you sleep for once, shitty Strawhat?" Sanji asks as Luffy stares at him with a blank face._

" _I get nightmares if I do, and it's not good." Luffy says as he stares into the sea, it was just a normal day in Baratie, he worked, then it was done._

" _You know, you call tell me about it… If you want to." Sanji says as Luffy looks at him with wide eyes before smiling and goes back at looking at the sea._

" _It's all about my Nakama dying one after another, a flashback of my worst nightmares. It's the worst kind I could think of." Luffy says as he remembers some of the nightmares, he places a hand on his heart as he feels it clenching._

" _Dying? Oi, shitty strawhat. You're Nakama are still alive..." Sanji says as he goes closer to Luffy, reassuring Luffy that he was there to listen._

" _Hmm, sometimes I just think of it, when my Nakama dies… It just hurts painfully…" Luffy says as makes a pained expression. Sanji sighs._

" _Sleep, you idiot. You have your Nakama in your side, why are you even thinking about your Nakama dying?" Sanji says, not fully getting Luffy, but Luffy smiled at him, if his Nakama reassures him, he might be able to sleep without nightmares._

 _ **PRESENT**_

' _Why did I sleep, why did I sleep, heck, why did I even agreed to it!?'_ Luffy said as he got cranky, it was a no-no when Luffy sleeps, he gets all cranky and he remembers the time where he slept and got into an argument with his brothers, he didn't like it one bit.

"Luffy-san! Can I order a pasta?" A customer says cheerfully as Luffy unintentionally glares at the customer, the customer flinched and his grin faltered as Luffy went straight to the kitchen, made an pasta and slammed it on the table.

"Sorry, I'm just not in the best mood today." Luffy says as he leaves the table, everyone saw what happened and was quite worried about Luffy.

"What's wrong, Luffy? You seem… Cranky…" Zoro states as Nami and Usopp nodded in agreement, Luffy sighed loudly at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm cranky, now here's your rum, enjoy it." Luffy says harshly as he unintentionally glared at them, which made Zoro and the two flinch.

"Geez, what's up with you!? Ever since I woke… You up…?" Nami first said in anger, then she got quiet in the last. ' _He slept…?'_ Nami thought. Usopp, Nami, and Zoro were able to know why Luffy _slept._ Now they know that Luffy shouldn't sleep.

"Luffy… Did you slept…?" Usopp asks hesitantly considering Luffy was cranky and all.

"Yeah, and it wasn't the best idea." Luffy says quietly then he went back in serving ( and unintentionally glare ) the customers. Suddenly, a glass broke, but for Luffy, it felt like a cacophony. He glared at the man who didn't even looked at him, but he took the glasses and cleaned it.

" **IT'S DON KRIEG'S PIRATE SHIP!** " Someone shouted as Luffy, once again, felt like it was a cacophony, but he ignored it and started to clean the mess people made.

"A skull with two hourglass at its side, to threaten their enemies…" Someone pauses " **THERE'S NO DOUBT ABOUT IT! THAT'S KRIEG FLAG!** " The person shouts in fear, the others followed in as Luffy casually picked up the mess and cleaned the kitchen, because the people were too noisy.

" **WHY IS HE HERE!?"** Someone shouts. As the others shouted, Luffy prepared food for Krieg, and if Krieg would have fought him… It wouldn't be the best to fight him while he was cranky and all…

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO

Okay, I guess Luffy and Sanji switched position, Sanji was supposed to be the one giving the food, then now he's the one doing it. "Here." Luffy says with no emotion as the others looks at him in surprise.

"Errand-boy! TAKE THAT FOOD THIS INSTANT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF MAN HE IS!?" Patty shouts while Luffy sighs loudly again, he didn't like someone shouting at him today.

"We're cooks, and it's a cook's duty to help the people who's starving, either with no money or not. " Luffy says, then suddenly, Don Krieg choked Luffy.

" **ERRAND-BOY!** "

" **LUFFY!** " The cooks and Luffy's Nakama shouted in surprise and fear as they thought Luffy would be done ( except Zoro ).

Keyword: Attempted 

Don Krieg thought Luffy would be gone, but Luffy didn't have an ounce of blood coming out of him, or even a pain in his face. But Don Krieg didn't think about that and made a smug face. "Nice restaurant you've got here." Don Krieg pauses "I'll take it."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm making a cliffhanger! I won't let you guys know how… Luffy would** _ **do**_ **the** _ **do!**_


	21. Roger Visits?

**A/N: Hello guys, I just received a review from someone!**

 **the death bringer779: Sup yea I think ur missing a chapter.**

 **M: I don't know what you mean by missing a chapter, but if you meant that in my chapter, there are some chapters from the manga that I missed, that I know. I purposely did that so the pacing isn't too slow. And I don't know if the majority likes to read short chapters or long. Can everybody help me? So I can improve the story, thanks!**

 **Also, I made a story, it's "Dying** **死んでいる"** **,** **I don't wanna spoil anything so you guys can check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 20..._

 _"Errand-boy! TAKE THAT FOOD THIS INSTANT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF MAN HE IS!?" Patty shouts while Luffy sighs loudly again, he didn't like someone shouting at him today._

 _"We're cooks, and it's a cook's duty to help the people who're starving, either with no money or not." Luffy says, then suddenly, Don Krieg choked Luffy._

 _" **ERRAND-BOY!** "_

 _" **LUFFY!** "The cooks and Luffy's Nakama shouted in surprise and fear as they thought Luffy would be done ( except Zoro )._

 _Keyword: Attempted_

 _Don Krieg thought Luffy would be gone, but Luffy didn't have an ounce of blood coming out of him, or even a pain in his face. But Don Krieg didn't think about that and made a smug face. "Nice restaurant you've got here." Don Krieg pauses "I'll take it."_

* * *

' _I can act like Sanji, yeah, I'll just act like Sanji at this time. Then I can beat Krieg, yeah that's a good plan!'_ Luffy thought as he tried calming himself down since he was cranky and all…

After that, Don Krieg let Luffy go, the others were already fleeing. "I TOLD YOU SO! THIS IS THE REAL KRIEG! AND NOW HE'S GONNA TAKE OVER OUR SHIP!" A cook shouts as the customers were creating a stampede, Patty slowly opens his eyes.

"Ugh… What's with all the noise…?" Patty says as he tries to remember what happened. Gin was devastated by Don Krieg's action.

"Don Krieg… What about your promise…" Gin says as he was on the floor, Luffy looks at Gin.

"Hey Gin! Are you alright!?" Luffy shouts worriedly as he watches Gin, maybe repenting on bringing Don Krieg, but he wasn't sure.

After Patty remembers what happened, he was looking at Don Krieg in surprise as he screamed. "My ship's all worn out, So I've been wanting one. Once my business is done with you, I'll have you get off this ship…" Don Krieg pauses "Right now, I have around a hundred subordinates on my ship, and they're all starving and critically wounded. So prepare enough water and food, to feed all 100 men of mine." Don Krieg pauses again "There are already a few who've already starved to death, so make it quick…!"

"You're asking us to willingly feed a hundred of pirates, knowing that they"ll attack us and steal our ship later!?" A cook shouts in disbelief as he pauses **"WE REFUSE!** "

"Refuse…? Seems like we have a little misunderstanding in our hands. I wasn't asking whether or not you'd do it…" Don Krieg pauses " **I'M ORDERING YOU. AND NOBODY DISOBEYS MY ORDERS!** "

All of the cooks flinched "Sanji… Luffy… I'm sorry… I… Never intended for things to turn out this way…" Gin says as he was still on the ground.

"ERRAND-BOY! YOU BASTARD! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU WE'RE INTO THIS M-" Patty pauses as he sees Luffy and Sanji going in the same direction. "HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" Patty added, both Sanji and Luffy stopped on their tracks.

"To the kitchen,-" Luffy says as Sanji takes over.

"-in order to prepare enough food or a hundred people." Sanji says and by that, all of the cooks were surprised but they immediately got over it and pointed guns at them. And they pointed at Luffy too, by that, all of Luffy's Nakama got serious, including Zoro.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Sanji, and Errand-boy? Krieg's secrets agents or something? We ain't gonna let you take one step into the kitchen." A cook says as he pauses " **WE'VE HAD ENOUGH, OF YOU AND ERRAND-BOY'S INSANE AND RECKLESS ACTIONS!"** The cook yells, but Sanji opened his arms wide, Luffy just placed his weight on his right foot as his face had a bored expression.

"Fine, stop us if you wish. Go ahead, shoot." Sanji says as his eyes were covered by shadows.

"We know… We know that they're nothing but scum who aren't worth a dime saving…" Luffy adds as Sanji smiles at Luffy's words.

"But to us, none of that matters. Thinking about the consequences of feeding a person… it's all such a big hassle." Sanji says as Luffy smiles, Sanji and Luffy both inhales.

" **A cook should be able to, feed anyone who's starving!** " Both Sanji and Luffy says as their words swirl around the restaurant.

"Isn't that ideal!?" Sanji says as the restaurant was quiet for a second until Patty knocked Sanji, he tried knocking Luffy off, but Zoro, Nami, and Usopp already took out their weapons and they signaled ' _Don't you dare'_ to Patty, so he stopped at Luffy.

Every cook says Patty's name, but he doesn't look back. "HOLD SANJI DOWN! AND YOU-!" Patty pauses as he points a finger at Luffy. "– YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOUR NAKAMA IS THERE FOR YOU!" Patty shouts as Luffy raises an eyebrow in amusement, despite the current scene right now.

 **SNAP!**

When Luffy was about to say something, he fell down. The last thing he could see was his Nakama panicking and the cooks looking at him in surprise.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

" _Luffy!" Luffy suddenly hears a familiar voice he heard in Raftel, he suddenly jerks up, causing the familiar person to fall and look at him in surprise before laughing._

" _What…?" Luffy says quietly as he sees an infinite world, everything was black, he could only see Roger and himself glowing, Roger laughs at how Luffy acted._

" _I had to talk to you, don't worry, the current timeline you're in is still going, I'll send you to the best time possible." Roger says as Luffy looks at him with a blank expression._

" _What do you want to talk about?" Luffy says as he knows that the current timeline is still going, he'd like to be as fast as possible._

" _The future, you know what it is, right? That's the problem." Roger says seriously as Luffy tilts his head in confusion._

 _"Why is it the problem?" Luffy asks as he sits in a more comfortable position, Roger does the same._

" _You know what will happen in the future, so if you change the present too much, there might be times that the future will change, including how tragedy will be." Roger explains as Luffy nods in acknowledgment._

" _I know that I shouldn't change the future too much, I also know that I need to be at the same time, I know the consequences." Luffy says as Roger grins at him, Luffy frowns though._

" _You shouldn't say too much to other people, it's okay that you said it to Eddie and Shanks, but you should also be careful of who you choose." Roger says as Luffy nods again in acknowledgment._

" _Can I go now?" Luffy says rather impatient, hoping that his Nakama wasn't panicking. Roger laughs and throws his hand to Luffy's neck._

" _Don't rush too much, here, some rum!" Roger says jokingly as a rum magically appears in his hands, Luffy gets a tick mark in his head and shouts at Roger._

" _NO!" Luffy shouts as Roger laughs and rolls into an invisible dark floor. After a few minutes ( much to the horror of Luffy ), Roger finally stops laughing and stands up._

" _Okay, ready?" Roger asks jokingly as Luffy gets a tick mark again and nods, Roger laughs first before Luffy sees darkness again._

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"-The worst restaurant I've ever been to…" Luffy hears Don Krieg's voice, he quietly looked up and got a perfect vision of what was happening, the moment he saw bullets, he got up and took all the bullets ( without using his Devil Fruit ) while not being injured, the others thought they were shot and fell back in surprise, not saying anything.

Don Krieg thought that he shot every person in, "YOU DAMN WORMS THINK YOU CAN DEFY ME!? I'M THE STRONGEST!" He says arrogantly as he hears Luffy laugh, he was surprised no one was hurt. Instead, Luffy let the bullets fall on his hands as everybody watched in fascination.

"Strongest? You didn't even reached 'Grand Line', and have you ever heard of Whitebeard, or are you really dumb?" Luffy states as everything was quiet, Luffy didn't bother at his nakama's side since he knew Zoro would protect them.

Don Krieg was about to burst from Luffy's statement until Zeff came and had a large sack. "OWNER ZEFF!" The cooks cried out.

"There's enough food here for a hundred people, so hurry up and bring it to your men." Zeff says as he looks at Don Krieg, who was visibly sweating.

"Did… Did they just say, 'Zeff'!?" Don Krieg says as he was still sweating, the cooks complained of why Zeff gave Don Krieg food until Zeff answered their questions.

"That's only if, they still have any fighting spirit left at all…" Zeff says as he pauses and looks at Don Krieg "Isn't that right, defeated warriors of 'Grand Line'?" Zeff says as the cooks gave appalled gasps.

"W-WHAT!? DON KRIEG DEFEATED!?"

"THE STRONGEST MAN OF EAST BLUE…! THE PIRATE FLEET ADMIRAL OF 50 SHIPS…!" the cooks paused as Gin held his tears. "EVEN HE WAS UTTERLY DEFEATED BY 'GRAND LINE'!?"

Luffy huffed as the shouts really felt like it was a cacophony, he sat in the chair nearby, in case the cooks and the others need help, his Nakama notices this but keeps quiet, Luffy was cranky today. "You're… 'Red-Leg' Zeff!" Don Krieg says as he sweats and his eyes widens.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm making you guys wait, I'm so sorry, but I'm making a cliffhanger! And if you're wondering why Luffy acted like that, Luffy learned to cook and helped the starving people like Sanji would always do, considering he lost his Nakama, he could at least carry their motto ( except the being-a-letch part ).**


	22. To Each In His Own Way

**A/N:**

 **the death bringer779: Chap 20 ends where jhonny says he'll lead them to baratie n chap 21 starts off where luffy is an erand boy.**

 **M: I know that I skipped the chapter xD Like I said, I didn't want to make the pace slower.**

 **I might also make a story, again, I don't know if it'll be angst or not… Anyways, like yesterday, can everyone either review or pm me what the majority likes more, long or short chapter?**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 21..._

 _"Did… Did they just say, 'Zeff'!?" Don Krieg says as he was still sweating, the cooks complained of why Zeff gave Don Krieg food until Zeff answered their questions._

 _"That's only if, they still have any fighting spirit left at all…" Zeff says as he pauses and looks at Don Krieg "Isn't that right, defeated warriors of 'Grand Line'?" Zeff says as the cooks gave appalled gasps._

 _"W-WHAT!? DON KRIEG DEFEATED!?"_

 _"THE STRONGEST MAN OF EAST BLUE…! THE PIRATE FLEET ADMIRAL OF 50 SHIPS…!" the cooks paused as Gin held his tears. "EVEN HE WAS UTTERLY DEFEATED BY 'GRAND LINE'!?"_

 _Luffy huffed as the shouts really felt like it was a cacophony, he sat in the chair nearby, in case the cooks and the others need help, his Nakama notices this but keeps quiet, Luffy was cranky today. "You're… 'Red-Leg' Zeff!" Don Krieg says as he sweats and his eyes widen. "So you were alive, 'Red-leg' Zeff… The peerless captain and cook of his own Pirate Crew." Don Krieg says as he looks at Zeff._

* * *

"So what if I'm alive? It's got nothing to do with you." Zeff says as he pauses "As you can see, I'm living as a mere cook right now." Zeff adds as Don Krieg crosses his arms.

"Hahaha… Interesting to hear it that way…" Don Krieg pauses as he smirks "But from the way I see it, you're living as a cook not by choice, but because that's the only thing you can do." Don Krieg adds as Zeff stayed quiet. "To speak of 'Red-leg' Zeff, is to speak of the master of kicking who refused to use his hands in battle! The pirate whose destructive kicks could pulverize bedrock, and leave a clear imprint on steel!" Don Krieg pauses "Your nickname 'Red-leg' refers to your legs, that would dyed in the blood of your enemies after a fight. Though I've heard from rumors that you died in a shipwreck, it seems you've managed to survive, though at the cost of one of your precious legs. With one of your legs gone, you shouldn't be able to fight anymore." Sanji flinches while Zeff wasn't unfazed in the slightest.

"I may not be able to fight anymore, but I can still cook as long as I have these hands." Zeff pauses "But just what are you getting at, exactly?" Don Krieg smirks.

"'Red-leg' Zeff, you're a man who once braved the waters of the devil's hideout, the 'Grand Line' itself! Not only that, you returned without an injury." Don Krieg says as he pauses "You must've kept a log during your time in 'Grand Line', so what I'm getting is…" Don Krieg pauses again as he inhales " **HAND OVER THAT LOG TO ME!"** Zeff remains his blank expression.

"You are certainly correct to assume that I kept a log, and I indeed have it to this day. But I shan't hand over that to you." Zeff pauses "That log is the pride of me and my men who bravely ventured 'Grand Line' together, it's too much valuable to give it to the likes of you!" Don Krieg loses his smirk.

" **THEN I'LL JUST STEAL IT FROM YOU!** It's true that I came back defeated from Grand Line…! But even so, I'm still the mighty Don Krieg!" Don Krieg pauses "THAT OCEAN SHROUDED BY DARKNESS, THE MENTION OF WHICH ALONE CAUSES WEAK MEN TO TREMBLE IN THEIR BOOTS…! I HAD ENOUGH POWER TO CONQUER THAT SEA! ENOUGH MANPOWER! ENOUGH AMBITION! THE ONLY THING I LACKED WAS INFORMATION! THAT WAS MY ONLY FLAW! I simply did not know enough… which is why I'll steal your travel log and this ship!" After Don Krieg's declaration, the cooks complained.

" **LIKE HELL WE'LL LET YOU! IF WE LOSE THIS SHIP, WE'VE GOT NOWHERE TO GO!"** Patty shouts as the others followed.

" **THAT'S RIGHT! ALL THE COOKS HERE WERE CHASED OUT BY OTHER RESTAURANTS BEFORE FINALLY FINDING THEIR HOME IN THIS PLACE!** "

" **OWNER ZEFF IS THE ONLY ONE WHO ACCEPTED US! HE'S OUR SAVIOR!** "

" **WE AIN'T LETTING YOU PIRATES STEAL OUR HOME AWAY!** "

Don Krieg yells "SILENCE! THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND I IS CLEAR AS NIGHT AND DAY! I EVEN PROVED IT TO YOU JUST NOW! DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THAT I'M THE STRONGEST!" Don Krieg pauses "ONCE I OBTAIN ZEFF'S TRAVEL LOG, I'LL REASSEMBLE MY PIRATE FLEET," When Don Krieg pauses, Luffy made a dark smirk and a scary expression, which didn't go unnoticed by his Nakama "AND FIND ONE PIECE TO BECOME THE GREATEST PIRATE OF THIS ERA!" As Don Krieg finished, Luffy stood up, which gave all the attention to him, he made a grin with his eyes closed like a Cheshire cat.

" **Oi oi oi, the one who'll become the Pirate King is ME.** " Luffy says with a grin and a dangerously slow tone as the cooks were surprised.

"W-what did the errand-boy just say right now!?" A cook says as Sanji wasn't surprised, he

"Hey! Stand back down Errand-boy! Or you'll be killed!" Patty shouts as Luffy ignored all of them, he also ignored Don Krieg's words, until Zoro, Usopp, and Nami talked and grinned at him.

"Gonna fight?" Zoro says as he places a hand on his katanas, while Usopp grinned and took his weapon secretly.

"Oi oi oi, you planning to rumble the place, Luffy?" Usopp says as he remembers the time where Luffy was a merciless bastard at training. Luffy saved his village, Luffy's strong, he wouldn't lose.

"I'm going to do my job, if you guys fight!" Nami says as she also smiles and ready to take out her weapon if Luffy decides to fight.

"Huh? Nah, you guys can just relax there. And don't need to do your job, Nami. They're empty." Luffy says as Nami sighs in displeasure, Don Krieg laughs.

"Ahahahahaha! Those are your crewmates? A rather small bunch aren't they!?" Don Krieg says as Luffy sighs and places his weight again in his right.

"Well… I have another crewmember as well." Luffy says as Sanji complains and sweatdrops at the background.

" **DON'T JOKE WITH ME, PUNK! EVEN MY FLEET OF 50 SHIPS AND 5000 PIRATES, WERE UTTERLY DECIMATED BY THAT DEVILISH SEA IN JUST SEVEN DAYS ONLY BECAUSE WE LACKED INFORMATION!"** Don Krieg shouts as the cooks were, once again, surprised as Luffy huffed and was disinterested. "Even as a bluff, your comments just now show how completely ignorant you are to reality! If there's one thing I hate, it's empty boasting like yours!" Don Krieg pauses "Keep saying that and I'll kill you on the spot once I get back from unloading this food!" Don Krieg pauses as he grips the sack. "As for the rest of you… I'll give you a little extension. I'm going to go give this food to my subordinates, and then return back here. I'd suggest you leave this place within that time if you don't want to die. The only things I need are this ship and Zeff's travel log." Don Krieg pauses "If any of you still feel like dying even after I warned you, Then so beat it! I'll bury you to the bottom of the sea for eternity!" By that, he leaves the ship.

' _That's what he says…_ ' Luffy thinks as he had a disinterested expression of what Don Krieg was saying in front of him. Luffy goes to his nakama's table and leans on the wall as his arms were crossed. "Maybe I should take a nap for a minute?" Luffy says jokingly as his Nakama looks at him and shouts 'no' loudly. He laughs because he wants to forget the part where Zoro almost dies, but he can't, and it's driving him crazy on the inside.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

When the cooks finally went out, they were ready to fight the pirates. Suddenly, the ship was cut in half. "Wha-!" The cooks shouts in disbelief as they watch the ship cut into half, Luffy's expression only darkened.

" **WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW!?** " Don Krieg shouts in disbelief as he sees his ship was cut into half, the others panicked.

"Zoro, check where Johnny and Yosaku is. Nami and Usopp, check and secure the ship, after that, all of you come back here." Luffy says calmly as his Nakama looks at him, they nodded and does what their captain said.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Once his Nakama did what they had to do and successfully made it to the rendezvous point with Luffy, someone suddenly shouted. " **IT'S HIM!"** Someone yells in a terrified voice that made Luffy and his Nakama turn to the person who shouted. " **DON KRIEG IT'S HIM! THE ONE WHO DESTROYED OUR FLEET!** " The others followed.

" **HE FOLLOWED US ALL THE WAY OUT HERE!** "

" **HE CAME TO KILL US ALL!"**

"That bastard…" Don Krieg mutters as his eyes were wide, Zoro looks at the distance with disbelief all over his face.

"I-it can't be… Is that… The 'hawk-eyed' man…!?" Zoro mutters as the cooks look at the 'Hawk-eyed' man.

"He's… The one who sank, a fleet of 50 ships…!?" Patty says in disbelief as the cooks followed.

"Then… He's the one who destroyed Don Krieg's ship just now!?" A cook says as one tries to get a clear vision of the 'Hawk-eyed' man.

"He looks like any normal guy… And it doesn't seem like he's carrying any special weapon…" A cook says as Zeff crosses his arms.

"If you're looking for his weapon, then it's on his back…!" Zeff says as the cooks look at him in disbelief.

"Y-you mean he cut that gigantic galleon by swinging that!?" A cook shouts as he looks at the 'Hawk-eyed' man.

"Yes… That 'Hawk-eyed' man is a renowned swordsman. More renowned than any swordsman in this world…" Zeff says as he keeps his calm façade. As they finally got a clear vision of the 'Hawk-eyed' man, or known as Dracule Mihawk, what they saw was a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely colored yellow eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes. He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant that hides a little dagger, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears white purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. He wears a kogatana around his neck, appearing as a golden cross-shaped necklace, and carries his sword at the back.

The Pirates fell on their knees as they lost all hope, one stood up and shouted. "DAMN IT! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW US ALL THE WAY OUT HERE!" The pirate shouted as Mihawk looked at them sideways.

"Just to kill some time." Mihawk calmly says as the pirate takes out guns, one in each hand.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" the pirate shouts as he fires, but Mihawk took out his gigantic sword, Yoru, and deflected it gracefully. "WHAT!? I-IT MISSED!?" The pirate shouts, suddenly, Zoro was behind them with his eyes covered by the shadows.

"He deflected it. It'll be the same no matter how many times you shoot. He changes the bullet's trajectory with the tip of his sword." Zoro says and explains as the pirates jumped from surprise.

"And who're you, you bastard!?" The pirate shouts, but Zoro ignored them and stepped forward.

"I've never seen such graceful movement." Zoro says as he looks at Mihawk

"A sword with no grace is no strong sword." Mihawk says as he sheathes his sword behind him.

"Did you cut this ship as well with that sword?" Zoro asks, even though he already knew.

"Yes, indeed." Mihawk responds calmly as Zoro was visibly sweating but he smiles.

"No wonder…" Zoro says as he pauses "You really are the strongest." Zoro adds as the pirates notice his three swords and starts knowing him as the 'Roronoa Zoro of the three sword style' and stars panicking. "I set sail to meet you!" Zoro says as he starts wearing his bandana.

"… What do you aim for?" Mihawk calmly asks as Zoro finished wearing his bandana and had a small grin.

"To be the strongest." Zoro says as he pauses. "You said you're free, right? So let's have a duel." Zoro adds as he draws his sword towards Mihawk.

"… I see, very well then." Mihawk says as Luffy raises his eyebrow, Mihawk takes a glance at Luffy, who raised his eyebrow more. ' _This swordsman can use Haki, but that man… He's suppressing his power._ ' Mihawk thinks as he steps up to the deck of a broken-down ship that he cut. "Even if you learned _ambition_ , you and I can demonstrate the clear difference in strength between you and I, without needing to cross blades at all. But still, you dare to challenge me. Does your bravery come from your conviction…?" Mihawk says as he crosses his arms "Or from ignorance…?" Mihawk adds.

"It comes from my ambition, and a promise to a friend." Zoro explains as he readies to take the position to fight.

* * *

 **A/N: I guess the next chapter is where Luffy…. $ &^$%^**

 **Bye! Hahahaha!**

 **The Kogatana is one of Dracule Mihawk's weapons. It is a dagger pendant shaped like a cross that is worn on his neck. Mihawk says he uses this weapon only to defeat weak opponents and is the smallest known blade he has. Mihawk uses it is as more of an accessory than a weapon. Though it appears to have no value, in the hands of Mihawk, it was able to defeat Zoro with the slightest bit of pressure and was able to stay close to his heart. He has also been shown eating with it. Otherwise, it is an ordinary knife, so bland and small that Mihawk enjoys demonstrating his skill with it.**


	23. Where Things Go Bad

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I was hanged you guys on the last chapter, hahaha xD Yes! I'm a bad person! ( even though it hurts me to be called like that ) Also, I might make a story where you're in real world then suddenly you're in One Piece xD Tell me if you guys would like that kind of story, I might make it! Also, can someone help me? I don't know, should Zoro's sword be considered as a Katana or not and be considered as a sword?**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 22..._

 _"… What do you aim for?" Mihawk calmly asks as Zoro finished wearing his bandana and had a small grin._

 _"To be the strongest." Zoro says as he pauses, "You said you're free, right? So let's have a duel." Zoro adds as he draws his sword towards Mihawk._

 _"… I see, very well then." Mihawk says as Luffy raises his eyebrow, Mihawk takes a glance at Luffy, who raised his eyebrow more. 'This swordsman can use Haki, but that man… He's suppressing his power.' Mihawk thinks as he steps up to the deck of a broken-down ship that he cut. "Even if you learned ambition, you and I can demonstrate the clear difference in strength between you and I, without needing to cross blades at all. But still, you dare to challenge me. Does your bravery come from your conviction…?" Mihawk says as he crosses his arms "Or from ignorance…?" Mihawk adds._

 _"It comes from my ambition, and a promise to a friend." Zoro explains as he readies to take the position to fight._

* * *

"To be honest, I never thought I'd be able to meet you so early on…" Zoro says as the people were making a ruckus about what was happening.

"A waste, if you ask me." Mihawk says as he glanced again in Luffy, who frowned, thinking why Mihawk was looking at him.

"There's not a chance someone can match our Aniki!" Yosaku naively says as his partner, Johnny, silently agreed.

"That man… Just what did he do to this ship…!" Don Krieg says while Mihawk shows that in his crucifix pendant, there was a little dagger.

"Just what're you planning to do with that?" Zoro asks, even though he had an idea of what Mihawk was going to do with the dagger.

"I'm different from those stupid brutes who'd go all out just to hunt a mere rabbit." Mihawk pauses "Though you may be a swordsman of some renown, this is East Blue, the weakest of the four seas, that are separated by Red Line and 'Grand Line'." Mihawk adds ' _Even though you know Haki, it's still weak even after your years of training._ ' Mihawk says in his thoughts.

"There's a limit… to just how much you can underestimate me…!" Zoro says as he runs towards Mihawk "YOU BETTER NOT REGRET IT WHEN YOU DIE!"

"Hear me, little frog in his well. It's time for you to realize that the world is bigger than it seems from your well." Mihawk says as Zoro starts using Bushoshoku and Kenbunshoku with his 'Oni Giri' Technique.

The moment it was in Mihawk's range, Mihawk uses Bushoshoku in the tip of his dagger, a little Kenbunshoku and Bushoshoku, Mihawk was able to fully stop Zoro's technique. "ANIKI'S 'Oni Giri' WAS STOPPED!" Johnny shouts disbelief as Yosaku followed.

"HIS SIGNATURE ATTACK THAT SENDS HIS OPPONENTS FLYING 100% WAS STOPPED!?" Yosaku shouts as Luffy remains calm. But inside, he was already panicking.

' _I… I can't move… There hasn't been a single man who could see through that move until now! I even used Bushoshoku the fullest… So how can he stop me with that toy…!? This is… ridiculous!'_ Zoro thought as he can't move all of his swords, he kept struggling as Mihawk was calm and didn't break a sweat.

He kept swinging his swords as Yosaku and Johnny was cheering for him in the background. "Such ferocity…" Mihawk calmly says despite Zoro doing his best to at least cut Mihawk.

"HE'S EASILY TAKING ON RORONOA ZORO'S SWORDS WITH THAT LITTLE THING!" A pirate says as all of them watches of the humiliation Mihawk was giving to Zoro, as Zoro already sweating.

"What burdens you so? What do you still desire to the extent of your strength, weakling…?" Mihawk says as Zoro's eye widened at Mihawk's words.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL OUR ANIKI A WEAKLING!?" Yosaku shouts as Johnny and he attempted to jump in the ship.

"WE OUGHTA TEACH YOU A LESSON, YOU BASTARD!" Johnny shouts as Luffy pulls them by their coats.

" **STOP, YOSAKU! JOHNNY! DON'T INTERFERE!** " Luffy yells as he grabs the two's head and slams them onto the deck. " **STAY PUT RIGHT HERE…!** " Luffy says as he frowns and had the urge to help Zoro, but knowing Zoro, he wouldn't like it.

"Luffy…" Usopp says as he looks worriedly at Luffy, Nami did the same.

" **TORI…** " Zoro says as he puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. " **GARI** " Zoro shouts as he remembers Luffy's words.

The ending was pretty certain, he got cut right in the chest. " **BRO!** " Yosaku and Johnny shouts as some tears fell out in their eyes, Luffy had to hurt himself to stop himself from going there. Nami placed her hand on her mouth as she had a terrified face.

Despite being cut in the chest, Zoro didn't step back. "Do you wish for me to pierce your heart thus? Why do you refuse to step back?" Mihawk says as both of them didn't budge an inch.

"Beats me… Not really sure myself… But I get a feeling…" Zoro says as he pauses "That if I were to take even one step back right now, I'd lose something very important to me… A promise or oath… Or whatever it is would be irreversibly broken… And that I'd never been able to return back to where I'm standing right now." Zoro says.

"Yes, such is defeat." Mihawk says as Zoro grins at Mihawk's words.

"Haha… Then that's why I can't step back." Zoro says as he looks at his chest that was cut by Mihawk.

"Even if it means your death…?" Mihawk slowly says as Zoro looks at him straight in the eye with a grin.

" **I'd rather much die**." Zoro says seriously as Mihawk stayed calm but he was already thinking of approving of Zoro.

' _What conviction he possesses! To rather choose death than defeat…_ ' Mihawk thought as he slowly pulled the dagger from Zoro's chest. "Kid… Tell me your name."

Zoro grins,"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro says as he holds two of his swords at an angle against each other.

"I shall remember it, for your strength is not often seen in this world." Mihawk says as he unsheathes Yoru,"And to pay my respect to you as a fellow swordsman, I shall end this duel with my black sword, The World's Strongest Sword." Mihawk added as the pirates were surprised that Mihawk used Yoru.

They started and Luffy could feel himself breaking as Yosaku and Johnny were pleading Zoro to stop, it seemed like they would have known the result, which undoubtedly is obvious. " **SANTOURYUU OUGI!** " Zoro shouts as he rotates them rapidly while running towards Mihawk, " **SANZEN SEKAI!** "

It ended in a flash, for the people in the current timeline at least. For Luffy, it felt like minutes. ' _… It's close…'_ Luffy thought as he slowly breathed, he couldn't stand watching all of it. It just brought the bad memories.

While Luffy completely shut the whole world, completely focused on the battle, Zoro managed to cut Mihawk in the coat and in the cheek. Mihawk smirked as he found a person worth waiting to fight with. Slowly, Zoro coughed out blood as he sheathed his sword and opened his arms wide, which made Mihawk completely surprised. "What…?" Mihawk slowly says as Zoro grinned at him.

"A wound on one's back, is the shame of a swordsman." Zoro says as Mihawk lightly grinned.

"Splendid." Mihawk says as he cut Zoro's chest. Luffy, despite knowing it would happen, had his eyes wide open, Usopp shouted Zoro's name while Nami fell to the ground and had a terrified face.

Luffy felt like his whole world shattered into pieces as he saw Zoro fall to the ground, _lots and lots of blood_ , like _a long time ago_ … Luffy already knows that he'd snap, and no one needs to tell someone that Luffy is ready to kill, since his face already told so.

* * *

 **A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! PLZ DON'T CALL ME A BAD PERSON! I JUST STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT THE MAJORITY WANTS! LONG OR SHORT CHAPTERS? TELL MEHH!**


	24. The Soup

**A/N:**

 **I don't have any beta readers yet. Can anyone recommend me one?**

 **Also, for those who question about Zoro's strength today, it's still quite at a low level, considering he trained in East Blue. East Blue is indeed the weakest sea out of the 4, so the danger level is low. Unlike New World and Grand Line that is harder.**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda Owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 23..._

 _"A wound on one's back is the shame of a swordsman." Zoro says as Mihawk lightly grinned._

 _"Splendid." Mihawk says as he cut Zoro's chest. Luffy, despite knowing it would happen, had his eyes wide open, Usopp shouted Zoro's name while Nami fell to the ground and had a terrified face._

 _Luffy felt like his whole world shattered into pieces as he saw Zoro fall to the ground, lots and lots of blood, like a long time ago… Luffy already knows that he'd snap, and no one needs to tell someone that Luffy is ready to kill, since his face already told so._

* * *

" **BRO!** " Yosaku and Johnny shout, Luffy was quiet. _Too quiet_. But Usopp and Nami didn't notice it. While Sanji was having a battle in his head, remembering Zoro's words.

" _Ever since I've decided to become the World's Greatest Swordsman, I threw my attachment to life." Zoro says as he looks at Sanji._

"IT'S SIMPLE! **JUST THROW AWAY THAT AMBITION!** " Sanji shouts, despite Zoro was already unconscious. Zoro fell in the water as Yosaku and Johnny went to get Zoro.

"… **Nami, Usopp…** " Luffy says in a very dangerous tone which made Nami and Usopp turn their head. " **Don't get too close to the pirate ship.** " Nami and Usopp wanted to complain, despite them being one of the people who gets scared at times like this, they wouldn't leave a Nakama behind.

"But-!" Nami pauses as they can feel something dark emitting from Luffy, even if they haven't mastered haki yet, they can already feel that they can't complain, so they slowly nodded and went at the cook's ship.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Mihawk can already feel a haki, something he's never felt before. " **OI…** " Mihawk turns his head to see Luffy. Luffy's Haki was dark, strong, nothing he's ever felt before. He felt that he was in front of a _King._

"Are you his Cap-!" Before Mihawk could continue, Luffy ran to him with a strong punch. Mihawk could barely keep us with the consecutive hits Luffy was giving, when he took a little peek at Luffy's eyes, he saw darkness. There wasn't a single ounce of light in them.

While Mihawk and Luffy were fighting, everyone could clearly see that Mihawk was having a very hard time, despite their moves looking like the wind. Nami and Usopp were sweating, they didn't think Luffy was this strong. "H-how strong is that man!?" A cook says in fascination and fear if Luffy was a bad person, they would have been done, but he wasn't.

"I knew it… He was hiding that strength…" Zeff slowly says as he was really impressed "But I never thought that he would be this strong." Sanji couldn't take his eye away from the fight. "And he's still hiding more" Zeff added as some cooks looked at him.

"What!? He still has more strength left!?" Usopp says as his eyes widen in surprise, Nami couldn't even speak. Mihawk was clearly being annihilated.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

' _He's-_ ' Mihawk thinks as he tries to parry a punch from Luffy '- _Still hiding more than this!_ Mihawk adds as he attempts to parry again. ' _How strong is this man!?_ '

"L-Luffy…" Luffy suddenly stopped and got out from the darkness, he clumsily stopped using Haki and almost tripped on the floor, Mihawk took a step back for a little to avoid the clumsy punch. Luffy took a swift turn where Zoro was. Zoro had his katana straight up, "C…Can you hear me…?" Luffy's eye widens and did a 180° personality change.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouts as he grins, he was really happy to hear Zoro alive. Even if he knew Zoro was alive, he still can't erase those memories.

"Sorry for worrying you… I know…" Zoro chokes out and pauses as Sanji looks at him. "That if I don't become… The World's Strongest Swordsman, it will only embarrass you!" Zoro shouts as he coughs out blood.

"BRO! PLEASE DON'T TALK ANYMORE!" Yosaku shouts as Johnny did the same, but Zoro didn't follow it.

" **I SWEAR! THAT I'M NEVER GOING TO LOSE AGAIN!** " Zoro yells as he places his hand on his forehead and cries " **UNTIL THE DAY I FIGHT HIM AND WIN…** " At those words, Mihawk grinned, despite being exhausted. " **I SWEAR! TO NEVER LOSE AGAIN!** " Zoro repeats and louder. " **ANY PROBLEMS, PIRATE KING!?** "

Luffy grins, "Shishishishi, Nope!" Luffy says as Mihawk steps up, ready to say something, he already sheathed Yoru.

"It is much too early for you to die. I am Dracule Mihawk! KNOW THY SELF! KNOW THY WORLD! AND BECOME STRONG, RORONOA!" Mihawk shouts as he pauses "No matter how many months or days pass by, I shall stand here at the top of the world and wait for you! SO FORGE ON AHEAD WITH THAT FIERCE CONVICTION AND TRY TO SURPASS MY SWORD!" Luffy sits in the floor with his hat covering his eyes, but he was grinning. " **SURPASS ME, RORONOA!"**

"To think that Mihawk would say such a thing." Zeff says as his arms were crossed, the cooks were speechless by now.

"What do you aim for?" Mihawk says as he looks at Luffy, who looked at him with a grin.

"To be the Pirate King!" Luffy shouts as Mihawk grins lightly and crosses his arms.

"A tough path indeed. Even tougher than surpassing myself." Mihawk says as Luffy laughs, Luffy stands up and looks at Usopp and Nami, who was worriedly looking at him.

"Nami, Usopp, you two can get a vacation in Nami's village. I bet that you'd love to see your village again." Luffy says as Nami beams and nods. "Take that stupid Zoro, Yosaku, and Johnny too." Luffy adds as he laughs, the five shortly left. "Anyways, I have something to ask you."

Mihawk rises an eyebrow "What would that be?" Luffy grinned.

"You know Red-haired Shanks, right?" Luffy asks as Mihawk nods but rises his eyebrow more. "Tell him that I'll be in Paradise shortly and I'm-" before Luffy could finish, a stupid-wearing-armor-Captain had to cut off Luffy, which was a bad idea.

"Hawk-eyes!" Don Krieg shouts, Luffy and Mihawk looked at him, but Luffy's look was more annoyed. Don Krieg had an irritating grin and had his arms crossed. "Did you come all the way out here for my head? The head of the Infamous Ruler of East Blue, 'Don Krieg'!?" Don Krieg says smugly.

"For a while, yes. But I've had enough fun for today." Mihawk responds while he side-glanced at Luffy in amusement, Luffy was clearly irritated. Seems that they've forgotten how cranky Luffy was, especially of what happened.

"No need to be so curt. You may have had your fun, but I sure haven'-" Before Don Krieg could continue, Luffy cut him off too.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TALKING TO HIM, YOU JERK!? GO AWAY AND LET ME TALK TO HIM!" Luffy shouts as he had a tick mark on his forehead. Don Krieg frowned and got angry.

"WHY YOU…!" Don Krieg shouts as he takes out two pistols and pointed it at Luffy, he continuously shot Luffy until he ran out of ammo.

" **I should** …" Don Krieg can hear Luffy's voice inside the dust,s "SAY THAT TO YOU, **YOU JERK!** " Luffy shouts as he comes out of the dust and instantly KOd Don Krieg by a single punch in the gut. Mihawk, who was watching in amusement, saw how cranky Luffy was today.

"I wonder why no one has ever made a bounty of him." Mihawk asks to no one as he sees Luffy ordering the pirates to go somewhere with their captain then a pearl-looking guy tried knocking Luffy, but Luffy only KOd him, they left and Luffy ordered meats from the cooks, which made Mihawk more amused.

"Anyways, tell Shanks that I'll be in Paradise shortly and tell him that I said sorry." Luffy says as Mihawk was interested as ever, but he only nodded.

"Farewell." Mihawk says as he goes into his boat and sails away. When Mihawk wasn't in sight anymore, everything was quiet.

"Now…" Luffy says as he slowly turns to the cooks, who paled. "WHERE'S MY MEAT!?" all the cooks ran to the kitchen to make meat, Zeff and Sanji only sweatdropped at the scene.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After the fight, Luffy rested in Baratie, some asked about his Nakama, but he shrugged them off and said that they were fine and slept. "Hey… Do you know about All Blue?" Sanji asks Luffy, who was newly awake. Luffy grinned at the question, he knew Sanji would see through his lie though.

"Nope, tell me about it." Luffy tried to lie, but Sanji saw it.

"Liar." Sanji says as the two looked at each other for a second then laughed like idiots, "You've heard about All Blue, so… Do you believe in it?" Sanji hesitantly asks.

"I believe in it, if One Piece is real, how about a miraculous sea?" Luffy joked as Sanji laughed and grinned, the two kept talking about All Blue and some more things.

On top of the balcony, Zeff was resting his head on his palm as he looks at Sanji "Talking with such a stupidly wide grin on your face… Idiot."

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Hm? Hey, where's our seats?" Sanji asks as when he opens the door.

"Where's the food?" Luffy asks as he had to bow a little to get inside, the cooks didn't even look at them.

"There ain't no chairs for you." One cook says as they didn't even bothered looking at the two.

"Just eat on the floor!" A cook with a scar on the right forehead until the right cheek says as he laughs while eating.

"No chairs!? This is a restaurant, how's that freakin' possible?" Sanji says as he sighs and goes to the corner, with Luffy following him. "Fine, whatever."

"Something's strange about them…" Luffy says but takes lots of meat and rum, Sanji huffs while he gets a food.

"They're always strange." Sanji says. Suddenly, Patty stood up and was holding Sanji's soup.

"Hey, who was in charge, of making this morning's soup!?" Patty asks as Sanji raises his arm like he was in a school with a grin.

"Oh, That'd be me! Pretty good, right? I made it especially g-" Before Sanji could continue, Patty threw the soup down the floor.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO PASS THIS CRAP DOWN MY STOMACH!? WHAT IS THIS, PIG FEED!?" Patty shouts as Sanji makes an angered expression, he stands up, totally angry with Patty.

"Hey. Does proper human food not suit you, you damn raccoon?" Sanji slowly asks, more like a statement. His grin was long gone, replaced with a scowl.

"Ha, this is pure crap of the highest quality, makes me wanna puke! Did you put actual shit in this or what?" Patty says while he makes a thumbs down gesture.

"I'm perfectly confident of my soup. Maybe it's your damn tongue that's-" Carne spits the soup Sanji made before Sanji could continue. The cooks complain one by one.

"No way we can eat this filth, just throw it out!"

"Spit, spit! Eww, terrible! Just terrible!"

Luffy watches the whole scene quietly as Sanji finally snapped " **THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL DOING!?** "

"You being the assistant head chef was always just a sham! It's only because you've been here the longest!" A cook complains while the others followed again.

"I'm sick of your violent ways!"

"If something tastes bad, then I have the right to say it's bad."

Sanji grits his teeth in anger "What did you…" Another plate was heard broken, Zeff himself broke a plate while Sanji side-ways looked at him. "Geezer…" Sanji says as he had a vein visibly seen in his forehead.

"What's with this disgusting soup? Is it supposed to taste like sludge or what!? We'd go out of business if we served this to the customers!" Zeff shouts as he wiped off the soup in his mouth.

" **DON'T JOKE WITH ME, YOU DAMN GEEZER!"** Sanji shouts as he grabbed Zeff's collar " **HOW'S THIS ANY DIFFERENT FROM THE SOUP YOU MAKE!? WELL!? SPEAK UP!** "

"The soup I make…?" Zeff says quietly as he looks at Sanji " **DON'T GET COCKY!** " Zeff shouts as he punched Sanji.

"The owner… Punched him…!?" Patty and the other cooks says quietly in disbelief. Normally, Zeff wouldn't do that.

"It's a hundred years too early for a Lil' eggplant like you to be comparing my soup with yours! I've cooked all around the world!" Zeff stated as the cooks were still surprised.

"He didn't kick, but punched him instead…!" The cooks says while Sanji and Zeff was having a fight, while staring at each other. At the end, Sanji went out stomping in rage.

"This soup's pretty good if you ask me!" Luffy says as he drinks the soup, the cooks looked like they were able to finally breathe as the tense atmosphere was gone.

"… Yeah, we know." A cook says as he sighs while the others followed.

"Whew, that was scary. He sure was stomping mad."

"Everyone here knows how good Sanji's cooking is."

"But if we didn't do that, that idiot would never listen to us! Hey Strawhat…" Zeff pauses as Luffy already knew he was the one being called so he turned to Zeff, who looked at him. "Would you mind… taking that Lil' eggplant with you? Take him to 'Grand Line'… It's his dream." Zeff says honestly. Little did he know, Sanji was only leaning on the door, listening to everything.

"Jeez, that was more trouble than it was worth, owner Zeff!" A cook says as Sanji lowers his head.

"I can hear you…" Sanji pauses as he listens to the other cooks.

"It was really hard to play along."

"Hey, give me another serving of this soup!"

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"You bastards…" Sanji quietly says as he can hear the other cook's words.

* * *

 **A/N: 'Sup guys! So, I've collected all those who answered, the long chapters won. But I'd like to keep some people like my chapters so I've thought of doing 2000 or 3000 words, maybe even 5000? I might go further than 5000 when I go further in the manga, but I hope you guys wouldn't mind.**

 **And also, I'm so sorry for the short and boring fights. And Luffy had to hold back even if he was snapping, it would destroy Zoro's ambition. I had to join the 'cranky-Luffy' part since he was cranky, angry, frustrated, I just couldn't forget the cranky part I wrote.**

 **A little question, is a bite from a bug is considered as a venom when it's dangerous? Like from Nami's in the Little Garden arc? Is the venom really high to make Nami sick, does it work on Luffy ( on this Luffy time traveling timeline ) or even Zoro? Thanks for those who answers!**

 **Thank you for the people who supported and reviewed on my story!**


	25. The 4th Member

**A/N: Hello guys! Someone just told me :**

"I **t's called kestia and it's not venomous, more highly toxic. sorta like a hyper malaria in that it gives you five days before you die :U" Thanks for the info, HerpiousDerpious! Now… Can it make Luffy ( time traveling Luffy ) sick?**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 24..._

 _"But if we didn't do that, that idiot would never listen to us! Hey Strawhat…" Zeff pauses as Luffy already knew he was the one being called so he turned to Zeff, who looked at him. "Would you mind… taking that Lil' eggplant with you? Take him to 'Grand Line'… It's his dream." Zeff says honestly. Little did he know, Sanji was only leaning on the door, listening to everything._

 _"Jeez, that was more trouble than it was worth, owner Zeff!" A cook says as Sanji lowers his head._

 _"I can hear you…" Sanji pauses as he listens to the other cooks._

 _"It was really hard to play along."_

 _"Hey, give me another serving of this soup!"_

 _"Me too!"_

 _"And me!"_

 _"You bastards…" Sanji quietly says as he can hear the other cook's words._

* * *

"Don't wanna." Luffy says straightforwardly as he takes another soup **.** The cooks were stunned and shock of Luffy's straightforward answer.

" **WWHHHHHAAAAATTTT!?** " The cooks yell as they couldn't believe what they heard, Zeff looked at Luffy like he was disappointed.

"What's the meaning of this? Didn't you want a cook for your ship!? What, are you not satisfied with him?" Zeff says with a tone of annoyance, Luffy stopped eating and looked at Zeff.

"No, it's not like I'm dissatisfied or anything. I do want him to come along with me, but he said he wants to stay here as a cook. So even if you tell me to take him with me, I'm not gonna." Luffy explains while he was close to finishing his soup.

"So you won't accept unless he says it himself." Zeff says as he looks at Luffy to know that he was getting to the point.

"Yup, more soup." Luffy says as he raises his bowl to ask for more of Sanji's soup.

"Well, you do have a point. But the problem is that rebellious brat will be honest with himself or not…" Zeff says as he sighs.

"It's impossible! He's too hard headed for his own good." A cook says as Sanji was outside, listening to everything, Luffy knew though.

"More soup." Luffy says again. Suddenly, there was something in the water that was extremely going fast towards them, to be straight, towards Sanji's place, in the door.

"Wha?" Sanji says first and was too late to dodge, he got knocked and went flying towards the room Zeff and Luffy was.

"What? Is this a guy?" A cook says as the other cook says things that weren't helping at the current situation at all.

"A mermaid!?"

"Did he come all the way from Fishman Island to try our cooking?"

Finally, someone came closer and got the whole image, "You idiot, this is just a guy in a Panda Shark." he says as Sanji gets up.

"What the…" Sanji says quietly as he stares at the person inside the shark, Luffy finishes his food before looking.

"Oh, Yosaku!" Luffy says with an amused face, he crouches down to look at poor Yosaku who raised his arms weakly and had tears that were already falling.

"Ah… Luffy-Aniki…!" Yosaku says weakly as Luffy grins at him, Luffy looked like he didn't care about a thing that was currently eating Yosaku, which might be true.

"What're you doing here alone? Where are the others?" Luffy asks as he didn't join the 'What about Nami' part, he already defeated Arlong, so there was nothing to be worried about.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"We were able to go successfully at Nami-aniki's homeland, but we wanted to know if you're okay, so they sent me to know. But then I got eaten by a shark." Yosaku says as Luffy rolls and laughs in the ground. Yosaku got a blanket wrapped in him so that he wouldn't get sick.

"Shishishishishi, is that so? Then let's go!" Luffy says after laughing for a good 5 minutes at Yosaku's embarrassed expression. Suddenly, Sanji speaks up.

"Wait." Sanji says as Luffy turns to look at Sanji who was leaning at the wall. "I'll go too. Take me with you." Sanji says as the cooks look at him.

"What!?"

"Sanji…"

The cooks mutter as Sanji finally looks at Luffy, "I'll company you on your way to becoming the Pirate all, we both have crazy dreams. So I'll tag along to fulfill mine." Sanji says as he pauses "I'll be the cook for your ship." Sanji says as Luffy grins "Sound good? Or bad?" Sanji adds as Luffy enthusiastically pumps his fist into the air.

"Sounds good!" Luffy shouts as he celebrates with Yosaku. While Luffy and Yosaku were celebrating, Sanji turned to the cooks.

"That's how it's gonna be, guys. Sorry for all the trouble I've put you through." Sanji says as Patty crosses his arms.

"Hmpf, I don't like it one bit! I wanted to throw you outta here with my own two hands, but now you decide to leave on your own?" Patty says as Sanji looks at the side.

"Sorry for making you put on that shitty performance." Sanji says as the cooks had funny surprised faces and appalled gasps.

" **WHA!? YOU KNEW!?** " All of the cooks says as Sanji casually smokes as all of the cooks were still surprised that Sanji knew.

"I could hear you crystal clear from outside, you numbskulls." Sanji says as all of the cooks made more appalled gasps. "So… You wanted to kick me out that badly, huh? Is that right, you damn geezer?" Sanji adds.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TALK LIKE THAT!?" Patty shouts as he was ready to punch the hell out of Sanji, but Zeff stopped him.

"Hmph. That's exactly right, Lil' Eggplant. I've always hated brats. There hasn't been a single day when I didn't regret saving you." Zeff states as Sanji gains a throbbing vein in his forehead.

"Ha… Whatever you say, geezer. Enjoy the few years you have left." Sanji says angrily.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Woah, nice boat. Can we really use this?" Yosaku says as he sees the boat that they were about to use.

"Of course. It's Sanji's after all." A cook says while on the inside of the Baratie, Luffy was getting food.

"You wanna take more!?" A cook asks in surprise as Luffy grins at him, there was already 5 barrels of rum and Luffy was currently holding the sack for the meat.

"Yup, gimme more meat." Luffy demands as the cook raises his eyebrow in curiosity.

"How many days are you gonna be sailin' for?" A cook asks as Luffy only shrugs.

Zeff lays in his bed as he starts thinking about the past. ' _Sanji, let's say for example… No matter how villainous the scum, escaped convict, or whatnot. As long as they come here wanting to eat beyond all else… Then doesn't that make all the hassle we go through to keep this place running, all the worthwhile?'_

Downstairs, Sanji was alone in the restaurant, sitting on a chair and looking at the ceiling, thinking about the past when he was just a little, maybe, same as Zeff's thinking right now.

 _ **FLASHBACK ( First scenario/Little Sanji )**_

" _Hey old geezer, this is amazing! So this is the restaurant of the seas!" Sanji shouts as he looks at the newly made restaurant, Baratie._

" _That's right. Even all that treasure still wasn't enough to pay for this we'll be working overtime for awhile!" Zeff says as Sanji grins._

" _It's fine! Since I'll be here to help!" Sanji says as he keeps looking at the Baratie in fascination._

 _ **( Second scenario/Little Sanji )**_

" _Stop calling me a little eggplant, you damn geezer!" Sanji shouts at Zeff, who smirked._

" _Did I hurt your feelings, Lil' Eggplant?" Zeff remarks and sneers at Sanji._

 _ **( Third scenario/Little Sanji )**_

 _Sanji continuously coughs "Stop smoking. Tobacco will dull your tongue." Zeff says as Sanji turns to him with a cigarette in his mouth._

" _Heh heh… I'm all grown-up now, right!?" Sanji says as he grins._

 _ **( Fourth scenario/Patty and Carne's )**_

" _Yooo! This the place that Red-leg Zeff is supposedly running!?" Patty shouts gangster-ly style as Carne shows an ad._

" _You serious about this wanted ad about hiring 'Tuff Cooks'!?" Carne shouts all too gangster-ly._

 _ **( Fifth scenario/Teen Sanji )**_

" _YOU NINCOMPOOP! YOU EXPECT ME TO SERVE THIS CRAP TO OUR GUESTS!? YOU CAN EAT THIS INSTEAD!" Zeff shouts as he kicks Sanji in the face._

 _ **( Fifth scenario/Teen Sanji )**_

" _Hey, did you hear? The owner of this place is a washed-up pirate." A man gossips. Unfortunately for him, Sanji was near._

" _TRY SAYIN' THAT AGAIN, YOU PUNK!" Sanji shouts as the man was beaten to a pulp._

" _Owner Zeff! Sanji beat up another customer again!" A cook shouts._

 _ **( Sixth Scenario/Teen Sanji )**_

" _STOP AGITANTIN' MY COOKS, YOU BASTARD!" Zeff shouts at the customer._

" _We gotta stop Owner Zeff!" A cook says as they tried going close to Zeff._

 _ **( Seventh scenario/Teen Sanji )**_

" _Alright, you damn cooks! If you fear for your lives, then hand all over your food!" A pirate captain shouts as all of the cooks had weapons all ready._

" _What'd he say?" A cook asks with his weapon ready._

" _Not sure, I think I miss that!" A cook responds_

 _ **PRESENT**_

"Aniki's cook sure is running late." Yosaku says and as if on cue, Sanji showed up at the door. "Ah, he's here."

As Sanji looked, all of the cooks were quiet. He slowly walks toward Yosaku and Luffy, when Patty and Carne jumped and had weapons on their hands. "THIS IS PAYBACK FOR ALL THESE YEARS!" Patty shouts as Carne does the same.

"DIE, SANJI!" Carne shouts. In the end, he and Patty got beaten up pretty badly, a cook crouches down at them.

"Told ya you can't beat him." The cook says as Sanji only glanced at them and started walking, the cooks were still quiet as Sanji proceeded to walk until he reaches Luffy.

"Let's go." Sanji says as Luffy crosses his arm and looks at Sanji's eyes.

"Just like that? What about saying good-byes?" Luffy asks as he looks at the others cooks, especially Zeff who was in the balcony, looking.

"It's fine." Sanji says, when he was about to step at the boat, Zeff called to him.

"Hey, Sanji." Zeff calls to Sanji, who stopped "Don't catch a cold." At that, Sanji slowly let tears fall in his eyes. Luffy smiles as he sees Sanji let it go, Zeff slightly smiled. Sanji turns.

"OWNER ZEFF!" Sanji shouts as he lets tears fall, he didn't care if he showed this to the cooks. He bows at the front as tears fall down in his eyes.

" **I'M ETERNALLY GRATEFUL, FOR TAKING CARE OF ME FOR SO DAMN LONG!** " Sanji yells as he pauses " **I SHALL NEVER FORGET FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE… THE DEBT I OWE YOU!** " Sanji yells honestly as Zeff has tears falling with a smile on his face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Carne and Patty shouts which made Sanji look at them.

"GODDAMN IT! WE'RE GONNA BE LONELY WITHOUT YA!" Patty shouts as Carne does the same.

"REAL LONELY, YOU HEAR!?" Carne shouts, the two had tears on their faces. Slowly, all the cooks do the same.

"I'LL MISS YOU!"

"YOU'RE MAKING US CRY, DAMMIT!"

Sanji smiles at them, Zeff cries as he knows it'll be a long time before he meets Sanji again. "Damn idiots… Men should say their goodbyes quietly." Zeff says quietly.

"LET'S MEET AGAIN ONE DAY! YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BASTARDS!" Sanji shouts as Luffy smiles and turns.

"Alright! Let's set sail!" Luffy yells, by that, Sanji leaves the Baratie with tears.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys! I feel so bad for letting you guys wait, but it's DEH COMPUTERS FAULT! Thanks for those who reviewed, followed, and read my story!**


	26. Visiting Nami's Homeland!

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for reading mah chapters! I haven't noticed it yet but I had 3 communities in this story, I'm very grateful! I also made some new things to my profile so you guys can go and check it out~!**

 **Thanks to those who read, reviewed, followed my account and this story!**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 25..._

 _"YOU BASTARD!" Carne and Patty shout which made Sanji look at them._

 _"GODDAMN IT! WE'RE GONNA BE LONELY WITHOUT YA!" Patty shouts as Carne does the same._

 _"REAL LONELY, YOU HEAR!?" Carne shouts, the two had tears on their faces. Slowly, all the cooks do the same._

 _"I'LL MISS YOU!"_

 _"YOU'RE MAKING US CRY, DAMMIT!"_

 _Sanji smiles at them, Zeff cries as he knows it'll be a long time before he meets Sanji again. "Damn idiots… Men should say their goodbyes quietly."_

 _"LET'S MEET AGAIN ONE DAY! YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BASTARDS!" Sanji shouts as Luffy smiles and turns._

 _"Alright! Let's set sail!" Luffy yells, by that, Sanji leaves the Baratie with tears._

* * *

"Hey, how long are you gonna cry for? Cheer up already." Luffy says as he looks at Yosaku who was still crying from all of this.

"B-but I'm so touched! It was truly a beautiful goodbye, cook-aniki!" Yosaku says as he sobs from all the crying he did.

"You are keeping a check on our boat's direction, right?" Sanji asks while he was leaning on the boat's side and casually smoking.

"Ahhh! I wanna meet up with Nami and the others so we could go to 'Grand Line' already!" Luffy shouts impatiently as he stretches ( not the impossible-for-humans-to-do stretch ).

"You're awfully happy. But even with Nami-aniki, don't you still only have 5 people?" Yosaku asks as he wipes tears from his eyes.

"Are you seriously going to Grand Line with only 5 people?" Sanji asks as he puffs a smoke in his cigarette.

"You'll regret it if you underestimate the seas, you hear!?" Yosaku says, still wiping tears in his face. Luffy looked at very uninterested, he was ( very ) old enough to know how the world really works. After this was a very small talk, without Jimbei's part.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

When Nami saw her homeland, she immediately saw a marine's flag near the coast. She felt a bad feeling about it, but she felt more excited seeing her village. "Hey, let's hurry and go to Cocoyashi village!" Nami says excitedly as Usopp, Johnny, and the now-awake Zoro looked at her and smiled.

"Since Luffy told us to have a vacation, we'd better use it." Zoro says as he smirks, leaning on the boat's side with his swords also in his side.

"Yeah! Wait… I see something…" Usopp says as he adjusts his binocular more when he got a better view of it, he saw marines pointing guns at their direction. O-oi… T-the marines… They're pointing guns at us!" By that, Zoro got up, since he had enough energy to do so, and immediately readied his weapon.

"What!? But why? We haven't done anything wrong, and they don't know if we're pirates or just innocent people!" Johnny shouts in fear as he started running around in circles, which didn't help.

" **YOU PEOPLE IN THE DISTANCE!** " A voice from the distance was heard, Usopp went and searched for the one who shouted. Finally, he saw a man that has the appearance of a rat. He has whiskers, and rat ears attached to his marine cap. " **IF YOU WANT TO GO IN THIS ISLAND, YOU SHALL PAY FOR 10 THOUSAND BELI!** " The rat-looking-man says as Nami makes a funny face as her jaw dropped.

"THAT'S TOO MUCH, YOU DAMN RAT!" Nami says unconsciously. Unfortunately, the rat-looking man heard it and made the marines fire their guns.

"NAMI, DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOUTED AT THEM!" Usopp says as he kept dodging the bullets with Johnny, Nami hid while Zoro was deflecting all of the bullets.

"THEY'RE THE ONES WHO WANTED US TO PAY FOR 3 THOUSAND BELI! THAT'S TOO MUCH! AND THAT'S MY BIRTHPLACE, SO WHY DO I HAVE TO PAY!?" Nami defends herself as she kept hiding.

"'Tch, I'm ending this!" Zoro shouts as he uses Rankyaku and successfully hit the marines. "Let's go and find your village already!" Zoro shouts as Usopp and Johnny immediately went to the wheel and went fast to Nami's homeland.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Zoro slumps down as they finally reached Nami's village. "That… was terrifying…" Usopp says between his pants as he was on the ground, panting heavily.

"Who are they to even charge us on a place where I live? I have the right to come back!" Nami says as she huffs in anger. Zoro only sighs, he wasn't even fully healed and he was already using one of the Rokushikis, it made him more tired.

"Anyways… Where's your village, Nami-aniki?" Johnny asks as he slowly stands up. Nami sighs and looks at the current place they were.

"Oh, we're pretty far." Nami says as Usopp and Johnny groans as Usopp stands up.

"Let's go, Zoro. Can you handle yourself?" Usopp asks as Zoro stands up, he was good enough to do that.

"Yeah, but I'll to need sleep when we reach Nami's village." Zoro says as they all started following Nami, who was leading the way.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Gen-san!" Nami happily shouts as 'Genzo' turned, first at surprise then next was mixed with happiness.

"Nami!" Genzo shouted as Nami waved at them happily. Genzo was wearing a police uniform with short sleeves and pants. With a _PINWHEEL_ on his hat. As much as Usopp wanted to laugh, he couldn't because he knew it might make Nami angry.

Genzo's expression showed happiness first, but then it turned to worry. "Gen-san?" Nami says questioningly, today's been a mysterious day.

"What are you doing here? Get away, quick!" Genzo shouts as he runs and holds Nami's shoulders and tightened it, his expression showed fear and worry. Nami started feeling that bad feeling again, Usopp and the others watched suspiciously, it looked like there was a problem.

"What's wrong, Gen-" Before Nami could continue, she was almost shot in the arms, she was scratched though. By that, all of them were on their guard and showed their weapons.

"How dare you do that to me! I'm Nezumi, a Marine Captain! I'll show you what'll happen if you mess with me!" Nami and the others turned and see the rat-looking guy again, he was bruised and injured everywhere, probably because Zoro gave it back to them.

"So? We're freaking pirates, we don't follow the rules, stupid." Zoro says and smirks at the face Nezumi made.

"I'll kill you, you damn pirates!" Nezumi shouts and points a gun at them. Unfortunately, a very strong and tall looking man was behind him, with a sadistic grin and very scary eyes set on him. He didn't see or even heard his subordinates fall on the ground. "SHOOT THEM ALL!" Nezumi commands.

"Oho, shoot?" Luffy slowly says as Nezumi gulps and slowly turns back to see who was behind him, he was suddenly grabbed in the head and started being lifted. "I'm very mad that someone shot my navigator, and you were the one leading, right?" Luffy adds as Nezumi shakes.

"I-it was my subordinates, n-not me!" Nezumi weakly defends himself, Luffy's grin widened more, if it was possible. Luffy just tightened his hold in Nezumi's head with a grin, Nezumi was already shaking and had tears falling crazily.

"A leader must be responsible for their subordinate's doing, right? Besides, it looked like you wanted to shoot my Nakama yourself." Luffy says as Nezumi paled and Luffy's grin widened more as he realized that he already cornered Nezumi.

On the sidelines, Johnny and Yosaku shuddered because of Luffy's sadistic personality. "Luffy-aniki can be scary sometimes." Yosaku says as he sees Luffy slowly torturing Nezumi, Johnny only nodded.

"Well… That's not the only thing that scares us." Usopp says while Nami nods vigorously as they remembered Luffy's training. Zoro, on the other hand, smirked in excitement.

"Now… You'd have to pay for your subordinate's actions, right?" Luffy says as his expression darkened with a wide grin and his eyes closed. Nezumi paled as a sheet when he heard Luffy's words.

"This might be brutal…" Nami says as she turns around and the others did the same. "Gen-san, leave Luffy alone in this thing and let's celebrate Nezumi's disappearance." Nami says as she places a hand on Genzo's shoulder, who only nodded because he couldn't process things clearly.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"YOU ROTTEN PIRATE! LUFFY, RIGHT? I SWEAR I'LL GET BACK AT YOU FOR THIS!" Nezumi shouts as he was panting badly. Luffy made him run like a crazy murderer was behind him, which might be considered as true since Luffy killed marines when he sees one or even feel one's presence, and he knew it was unfair, but it made him disgusted to see one and made his anger explode, again and again, his face didn't show any expression that time. Now that he was able to meet his Nakama again, he was alive again.

"Shishishishishi, I don't know if you can though." Luffy taunts as he sees Nezumi grab a boat and paddle to get away as fast as he can. "Now…" Luffy says quietly as he disappeared like the wind at his place.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"I guess it stayed only for a few weeks, well I'm glad." Genzo says as Nami explained everything to the villagers and that they were free again, no more paying, no more marines ordering them, they were free.

"I took care of the marine, when's food gonna come out?" Luffy says as he suddenly appeared beside Genzo. Genzo and the villagers screamed in surprise, they swear that they almost saw their life flashing in their eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, IDIOT!?" Nami shouts as she was also surprised at Luffy's sudden entrance, she kicks Luffy but Luffy dodges and only went towards Zoro to check if Zoro was alright or not.

"I guess our savior is asking for food, let's celebrate!" Bellemere shouts as the others pumped their fists on the air and shouted in agreement.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

While the people in Conomi Island was having a thunderous festival, a certain marine rat was calling the Marine HQ. " DO YOU HEAR ME!? " Nezumi shouts on the Den Den Mushi as the person he called calmly replied. They both responded to each other. Nezumi was covered in bandages and hadn't even rested yet.

"Roger, this is Marine HQ."

"THIS IS CPT. NEZUMI OF THE MARINE'S 16TH BRANCH SPEAKING! MARINE CODE #00733! I'M CALLING ABOUT AN URGENT REQUEST!"

"I can hear you just fine even if you don't yell."

"LISTEN UP! THERE'S A STRAWHAT-WEARING PIRATE BY THE NAME OF 'Luffy'! HE AND HIS 4 CREW MEMBERS, ARE HEREBY TO BE LABELLED AS ENEMIES OF THE GOVERNMENT!"

"Luffy, you said…" The marine responds as he was writing in a paper, getting the details.

"THEIR CAPTAIN HAS A VIOLENT NATURE! HE TORTURED ME AND MY SUBORDINATES WAS DEFEATED EASILY! I FORMALLY REQUEST A BOUNTY TO BE PLACED ON THEIR CAPTAIN'S HEAD!"

"Roger."

"I'M FORWARDING YOU HIS PICTURE AS I SPEAK!"

The picture that Nezumi sent was Luffy's darkened and crazy expression when Nezumi was being tortured, it was the perfect picture and who knows how Nezumi's subordinate got that kind of angle. "Once your reports have been confirmed, we shall ask authorization from the higher-ups."

"LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS AN EXTREMELY HEINOUS PIRATE! HE IS TO BE TAKEN DEAD OR ALIVE! I ASK THAT YOU PLACE A BOUNTY ON HIS HEAD FOR ALL NATIONS OF THE WORLD!"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After that festival, Nami got a tattoo, Luffy got to eat lots of food, and saved the villagers. They set sailed a few hours ago, with Nami's way of goodbye, ( As in leaving the villagers with all of their wallets on her t-shirt secretly. ) Johnny and Yosaku quitting as Bounty Hunters and started living as a normal person, everything would go normally now…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now that was a BIG mistake. Luffy and 'normal' doesn't fit right.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Another price-increase? Don't you think it's getting a bit expensive?" Nami says as the Coo just 'caww-ed' "Raise the price again and I won't be buying your papers anymore."

"What're you getting so riled up about? It's just a newspaper." Usopp says as he was making some kind of liquid-y substance.

"Daily expenses all add up, don't you know!?" Nami says as she looks at the newspaper. "The world's such in a turmoil… Another Coup' D'etat in villa…?" Nami says as she slowly goes to her beach chair.

"Hmm? Oh, look! I got my bounty!" Luffy shouts as he takes the flyer and looks at his bounty ' _And it's higher than a long time ago._ ' There was a pregnant silence before chaos came.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"So in short, our branch forces, are unable to deal with this particular pirate crew…?" A marine asks as another marine answered with a 'yes'.

"Buggy the Clown, 15 million beli. Pirate Fleet, Admiral Don Krieg, 17 million beli. And lastly, as we have heard a long time ago that a straw-hatted man, which is probably that man, came and defeated, The Fishman Pirate's Arlong crew, 20 million beli!" Commander Brandnew says as he pauses. "Here in East Blue, where the average bounty is 3 million, these 3 pirate crews have managed to label themselves as the top-dogs led by captains with bounties of over 10 million. Yet even they have all been crushed. We also got a report of this pirate being able to be on par with the Shichibukai, 'Hawk-eyes' Mihawk! And so, though it would seem that a 150 million might seem very excessive, I firmly believe that it is an appropriate price to issue. Like weeds, evil must be uprooted when they are merely buds!"

* * *

 _ **Owari!**_

On a certain ship in the New World…

A certain freckled-face was on sitting on the railing, as if he wouldn't fall. Then a flyer came out of nowhere, he took a look at it with pure curiosity.

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

" **WHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT TTTTTTTHHHHHHEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!?** " The shout might have reached Raftel since the shout was just _too_ loud, very loud.

"What is wrong with you? I thought things could-" Before Sabo could continue, he was suddenly punched in the face none other by freckled-face. "WHAT THE HELL, ACE!?"

"I-I-It's Luffy!" Ace says as he stuttered, it was very rare. When Sabo took a look, he made the same words that Ace shouted. Finally, all the members went to them.

"Why do you have to shout-yoi!?" Marco says in anger, but he already had a feeling that he knows about it. Ace shakily gave the flyer, it turned out to that Marco was right. Luffy had a 150 million bounty on his head, Whitebeard, who was only behind them, laughed.

"GURARARARA! It also says here that he was on par with 'Hawk-eyes' Mihawk! Perhaps you know him?" Whitebeard asks, even though he already knew about it.

" _When I get a bounty, I'll make sure that it's 10x bigger than the three of yours together!"_

' _Even with Sabo, Law and mine together, Luffy's are way bigger! What the hell!?'_ Ace thought as he was processing everything, Sabo wasn't any better. "He's… our Lil' bro…" Ace says as Thatch laughs.

"Well, your Lil' bro just defeated your first bounty even when the two of yours are together!" Thatch says as he rolls to the ground in laughter as he watches Sabo's eyes turn wide.

"Isn't he the loud, noisy and obnoxious brat you were talking about?"

"Oh, the one that always gets in trouble?"

As the pirates started talking about Luffy, Sabo and Ace kicked the ones who said bad things about their brother. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT OUR LIL' BRO THAT WAY!" The both shouted.

"Wait a minute! Weren't the two of you the one started this!?" A poor pirate who was kicked shouted, they all swear that they saw smoke blowing through Ace's nose for a minute.

"We're the only ones who could say that!" Ace says for a minute before Sabo taking the bounty poster and ran towards Whitebeard, Ace did the same. "Did you know that…." And the painful torture started. It was very well known that if you talk about Ace and Sabo's brother, they would talk endlessly. Brocons…

While somewhere who-knows-where…

"HAWK-EYES! JUST WHAT'VE YOU COME HERE FOR?!" A pirate shouts as Mihawk turns to the pirate. All of the pirates took out their weapons.

"No need to get antsy, I've got no business with the rest of you. Where're your officers?" Mihawk asks as he pauses. "To be hanging around on an island such as this… your captain is quite an easygoing man…"

When a pirate ran to call the officers, Mihawk followed him. "Ah, hawk-eyes. Quite a rare guest I've got today. I'm not in such a mood right now but… Have you come for a fight?" A red-haired man asked as Mihawk quietly huffed.

"Hmph… Sadly, not today." Mihawk pauses "I came across some interesting pirates, and I was reminded of that story you told me a long time ago." Mihawk says as he takes out and looks at Luffy's bounty poster. "That story about an interesting little kid in a certain village…"

The Pirates made an appalled gasp. "Wha-!? You mean…" The red-haired man grinned.

"So you've come out at last, Luffy." The red-haired man says. After a few minutes of silence, Mihawk decided to speak up.

"That straw-hat told me to tell you that he was going to Paradise shortly and he said he was sorry." Mihawk says as a pregnant silence came. Shanks slowly laughed, from mute to a very loud laugh.

"Dahahahahaha! Is that so? But he still has to explain a lot of things! Dahahahaha!" Shanks laughed as Mihawk only stayed quiet.

In Foosha Village…

"Look, Luffy's become a wanted man." People started making noises in Makino's bar.

"150 million beli!?"

"Maybe our village will become known for being a home of a famous pirate!"

"That'd be great!"

"Stop celebrating, you fools! Just what's there to be happy about having a criminal come from our village!?" The chief shouted yet no one stopped.

"Haha, but look, chief. Doesn't he look fine in this poster?" Makino asks as she placed the poster down in the Chief's table.

"A pirate is a pirate!" The Chief shouted and took the glass Makino gave, Makino only smiled.

"It is his dream, after all. Are you worried…?" Makino asks as the Chief looks at his glass.

"Is it his dream… Or his fate…?" The chief only responded.

Somewhere in the Paradise...

"Captain, Look! I thought that you'd find it interesting since this pirate got a very high bounty despite sailing for the very first time!" Shachi shouts, Shachi is an average sized lean man. with their Jolly Roger displayed on the back and the chest pocket, as well as brown boots. He wears a black cap with a yellow brim, a red pompom on top and his name displayed on the front. Shachi brings the newspaper, where he got the information about the pirate sailing for the first time, to Law, who was casually sitting on a chair with his nodachi on his side.

Law silently takes the newspaper and his eyes widen at the surprise, but got his composure very quick and smirked. "It seems like you finally made a ruckus, my little brother."

* * *

 **A/N: Sup dudes! I made a 3000+ word-chanot but do not worry( or do worry )! I will stay at 2000 or 1000+ words ( probably )! Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and even placed my story on a community~!**

 **Edited :**

 **SORRY GUYS! I accidentally made a scene where Shanks lost his arm, which was not true in my story at all xDD But I fixed it, plz enjoy xD Also, I made another Owari scene xD Make sure to follow my page ( which you can find in my profile ) so you can get updated!**


	27. Sandai Kitetsu

**A/N: Sup dudes~! I'm so sorry I haven't made a single chapter yet xDD It was my birthday and I had to enjoy my life. Anyways, I'm so sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 26..._

 _"Captain, Look! I thought that you'd find it interesting since this pirate got a very high bounty despite sailing for the very first time!" Shachi shouts, Shachi is an average sized lean man. with their Jolly Roger displayed on the back and the chest pocket, as well as brown boots. He wears a black cap with a yellow brim, a red pompom on top and his name displayed on the front. Shachi brings the newspaper, where he got the information about the pirate sailing for the first time, to Law, who was casually sitting on a chair with his nodachi on his side._

 _Law silently takes the newspaper and his eyes widen at the surprise, but got his composure very quick and smirked. "It seems like you finally made a ruckus, my little brother."_

* * *

"Shishishishi, looks like we're wanted men now! It says 150 million beli!" Luffy says as he laughs ' _My first bounty reached 100 million plus! Looks like I win the 50 million we all once agreed._ ' Luffy says in his thoughts.

"I might have panicked and punched Luffy right now but our Captain's strong." Nami says before she was quiet for a while and went in flames. "…IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK I'D SAY!?"

While Nami tried punching and hitting Luffy with her weapon, which she failed at, Usopp was comforting Sanji. "Don't be jealous now! Once we become more infamous, we might all get one!" Usopp says as Sanji was immediately happy.

"… With this, we can't afford to just loiter around in East Blue any longer." Nami says as she wiped off a sweat on her face after trying to at least hit Luffy.

"Alright, men! Let's head straight for 'Grand Line'!" Luffy says as he cheers while Sanji and Usopp happily cheered 'Aye Aye!' while their arms are in each other's shoulders.

"Hey, I see an island up ahead." Zoro says as Nami looked and Luffy strangely stopped cheering and his expression turned blank.

"You do…? That island, is proof that we're close to the Grand Line!" Nami says as Luffy let Sanji and Usopp cheer while he crosses his arms and leans on the railing as he quietly looks on the island. "On that island, there's a famous town called 'Logue Town'. It's also known as the town of the beginning and the end. It's the birthplace of the Pirate King Roger..." Nami pauses "… As well as his execution spot."

"Logue Town…" Luffy says quietly but everyone heard it.

"Shall we go?" Nami asks as she looks at Luffy, yet knows the answer a long time ago.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Whoa! What a big town!" Usopp exclaims as Sanji looks everywhere, probably looking for _something_ or maybe _a woman._

"So the pirate age all began from here, eh?" Sanji says as he kept looking everywhere, Zoro was only looking uninterestingly.

"Ok, then! I'm gonna go see the execution stand!" Luffy says, everyone was looking at him because he was just too tall.

"Seems like I can get some good ingredients and food here! " Sanji says as he grins."' _As well as fine women'_ Sanji adds in his thoughts.

"I'm going to go look for some equipment to buy." Usopp says as Zoro rubs his chin, already knows what he wants to buy yet troubled.

"I do have something I want to buy too but…" Zoro glances at Nami who grinned at him.

"I'll happily lend you some money. At 300% interest, that is." Nami says as Zoro sighs. Luffy goes to them and pats and ruffles Nami's hair.

"Nami, share with your Nakama, ok? We'll get more money along the way." Luffy lectures as Nami pouts but agrees.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Seems like that monster ain't with you today!" An unfamiliar voice was heard as Zoro turns to look, interested in what was happening.

"It's all because of you that our boss is in prison!" Another one says but it was said angrily.

"If you still haven't learned your lesson, I shall gladly be your opponent." A feminine voice says the two males who were talking angrily was looking down on the woman.

"Did I just hear that correctly!? A little miss like you is going to be our opponent?" One cracks his knuckles while looking down on the woman. The woman has dark brown eyes and has black hair between chin- and shoulder-length. She looks remarkably similar to the late Kuina, Zoro's childhood friend. She wears rectangular glasses with red frames. She was wearing short-sleeved shirts of varying different colors and designs. But covering them with her white-trimmed, waist-length blue leather coat. She wore blue jeans with black shoes.

"Well, why not!" One says as he was already holding his sword. They suddenly charged on the woman. " **WHEN YOU DIE, TELL THAT MONSTER FRIEND OF YOURS, THAT OUR DREAM OF GOING TO GRAND LINE WAS BROKEN ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!** " He shouts while charging. Suddenly, the woman took her katana that was hidden in a cloth. After defeating the two effortlessly, the woman carelessly tripped and landed in front of Zoro, on the ground.

Some people started complimenting the woman. The woman started looking for her glasses, Zoro knelt down and took the glasses. "Hey, looking for these?" Zoro asks as he slowly widens his eyes.

"Ah. S-sorry for troubling you. Th-thank you very much." The woman says as she starts to put the glasses in her eyes. Zoro first got surprised but got his composure quickly.

' _Relax, Zoro. There's a lot of people and I'm sure that there's a lot who looks in common. Kuina died a long time ago, she's not her.'_ Zoro says in his thoughts.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"How's this?" Nami asks after wearing something, the worker answers with an 'E' at the start.

"Ohhh! It suits you wonderfully, miss!"

"And this?"

"Ohhhh, How elegant you look! Lovely, miss!"

"What about this?"

"Elementary!"

"And this?"

"Electrical!"

"And this?"

"Elegiac!"

"And this?"

"Erotic!"

"This?"

"Eccentric!"

At the end: "So will you be buying all this, miss?" The worker asks with a very exhausted and forced smile.

"Nope, don't need it. I want something a little more casual-" Nami says as she starts to go outside, the worker cut her off in anger.

"PLEASE COME AGAIN!" The worker says as he had tears falling while Nami didn't care about the worker's exhaustion.

"–That's easier to move in." Nami says in the end while waving her hand like hitting a fly. ' _I'll try somewhere else.'_

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"The execution stand…" Luffy says quietly as he looks in the distance, he was in the shades since he making sure no one sees him and making sure that he sees no marines in sight. After a few minutes, Luffy slightly grinned "Better surprise _him_." Luffy says as he slightly tilts his straw hat to hide his eyes but his small grin was visible. He turns around and walks into the dark alley.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP_

"Damn it…" Zoro says to himself as he still remembers the girl's face. "That was shocking. But that girl, looks way too much like Kuina." Zoro pauses ' _She's basically a copy!'_ "Not only that, she's a swordsman as well!" Zoro looks at the ground "Well, it is a big world, after all… At least I won't ever run into her anymore." Zoro pauses before gritting his teeth in anger. "Damn it, I still can't get over it…"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

' _Damn it…!'_ 'Zoro thought as he was checking some 50 thousand beli-ed swords, he went to a sword shop, that copy, or Tashigi, came in, then now they're making a conversation. _Just great_.

"So you love swords, do you? If you don't mind me saying so, your 3 swords remind me of a certain bounty hunter." Tashigi says with a smile but Zoro pays no mind and looks at some swords.

"A certain bounty hunter..?" Zoro asks, he had an idea that it was him, but he wouldn't mind telling Tashigi that it was him. He had nothing to fear.

"I'm talking of Roronoa Zoro. Do you know him?" Tashigi asks as Zoro sighs and looks at her with a deadpanned face.

"I _am_ Roronoa Zoro." Zoro says as there was a pregnant silence before there was a shout.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **EHHHHHHH!?**_ " Tashigi and the seller shouts in surprise. Suddenly, Tashigi unsheathed her sword.

"You're the one who treats his swords as merely a means of making money! It's simply unforgivable!" Tashigi shouts as Zoro sighed. Why do people think of him that way?

"Look, I treat Wadou as a treasure. This is something valuable and precious to me, I don't think of my swords as merely an item that helps me make money." Zoro explained as he looks at Wadou Ichimonji. Tashigi flinched and slightly lowered her guard.

"I'd be more happy to welcome any criminals!" The seller shouts as Zoro and Tashigi looks at him. "I remember when my shop uses to teeming with sorts of people trying to enter the Grand Line." The seller pauses "But ever since that monster was placed in changer of this town, I barely get any customers anymore!" The seller shouts angrily.

"S- Smoker is no monster!" Tashigi shouts in anger, completely forgetting about Zoro, who was searching for a decent sword.

"He's a devil fruit user! That's more than enough reason to call him a monster!" The seller shouts back. Zoro stops for a moment, remembering Luffy's stupid grin, his kind attitude, his strength, the protectiveness, everything about Luffy.

' _Luffy's no monster. Well, his food consumption is another matter.'_ Zoro says in his thoughts as he slightly grinned before going back to look for decent swords.

"In any case… being a swordsman myself, I vow to train harder and harder with my Shigure, such that I can travel the world and retrieve all the masterwork blades from the hands of criminals!" Tashigi shouts as she pauses while proudly holding her Shigure. "Whether it be the 12 Supreme-Grade Swords, 21 Great-Grade Swords, or the 50 Skillfully-Grade Swords, I shall risk my life to retrieve them."

"Does that mean you'll take this sword too?" Zoro asks with a grin, holding his Wadou "The Wadou Ichimonji…"

Tashigi widens her eyes as she remembers Zoro's words.

" _Look, I treat Wadou as a treasure. This is something valuable and precious to me, I don't think of my swords as merely an item that helps me make money."_

' _Maybe… He was saying the truth… Maybe he really does treasure Wadou._ ' Tashigi thought as she hesitates. "I-Its not that I want these swords for myself. I simply detest the idea of them being used for evil. If it's that important to you… Then maybe you can keep it if you're not using it for making money. Why is it that important to you anyway?" Tashigi asks in curiosity, she wants to know if Zoro was really saying the truth.

"I'm a pirate, not a bounty hunter, you know." Zoro says as Tashigi flinches. He holds Wadou with care, that didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the shop. "Anyways, I don't plan on telling anyone. My past is something unimportant." Zoro says as he looks at a sword that piqued his interest.

"T-the 'Sandai Kitetsu'!" Tashigi stutters as Zoro takes the sword that is a moderately curved katana with a white edge and a distinct blue Hamon that has the appearance of flames. Its tsuba is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt is wrapped reddish-brown, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden kashira pommel. The sheath of the sword is deep red and continues the design of the hilt, having two golden clasps in short succession around its middle, and the kojiri end cap also being golden.

"Sandai Kitetsu…" Zoro says quietly as he raises it. The seller was sweating as he looks down. Tashigi suddenly explained the Sandai Kitetsu, much to Zoro's surprise.

"Mister! Are you really selling this sword for only 50,000!?" Tashigi asks as the seller flinches.

"Y-Yes…" The seller stutters and said it too quickly.

"That's amazing! That is another high-grade sword! It should normally be sold for a million beli. It's predecessor 'Nidai Kitetsu' is one of the Great-Grade swords, while 'Shodai Kitetsu' is one of the Supreme-Grade Swords!" Tashigi says before looking at Zoro ' _He is the first one to see and hold the Sandai Kitetsu…_ '

"NO, I CHANGED MY MIND! I CAN'T SELL THAT SWORD!" The seller suddenly shouts as Tashigi turns to the seller.

"What!? But why!?" Tashigi argues while completely knowing that she was defending a pirate. Tashigi acknowledged Zoro as a rival, she decided.

"It's cursed, right?" Zoro says as he unsheathed the sword and looked at the blade. The seller looks at him with sweat still visible on his face.

"You knew…?" The seller asks mixed with confusion and surprise in his tone.

"No… I could tell." Zoro responds while still looking at the blade seriously. The seller gulped.

"… It's as you said. Beginning with Shodai Kitetsu, the Kitetsu line of blades are renowned for their quality, but they're also cursed swords!" The seller pauses as he crosses his arms. "Many famous swordsmen of the past have suffered tragic deaths after carrying around the Kitetsu swords. That's why you won't find any swordsmen who'd dare to use a Kitetsu these days. Even if a person was unaware of the curse behind these swords, they'd still end up dead after wielding one. I wish I could get rid of that damn sword, but I'm afraid of being cursed too."

Tashigi bows down in shame. "F-forgive me! I had no idea it was such a terrifying sword, and ended up saying something so foolish…" Tashigi says in shame.

"Hmph! This is why I hate amateurs like you, shouldn't act like they're experts about swords!" The seller shouts as Zoro raises the sword up.

"I like it!" Zoro declares, which made Tashigi and the seller's attention to him. "So much so that I'll take it!" Zoro shouts with a grin.

"Y-You idiot, I said it's not for sale! If I did sell it to you and you ended up dead, it'd be almost as if I were the one who killed you!" The seller shouts. Suddenly, a fat woman slapped the seller's back head.

"Don't be stupid! Just sell the damn thing already!" The woman shouts as the seller looks at the woman.

"Agh! But honey!" The seller whines as Zoro looks at them.

"Then how about this? Why don't we test what's stronger?" Zoro pauses with a grin. "My luck… Or its curse…?" Suddenly, Zoro throws the sword up. "… If I lose, then that means I was never a man who'd amount to anything special…" Zoro says as he stretches his arms where the sword was falling.

" **STOP! YOU'LL LOSE YOUR ARM! THAT SWORD'S SHARPNESS IS UNPARALLELED!** " The seller yells in fear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'll take it!" Zoro shouts as the sword didn't cut his arm and wasn't scratched. Tashigi fell on the floor while the seller literally fell on his butt. Zoro takes the sword and points at Tashigi "Hey, you. Pick one more sword for me." Zoro says as Tashigi widens her eyes.

"Wha-!?" Tashigi shouts in surprise, she was about to complain but the seller suddenly stood up.

"Hang on!" The seller shouts as he goes in a room "Just-" Zoro and Tashigi hears the seller in the room as there was some kind of things falling. "-Wait right there!" After a few minutes, the seller came back with a sword. "This is a black lacquered longsword with an unraveled edge. Its name is 'Yubashiri' one of the 50 skillful-grade swords! I can personally attest to its sharpness! Although my store may not be much, this is the best sword I have."

"Haha… I can't buy this. I already told you I have no money." Zoro says, thinking he had to pay for the sword.

"I'm not asking for any money! Just take it! And of course, I won't ask you to pay for Sandai Kitetsu either. I apologize for trying to trick you before. It's been a long time since I've seen a swordsman as good as you. As they say, the sword chooses its owner. So I shall also believe in your good luck and pray!" The seller says as he crosses his arms.

After that, Zoro left with two new swords, had an unknowingly first rival, and a person who entrusted his will to him.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Damn you Mugiwara, trying to hide your presence. You already know that I've felt your Haki a long time ago."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun… Who is this person!? Btw, I'm so sorry for not making new chapters. I had exams but now that the final exam is over, I can make chapters whenever I want! Horray! All hail freedom!**

 **Btw, a reader asked me where is Corazon since he wasn't in the bounty reaction Owari. The reason is, Oda didn't make any scenes from the bandits, so I didn't either. I thought that the bandits were mixed with the villagers. If you want, I could make an Owari from that.**

 **I really need a picture for this story now xD Can anyone make me one?**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and many more!**


	28. Smoker Time-Traveled?

**A/N: Thanks PikachuSama! And now, I have nothing to say.**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 27..._

 _"Hang on!" the seller shouts as he goes in a room "Just-" Zoro and Tashigi hears the seller in the room as there was some kind of things falling. "-Wait right there!" After a few minutes, the seller came back with a sword. "This is a black lacquered longsword with an unraveled edge. Its name is 'Yubashiri' one of the 50 skillful-grade swords! I can personally attest to its sharpness! Although my store may not be much, this is the best sword I have."_

 _"Haha… I can't buy this. I already told you I have no money. Zoro says, thinking he had to pay for the sword._

 _"I'm not asking for any money! Just take it! And of course, I won't ask you to pay for Sandai Kitetsu either. I apologize for trying to trick you before. It's been a long time since I've seen a swordsman as good as you. As they say, the sword chooses its owner. So I shall also believe in your good luck and pray!"_

 _After that, Zoro left with two new swords, had an unknowingly first rival, and a person who entrusted his will to him._

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

 _"Damn you Mugiwara, trying to hide your presence. You already know that I've felt your Haki a long time ago."_

* * *

"Ohh!" Sanji was awed at a large fish with some kind of long nose-wait, is that a nose? Well, it looks like one.

"Welcome!" The fisherman says as he claps his hands together with a grin on his face.

"What's this funky fish called?" Sanji asks, looking at the mysterious large fish in front of him.

"This is an Elephant Tuna. You normally wouldn't see these Tuna around this parts, but one just so happened to swim up here from the southern seas." The fisherman pauses "And so I snatched it right up with my fishing pole!" The fisherman proudly shouted while Sanji's jaw dropped.

"You caught this!?" Sanji yells in surprise ' _With just a fishing pole!?'_ ' Sanji adds in his thoughts.

"Shall I cut it up for you?" The fisherman asks, the grin still on his face.

"No, no…" Sanji stops for a minute, putting his hands on his chin. "I'll take the whole thing!" Sanji says with a grin on his face.

"Thank you very much for your generosity, sir!" The fisherman says as he started taking the fish.

' _Damn it, where'd that beautiful lady I just saw now disappear to?_ ' Sanji says in his thoughts, remembering a certain lady.

 _ **A LITTLE WHILE AGO**_

" _Ohhhh! Big towns sure are different!" Sanji exclaims, his eyes turned into heart while he sees a beautiful lady on the corner. "Just look at that, beautiful lady!" She had a cape-like, pink cloak with red hearts on it._

 _ **ON THE PRESENT**_

"Hmm?" Sanji looks at Usopp "What does he need at the supermarket?" Sanji asks to no one. Until Usopp crouched down to hold a carton of eggs.

"Holy crap! These eggs are so cheap!" Usopp pauses "But only one carton per person!?"

Sanji sweatdrops ' _What is he, a housewife…?'_ Sanji says in his thoughts.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"I'll…" Nami holds a pile of clothes "Take…" Nami places all the pile of clothes on the counter. "All this!" Nami says with a grin and a gleeful tone.

"All this? You sure you even have enough money?" The woman who was selling the clothes asks.

"Of course I do! How rude." Nami says with a huff.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Thank you, please come again." The seller says with a grin while waving at Nami, who wasn't looking, instead, she was looking at the sky.

"The air feels different…" Nami says before taking out a compass ' _The air pressure's dropping… At this rate, there'll be a rainstorm coming… Darn, I wanted to look around a bit more too…_ ' Nami goes back to the seller. "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you have any big vinyl bags?"

"Vinyl bags? But it's not even raining." The seller says while raising an eyebrow, yet gave her a vinyl bag anyway.

 _OPOPOPPOPOPOPOPO_

"This is a very familiar place." Luffy says as he grins, looking at the whole place. He was on top of the execution stand.

"Hey, you! Get down from there this instant!" A police yells using a megaphone. Luffy looks at the marine with a cold look.

"Why?" Luffy asks with a blank tone yet cold look, not liking to speak with marine and marine-related people, let alone looking at one. It makes his blood boil thinking of Marines.

"Because that's a special execution stand that belongs to the World Government!" The police says while Luffy huffs as he made his look colder and looked down on the police because of disgust and anger. "So get down from there imm-" Before the marine could finish, a club was connected to his face.

"Oh, don't be so uptight about the rules, Mr. Police officer." A woman says while she places the club on her shoulder. "I've been looking all over for you, Luffy…! It's been a while." The woman smiles as Luffy stopped using his cold look and frown, knowing the woman wasn't a marine or marine-related at all. "Don't tell me, you've forgotten my face…?" The woman says as the people had heart eyes like Sanji would have, and so the people started complimenting her.

"W-what beauty!"

"She's got to be the most beautiful woman for sure!"

"So pretty!"

"Alvida." Luffy says as the woman, known as Alvida, slightly grins.

"I certainly haven't forgotten about you too… After all, you were the first man to ever hit my beautiful face." Alvida says as Luffy says nothing and had a blank face, really bored. "The way you handled me so roughly…" Alvida says as she places her hand on the left side of her face and had a shadow on her face yet showed her little smile. "It left me breathless." Alvida says as she smiles and the people had nosebleeds. "Tell me, people! Who is the most beautiful among these seas!" Alvida shouts as she turns to the people and opened her arms.

" **THAT WOULD, OF COURSE, BE YOU!** " All of the people says as they kneeled to Alvida.

"Yes, it's me. There's no man in this world that won't kneel before me. But you see, I only love strong men. I'll have you be mine at last, Luffy." Alvida says as she turns to Luffy, who still had a blank face.

"You're annoying, shut up, No." Luffy says bluntly, and as soon as he said that, police came with guns.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! YOU RIGHT THERE, FREEZE! YOU'RE HEREBY UNDER ARREST FOR HARMING A POLICE OFFICER! AND AS FOR YOU ON THE EXECUTION STAND! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" the polices yells as Alvida turns to the polices.

"You think you can arrest me?" Alvida says smugly. Another surprise came, not for Luffy though. And at a _certain_ person.

" **DIE!** " A familiar voice yelled as the fountain was blown.

" **AGHHHH! IT'S A BOMB!** " The polices yelled while they were flying because of the impact.

Another who-knows-who person shouted " **ONE OF THE FOUNTAIN PIECES IS HEADED RIGHT FOR THAT WOMAN** " The people still had hearts in their eyes. " **WATCH OUT!** " Suddenly, the fountain piece was bounced off the moment it touched Alvida's skin. "WHAT! THE RUBBLE JUST SLIPPED OFF OF HER!" The people shout in disbelief.

"My, my. Wasn't that rather dangerous?" Alvida says as she flips her hair.

"My apologies. But with you smooth skin, you should, of course, be unharmed. My lovely lady Alvida." As soon as the _oh-so-mysterious_ man, or Buggy, said Alvida's name, Alvida panicked.

"HE'S CALLING ME ALVIDA! YOU IDIOT!" Alvida shouted as she panicked. Not liking the fact that people will start comparing her to the old her. "My body has changed since I ate a devil fruit!" Alvida paused as she took off her cloak "The name of my devil fruit is Sube Sube fruit ( Slippery Slippery fruit )! There is no attack that can leave a wound on my beautiful skin anymore!" Alvida places her hand on her face "Unfortunately though, the fruit did nothing to change my beauty…" Alvida says as people started fawning over Alvida. "But as you've pointed out, my freckles indeed disappear!"

"I didn't say anything…" Luffy says as he sweatdrops. Alvida ignored it and crossed her arm.

"In any case, if you're really fit to be my man, then you certainly can't afford to lose with this man! I've teamed up with him, exclusively for the purpose of finding you!" Alvida says and the people who teamed up with _this man_ , or Buggy, took off the cloaks they once wore.

"Ever since…" While Buggy was talking, Luffy was extremely bored, it wasn't a good sign for Luffy's former timeline when he was bored, marines who was in the current island he was in would be put in a very dangerous situation, excluding the innocent people living in it. Buggy was busy saying his adventure, so he might as well plan what to do on the journey that's about to happen. While he was being attempted to be executed, that is. Right now, his hand and head are locked by a wood that had holes exclusively for his size. He had no problem dealing with that, so he'll think of what he will have to do.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Hey."

"Ah."

"Hm?"

The four strawhats coincidentally saw each other, Zoro on the left, Nami on the middle, Sanji and Usopp on the right.

"So where is he?" Zoro asks, checking where Luffy is.

"He said he wanted to check the execution stand…" Nami says as Usopp turns his head to look at Nami.

"Isn't the execution stand right here in the town square?" Usopp says, not knowing Luffy was already in front of them.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Ah, Cpt. Smoker and Sergeant Major Tashigi!" A marine says as he turns and looks at Smoker and Tashigi.

"What's the status?" Smoker asks, completely knowing what the status is. ' _Damn you Mugiwara, I'm going to talk to you after this.'_

"They've rounded up the civilians to watch." A marine informs as he grips his gun. "There are currently 3 people with bounties in the town square right now."

"The Club Wielding Alvida, Buggy The Clown, and Strawhat Luffy." The marine on the right says as Tashigi looks at the current situation using a binocular.

"Luffy? That's a name I've never heard of." Tashigi says as the two marines stiffen and had sweats visibly on their face.

"H-his bounty just came out the other day…" The marine gulped as Tashigi and Smoker noticed this. "B-but it's a real big one at… o-one hundred-" as soon as the marine said one hundred, Tashigi widened her eyes, but Smoker didn't have any, not surprised for Luffy to get a bounty like that. "F-fifty million…. Beli"

Tashigi stopped using her binoculars and looked at the marine with disbelief all over her face "150 million!? That's impossible! At his first bounty he gets 150 million?! He must be strong!" Tashigi shouts.

"Well, umm… He's actually the one, who's about to get killed right now." As soon as the marine said it, Smoker, Tashigi, and the two marines looked at Luffy, who suddenly looked at Smoker, and smirked. It didn't go unnoticed by Smoker, Tashigi and the two marines.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

" **WHY THE HELL IS HE ON THE EXECUTION STAND!?** " Luffy's Nakama yelled in surprise. Nami just bowed her head with a sweatdrop on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: I have nothing to say, completely nothing. Oh btw, can someone help me get a picture for my story?**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and placed my story on a community~!**


	29. Luffy's Grin

**A/N: I thank Gamermary for giving me a chance to give my story a cover~! Those who wants to be informed what's happening on my story or to me, make sure to look in my profile~!**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 28..._

 _Tashigi stopped using her binoculars and looked at the marine with disbelief all over her face " 150 million!? That's impossible! At his first bounty he gets 150 million?! He must be strong! " Tashigi shouts._

 _" Well, umm… He's actually the one, who's about to get killed right now. " As soon as the marine said it, Smoker, Tashigi, and the two marines looked at Luffy, who suddenly looked at Smoker, and smirked. It didn't go unnoticed by Smoker, Tashigi and the two marines._

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

 _" **WHY THE HELL IS HE ON THE EXECUTION STAND!?** " Luffy's Nakama yelled in surprise. Nami just bowed her head with a sweatdrop on her face._

* * *

A legend passed down into the far, far future… A story that began a long, long time ago… "FOR THE CRIME OF ANGERING ME, I SENTENCE YOU, MONKEY D. LUFFY, TO A _FLASHY_ EXECUTION!" Buggy yells as all of his Nakama began shooting randomly "LET'S CAUSE A FLASHY RUCKUS, BOYS!"

" **YAHOO!** " Buggy's Nakama shouts, not caring who they will shoot.

"JUST STAND RIGHT THERE AND WATCH!" Buggy yells as Luffy wasn't a bit scared of the current situation. "YOU'RE FLASHY EXECUTION,-" Buggy raises and opens his arms " -SHALL NOW BE CARRIED OUT FOR THE WHOLE PUBLIC TO SEE!"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Why're you in such a rush for!?" Usopp yells as he runs with Nami " Shouldn't we be trying to save Luffy back there? "

Nami turns to Usopp "What use would _we_ be back there!?" Nami yells back, Usopp points himself using his thumb.

"We could back them up! I'll have you know that I took down a fishman officer all by myself!" Usopp says proudly.

"Well, we've got something more important to worry about." Nami says as she frowns.

"More important?" Usopp asks, he doesn't know anything that's more important than their Captain.

"The air pressure and the temperature's been dropping for the past while now. Not only that, I saw cumulus clouds heading from the east. That's a sure sign of a storm!" Nami pauses "With that ruckus going on in the town square, the marines are sure to come out. What would we do if our ship happened to wash away when we needed to run away?"

Usopp gulps. "HOLY CRAP, YOU'RE RIGHT! THAT _IS_ MORE IMPORTANT!" Usopp runs faster and leaves Nami behind.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Nami yells as she speeds up.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

" _Riding on my Richie bike~_

 _Who's that, you say?_

 _It's me!"_

Mohji stops singing as Richie stops walking "So this is that Strawhat's ship. It's much better than one he had last time." Mohji pauses "He should be getting his flashy execution from Captain Buggy right about now." Mohji says while Richie 'grr'-s in agreement. "Heh heh. But in the one in a million chance that he escapes, his ship will be burned down! By us, that is!"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"I see, a quarrel among pirates." Smoker says as he puffs out smoke.

"S-shall we give the order to fire?" A marine asks as Smoker looks at Luffy, he knows Luffy for a long time, so he knows that Luffy is already thinking.

"No need to rush things…" Smoker says as a marine steps closer.

"But if we don't hurry, they'll…!" The marine says as Smoker gives him a 'refuse-with-me-and-you-die' look.

"Have I ever let pirates escape from this town-" Smoker pauses as he puffs out smoke " **EVEN ONCE?** "

"N-no sir!" The marine says as he steps back at least 10 steps as he has sweats visibly seen on his face.

"Then just be quiet. Let the pirates kill each other. It'll just mean less work for us." Smoker crosses his arms "Only after Strawhat gets out from that execution stand, will we round up Buggy, Alvida, and their pirate crews."

"Umm…." A marine says as Smoker looks at him. "Why do you say that Strawhat Luffy will be able to get out from that execution stand, if his head will soon be rolling out?" The marine asks as Smoker clicks his tongue.

"Strawhat Luffy isn't given a 150 million beli bounty for nothing." Smoker says as he puffs out smoke. ' _And this kind of situation won't work against him.'_

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Any last words? Might as well make the most out of this large crowd." Buggy says as he grips his sword tightly. Luffy stays quiet as he kept thinking, "Well, whatever. Whether you have any last words or not, it ain't like anybody will care for what you have to s-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **I'M THE MAN… WHO'LL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!** " Luffy yells as it echoed throughout the island, making sure that everyone will hear his will. The people started talking to each other.

"Wha…!?"

"The Pirate King…?"

"Saying that in this town out of all places…"

"How outrageous…"

"Is that all you have to say… you damn Strawhat!?" Buggy yells as he grins and was ready to cut Luffy's head off, until Zoro and Sanji came.

" **WAIT!** " Both Sanji and Zoro shouted as they looked at Luffy with a panicked face.

"So you've come, Zoro? But it seems you're too late…!" Buggy shouts as he raises the sword.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"What is it?" Smoker asks as a marine comes running towards him.

"It's Roronoa Zoro!" The marine yells as he points down in the town square. Tashigi tightly grips her Shigure while Smoker wasn't a bit surprised or angry, which surprised all of them.

"We've received reports, that he's a member of the Strawhat Pirates!" A marine says as sweats were visibly seen in his face.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"In any case, we've got to bring that execution stand down!" Zoro yells ' _Luffy could've got down there! What is he doing!? He's stronger than this!'_

"I know!" Sanji yells as he bites his cigarette, but not hard enough to cut it in half.

"Take care of them, boys!" Alvida yells as she places her right hand to her hips while she points toward Sanji and Zoro.

"As you command, Lady Alvida!" The pirates yells as they rushed towards Zoro and Sanji.

"MOVE IT!" Zoro yells as he slices pirates continuously ' _Damn it! If the pirates weren't blocking my way, I could use Rankyaku! If I could use Geppo right now, I could've saved Luffy a long time ago!'_

"Gyahahaha! **JUST WATCH CAREFULLY FROM THERE! WITNESS THE LAST MOMENTS OF YOUR CAPTAIN!** " Buggy yells as he readies to take off Luffy's head. Luffy wasn't showing expressions, he still has a blank face on.

"BASTARD!" Sanji shouts as he takes down a pirate who was trying to get him from the back. ' _If I can just kick that execution stand…! '_ Sanji started to have sweats on his face " COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME, COWARD!"

Zoro grits his teeth in his sword ' _If I could just cut down that execution stand…!_ ' Zoro positions himself to perform Rankyaku when all of the sudden, another wave of pirates come to him. "DAMN IT!"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Have all units prepare for battle." Smoker says as he puffs out smoke while the marines saluted and gave a 'yessir!' to Smoker.

"Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami!" Luffy shouts ' _Jimbei, everyone…'_ "Sorry, but it looks like I'm dead." Luffy says as he grins.

"Wha…!" Zoro couldn't even finish his sentence as another wave of pirates came.

'DON'T SAY THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Sanji shouts as he let go of the cigarette.

' _He smiled.'_ Smoker thought as he looks at Luffy's face. Luffy was grinning. For the first time in many years, Luffy grinned. Smoker couldn't help but slightly grin as it was a long time since he saw Luffy's grin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Like it wasn't a coincidence, lightning came down towards the execution stand at an unbelievable speed. After it fell down, Buggy was seen roasted while Luffy was standing, without a scratch. "Shishishishishi, looks like I did survive! How lucky~" Luffy says as he takes his strawhat that was on the ground and places it on his head.

"Hey… Do you believe in God?" Sanji says as he turns to Zoro, who gave him an unimpressed look.

"Enough talking and let's leave this town already. We've got more trouble heading our way." Zoro says as Luffy and the two of them turned to leave the town.

" **SURROUND THE TOWN SQUARE! CORNER ALL THE PIRATES!** " A marine yells as they were cornering all the pirates that were seen in sight.

"They're here!" A pirate shouts as some pirates did the same.

"Run for it!"

"Which way!?"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Captain! Shouldn't we-" A marine was cut off as Smoker puffs out smoke.

"Hey… Have you ever seen a pirate who smiled at his execution stand?" Smoker asks as he crosses his arms.

"S-smile!? I'm sure even the most wicked pirate would turn pale and cower at the moment of his death." The marine responds as Smoker looks at him side-ways.

"But that's exactly what Mugiwara did… He smiled…" Smoker says as he puffs out smoke and remembers Luffy's grin "He smiled the same way that the Pirate King did, 22 years ago in that very same spot." Smoker says as he slightly smiles.

* * *

 **A/N: SUP DUDES! That's all.**

 **Thanks for Gamermary, thanks for those who reviewed, followed, placed my story on a community, and followed my facebook page xDD**


	30. Grand Line!

**A/N: Sup dudes! Actually, a reviewer told me to add more members in Luffy's crew, but I don't know if it's good or not. I don't like changing the stuff too much but it's my viewers to decide.**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 29..._

 _"Captain! Shouldn't we-" A marine was cut off as Smoker puffs out smoke._

 _"Hey… Have you ever seen a pirate who smiled at his execution stand?" Smoker asks as he crosses his arms._

 _"S-smile!? I'm sure even the most wicked pirate would turn pale and cower at the moment of his death." The marine responds as Smoker looks at him sideways._

 _"But that's exactly what Mugiwara did… He smiled…" Smoker says as he puffs out smoke and remembers Luffy's grin "He smiled the same way that the Pirate King did, 22 years ago in that very same spot." Smoker says as he slightly smiles._

* * *

"RORONOA ZORO!" Tashigi shouts at Zoro while Luffy and Sanji looks at her. Luffy sighed, knowing Sanji would fawn over the girl.

"Sgt. Major Tashigi!" The marines yell in surprise mixed with happiness, but Tashigi's attention was only the one in front of her.

"I will not let you get away! I will defeat you and become stronger than you!" Tashigi shouts as she grips her Shigure tightly.

"You bastard! What did you do to that lady!?" Sanji shouts in anger as he turns his head to Zoro.

"Never thought you were a marine…" Zoro says quietly as he unsheathes only one sword and clashes with Tashigi "Go on ahead."

Luffy nodded and said nothing. Suddenly, Luffy wraps his arms around Sanji's waist, which surprised Sanji. "O-Oi!" Sanji says but when he looked towards Zoro and Tashigi, he had a tick mark on his head " THAT BRUTE DARES HARM A LADY!?

"Let's go." Luffy says as he speeds up. ' _But, how can I talk to Smoker this way?'_ Luffy slowly removes his arm in Sanji's waist so that he can talk to Smoker later.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"The waves are crashing higher and higher! Are they still not back yet?" Nami asks as they've successfully retrieved Going Merry by using Usopp's 'Certain Kill Fresh Egg Star' to Richie and Mohji. Apparently, Going Merry didn't blow up because of the rain and the air.

"Still no sight of 'em." Usopp pauses "I wonder if they're all right?" Usopp asks as he looks in the distance worriedly.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Sanji, go on ahead." Luffy says as he sees Smoker waiting in the distance.

"Another one?" Sanji says as he nods. Luffy clashes with Smoker with their arms as Sanji goes ahead.

"Mugiwara. Dragon's here." Smoker whispers as Luffy nods. The two ran to the opposite direction of Luffy's ship as they attempt to lose Dragon. Finally, after losing Dragon, the two was quiet and the tension was so thick it could be cut. "Mugiwara, how much can you take?" Finally, Smoker asks as the two's eyes were shadowed.

"What are you saying? I can defeat mari-" Luffy was cut off by Smoker's jitte placed on his neck.

"You know what I'm talking about, Mugiwara." Smoker says as he cuts his cigarettes by his teeth. After a long tension and silence between them, Smoker grits his teeth again and doesn't attempt to take another cigarette in his jacket. "You don't know, don't you?" Smoker says as he takes off the jitte that he placed on Luffy's neck.

"I don't know how much I can take, Smoker. But I don't want my Nakama to see something terrifying that's hidden in me." Luffy replies as Smoker takes a cigarette on his jacket.

"This isn't the same timeline where you can kill marines anytime, Mugiwara. And this isn't the same timeline where almost all of the marines are afraid of you." Smoker says as he puffs out smoke. "You have to keep everything inside."

Luffy sighs "I know. But since I have the chance to see my Nakama again, I can handle everything." Luffy says as Smoker looks at him.

"Keep your words, Mugiwara. I'm not always there to stop you." Smoker says as he gives his number and walks towards outside. Luffy slightly smiles as he stands up.

"Bye, Smokey!" Luffy shouts as he immediately leaves like the wind. Smoker stops as his eyes were wide.

"… Smokey, huh." Smoker says as he grins.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

' _That's strange, the two didn't look like they were fighting. And Luffy's presence feels like it was being hidden.'_ Dragon quietly thought as he couldn't feel Luffy anymore. "I have a strange son." Dragon quietly says as a gust of wind came and he disappeared like the wind.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"LUFFY!" Usopp shouts as he keeps the rope stable "HURRY UP! THIS ROPE WON'T HOLD FOR MUCH LONGER!" Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji managed to come together towards the ship.

"Nami-swan~! I'M BAAAACK!" Sanji shouts as he does the noodle dance.

"What took you so long! HURRY UP AND GET ON BOARD! WE'RE SETTING SAIL IMMEDIATELY!" Nami shouts as the wind was blowing the ship.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

" **FORGIVE US, SIR! BECAUSE OF THAT SUDDEN GUST, THE BUGGY PIRATES HAVE MANAGED TO ESCA-!** " The Marines were cut off by Smoker.

"I'm continuing my pursuit for Strawhat. Take out our ship." Smoker says as he passes the marines that were bowing and apologizing to him. Another marine asked why. "I'll go to 'Grand Line' as well." Smoker says as all of the Marine's jaw drop.

" **WHAT!?** "

"I'm coming too, sir!" Tashigi says as she was wet in rain "I SWEAR I'LL BRING RORONOA ZORO DOWN WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!" Tashigi shouts in determination as she was horribly beaten in a fight by Zoro.

"But sir! This town is under your jurisdiction…! What will the higher-ups say if they hear you aba-" The marine was cut off by Smoker's scary look.

"You can tell them this, ' **DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!** '" Smoker shouts in anger.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"The ship feels like it'll flip over!" Luffy says in excitement, despite the dangerous waves. Nami looks at a certain lighthouse.

"You see that light over there?" Nami asks as Luffy grins and nods "That lighthouse is known as the 'Light Of Guidance'" Nami pauses "The entrance to the Grand Line, is just ahead of that light." Nami smiles "So what shall we do?"

"D-don't you guys think that entering Grand Line in the midst of this storm is a bit…" Usopp shakily says as his whole body was shaking, even his nose.

"So we've reached Grand Line, have we?" Sanji says as he takes a barrel " Well this calls for a celebration! " Sanji shouts as he places the barrel in the middle. "To find All Blue!" Sanji shouts as he places his foot in the barrel.

"To become the Pirate King!" Luffy shouts as he grins and places his foot. The others followed.

"To be the Greatest Swordsman…" Zoro…

"To draw a map of the world!" Nami…

"T-t-to become a brave warrior of the seas!" Usopp…

" **OFF TO GRAND LINE WE GO!** " All of them shouts as they break the barrel.

' _I won't let this chance slip away!_ Luffy thought as he sees the smiling faces of his nakama.

* * *

 **A/N: Sup dudes! I've thought about it, I might make a special chapter, the requirements? Secret.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and followed my prof~!**

 **Shigure is one of the Wazamono Grade Swords. Shigure is a normal katana with a green handle and a guard with a four-petaled design. The blade itself is normal. The sheath is elaborate, with the first half with a green and bumpy design, while the second half is white and smooth. There are circular designs embedded on the entire sheath.**

 **The Nanashaku Jitte is Smoker's primary weapon. It is a jitte whose tip is made of Seastone, which Smoker uses to suppress Devil Fruit users' powers in order to debilitate and capture them.**


	31. Whale

**A/N: I'm so excited for the cover~! Btw, I might go slower in making chapters because I might plan on making a story** _ **again**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 30_

 _"So we've reached Grand Line, have we?" Sanji says as he takes a barrel "Well this calls for a celebration!" Sanji shouts as he places the barrel in the middle. "To find All Blue!" Sanji shouts as he places his foot in the barrel._

 _"To become the Pirate King!" Luffy shouts as he grins and places his foot. The others followed._

 _"To be the Greatest Swordsman…" Zoro…_

 _"To draw a map of the world!" Nami…_

 _"T-t-to become a brave warrior of the seas!" Usopp…_

 _" **OFF TO GRAND LINE WE GO!** " All of them shouts as they break the barrel._

 _'I won't let this chance slip away!' Luffy thought as he sees the smiling faces of his Nakama._

* * *

"The entrance to Grand Line, is a mountain." Nami says as all of the members are in the lounge. There was a storm brewing outside. Apparently, the light that was guiding them went off, but it was no problem for Nami and the others.

"A mountain!?" Usopp says in disbelief as his head tilts over to the left while his arms were crossed.

"Exactly. I had a hard time believing it myself when I looked at the map, but look!" Nami says as he places the map down for everyone to see. "The Light of Guidance was directly pointing at Reverse Mountain located right here on Red Line."

"Does that mean we have to crash through the mountain?" Usopp asks as Nami shakes her head and points a place where it was on the edge of the Paradise's line.

"No, there's a waterway right here." Nami responds as Usopp's eye widens and starts to imagine Going Merry climbing a mountain.

"A waterway? That's crazy!" Usopp pauses "Even if that waterway really is there, there's no way a ship could climb up a mountain!"

"But that's what the map says." Nami says as she takes the map and waves it in front of Usopp.

"That's right. As if Nami-swan could ever be wrong!" Sanji says as he defends Nami.

"But isn't that the map you stole from Buggy? How dependable could it be?" Zoro says as he looks at Nami. "In the first place, why do we even have to enter directly through the entrance anyway? Couldn't we just head directly south and still enter?"

"No, we can't! And there's a perfectly good reason for that." Nami shouts as she sighs.

"Actually, we can. And there's also a perfectly good reason for that " Luffy says with a very mischievous glint in his eyes and in his grin. Everyone looks at him, Nami's eyes widen in horror though.

"Wait, wha? Guys! The storm suddenly stopped!" Usopp says before Nami could retort to Luffy.

"Hey, you're right." Sanji says as he peeks at the window.

" What? That can't be… " Nami says as she turns "That storm should have directly led us to the entrance…" Nami adds as sweat is visibly seen on her face.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Wow, such a nice day!"

"I wonder what happened to the storm?"

"Haha haha!"

As the others talk, Nami's eye widens in horror again and she gapes. "Oh no!" Nami shouts as Luffy laughs while he leans on the mast. "We've entered Calm Belt…!"

"Calm Belt?"

"What's that?"

"Hey, look. Even though the storm's still going on over there, it's perfectly calm over here…"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE STANDING ABOUT! GO GRAB THE OARS AND START ROWING AS FAST AS YOU CAN! WE HAVE TO RETURN BACK TO THE STORM IMMEDIATELY!" Nami shouts as she starts barking out orders to everyone.

"But the weather's so nice here…" Zoro says as Nami points at him.

"FINE, THEN I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR EXPLANATION, RIGHT NOW! WE'VE DRIFTED SOUTH EXACTLY AS YOU SUGGESTED DOING!" Nami shouts as Zoro raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, so we're in Grand Line now?" Zoro says as he looks in the opposite direction.

" **IF IT WERE THAT EASY, ANYBODY COULD JUST COME TO GRAND LINE WHENEVER THEY WANTED!** " Nami shouts while it looks like she was venting her anger. "Listen! The Grand Line is surrounded by two ocean belts. And those two windless belts known as the Calm Belt are exactly where we're stuck in right now!"

"Calm, eh? Sure seems that way with no wind and all. So? What's your point?" Zoro asks as he looks at the area.

"THE POINT IS THAT-!" Before Nami could continue, the ship was shaking.

"AHH! IS THIS AN EARTHQUAKE? BUT WE'RE OUT IN THE OPEN SEAS!" Usopp shouts as he was shaking. Luffy's arms were crossed and he had a crazy grin on his face, and even the ship was shaking, his body stayed still while the others had trouble doing so. When all of the sudden, large _fishes_ , and what I meant by large, is that the ship isn't even ¼ of those fishes, raised up and now the Merry is in the middle of one of those fish's head. Nami, Sanji, and Zoro made horrified faces while Usopp is ready to faint.

"–This place is a den… For sea kings…" Nami says as she held in the mast for her dear life while her tears fall. "The big ones, especially…" Nami adds.

Luffy, who was unusually quiet, makes a laugh from mute to a very loud laugh. Everyone looks at him like he was crazy. After his laugh, Luffy makes a grin that made everyone shudder. "Looks like we'll have tons of meat…" Luffy says as he jumps in the railing while he looks at everyone. "While I fight, start rowing."

Magically, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp have paddlers in their hands "AYE AYE!" The three yells and starts rowing as Luffy fights and makes the poor sea kings into sashimi so that it could fit later on.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Finally, everyone got out in the Calm Belt and went back to the storm. It was only seconds, but in that seconds, Luffy got tons of sea kings and even helped the three to paddle their way in the storm by boosting them, Luffy did it so that it could right on time like a long time ago.

"Oh thank God… We're back in the storm now…" Usopp says as all of them are currently face-planted in the ground.

"Now do you understand why we have to use the entrance?" Nami says as she sighs. Luffy laughs lowly and secures the meats by ropes and locking it on the mast.

"Yeah…" Zoro says as he leans in the mast, "Understood…" Zoro adds as he smells the meat locked in the mast.

After a minute of silence, except the sounds the storm was making, Nami places her two hands in the ground and stands up. "Ah, I got it…!"

"What?" Zoro asks as he peeks in his arms to look at Nami.

"We really are going to climb up the mountain!" Nami says as Zoro gives her an unimpressed look.

"You still going on about that?" Zoro says as he was enough of the climbing stuff.

"It must be due to the sea currents. If strong currents from each of the four seas, were to all head towards that mountain…" Nami pauses "Then they would drive the water up the waterway. And at the very top, the currents will merge and come out to the Grand Line! Since we're already riding the currents, all we have to worry about is steering properly." Nami explains as she makes the image in her head. "Reverse Mountain is a winter island so the currents that hit its edge will travel down the bottom of the sea. So if we fail to enter the waterway, we'll crash down and get dragged down to the bottom of the sea. Got it?"

"Nami-swan, you're amazing~!" Sanji shouts despite the current storm going on.

"Never heard of a ship going up a mountain before." Zoro says as all of them stands up.

"I've heard a bit." Sanji says as he looks at Zoro, who also looked at him.

"About the mountain?" Zoro asks as Sanji smiles.

"No, but I've heard things about Grand Line…" Sanji pauses "Supposedly, half of the people die just trying to go in. Entering it is no easy task."

"I SEE THE MOUNTAIN!" Luffy shouts as he grins and looks at the mountain as he holds to the railing and leans over it.

"WAIT! WHAT'S THAT HUGE SHADOW!? IT'S HUGE!" Usopp yells as his jaw drops.

" So that's the Red Line? " Sanji asks as he looks at the mountain, well not the whole mountain.

"I CAN'T EVEN SEE THE TOP BECAUSE OF THE CLOUDS!" Usopp yells as the mountain was so huge they can't see what was on the top of it.

"Get a good grip of the rudder so we don't get dragged down under!" Luffy shouts as Sanji and Usopp holds the rudder.

"JUST LEAVE IT TO US!" Sanji and Usopp yells as they tightly grip the rudder.

"Amazing." Nami says as she looks at the mountain in awe and fascination.

"I can't believe it… The ocean is-" Zoro was cut off before he could finish.

"IT'S THE ENTRANCE TO THE WATERWAY!" Usopp yells in fascination.

"–Really going up a mountain…" Zoro continues like no one interrupted him.

"We're veering off course! Turn a little to the right!" Luffy shouts as he runs towards Zoro and gives him his straw hat, much to the surprise of Zoro, but nonetheless, he held it tightly.

"RIGHT!? TURN TO STARBOARD!" Usopp yells as they turn to the right, because of so much force, the rudder broke. And at that time, Luffy holds his breath.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Nami yells as her tears were falling.

" **GOMU-GOMU…** " Luffy quietly says as everyone looks at him " **BALLOON!** " Luffy inflates himself rapidly through his mouth, and turns into a balloon-like person and bounces the ship so that it could get into the right course. After Luffy deflates himself, Zoro automatically stretches his hand to Luffy's impossibly stretched hand and helps him get to the ship.

After that, it was silence, not the same time where they celebrated. All of them had their jaws on the ground, even Zoro who helped him. Zoro comes closer to him and looks at him in the eye and gives his hat back. "Explain."

"Devil fruit. Gomu – Gomu no Mi. ( Rubber – Rubber fruit )." Luffy says casually while he wears his hat again. There was a pregnant silence before everyone's jaw dropped more.

" **YOU HAD A DEVIL FRUIT!?** " All of them yelled as Luffy laughed at their faces.

"Yep!" Luffy says as everyone's face turned to their funny ones.

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD US SOONER!?** " All of them asked as Luffy gave them an unimpressed look.

"Because you didn't ask." Luffy says before he looks at the adventure that was right in front of them "I can see the 'Grand Line' up ahead!" All of them got over it quickly as their excitement electrifies through their body. All of them grinned and looked at the same direction Luffy was looking at. "FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

Suddenly, they heard a strange noise. "Hm? Did you hear something just now?" Zoro asks as he crosses his arms and looks around.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's just noise from the wind. The terrain here is quite odd after all." Nami says as she looks at Zoro. Once again, the strange noise was heard.

"What's that…" Usopp quietly says as he uses a strange contraption that was around Usopp's left eye.

"Nami-swan~! There's a mountain up ahead!" Sanji shouts as he points to the so-called 'mountain' and looks at Nami.

"A mountain?" Nami asks as she looks at Sanji "That can't be! Once we pass the Twin Capes up ahead, we should reach the open sea." Once again, the strange noise was heard. After a while, all of them ( except Luffy ) had terrified faces.

" **THAT'S NO MOUNTAIN! IT'S A WHALE!"** All of them yelled as the whale 'Buoh'-d them.

"WHAT DO WE DO!? SHOULD WE FIGHT!?" Usopp yells as all of them was panicking.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT SOMETHING THAT BIG!?" Nami yells back as she has a very funny angry and mixed with fear face.

"BUT IT'S BLOCKING OUR WAY!" Usopp shouts back.

"WE'RE TOO CLOSE TO SEE ANYTHING! IT LOOKS LIKE JUST A GIANT WALL!" Sanji yells as his cigarette was still okay after all the winds and storm.

"Ah, that's right! Maybe the whale just hasn't noticed us yet!" Nami shouts as she searches where the eyes are.

"WELL IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING SOON, WE'RE GONNA CRASH! THERE'S AN OPEN SPACE UP LEFT!" Zoro pauses as he points at the space "TURN PORTSIDE!"

"BUT THE RUDDER'S BROKEN!" Usopp yells as Zoro clicks his tongue.

"WELL WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING! I'LL COME HELP TOO!" Zoro yells as he follows Usopp towards the rudder.

Nami felt like someone was missing, someone importa- "WHERE'S LUFFY!?" Nami yells as everyone stops and looks everywhere.

"D-did Luffy ran away…?" Usopp shakily asks as Zoro punch the back of Usopp's head.

"Are you stupid!? Even if Luffy ran away, there's no place he can hide or go away! And Luffy isn't that kind of person in the first place!" Zoro shouts as he defends Luffy ' _Where the hell are you in this crucial time!?'_

"WE'RE GONNA CRASSSSHHH!" Nami yells as all of her colors left her body. Luffy's special seat breaks as it hits the whale's body. It almost hit Nami's face, good thing that she ducked "Oh God… I almost died just now…"

Then the whale's eye was at them. All of their color left, they were like a sheet of paper. Suddenly, the whale opens its mouth and the ship was getting sucked in along with the water.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"What do you make of this?" Sanji slowly asks as everyone was completely safe. Usopp was totally baffled.

"What do I make of this…?" Zoro asks, completely unsure what to say.

"Yeah, what's your explanation for this… I could've sworn we were swallowed up by a whale but…" Sanji pauses as he puffs out smoke "Are we just dreaming or something?"

Zoro gulps, unsure of the answer he was going to give "… Yeah, this has got to be a dream…"

"Then… What's with that house on that island?" Sanji asks as Zoro looks at the house. It has got to be a dream. Or they're already dead.

"Must be an illusion…" Zoro answers as there was silence.

"Then what about this?" Sanji asks as a giant squid came up the water in front of him, his face completely calm.

" **IT'S A GIANT SQUID!** " Nami and Usopp shouts in fear as they get away as quickly as they can. Zoro and Sanji were ready to fight when all of the sudden, a spear-like weapon killed the giant squid.

"Seems like there's a person here." Zoro says as Sanji slightly grins.

"Let's hope it's a person." Sanji says as sweat was visibly seen on the two's face.

"B-by the way, where did Luffy go all this time…?" Usopp asks as he and Nami were on the floor, crying.

"I've had enough… I wanna go home…" Nami says as she whimpers in fear as the giant squid was slowly being dragged into the house.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"A ship… Are they a friend on yours, Strawhat?" A person asks while Luffy comfortably sits on a chair.

"Yep."

* * *

 **A/N: Quick question, do people want a revolutionary Sabo or not? I'll make a Q &A question about me, PM only if you wanna ask. PM only if you want to say what kind of Sabo you like better. xDD**


	32. Laboon's Pain

**A/N: A lot of people wants Sabo to be in the revolutionary, so I'll make it work somehow in my story. On the other hand, new crewmembers such as Vivi or Conis because it will affect the whole thing like Vivi not becoming a princess will affect the Alabasta greatly including the Reverie, making Conis will also affect the Sky Island. I'd like to keep the changes to a minimum since there's a great chance that everything will change of how things go. Let's say the Wholecake Arc ( don't read if you haven't gone too far ), Conis might be in danger in the Wholecake and if she goes in Wano there's a chance that everything will change.**

 **Either way, it's a very risky task. And I don't like the fact that I'll change very huge things. Like Roger said, keep the changes you want into the minimum. I'm so sorry for those who wanted things this way, but I have to reject it. It's too huge of a risk. I'm really sorry! It's really hard to say no to people but I have to do this!**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 31_

 _"Then what about this?" Sanji asks as a giant squid came up the water in front of him, his face completely calm._

 _" **IT'S A GIANT SQUID!** " Nami and Usopp shouts in fear as they get away as quickly as they can. Zoro and Sanji were ready to fight when all of the sudden, a spear-like weapon killed the giant squid._

 _"Seems like there's a person here." Zoro says as Sanji slightly grins._

 _"Let's hope it's a person." Sanji says as sweat was visibly seen on the two's face._

 _"B-by the way, where did Luffy go all this time…?" Usopp asks as he and Nami were on the floor, crying._

 _"I've had enough… I wanna go home…" Nami says as she whimpers in fear as the giant squid was slowly being dragged into the house._

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

 _"A ship… Are they a friend on yours, strawhat?" A person asks while Luffy comfortably sits on a chair._

 _"Yep."_

* * *

"IT'S A FLOWER!" Sanji yells as he points at the entrance of the house.

"A FLOWER!?" Zoro yells in disbelief as he flinches in surprise and looks where Sanji was pointing at.

"Wait, no! It's a person!" Sanji shouts as he takes back what he said.

"What's with him…" Usopp quietly says as he looks at the person. The person has an appearance based on the flower with the same name, as seen with the petals around his head. He has a rather stocky and muscular body, is bald on the top of his head, but with white hair with yellow flower petal-like things, that have purple near the bottom of them, and a white beard that splits into two parts. His lower lip is noticeably larger than his upper. He wears a pink shirt with a yellow and green stripe with purple circles in the yellow along with blueish-grey shorts with sandals. He also wears glasses, a seaweed necklace, three gold bracelets, and a green-gem bracelet on his left wrist. He also has a scar on his left arm. "That old man took out that giant squid with one blow!" Usopp shouts as he stares at the old man "… Was he just fishing or did he do that to save us?"

All of them gulps as there was a long uncomfortable silence considering the person was looking at them, at Sanji especially. There was so much eye contact between them Sanji can't handle it anymore. "SAY SOMETHING!" Sanji yells as the old man only sits at his beach chair, takes a newspaper yet still looking at them.

"I-I-IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, T-THEN YOU'VE GOT ONE!" Usopp yells as he points at the old man "WE HAVE A CANNON ON OUR SIDE!"

"… Don't, or someone might end up dead…" The old man finally talks as Sanji slightly grins.

"Oh? And just who would that be…?" Sanji carefully asks as he puffs out smoke.

"Me." the old man calmly says.

" **YOU!?** " Sanji yells in anger with a funny angry face. ' _IS THIS GUY PLAYING WITH ME!?'_

"Now, now, don't get so worked up." Zoro says as he stops Sanji from beating the guy into a pulp. "Hey old man. Would you mind telling us just who you are, and just where this place exactly is?" Zoro says with a calm expression.

"That gramps thinks he can make a fool out of me…!?" Sanji says quietly as he grits his teeth in anger but doesn't cut his cigarette.

"… It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking others question, you know?" The old man says as he looks at Zoro straight in the eye.

"Oh right… Sorry about that." Zoro responds as he was ready to talk.

"My name is Crocus, the lighthouse keeper of Twin Capes. I'm 71 years old, a Gemini, and Type AB blood." The Crocus says as Zoro gets a tick mark in his forehead.

" **NOBODY MINDS IF I KILL HIM, RIGHT!?** " Zoro yells as he looks at everyone and was ready to take out his katana with a funny angry face.

"Calm down." Sanji says as he places a hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"You're wondering where this place is? You first trespass in my private resort and then start mouthing off with that attitude!? Does this place look like the stomach of a mouse!?" Crocus shouts as he remains his calm façade.

"S-So then we really must've been swallowed by a whale." Usopp shakily says as Nami widens her eyes in surprise.

"What do we do…!? I don't want to be digested!" Nami shouts as she was panicking.

"If it's an exit you want, it's right over there." Crocus says as he points at a huge gate.

" **YOU CAN GET OUT OF HERE!?** " Nami, Usopp, and Sanji yells in surprise "Why is there an exit inside a whale's stomach?" Usopp adds.

"And how is it that a door's floating in the sky " Nami asks as Usopp has an imaginary light bulb on the top of his head.

"No, wait… If you look carefully, the skies, the clouds…" Usopp says as he looks at the surrounding "Are all just painting…!" Usopp says as Nami widens her eyes "The inside of the whale's stomach has been painted over!"

"That's just my way of having a good time." Crocus calmly says as he looks at his newspaper.

" **JUST WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE ANYWAYS!?** " Usopp yells in anger as Zoro places a hand on Usopp's shoulder.

"Just leave him be. We've found an exit so let's just get out of here." Zoro says calmly. Suddenly, the whole place shakes tremendously.

" **WHAT'S THAT!?** " Nami yells as all of them tries to not fall.

"So he's started again, has he…" Crocus calmly says as Nami looks at Crocus' place and widens her eyes.

"Look! That's no island either! It's a ship! An iron one at that, too!" Nami shouts as she points and sees that underneath the soil was iron.

"So then this ocean is actually stomach acid!? If we stay longer than this, our ship will be dissolved!" Usopp yells as he turns to Crocus "Hey! What's going on! Give us an explanation!"

"This whale, has started bashing his head against the Red Line again…!" Crocus says in a serious demeanor.

" **WHAT!?** " Both Sanji and Zoro yelled in surprise.

"Now that he mention it… I remember that whale's forehead was covered in scars…! And he was bellowing in the sky!" Nami says as Usopp has a hard time catching up.

"What does it all mean?" Usopp asks as Nami has visible sweats in her face.

"It means his suffering…!" Nami shouts as she pauses "I got it…! He must be trying to kill this whale from the inside!" Nami shouts as she looks at Crocus.

"What a nasty way to kill something…!" Usopp says as he was nervously looking at Crocus, who was exercising for some reason.

"Well, if the mystery's been solved, let's leave already. We'll be dissolved if we hang around any longer." Zoro says as Sanji puffs out smoke.

"That's right. I don't have anything against whaling and it's not like we're obligated to save this whale, either." Sanji says as the whale bellows loudly.

"Hey, if this whale keeps on rampaging like this, it's going to be hard to even reach the exit!" Usopp shouts as the waves were getting stronger and stronger.

"Well if we don't hurry, our lives and Luffy's will be in danger." Zoro says as Sanji reminds me of something important.

"Where's Luffy?" Sanji asks as he looks at Zoro. As if on time, a certain straw-hatted man came out of the house.

"Flower-ossan, I'm gonna do something else!" Luffy shouts as he stares at everyone and waves at them with a grin before walking to the other side. Everyone's jaw was literally on the ground and their eyes could've fallen out in their sockets.

" **LUFFYYYYYY!?** _"_ Everyone shouts as Luffy ignores it. Slowly, Luffy uses Geppo and to a small door at the side of the giant gate then enters in it. Everyone was completely surprised and couldn't talk. Until the old man jumps in the stomach acid.

"AH! THAT OLD MAN JUST JUMPED IN!" Usopp yells as he points at Crocus jumped in the acid.

"What's he trying to do!? He's gonna get himself dissolved!" Sanji shouts as Zoro was looking at the small door.

"He's swimming towards the exit. We should hurry up and make our way to the exit before the whale gets anymore violent." Usopp says as Zoro nods.

"We've got no choice but to row! " Zoro says as he looks at the small door once again ' _Luffy… Why did you have leave us that time, were you testing us…?'_

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Ok, Miss Wednesday. On the count of 3-2-1 baby, I'm opening the door. So don't lose your focus!" A young man who wears a golden crown on top of his red hair and has a number written on his cheeks. He wears a green suit with white lace along with a ruffled red scarf says. His attire makes him look like a prince or a king, but he isn't.

"Roger, Mr.9. Ready when you are." A young woman that has long blue hair, with two bangs hanging down, one on either side of her head. She has her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She is also very slender-bodied, having long thin legs and arms and prominent large breasts. She says as the two has guns ready. Mr.9 was about to talk when all of the sudden, the door was opened by a straw-hatted man.

"W-WHA!?" Both Miss Wednesday and Mr.9 yelled as the straw-hatted man grinned. By that time, Miss Wednesday has her eyes wide open.

' _L-Luffy-nii!?_ ' Miss Wednesday thought as Mr.9 pointed a gun on Luffy, Miss Wednesday did the same yet she was hesitant on it.

"Now, I can't let kids play on guns, it's dangerous." Luffy says with a grin. Mr.9's eyebrow twitched as he was called a kid.

"Why you…!" Mr.9 was about to shoot when all of the sudden, Luffy takes Mr.9 arm and takes the gun away, and on the process, he places Mr.9 on his left shoulder and does the same on Miss Wednesday. "L-Let us go!" Mr.9 shouts as he attempts to get away and squirms in discomfort and nervousness.

"Hmm… How about a no?" Luffy playfully says as he turns around and goes away with the two. Miss Wednesday, on the other hand, was pretending to be angry.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Luffy!?" Zoro shouts as everyone looks at Luffy, who was using Geppo to get close at them. "There're two other weirdos in Luffy's shoulders!" Zoro adds as there were gasps that followed.

"Hey! That old man's running away!" Usopp shouts as he points at Crocus.

"Don't mind him, for now, I'll explain some things!" Luffy shouts as he places the two on the deck with a grin.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

The whale bellows loudly and bangs his head at the Red Line ' _Stop it, Laboon._ ' Crocus says in his thoughts while he was holding a large injector ' _Stop hurting yourself._ Crocus adds in his thoughts. "I don't have much sedatives left. Looks like I need to go make some more…" Crocus injects the sedative and the whale bellows loudly in pain. "That wall before you separates the oceans of world. You won't be able to bring it down even if you keep on bashing it until you die…!" Crocus quietly says as he was visibly sweating "So please stop, Laboon."

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"So… You went into the whale's mouth the moment it bellowed and used this technique called Geppo to create a safe landing?" Sanji asks, more like to confirm what he just heard.

"Yep." Luffy says casually as he was amused that Sanji was asking him while fawning over Miss Wednesday… Or should I say…

"The whale seems to have calmed down." Nami says as everyone notices that the bellowing and shaking have stopped.

"Well? Just who exactly are you guys…!?" Usopp shouts as the two flinches.

"M-Mr.9, these people are pirates." Miss Wednesday whispers to Mr.9 while secretly glancing at Luffy, who was looking at the meats that were locked in the mast.

"Y-yes I know, Miss Wednesday. But they seem understanding enough." Mr.9 whispers back.

" **I WON'T LET YOU LAY EVEN A SINGLE FINGER ON LABOON, FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!** " Crocus yells as Miss Wednesday and Mr.9 looks at Crocus.

"If only we have our guns right now…" Mr.9 says as he curses in his breath.

"What… So then, he's been protecting the whale…!?" Nami says as she was surprised.

"Wha… Why is that old man…?" Usopp slowly asks as all of them except Luffy was surprised.

"What's going on!?" Nami shouts as she has no idea of what was happening.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"This whale is an Island Whale, found normally in West Blue. It's the largest species of whale in the world. This one's name is Laboon." Crocus says as he was sitting in a beach chair while Miss Wednesday and Mr.9 is currently roped "And these two are rogues from a nearby town… Their goal is to hunt Laboon, because the meat from Laboon can feed their town for 2-3 years." Crocus explains calmly.

"Hmm…?" Luffy quietly says as Miss Wednesday secretly looks at Luffy, who has his eyebrow currently raised while looking at Miss Wednesday. Miss Wednesday only looks back to the ground.

"But I won't allow that! As for why Laboon keeps on bashing his head against the Red Line, and bellows while facing Reverse Mountain… There's a reason for all that too." Crocus pauses "Long ago, while I was minding my business as a lighthouse keeper, a certain group of friendly pirates came down Reverse Mountain. And following their ship was a little baby whale. That whale was Laboon. It seems that Laboon had accompanied their journey in West Blue, but fearing that Grand Line was too dangerous, they left him behind or so they thought. Normally, Island Whales are known to swim together in pods, but to Laboon, those pirates were his pod members. " Crocus pauses " Their ship was damaged when they arrived so they stayed here for several months to fix it. I became quite good friends with them during their stay. And so, on the day of their departure, their captain asked me."

" _Could you please take care of Laboon for 2-3 years? Once we've sailed around the world, we'll come back for him no matter what."_

Crocus repeats the word that he once heard a long time ago "Understanding their intent, Laboon waited patiently for them here." Crocus ends the story.

"So that's why he keeps on bellowing even today… And bashing himself against Red Line…" Nami quietly says as she looks at Laboon.

"That's right… It's been over 50 years since then…" Crocus says as everyone makes surprised gasps. "He still believes his friends will come back…" The whale bellows loudly in the end.

* * *

 **A/N: I THANK GAMERMARY FOR THE COVER IMAGE! I am so happy! I'm really sorry for those who wanted some people to join the strawhats but I want to keep it cool… I'm really sorry. But I decided to make Sabo a revolutionary, I'll find a way to do it without editing the owaris.**


	33. A Promise On The Cape

**A/N: I don't know if this happens, but I don't want this to happen, but it might happen. I might go on HIATUS so that I could fix my story… There's going to be Q &A about me so if you want to ask something about me, including in my story, you can pm me and I'll answer it when I create another chapter. At the same time I'll do some fun facts or maybe one fact or so?**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 32..._

 _"Could you please take care of Laboon for 2-3 years? Once we've sailed around the world, we'll come back for him no matter what."_

 _Crocus repeats the word that he once heard a long time ago " Understanding their intent, Laboon waited patiently for them here." Crocus ends the story._

 _"So that's why he keeps on bellowing even today… And bashing himself against Red Line…" Nami quietly says as she looks at Laboon._

 _"That's right… It's been over 50 years since then…" Crocus says as everyone makes surprised gasps. "He still believes his friends will come back…" The whale bellows loudly in the end._

* * *

"This is some waterway. I'm amazed you've managed to dig out such a big hole and live inside here. Is this another one of your ways of having a good time?" Usopp asks as Luffy looks at Miss Wednesday like he was telepathically talking with her and was currently scolding her since Miss Wednesday looked like she was being punished.

"It's a hobby of mine as a doctor. Don't get the wrong idea. I may not look like much but I'm a real doctor. I even used to run a clinic at the cape a long time ago." Crocus pauses, "Not only that, I've got a few years under my belt working as a ship doctor too."

"Then join my crew as a doctor!" Luffy says gleefully as Miss Wednesday, who was behind him, have a sulked and sad expression that everyone including Mr. 9 ignored.

"I've told you before. I'm too old to be doing reckless things, unlike you youths." Crocus says as Luffy raises his eyebrow in amusement being included as one of the youths but shrugs it off. Crocus goes up on a ladder.

"So you're a doctor, huh…" Nami says as she leans in the railing and watches Crocus work on the lock. "And you're living inside a whale?"

"That's right. With a whale this big, it's impossible to properly treat it from the outside." Crocus pauses, "I'll open the gate now." When the gate opened up, Merry finally got out.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE OUT! I CAN SEE THE REAL SKY AT LAST!" Luffy shouts as he was on top of the railing standing dangerously.

"You know, I just noticed that Luffy's sometimes mature and sometimes childish." Nami says as Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji nods in agreement.

"What should we do with these two?" Zoro asks as he points at Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9. Luffy looks at the two with mischievous eyes and grin.

"Let's lock the two in the mast once you've taken out the meats- " Luffy pauses as he looks at the meats and drools, "– and cleaned the mast." he wipes off the drools while all of them sweatdrops.

"Wait, it's not like we have a responsibility to take care of them, right? Let's just throw them in the water." Zoro says as Luffy stares at him with an unimpressed look. The two just looks at each other for a very, very, very long time until Zoro finally gives up. "Fine!" In the end, Luffy wore a smug look.

"So your name is Miss Wednesday~? What a beautiful enigma, you are." Sanji says as he fawns over Miss Wednesday, who ignored him and still looks at the floor.

"But to think it's been waiting here for 50 years… Does it still believe its friends will really return?" Usopp says as he pauses, "They might still be alive…" The five is currently in a table that's close in the Lighthouse.

"You idiot, this is the Grand Line." Sanji says as he puffs out smoke, "They promised they'd be back in 2-3 years, yet they're still not back after 50 years… The answer's obvious. They're long dead by now. They won't come back no matter how long that whale waits…!" Sanji shouts the cruel reality as Usopp angrily places his hands on the table.

"Why do you have to go and say such cold things! You can't say that for sure! They might still come back!" Usopp pauses as he punches the table in anger. " Can't you even appreciate such a moving story about a whale who still believes in his friends' promise… "

"The truth is far more cruel, however. Those fellows left already. Left from Grand Line, that is. I heard from a reliable source." Crocus says as Usopp widens his eyes.

"W-WHAT!?" Usopp shouts, not believing what he just heard.

" … So they just left the whale behind!? But that would mean they left Grand Line through Calm Belt…!" Nami shouts as Crocus crosses his arms.

"Yes… That is why I do not know whether they survived or not. But even if they did survive, they would never dare to return here again… A place where the season, climate, currents, and winds could not be anymore chaotic… A place where common sense fails to uphold… That place is this sea, the Grand Line, and it rules with fear over faint-hearted." Crocus says seriously as the place seems to darken by the tension.

"So basically, those cowards were more concerned about their lives than keeping a promise, and thus left Grand Line to never return again…" Sanji says as there was a mix of anger.

' _It's not like that…'_ Luffy says in his thoughts as he grits his teeth in anger ' _It's not like that…!'_

"So they just abandoned the whale behind!? Even though this whale never doubted them, and has been waiting for over 50 years…! How could they be so cruel!?" Usopp shouts in anger as Luffy tightens his hold in his hat.

"If that's the case, then why haven't you tried telling the whale the truth? This whale can understand human words, right!?" Nami shouts as Crocus closes his eyes.

"I have. I've told him the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. But he refuses to listen." Crocus says as Nami widens her eyes.

"He won't listen?" Nami asks as she has sweats visible on her skin.

 _ **( FLASHBACK )**_

" _Laboon, I have something to say." Crocus says as he stares at Laboon, who looks at him back. "It's about those pirates who entrusted you to me... It seems they've already left Grand Line…" Laboon only stays quiet. "I know they were your good friends, and that they would've kept their promise no matter what… But they're not going to come back here ever again."_

" _ **BUOOOOHHHHHH!**_ _" The whale bellows loudly as Crocus was shocked._

"… _Laboon…" Crocus quietly says he can feel the intense pain of what Laboon's feeling right now._

" _ **BUOOHHH!**_ _"_

" _LABOON! LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING! THOSE PIRATES HAVE ALREADY-" Crocus was cut off by a loud bellowing. "LABOON! I UNDERSTAND YOUR FEELINGS OF DENIAL! BUT YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT THE TRUTH…!" Crocus yells as he was being splashed by Laboon. "PLEASE LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING!"_

" _ **BUOOOHHH! BUOOHHH!** "_

" _LABOON!" Crocus shouts as he tries to at least make Laboon listen to him._

" _ **BUOOOHHH! BUOOOHHHH!**_ _"_

 _ **( PRESENT )**_

"Ever since then… Laboon has been bellowing at Reverse Mountain, and bashing his head against the Red Line, as if trying to stubbornly assert that his friends are beyond the wall, and they'll return someday…!" Crocus pauses, "This whale's home is back in West Blue, which is located on the other side of Red Line, it's too late for him to go back. That's why his only hope, is the very friends he came along with here in the first place."

"… But you know, as much as I feel sorry for this whale and all, you've also been betrayed by them if you think about it. So why don't you leave the whale be already?" Sanji asks as he puffs out smoke.

"Look at the scars in his head…" Crocus pauses as he looks at the scarred head of Laboon's. " If he continues to recklessly bash his head against the wall, he'll definitely die. We've had an odd relationship but he's still my companion that I've lived with for over 50 years. I can't just stand by and watch him die… "

" **UOOOHHHHH!** " Luffy yells as he was holding Merry's mast.

"Huh?" Nami says as she looks Luffy walk on Laboon's skin towards the top.

"What's he up to now?" Sanji says as he and Zoro have a sweatdrop on their head." Maybe he just likes climbing things?"

"Alright, I've reached the top!" Luffy shouts as he sees a fresh wound " Ah, there's a fresh wound! " Luffy goes near the wound, at the same time he uses his Devil fruit and spins the mast around in his hand "GOMU GOMU…" Luffy slams the mast right into the fresh wound "FLOWER ARRANGING!"

.

.

.

"Hey, is that a mast?" Zoro asks as Sanji and Usopp looks at the mast.

"Yeah, I think it's our ship's…" Usopp casually says as Sanji stares at the mast.

"Yup, it's our main mast alright." Sanji says as he puffs out smoke.

Laboon stays quiet as he processes what happened until he was sweating and had tears in his eyes " **BUOOOOHHHHH!** " Poor Laboon thrashes around in pain " **BUOOOHHHHH!** "

.

.

.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!?** " Zoro, Sanji, and Nami yelled while they had funny angry faces.

"He destroyed our ship!" Usopp shakily shouts as he was ready to faint. Crocus couldn't say anything as he watched the whole thing in shock.

Luffy stays quiet and hangs on the mast while Laboon thrashes around in pain. "IT'S COMING THIS WAY! HE'S GOING TO CRASH DOWN HERE!" Nami yells as all of them goes away.

Laboon slams down "HEY! HEY KID!" Crocus yells as Nami holds him down.

"IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM, HE WON'T DIE!" Nami yells as Laboon straightens up and Luffy was seen on the ground, not scratched or injured, but he was grinning.

" **BUOOOHHHH!** " Laboon bellows in pain as the mast dug deeper into his skin.

"Stupid!" Luffy shouts as he stands up.

" **BUOOOHHHH!** " Laboon keeps bellowing as more blood comes out.

"TAKE THIS!" Luffy yells as he runs and punches Laboon in the eye without using his devil fruit and no Haki. This time though, it hurt Laboon and he pushes Luffy directly in the lighthouse.

"What's he trying to do…?" Usopp slowly asks as Luffy was still unscathed and was still grinning.

"Luffy! Just what the hell are you doing!?" Zoro shouts as Luffy stands up and Crocus looks at Luffy in amazement.

" **BUOOOHHHH!** " Laboon bellows with determination to fight in his eyes.

"IT'S A TIE! I'm pretty tough, eh?" Luffy suddenly shouts as Laboon gets surprised and looks at Luffy questioningly. "Our fight has yet to be settled, so we must fight each other again!" Luffy pauses as he gets up "Your old friends may be dead, but I'm your new rival! And once my crew sails around 'Grand Line', We'll be sure to come back here to see you again." Laboon gets teary-eyed, "AND THEN WE'LL DUKE IT OUT AGAIN!"

Everyone smiles at the touching scene, despite the mast on top of Laboon. " **BUOOOHHHHH!** "

* * *

 **A/N: Sup dudes! Laboon's really cute I just want to hug him ( sorry for the random stuff )! You know those eyes? IT LOOKS SO CUTE I MIGHT DIE!**

 **Thanks for those who review, followed and stuff to my story!**


	34. The Welcome Town

**A/N: Someone asked if I could make the chapters long, well for my readers I would gladly make it longer! Anyways, I'm thinking on being in HIATUS for a while...**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 33…_

 _"TAKE THIS!" Luffy yells as he runs and punches Laboon in the eye without using his devil fruit and no Haki. This time though, it hurt Laboon and he pushes Luffy directly in the lighthouse._

 _"What's he trying to do…?" Usopp slowly asks as Luffy was still unscathed and was still grinning._

 _"Luffy! Just what the hell are you doing!?" Zoro shouts as Luffy stands up and Crocus looks at Luffy in amazement._

 _"BUOOOHHHH!" Laboon bellows with determination to fight in his eyes._

 _"IT'S A TIE! I'm pretty tough, eh?" Luffy suddenly shouts as Laboon gets surprised and looks at Luffy questioningly "Our fight has yet to be settled, so we must fight each other again!" Luffy pauses as he gets up "Your old friends may be dead, but I'm your new rival! And once my crew sails around 'Grand Line', We'll be sure to come back here to see you again." Laboon gets teary-eyed "AND THEN WE'LL DUKE IT OUT AGAIN!"_

 _Everyone smiles at the touching scene, despite the mast on top of Laboon "BUOOOHHHHH!"_

* * *

" **BUOOHH** " Laboon bellows as in his head, was a beautifully/skillfully painted Strawhat flag that hid some of his scars. All of the strawhat 'woah'-s in awe and fascination, not knowing Luffy could paint.

"And… Done! This is will be a sign of our promise to fight again!" Luffy says as he was holding a large brush and has no paints in his body "So don't bash your head against the wall and make it disappear, by the time we come back, you hear!?"

" **BUOOHHH**." Laboon bellows as Luffy nods in satisfaction.

"Good!" Luffy says as he grins. Crocus was undoubtedly delighted by what happened.

"Alright then, time to chart out our navigation route." Nami says as she takes out her compass.

"This Elephant Trout is just perfect for cooking!" Sanji says as he smiles and cuts the fish.

"Keep your promise, Luffy!" Usopp shouts as Luffy nods and walks toward him with the mast in hand.

"Yeah! Don't worry about fixing it, I'll do it all by myself." Luffy says as he grins and starts fixing the main mast. On the other hand, Zoro is sleeping ( as usual ) on the side.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Nami yells that made everyone look, Luffy only looked at the compass before fixing the mast again.

"What's the matter, my dear Nami-swan!?" Sanji shouts while he was holding plates of foods "If it's about the meal, then it's all ready~!" Usopp only looks questioningly at Nami.

"The compass…! It's broken! It's pointing all over the place!" Nami says as Crocus looks at Nami with a blank face.

"Hmm, it appears you've come here without knowing anything. I'm quite amazed. Did you come here to just throw your lives away?" Crocus jokingly asks as Luffy starts eating like a monster with some rum on his side. Nami only looks at him questioningly "I've said before that common sense fails to uphold in this ocean. That compass isn't broken."

"Then is it… The magnetic field!?" Nami says as Crocus nods.

"Yes… There exists a geomagnetic anomaly across Grand Line, due to many islands here being rich with various minerals." Crocus pauses as he takes a plate "Not only that, the currents and the winds here are as unpredictable as they can be. As a navigator, you should well understand how terrifying that can be. If you venture out into this ocean without knowing anything, you'll die for sure."

"True… Without a reliable way to tell one's direction, it's all hopeless." Nami says as there was silence "I… Had no idea." Nami says as she rubs her head sheepishly.

"WHAT!? ISN'T THAT LIKE REALLY REALLY BAD? ARE WE GONNA BE OKAY!?" Usopp asks as his eyes were as long as his nose.

"Ah, Nami-swan's so cute even when she doesn't know~!" Sanji shouts as he fawns over Nami with his heart eyes.

"YOU TWO JUST QUIET DOWN!" Nami yells as the two had their arms up as if admitting their defeat.

"This Elephant Trout trunk is especially delicious!" Luffy says randomly as he chews the trunk meat.

"To navigate through Grand Line, you'll need a Log Pose." Crocus says as Nami blinks.

"A Log Pose? I've never heard of it." Nami admits as she puts down her drink on the table.

"It's a special type of compass that records the magnetic field." Crocus says as Luffy stops eating.

"Here. A Log Pose." Luffy says as he throws the Log Pose to Nami, who only grabbed it.

"Yes, That's a Log Pose." Crocus says as he crosses his arms "Without a Log Pose, It'd be impossible to navigate on this ocean. Of course, it is quite hard to obtain one outside Grand Line."

"I see, but hang on just a second…" Nami says as her eyes were shadowed "WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE ONE!?" Nami yells as she attempted punching Luffy, which was deemed to be impossible, yet she still tried. Of course, Luffy unconsciously gets away and looks at her with an unimpressed look.

"I took it from those two weirdos from earlier." Luffy casually says as he takes another meat.

"So this is a Log Pose… There's no marking on it or anything…" Nami says as she looks at the Log Pose in her hand.

"The various islands across Grand Line, all have their own magnetic field surrounding them." Crocus pauses "So in short, you'll have to record the magnetic field interaction between any two islands, before you can progress on to the next island." Nami looks at the Log Pose before returning to look at Crocus "In this ocean where one can't use any normal means of path-finding, this Log Pose represents the only reliable way for one to find his way. From this mountain, you'll choose 1 out of 7 magnetic fields to record, which will lead you to different islands. But no matter which island you start with, the paths will all converge into one eventually… And the name of the very last island one can reach in Grand Line…"

Luffy finishes a round of rum and tightens his grip on the bottle, unconsciously ' _… Raftel…'_

"Raftel, the final stop in Grand Line, the only ones who've ever confirmed its existence in history is the Pirate King and his crew. It is an island of legends." Crocus says as Usopp stands up.

"Then does that mean… One Piece is on that island!?" Usopp asks as Crocus looks on the ocean.

"Who knows. Although that is the most likely theory, nobody has reached there to confirm it." Crocus says as Luffy picks a bone.

"Enough thinking." Luffy says as he grins while chewing a bone "We can see for ourselves once we're there!" Luffy says as he fully eats the bone "Ahhh… Should we get going now? I'm finished eating and all."

"DID YOU JUST EAT EVERYTHING ALL BY YOURSELF!?" Sanji yells as he was surprised and stunned.

"AGHHH! EVEN THE BONES ARE GONE!" Usopp yells as his eyes were now longer than his nose.

"Alright, Log Pose… I'll make sure to take good care of you. The fate of our journey is all up to you, after all." Nami says as she secures the Log Pose in her wrist.

"Why you rubber crap head! That food was… was…" Sanji slowly stands up with his aura in flames "… FOR NAMI-SWAN TO ENJOY! " Sanji tried to kick Luffy, but Luffy stands on the side. The kick must've been strong since it broke the Log Pose in Nami's wrist without even touching it.

"YOU CAN JUST GO COOL YOUR HEAD DOWN IN THE SEA!" Nami yells as she kicks Sanji in the ocean. Suddenly, she turns to Luffy "And you…" Before she could continue Luffy raises his hands up in the sky.

"Wait a minute! I have Log Poses in my room." Luffy says as name raises her eyebrow.

"Log Poses? Fine, prove it!" Nami says as she huffs ' _There's no way he could have one!'_

Luffy goes to the ship and towards his room. He opens the door and hears the Den Den Mushi ringing. "I could bring it out, it won't hurt." Luffy says to himself as he immediately takes one of the Log Poses in his wooden shelf that is being supported by glass. Once he took the Log Pose, he answers the Den Den Mushi and carries it. "Who is it?" Luffy asks as he goes out of his room and goes out inside.

"Finally! We've been calling you so many times-yoi!" Luffy hears Marco, one of the commanders shout. When he was in the deck, he jumps down. Nami was about to shout at him, but he quickly shushed her quietly, which was effective.

"Sorry, I was busy. What happened? Whisper. I'm currently outside." Luffy whispers as Zoro and the others raise an eyebrow at him.

"Teach betrayed us. It was a good thing you warned us all before it happened, Thatch could've died-yoi." Marco whispers with a monotone voice.

"… I see, wait a minute." Luffy whispering as he throws the Log Pose to Nami, who grabbed it. He signaled he would be in his room for so he starts to walk towards the ship. It was a good thing no one could hear what Marco was saying since they were whispering. "I see, how's Thatch doing right now?"

"He's fine, he's healing very quick. It's a good thing that Haruta was outside, he was about to make a prank in Izo's division until he saw Thatch in the ground with blood-yoi." Marco whispers as he was finally in his room.

"We could talk normally now, and was Blackbeard still on the ship when Haruta saw Thatch?" Luffy asks as he places the Den Den Mushi on his desk with a blank expression like a long, long time ago.

" Unfortunately, no he wasn't. And like you said, he was really after the Yami-Yami no mi ( Dark-Dark fruit )-yoi. " Marco says calmly.

"… When I meet him, can I kill him?" Luffy asks as his eyes say complete bloodlust and he was unaware that he curled his hands so much that it turned white.

"… That's for you to decide-yoi." Marco says as Luffy closes his eyes, for a minute of uncomfortable silence, Marco decided to talk "That's all, bye-yoi." By that, the two placed down the handset to the right place, and so, the snail says 'Katcha'. Luffy controls his feelings before standing up.

Luffy walks towards the deck, and when he did, he saw Miss Wednesday and Mr.9 wet just down in the ground and not in the deck, he raised an eyebrow. "You two got out." Luffy says before the two pales and looks at Luffy, who was grinning at them.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Whiskey Peak? What's that?" Usopp asks as Miss Wednesday and Mr.9 was in the ground, this time, in front of Luffy's Nakama. Apparently, the two tried escaping, which they succeeded, but they forgot that they lost their Log Pose, that their downfall. So they went back, which was also a big mistake.

"It's… The name of our town." Mr.9 says as Nami raises her eyebrow.

"So you want us to take you there because you lost your ship? Don't you think that's asking a bit too much, Mr.9?" Nami says as she goes closer to Mr.9's face "Especially considering you tried to kill the whale and all."

"Just who are you guys anyway?" Usopp asks as Mr.9 raises his head.

"I'm a king." Mr.9 says as there was a wave crashing sound effect.

"Liar." Nami says as she has a tick mark in her head and pinches Mr.9's cheek, Mr.9 shrieks in pain.

"WE CANNOT SAY!" Both Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday yells "BUT PLEASE! PLEASE TAKE US BACK TO OUR TOWN AND WE SWEAR WE'LL RETURN THE FAVOR!"

"We'd really rather not keep things hush-hush-" When Miss Wednesday said 'hush-hush', Luffy placed his hand on his mouth to keep his laughter low "–about everything, but 'mystery' is our organization's motto. And so we absolutely cannot tell you anything more. Please help us out from the kindness of your hearts…!" Miss Wednesday asks she glances at Luffy when she said 'organization', but it seems like Luffy wasn't a bit curious at all.

"Don't listen to them. They're nothing but trouble." Crocus says as he crosses his arms while giving Miss Wednesday and Mr.9 a disapproving look.

"Well… We accidentally broke our Log Pose, but do you still want a ride?" Nami says while waving the broken Log Pose in front of them.

"W-WHAT!? YOU BROKE IT!? AND ISN'T THAT OURS!?" Mr.9 shouts in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OUR MISFORTUNE WHEN YOU'RE JUST AS MISFORTUNATE AS WE ARE!?" Miss Wednesday shouts. Apparently, the two already got out when Luffy took a Log Pose.

"Oh right! I forgot to mention that Luffy here gave us another Log Pose." Nami says as the two suddenly bowed and went back on pleading.

"We beseech your kindness, madam…" Both says as they hid their anger on their minds ' _Damn this woman! She was toying with us!_ ' Both says in their thoughts at the same time.

"Ok. They can come along if they want." Luffy says as he stares at the sea, most likely he was thinking something else.

"Alright then… Your log should have been recorded by now." Crocus says as he pauses "Is it properly pointing towards a place indicated on the map?"

"Yup! It's pointing towards Whiskey Peak." Nami says as she holds a map and looks at the Log Pose, Luffy looks at the map and the Log Pose, which made Nami look at him curiously but shrugged it off. After that, the Strawhats and the two climbs on Going Merry.

"You sure about this, Strawhat? Picking Whiskey Peak all just because of these ruffians… The only place you can choose which route you want to take is here, you know." Crocus says as Luffy grins at him.

"It's fine. If I don't like the route, I can always sail once around and choose a different route." Luffy says as he leans on the railing.

"I see…" Crocus says as he smiles.

"Pukukuku! Idiotic pirates…!" Mr.9 whispers to Miss Wednesday, though Miss Wednesday didn't do that same, in fact, she was looking troubled.

"Bye then, Crocus-ossan." Luffy says as all of them waves at Crocus.

"See ya then." Crocus says as he places his hands on his hips.

"WE'RE GOING NOW, LABOON!" Luffy says as he waves at Laboon.

" **BUOOOHHHHH!** " Laboon bellows as the ship goes farther and farther.

Once Merry Going wasn't in sight anymore, Crocus crosses his arms "Perhaps they're the pirates we've been waiting for… That captain has got quite a mysterious aura about him." Crocus pauses "What do you think, Roger…?"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

 _The ship sails on…_

 _Today's climate is…_

 _Winter._

 _With a little spring from time to time._

 _After leaving Twin Capes at the base of Reverse Mountain,_

 _The ship now heads for Whiskey Peak._

"Done! The man who fell from the sky, Mr. Snowman!" Luffy says as he makes a badly made snowman. Well, Luffy was only playing.

"Hahaha… Such childish snow games…" Usopp says as Luffy looks at him "Behold! My masterpiece in snow art! The Snow Queen!"

Luffy laughs "Shishishishi, She looks like Kaya." Luffy gives Usopp a sly grin that made Usopp flinch.

"Wha-!?" Usopp shouts in embarrassment, at the same time a piece of wood shot the Snow Queen's face.

"Snowman punch!" Luffy says as he grins at Usopp's horrid face.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Usopp yells as he kicks Mr. Snowman's face. Luffy only grins and lets Usopp run after him.

"Jeez, how can those two be so lively when it's so cold out?" Nami asks to no one as she watches Usopp run after Luffy.

"Nami-swan~! How much longer shall I continue my Snow Shoveling of Love?" Sanji asks as he turns to look at Nami with heart eyes.

"Until it stops snowing, Sanji." Nami responds as she looks at the window.

"YES , MA'AM~!" Sanji shouts as he starts shoveling the piled snow.

"Hey you. Doesn't this ship have a heating system or something?" Mr.9 rudely asks as the two of them were covered with a blanket.

"It's really cold." Miss Wednesday says as the two shivers from the cold.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT HERE AS OUR GUESTS! GO OUTSIDE AND HELP SHOVEL THE SNOW OR SOMETHING!" Nami shouts in anger. Suddenly, Luffy barges in and closes the door, resulting for Usopp to get slammed on and faint.

"Oops." Luffy says as he grins "Anyways, you might have to check the Log Pose, Nami." Luffy says as he looks at his Log Pose in his wrist. Apparently, Luffy took another Log Pose in his room just to help Nami. Then lightning came down, Nami widens her eyes as she checks the Log Pose, only to make a horrified face.

" **AHHHHHHHH!** " Nami yells as Luffy grins and puts his weight on his right side.

"W-WHAT IS IT!?" Usopp asks, suddenly awake with his broken nose.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, MY BELOVED NAMI-SWAN~!?" Sanji yells as he lets go of the shovel.

"This can't be happening!" Nami shouts in disbelief as she goes out in the lounge. "TURN THE SHIP AROUND 180 DEGREES! HURRY!"

"180 degrees? Why're we turning back?" Usopp asks as he stands up, relieving his broken nose.

"NO! THE SHIP TURNED ITSELF AROUND AND IS NOW HEADING DIRECTLY AWAY FROM OUR DESTINATION!" Nami yells as she looks at the Log Pose "I ONLY TOOK MY EYES OFF OF THE LOG POSE FOR A SECOND AND THE WAVES WERE SO CALM TOO…!"

"Looks like you've been played by the waves." Mr.9 says as he makes a smug look.

"Are you really a navigator?" Miss Wednesday says jokingly "That's the kind of ocean this is. The winds, skies, waves, and even the clouds… You can't trust any of them. The only thing you can trust out here is in the direction your Log Pose points! Do you understand?" Miss Wednesday lectures as Nami was at her boiling point.

"Now, now. Go outside and help." Luffy says as if he was talking to two kids while taking the two by their back collar and taking them outside. "Be thankful I took the two of you out before Nami could kick the two of you." Luffy says as he lets go of the two and looks at Nami. "Go on Nami, I'll look after the two." Luffy says as Nami nods. The two was about to complain about being treated like a kid but Luffy just shushed them and ordered the two to work.

"Catch the wind from the right side! We'll use it to turn the ship around 180 degrees to the left! Usopp, you take the jib sail! Sanji, you take the rudder!" Nami shouts as Sanji pumps his fist into the air.

"JUST LEAVE IT TO ME, NAMI-SWAN~!" Sanji yells as he fawns at Nami.

"AND BE QUIET!" Nami orders as she makes the funny face again.

"Got it!" Usopp says as he immediately goes to the jib sail.

"What a violent woman…" Mr.9 says quietly but Luffy heard it, Luffy quickly shushes him like he was shushing a kid.

"Hey, wait! The winds just changed!" Usopp shouts as he stops to go at the jib sail, Nami turns to Usopp with disbelief all over her face.

"That can't be!" Nami shouts as the winter turned to spring.

"Ah, the first breeze of spring." Both Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday says as they stop working, Luffy only laughs.

"WHAT!?" Nami yells the two kept feeling the breeze.

"ZORO, WAKE UP! WE'RE IN AN EMERGENCY!" Usopp yells as Zoro kept sleeping without a care in the world.

"THE WAVES ARE GETTING HIGHER!" Usopp yells as he waves crashed in his face. "ICEBERG SPOTTED AT 10 O'CLOCK!"

"AND NOW THERE'S FOG!" Sanji reports as they couldn't perform things properly.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS OCEAN!" Nami yells while Zoro was still asleep even after all of this shouting and yelling.

"WE JUST GRAZED THE ICEBERG!" Sanji shouts as Merry turns to the side because of the impact.

"THERE'S WATER LEAKING IN THE LOWER DECK!" Luffy yells as Nami turns to Luffy with a troubled face that made Luffy guilty of not having to be of help too much.

"HURRY UP AND SEAL IT UP THEN!" Nami yells as Usopp collects planks and a hammer.

"ON IT!" Usopp asks only to be stopped by Luffy "WHAT IS IT!?"

"I'LL GO SEAL THE LEAKS AND YOU GO GET THE WOODS!" Luffy shouts as Usopp nods and gives him the hammer and the planks he was carrying. "YOU TWO! WORK EVEN IF I'M NOT HERE!" After that, he runs towards the lower deck.

"THE CLOUDS ARE MOVING TOO FAST!" Nami yells as the winds were too strong "RAISE THE SAILS! THE WINDS ARE TOO STRONG!"

"Everyone, eat up and energize!" Sanji shouts as he throws the rums to Luffy, who took it and drank it fast and ate at least two plates and goes back to fixing the leaks including Usopp.

"OH NO! THE SAIL'S TEARING!" Nami yells as the adrenaline was pumping to her blood. Well, everyone feels the same way. Except for Zoro.

"WE'VE GOT ANOTHER LEAK ON THE LOWER DECK!" Luffy yells as Usopp runs back to get planks.

"DAMMIT!" Usopp yells in anger and frustration. "NAMI, WHERE'S THE COMPASS POINTING TO NOW!?" Usopp asks as Nami widens her eyes.

"IT CHANGED AGAIN!" Nami yells as they were having a hard time surviving. Except for Zoro.

"WHAAAAT!?" Usopp yells in disbelief.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Ah… Such a nice sunny day. The winds are blowing nicely, the Eagles are calm like the clouds and waves… Zoro yawns as he stretches and gets up "Ah, that was a nice nap." Zoro says as he notices Luffy standing, no sign of sweat, discomfort, or even a sign of tiredness. Nope, he was totally calm, his posture firm and his appearance were fresh and he was even grinning. No scathes, perfectly fine. Unlike everyone, they were _relaxing_ in the ground. There's nothing wrong with that, nope, they're just being lazy. "Hey, come on now. I know the weather's nice and warm but don't you think you're being a bit too lazy?" Zoro pauses before looking at Nami, who was limply lying on the deck "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

' _YOU SON OF A…!_ ' Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Miss Wednesday and Mr.9 thought of the same time. Luffy was only amused at the scene. If Sanji was completely fine, Sanji could've kicked Zoro right now.

"And why're you two on our ship?" Zoro asks, completely forgetting his talk with Luffy, which made Luffy more amused.

"YOU NOTICED NOW!?" Mr.9 yells in anger, yet too tired to do anything.

"We're headed towards their town right now." Luffy explains as he leans on the main mast. Zoro suddenly remembers his talk with Luffy and only nods.

"Hmm… There's something sinister about your faces…" Zoro says as he crouches down to look at Miss Wednesday and Mr.9's face. "What did you say your names were again…?"

"M-Mr.9…" Mr.9 says as he stutters in discomfort.

"And I'm Miss Wednesday…" Miss Wednesday says as he squirms in discomfort when Zoro looks at them intensely.

"Right… Something about those names has been bugging me ever since I heard 'em." Zoro says as he rubs his chin while the two flinches "I feel like I've heard it before… Or not…" Zoro pauses "Well in any case-!" Zoro gets punched in the back of his head.

" **Did you have a NICE nap!?** " Nami says with a scary tone " **YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP NO MATTER HOW HARD WE TRIED…!** " Nami yells that fitted her scary face. "Don't let your guards down, everyone! You can never expect what might happen out there!" Nami shouts as poor Zoro, got what he deserved and now is in pain "You can never expect what might happen out here! I finally understand just how terrifying this ocean truly is, as well as why they call it the 'Grand Line'! I understand because all of my navigation skills have failed to work!"

"You know, I'd rather call 'Grand Line' a Paradise, like some calls it. The other half of Paradise is crueler." Luffy says as Nami looks at him.

"A Paradise!? How can you call this a Paradise!?" Nami asks in disbelief.

"Like I said, the other half of Paradise is crueler." Luffy says as Nami gulps in nervousness.

"Uhh… Are we gonna be fine?" Usopp asks, fearing of what will happen.

"We'll be fine!" Nami says as she keeps her positive side " Things will work out one way or the other. And as proof of that, look…!" Nami says as she turns to the front. "The first leg of our journey, is over." Luffy grins as he sees his Nakama's excited and happy faces.

"It's an island! I see a giant cacti!" Luffy shouts as he sits in Merry's head.

"So this is Whiskey Peak!" Usopp says as the Island was being clearer and clearer.

"Thank God we've arrived alive!" Mr.9 shouts happily. Suddenly, the two was in the railing. "Now then, we ask you please drop us off here!"

"Thank you for taking us here!" Miss Wednesday doesn't add the 'My honeys' because of embarrassment since Luffy was in front of her. "If fate wills it, then let us meet again!"

"Bye bye baby!" Both Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday shout though Miss Wednesday had a light pink dusted on her cheek because Luffy laughed lowly. By that, both of them jumped into the ocean.

"They're gone…" Nami says while she sweatdrops.

"Just what is up with those two…" Usopp says quietly as Luffy laughs.

"Forget about 'em! Prepare to land!" Luffy says as he looks at the island "We'll see them later on, it is their town." Luffy says as everyone nods in agreement.

"There's a river right up ahead." Zoro says as he pauses "Looks like we can dock inland."

"T-there wouldn't be any monsters on this island now, right…!?" Usopp shakily says in fear.

"Considering this place is Grand Line-" Sanji pauses before he looks at Luffy "–or Paradise and all, I'd say there is a good possibility." Sanji says as he puffs out smoke.

"Don't be scared, if you're really want to become a brave man of the sea." Luffy says as he encourages Usopp.

"O-of course not! I'm not scared at all! I'm just worried for all of you!" Usopp says an excuse that made everyone look at him with an unimpressed look. Usopp looked like he became smaller from embarrassment.

"Wait a second. Don't forget we have to stay on this island for a certain amount of time." Nami pauses before pointing at the Log Pose in her wrist "This Log Pose has to record this island's magnetic field, before we can move on to the next island! And the recording time varies for each island. There're some islands that take only a few hours to record, while some take even a few days."

"T-then if we come to a horrible monster island that we want to run away from, it's possible that we'll have to stay on it for several days…!?" Usopp asks Nami.

"That's right." Nami responds while she crosses her arms.

"Let's just go already! It'd be weird not to go in when there's a river in front waiting for us!" Luffy says as Nami sighs.

"For _you_ , maybe…" Nami says as she places her hands on her hips ' _I swear, Luffy acts so childish sometimes_ '

"No, what he says is right. There's no use in worrying about it so let's just go." Zoro says as he agrees on what Luffy just said.

"I'll protect you, Nami-swan~!" Sanji says as Nami ignores him.

"H-h-hey guys… Listen… I uh… I think I've suddenly developed a can't-enter-islands-disease." Usopp says as everyone ignores him.

"… Fine, let's go in then." Zoro says as Usopp flinches.

"I'm serious, guys. My can't-ente-" Usopp was being ignored, again.

"Ready? Be prepared to fight or run at a moment's notice." Nami says as everything went quiet. Until they started hearing people.

"Huh? Isn't that a pirate ship?"

"Hey? You're right!"

"I can hear people. But this fog's too thick to see them." Sanji says as Usopp takes a sharp turn to look at Sanji.

"People!? You sure it's people!?" Usopp asks as they hear people again.

"Go tell the others!"

"PIRATES ARE HERE!"

" **WELCOME! OT THE TOWN OF WELCOMING, WHISKEY PEAK!** "

"Pirates!"

"Welcome to our town!"

"Welcome to Grand Line!"

"Huh? Not only are there no monsters, but there're people greeting us." Usopp says as everyone was completely shocked, except Luffy.

"What's going on…?" Sanji asks as people were looking _too_ lively to see pirates.

"Long live the brave heroes of the sea!"

"T-there's a bunch of lovely ladies too!" Sanji says as he starts to have his heart eyes and start looking at the women.

"Talk about a warm welcome! Looks like pirates really are the people's heroes!" Usopp says as he starts waving at the people.

Luffy only walks backward while waving at the people. After that, he pulls Zoro and Nami close to him. "Be careful and don't trust the people." Luffy says while smiling and waving at the people. Nami and Zoro nod before looking stiff and guarded. The two already know why Luffy hadn't warned the two idiots, they would still take the bait.

Once all of them lands, they get approached by a tall man with a small red nose and has blonde hair in a style that resembles a powdered wig. "Welg-" the man stops "Ma-ma-maa~" the man pauses again "Welcome, my name is Igarappoi. You may be a little shocked at the welcome, but this is Whiskey Peak, a town of liquor and music. Hospitality is our middle name." Igarappoi smiles at them "If it's fine liquor you want, we have an ocean's worth. So please, I cordially invite you to our banquet, and hope you may entread-" Igarappoi stops again "Ahem. Ma-ma-maaa~" Luffy looks at Igarappoi's hair "Entreat us with tales of your adventures."

After a few minutes, Luffy decided to talk "This man's hair. Too curly."

"Gladly!" Usopp and Sanji says while they swing their arms to each other's shoulders.

' _Those idiots'_ Nami says in her thoughts while walking towards Igarappoi "Ah, by the way, how long will it take for this island's log to be recorded?"

"Log?" Igarappoi repeats "Please put aside thinking of such weary matters for now and focus on resting from your journey!" Igarappoi brings Nami with him "Everyone! Prepare the banquet! And let us sing to our heart's content for these adventurers!"

"ALRIGHT, TIME FOR A PARTY!" All the people cheers happily.

* * *

 **A/N: Is this long enough? Anyways, PikachuSama said :**

" **It was a good chapter, but I don't like that the only conclusion that they could come up with was that they abandoned Laboon when we all know that the Grand Line, as well as the New World, are renowned for taking the lives of so many men and woman. Other than that it was an alright chapter. "**

 **M: Ummm, I have no control over what Oda created… But thank you for praising my creation xDD**

 **Anyways, have anyone thought of something to ask about me? I sure hope you guys did because I'd be sad if anyone didn't. xD**


	35. Moonlight And Tombstones

**A/N: Sup! Sorry for the wait~! I found out that no one wants to ask me something * Cries * But it's okay!**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 34..._

' _Those idiots'_ Nami says in her thoughts while walking towards Igarappoi "Ah, by the way, how long will it take for this island's log to be recorded?"

"Log?" Igarappoi repeats "Please put aside thinking of such weary matters for now and focus on resting from your journey!" Igarappoi brings Nami with him "Everyone! Prepare the banquet! And let us sing to our heart's content for these adventurers!"

"ALRIGHT, TIME FOR A PARTY!" All the people cheer happily.

* * *

 _The moon rises,_

 _And the welcoming party at whiskey Peak continues._

"And so I coolly said to him, 'Don't you dare lay a hand on my Nakama, you sea king bastards!'" Usopp says as he points at who-knows-where and he was undoubtedly drunk.

"That's soooo cooooool Capt. Usopp~!" All the girl says as they have the heart eyes that Sanji had.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, even I trembled a little during our great escape from Calm Belt…" Usopp lies as he sighs.

"Trembling with excitement, that is…!" The guys say while raising their mugs as they look at Usopp with admiration.

"Ahh!" Zoro says as he slams down his glass while his opponent was on the table.

"You win." His opponent says as some of the foods scattered everywhere.

"AMAZING! THIS MAN OUTDRANK 10 PEOPLE!" Someone says in surprise. Meanwhile, Nami raises her mug with a smug look.

"ORYAAAA!" Someone shouts as Nami's opponent was at the table, defeated. "AND THIS LADY HERE OUTDRANK 12 PEOPLE! WHAT A COUPLE OF HEAVY DRINKERS!"

While Luffy was eating, more and more. "MORE!" Luffy says with a grin as he raises his clean plate, he wasn't even half full yet! He wasn't fat like a long time ago and he was just getting started.

"HOLY MOLY! HERE WE HAVE THEIR CAPTAIN WHO'S EATEN ENOUGH FOR 20 PEOPLE!" Someone shouts as the cook falls down "THE COOK JUST COLLAPSED!"

"Please have mercy on me." The cook says as Luffy kept eating and eating. Meanwhile… On the other side, Sanji's area is filled with women.

"AND WOULD YOU TAKE A LOOK AT THIS LADYKILLER! HE'S FLIRTING WITH 20 WOMEN ALL BY HERSELF! WHAT A PIRATE CREW!" Someone shouts in the background. Actually, it's been the same person all this time.

"Hahahaha! What a festib-" Igarappoi stops "Ahem! Ma-ma-maa~" He smiles at them "Festive night this is! Your enjoyment means the world to us! Truly… It means the world…" Igarappoi says as he glances at Luffy.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"… Umm… And so… Although we were unsuccessful in our task to secure the food for the town…" Mr.9 says as he writes in a paper "To make up for our blunder, we have succeeded in… Luring those pirates to Cactus Island… Thus ends… Our report… Yours Sincerely, Baby." Mr.9 says as he sighs "Good… If we send this to the boss, I'm sure we'll be cleared of our shame."

"Yes. So let's hurry up and put our report in the Unluckies' box." Miss Wednesday says as they walk and places the paper in the box. "They'll be sure to deliver our report, directly to the boss…" Miss Wednesday while in front of the box says 'BAROQUE'

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"I can't drink anymore…" Zoro says as he slams the glass and his head down the table.

"OHHH! AND HE GOES DOWN AGAINST HIS 13TH OPPONENT!" Someone says as people were dancing, cheering and stuff. Nami hiccups "BUT THIS GIRL IS ON HER 15TH! HER OPPONENT IS THE SISTER!"

"J-eeez… So pathetic, Zoro…" Nami says as she has a blush on her face, her look says that she was kind of drunk now. Sister and Nami were drinking on their 15th.

"It'd be best for you to stop as well for your health's sake, you know?" Sister says as they kept drinking.

"Thanks for the meal. I can't eat anymore…" Luffy says as he sleeps on the table with his arms supporting his head. This time though, he wasn't fat like he was in the former timeline, he was only pretending.

"5 COOKS HAVE COLLAPSED NOW!" Someone says the 5 cooks fall on the ground. Though every Strawhat members know that 5 cooks aren't enough. Nami laughs as she points at Luffy. "SHE'S THE TYPE TO LAUGH WHEN DRUNK!"

"I'm no match for you." All the cooks say as they lie on the ground, exhausted.

"Ah… Feels so good…" Nami says as she places her head on the table with a drunk face.

"AND SHE'S DOWN!" Someone says as Usopp sighs.

"Ah, what a great town this is!" Usopp says as he sleeps on the couch.

"This is surely heaven~!" Sanji says as he lies on the women's laps.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Looks like they've fallen asleep, after all that partying… Sweat dreams, my fellow adventurers… O' how beautiful the Cactus Rocks are, as they dance again, beneath the moonlight tonight…" Iggarappoi says as he looks at the moon.

"Quite the poet, aren't you, Mr. 8…?" Mr. 9 says as he and Miss Wednesday was on top of a building. Iggarappoi only flinches in surprise but doesn't look back.

"Oh, it's you…" Iggarappoi or Mr.8 quietly says, still looking on the moon.

"And what about _them_?" Mr.9 asks as he and Miss Wednesday jump down the building.

"They've fallen deeply…" Igarappoi pauses as he looks at Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday with a serious face " **To Hell, that is…** "

"Oh dear Lord." Sister says as she goes out, the three sees her. Sister hiccups "That bunch sure know how to eat and drink. And I was only drinking Sparkling Barley Tea…!" Sister says as Mr.8 crosses his arms. "Is there really even a need to stage this whole welcome party in the first place? I mean, they're only a bunch of weak-looking brats…!"

"Miss Monday." Mr. 8 says Sister's code name casually.

Miss Monday sighs as she takes out her veil and bandeau "We should've just crushed them at the harbor. The town is short enough on food as it is already. And it's not like we can count on getting that whale meat either."

"Don't talk to us that way!" Miss Wednesday says angrily. Miss Monday takes out her nun dress and showed her true appearance. Miss Monday was a tall, muscular woman with dark skin and pink hair pulled into short twin-tails. She wears a short dress with a magenta and white diamond pattern and three green flowers. A distinctive feature of hers is her soft high-pitched voice more commonly associated with small, frail girls (which helps when it comes to disguising, as seen when she posed as a nun without her true size and strength being noticed).

"That's right! We tried our best, you know!" Mr.8 says angrily as he huffs.

"Now, now. Just calm down for a second for now and take a look at this. I've done my homework about this crew." Mr. 8 says as he takes out a wanted poster.

" **W-WHAT!?** " Mr. 9, Miss Wednesday, and Miss Monday yells as quiet as they can be "O- ONE HUNDRED FIFTY MILLION BELI!?"

"To judge a pirate's strength from his appearances is quite foolish, Miss B-" Mr. 8 stops "Ma-maa~ Miss Monday."

"Them…!?" Miss Wednesday and Mr.9 chorused in surprise. Though no one noticed, Miss Wednesday's tone wasn't a tone of surprise, but a tone people use when they admire the person.

"My apologies…" Miss Monday says as she scratches the back of her head.

"But in any case… They're already out cold. This should make an excellent report for the boss. Now go confiscate any money or treasure on their ship and tie them all up! If we kill them, we'll lose 30% of the bounty money. The Government would rather do public executions of criminals, after all." Mr. 8 says as he keeps his calm façade.

"Sorry but… Would you mind letting those guys sleep for a little bit longer? They're all tired from the journey over here." Zoro says as the 4 looks up to see Zoro. Zoro was sitting with his katana raised up while Luffy was on his left side, a rum on his right hand.

"M-Mr. 8! Ms. Monday! Two of their crew member has escaped!" Someone shouts after they ran out towards the four, who was already panicking.

"Why you…! Weren't you passed out cold after all that drinking just a moment ago…!?" Mr.8 says in disbelief.

"A true swordsman, never allows alcohol to take control of himself." Zoro pauses as he grins "So that's how it is… This place is a den of bounty hunters, and you take advantage of the overconfident newbie pirates who've just entered Grand Line…!" Zoro slowly stands up "Looks like there's about a 100 of you. You'll be a fine opponent for me, Baroque Works." Zoro says after Luffy nods in agreement for Zoro to take them all alone.

All of the bounty hunters flinches as their eyes widen in shock "Wha-!? How do you know the name of our organization!?" Mr. 9 asks as some of them had sweats visible on their face.

"Back when I was in the same line of business as you, a certain organization tried to scout me but I refused, of course." Zoro smirks that made the bounty hunters widen their eyes more. "… An organization whose members don't know a thing about each other's real identities, and must refer each other by their codenames. And of course, the boss' location and identity are a mystery as well. A criminal organization that asks for complete obedience from its members: Baroque Works." All of the members stayed quiet from shock "Heh… Was that supposed to be a secret?"

"… This is quite a shock… But if he knows, then we have no choice but to eliminate him…" Mr. 8 says with a serious tone "Another tombstone, must be added to Cactus Rock tonight…!" If you look closer, the spikes you thought was actually tombstones of dead people. "KILL HIM!" Mr. 8 yells as he points where Zoro was, but he was too slow and now, Zoro's gone.

"HE'S GONE! WHERE'D HE GO!?" Someone shouts as they look everyone to find Zoro, only to find him in the middle of the bounty hunters.

"Now then… Shall we get things started?" Zoro asks with a grin. All of them points their guns at Zoro.

"YOU BASTARD!" The bounty hunters yell as aim towards Zoro "SHOOT!" The bounty hunters shot only for Zoro to be gone again and for them to get shot instead.

"YOU FOOLS!" Mr. 8 shouts as all of them were already panicking too much "HE DISAPPEARED AGAIN! HE'S TOO FAST!" Mr. 8 grits his teeth in anger "HURRY UP AND KILL HIM! HE'S ONLY ONE SWORDSM-" Suddenly, a sword cut in his hair that made him stop.

"Are you sure, that you want to add only _one_ tombstone tonight?" Zoro says while he was at Mr. 8's back and he was grinning. Without a doubt, Zoro was only playing with them.

"THERE HE IS!" A bounty hunter shouted as all of them pointed a gun at Zoro.

"S-STOP YOU FOOLS! ARE YOU PLANNING TO SHOOT **ME** TOO!?" Mr. 8 yells as he panicked. Zoro could disappear if they shoot, that would put him in danger. "I SAID STOP!" No one listened, then suddenly. Mr. 8 pulls out a saxophone and blows it. Suddenly, bullets came out and shot the bounty hunters.

"Whew… Was that a shotgun? Talk about dangerous…" Zoro says as he hides in a building's wall that was nearby the bounty hunters.

"It looks like… " Mr. 9 pauses as Mr. 8, Miss Wednesday, Miss Monday, and Mr. 8 prepares for an attack "We'll have to deal with him personally."

Things went quiet as the bounty hunter gathered. While Luffy… Was nowhere to be found. "Where did that swordsman and that strawhat, disappear off to now…" Miss Monday pauses "Is he seriously planning to take on all of us, all by himself? It doesn't seem like he truly understands, the power of Baroque Works."

While Zoro and Luffy were somewhere near the enemies, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp's currently sleeping in a house, peacefully. "Now then… This'll be an excellent chance to test out my new boys." Zoro says as he grins and takes out Yubashiri (The dark sword) "No need to hold anything back, boys."

"YEEHAW! I FOUND HIM!" Someone cowboy-like shouted as he pointed a gun at top of Zoro. Zoro widens his eyes as he looks up at the building, the guy shoots as Zoro rolls back towards the house. "Hmph! He rolled into the house…!"

"Hm!?" Zoro says once he stopped rolling and realizes every bounty hunters was outside, pointing a gun at him. They proceeded to shoot as Zoro jumps to a table and flips it. The bounty hunters kept shooting as Zoro dodges the bullets that passed through. Once it stopped, Zoro grins as he takes out Yubashiri fully this time "First up is… Yubashiri…!" Zoro cuts the table in half that surprised the bounty hunters. Zoro didn't let the bounty hunters act as he cuts the bounty hunters. The bounty hunters stood for a moment, surprised and confused. They looked back to see Zoro behind them. "Very light! Zoro says as he looks at Yubashiri "A fine blade indeed." Zoro sheathes the Yubashiri, ready to step at the short staircase that he saw.

The bounty hunters, who were confused soon got their body cut and blood goes out "I SEE HIM! HE'S OVER THERE!" A bounty hunter shouts as he points at Zoro.

"Oh, I've been spotted." Zoro says as he grins and goes up a short staircase.

"HE'S GOING UP!" A bounty hunter shouts while Zoro, who was at the last step of the staircase, sees 4 bounty hunters and one of them was pointing a bazooka at him.

"EAT THIS!" The one holding the Bazooka shouts as he shoots Zoro. Zoro lies down a little and uses his left hand to hold the staircase's handrail and the right hand at the Yubashiri, ready to unsheathe the Yubashiri.

"That was close." Zoro says as he sees the ball shoot towards the bounty hunters. He looks back again, only to see the bounty hunters holding their swords.

"Hahaha, this is as far as you'll get!" A bounty hunter says as Zoro unsheathes Yubashiri when he saw the swords.

"UOOOHHHHH!" Miss Monday shouts as she was holding a barrel and proceeds to shoot it towards Zoro, who was going up.

"Miss Monday!" The 4 bounty hunters shouts in surprise as the barrel goes towards Zoro. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT AND JUST KILL HIM!" One of the four bounty hunters shouts as he points at Zoro, who has his left hand on the railing and his right elbow and upper arm on the floor while his hands on Yubashiri.

Zoro looks towards the barrel that was closing on him. He uses his right hand with the Yubashiri and spins to cleanly slice the barrel and sits on the floor as he successfully got into it. Zoro sighs "What a waste of such fine liquor…" Zoro says as the 4 sliced parts of barrel slammed to the four bounty hunter's head.

"AH! WHY YOU…!" Miss Monday shouts in anger.

"HAHHH!"A bounty hunter shouts as he attempts to hit Zoro behind with a stone ax.

Zoro takes notice of this and unsheathes Sandai Kitetsu, he slices the stone ax cleanly and the bounty hunter goes down as he failed to hit Zoro. The bounty hunter cries in pain as he got cut with Sandai Kitetsu "Wha… This one cut through a stone ax!" Zoro says in surprise as he looks at Sandai Kitetsu "This Sandai Kitetsu has some sharp edge…" Zoro pauses "A masterwork blade only cuts when its user wishes to cut something… This one's gonna be a problem child, alright…!"

"YAHHH!" A little voice shouts as he plans to stab Zoro with a knife. Zoro turns to see a small boy with short brown hair. He wears a tan shirt with a "Wanted" picture of Pandaman, light-colored shorts, and dark-colored shoes. Zoro easily knocks the knife out of his hand.

"Huh?" Zoro says as a nun, an average woman, dressed in a religious habit. She wears a black long dress with long sleeves and a veil that covers her hair. She proceeds to come towards the boy and hug him.

"May the Lord have mercy on us!" The nun says as the little boy cries on the nun's arms. After a while of Zoro looking at them, the nun takes out a cross that had a little hole that unleashed poison "THE LORD'S MERCIFUL BLINDING!"

"If you're gonna pull a trick like that, do it more on a more gullible chap with a pure heart." Zoro says as he was suddenly behind them with Yubashiri in his right hand with Sandai Kitetsu on his left. The nun who was suddenly holding a sword and the kid who was also suddenly holding a flintlock flinches in surprise. He proceeds to hit the two with the back of his blade "I hit them with the back of my blade. That's as much mercy you'll get from me." Zoro says as he starts to climb a ladder.

The fake nun and the kid was on the ground, unconscious. "HE'S CLIMBING UP AGAIN!" Someone shouts as he points at Zoro. "THAT IDIOT! CHASE AFTER HIM!" The bounty hunters started to run after Zoro with weapons. When Zoro was finally in the roof, the bounty hunters started to climb "HAHAHAHA! THERE'S NO PLACE FOR YOU TO RUN AWAY TO UP THERE!" When a bounty hunter was at the last step, he sees Zoro grinning while holding the ladder. "WHA-!?" Zoro starts to raise the ladder above towards the other side, where the other bounty hunters were climbing to the staircase, and put it down. "AGH! THE LADDERS ARE ALL FALLING DOWN!" As the ladder falls down, Zoro jumps at the edge and the ladder crashes down along with the bounty hunters while he comes to the other house that has a cross, probably a church. "WHA-!? HE'S COMING THIS WAY!" Zoro grins as he was coming towards them "SHOOT!"

Zoro grins as he was coming closer "Two swords style…" The bounty hunters panic "TAKANAMI (Hawk Wave)!" While airborne, he creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over.

"DAHHHHHH!" 5 voices of women shouted as Zoro cleanly cuts the ground below him. Zoro casually goes out of the area he cut as the 5 women fall down the land.

"Careful now. The floor right there has been cut through." Zoro says while he was too late yet kept walking. After a while, Zoro notices the presence of Miss Monday behind him, holding a ladder, ready to slam it to Zoro. Zoro lets himself fall as Miss Monday swings the ladder but she fails and the ladder breaks because of the wall in front. "That was too close!" Zoro says as Miss Monday lets go of the ladder and wears a brass knuckle.

She chokes Zoro and raises her right hand, that has the brass knuckles "Superhuman…" Miss Monday punches Zoro right on the face "BRASS KNUCKLES!" As soon as Miss Monday punched Zoro, the ground below them cracked so much because of the impact.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Making us wasd- Ahem!" Mr. 8 pauses "Ma-ma-maa~" Mr. 8 pauses again " Waste so much time… "

" **GYAAAAAA!** " Miss Monday yells in pain as Zoro was crashing Miss Monday's face.

"M-MISS MONDAY!?" The bounty hunters shout in surprise and shock while it was mixed with worry.

"WHAT!?" Mr. 8 shouts in disbelief, his eyes were wide open and sweats was visible on his face.

Miss Monday was kneeling on the ground, her left hand on Zoro's neck from trying to choke him before and her right hand on Zoro's left arm. " **What's wrong?** " Zoro asks as his left hand was crashing Miss Monday's head. He had no scratches because of Haki and his right hand was in his pocket " **Where's that strength that you're so proud of?** "

In the end, Miss Monday gets unconscious and falls to the ground "AGHHH! He beat Miss Monday on pure strength! That's impossible!" A bounty hunter shouts in disbelief as Zoro lets go of Miss Monday's head turns to the bounty hunters.

"Shall we continue, Baroque Works? A fight's no mere game, you know?" Zoro says with a grin as he licks his lips in excitement.

"… I got it! That wanted poster must be a mistake on the Marines' part!" Mr. 8 says as he frowns.

"Of course! I can understand if he was worth the 150 million beli… " Mr. 9 pauses "He must be their real captain! No wonder… I thought it was quite strange, that their grinning idiot of a captain was supposed to be worth 150 million…!"

Miss Wednesday only stays quiet as she frowns ' _Luffy-nii's the real captain!'_ Miss Wednesday says in her thoughts as she remembers how strong Luffy was.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy gets a tick mark as he heard Mr. 8 and Mr. 9. " Well that hurts, they thought I wasn't the captain? Am I that weak looking? " Luffy says as he drinks the sake that he took while Zoro was fighting them.

* * *

 **A/N: Sup guys! A lot of you was asking some questions… Thought I'd answer it.**

 **QiangLong: This feels so wrong.**

 **Oh, I think its Luffy not acting Luffy like.**

 **M: I'm so sorry but this is an OOC! Luffy type ( sometimes ) of fanfic, please read the summary. I also placed them in the first chapter.**

 **Flufflez McSugartop: okay so I keep getting update alerts for this. like 4 today but there is nothing new every time I check. also, I see reviews for chapter 35 but according to my phone and computer and tablet, there are only 34 chapters. am I missing anything or is this a bug?**

 **M: xDD That's my fault. I was fixing the past chapters, that's why you were getting update alerts. Secondly, it was also my fault that there are 34 chapters now, one of my chapters got duplicated and I deleted it.**

 **Palandrain420: You completely forgot about kaya kauina nojiko and Marguerite at first I thought it was cuz they were still hurt but then I remembered that Sanji was hurt by far the worse and he was just fine so where were the other 4 crew members while Zoro was sleeping?**

 **M: Uhh, what? Kaya, Kuina, Nojiko, and Marguerite ( who is she? ) isn't a part of the strawhats… I don't add extra strawhats… Oh! Just got your reply xDD So you mixed up another fanfiction to mine… I see… I see… Ok!**

 _ **OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO**_

 **It's May 1, 2018 today, and I have bad news. My family confiscated me, I won't be able to use gadgets ( including computers ) starting today. They just gave me this time to post the chapters I made… I'm so sorry, but it might take a year or maybe a long time for me to post something again T.T Sorry…**

 **OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO**

 **Today it's May 27, 2018. There's some a lot of questions. I can't do the chapter 36 so I decided to add this here.**

 **Chimera629 :**

 *** Chapter 30**

 **M: Luffy didn't need to change it. It's better if Sanji stays the same, after all, Sanji was a womanizer from the beginning, please understand me. And for your second question, I don't think I need to kill too many people, it just has to stay the same. Think, since Smoker time traveled, he might have increased the power of some of his people.**

 *** Chapter 29**

 **M: You know the answer already xD**

 *** Chapter 28**

 **M: They might have thought it was all luck or false information.**

 *** Chapter 27**

 **M: Same answer to my answer in chapter 28.**

 *** Chapter 26**

 **M: On your first question, yes, he will teach them. On the second one, normally, Luffy would tease the marine or play with them. ( like on the first canon where Luffy was still so innocent and carefree T.T ) But, he used some violence, he might have been holding his bloodlust since he promised himself to control himself. On the third, Please notice that Nezumi grabbed a boat.**

 *** Chapter 24**

 **M: Luffy trained Zoro already ( just a little ), he wants to let Zoro know himself his limits so he would train harder, like some quotes say: " Pain makes a person stronger, defeat makes a person try harder. " I think that's my own quote though...**

 *** Chapter 23**

 **M: My answer is the answer in Chapter 24.**

 *** Chapter 21**

 **M: It was just a reminder for Luffy since Luffy will be nearing the experience of seeing lots of Marines, including his nakama's suffering and stuff.**

 *** Chapter 20**

 **M: Yep, after all, Luffy had a painful past.**

 *** Chapter 19**

 **M: Who? if you're talking about Usopp's ignorance of Haki, Luffy came in Usopp's village first, healed Usopp's mom, and saved the village by killing Kuro. Luffy probably wanted Usopp to focus on his confidence and sniping skills.**

 *** Chapter 18**

 **M: No, you're totally wrong. Since Luffy visited them, the strawhats increased their strengths incredibly. It might not have been noticed much since I didn't want to change the canon too much, but they're stronger than the canon.**

 *** Chapter 17**

 **M: Luffy made each of them focus on their strengths, so that means Luffy made Nami focus on her navigating skills * cough cough * and her thief skills * cough cough * And yep, Luffy does act like Garp xD It's part of my plan xDD**

 *** Chapter 14**

 **M: I guess the Rubber fruit makes a person only age slowly since after the two years time skip, Luffy gained some muscles.**

 *** Chapter 5**

 **M: Answer is on my answer in 17, which means he made everyone focus on their strengths instead. Please understand the chapters better...**

 *** Chapter 2**

 **M: it has the answer to Chapter 19's answer.**

 **pkashmuk1**

 *** Chapter 35**

 **M: Like Roger said, keep the changes to a minimum. Ace's survival might be one of the greatest changes, but Roger only said to keep the changes to a minimum. Besides, even if Whitebeard and Ace survive, the whole pirates will still start an uproar.**

 **Shadicgon**

 *** Chapter 35**

 **M: it's going 'till the end! Oh, wait, ONE PIECE NEVER ENDS!**

 **Bye~**


	36. Special Chapter 2

**A/N: Sup guys! I've been using my phone to make some special chapters to make up for the rest of the year. Maybe, if we reach 200 reviews, I would make one again!**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

It was a normal day for the Strawhats. Luffy bugging everyone around-including helping them, Chopper in the infirmary, Zoro sleeping somewhere, Nami sunbathing, Robin watering the flowers, Franky checking if the Sunny Go has some problems, Brook playing a peaceful song, yep, everything was normal.

But it seems like Luffy thought of something.

 _'I wonder what the others are doing?_ ' Luffy thinks of the other pirate crews as Nami scolds him for being too loud.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" Nami shouts as she stops herself from punching Luffy, it won't work anyway. Nami sighs as she just sits on her beach chair and continues sunbathing and lets Luffy do whatever he wants to do. Nami looks at Luffy, who was bugging Brook, to play Bink's Sake, which Brook agreed to immediately. As Brook starts, Nami suddenly thinks of how he met Luffy. _'Strange... A long time ago, Luffy was so serious and smart, but... After being with him, he wasn't the type of guy who I thought he'd be.'_ Nami says in her thoughts as Luffy starts to clap his hands in the tune _'I thought he'd be strict but kind and someone who wouldn't let his Nakama do things without permission... But he wasn't. He actually gave us all the freedom we want, to make our dreams come true. And..._ ' Nami pauses as Luffy notices her and waves his hand in the air.

"Hey, Nami! What's wrong?" Luffy shouts with a grin as Nami sighs and ignores him, she hears Luffy laugh and continues clapping his hands.

 _' ... He's overprotective of the people around him.'_ Nami says in her thoughts as she smiles. She remembers going with Luffy to save Robin, who betrayed him once. She also remembers how he didn't allow anyone to mess with everyone around him _. 'He was too kind, too nice, too strong, too overprotective, too smart, too stupid, too carefree, too childish, but he's our captain.'_ Nami thought as she drinks the desert Sanji gave her a while ago.

As Nami was reminiscing the past, Luffy and Brook were already done with the song, when he was about to tell Brook to play it again, an idea struck into his mind. "HEY, EVERYONE! COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Luffy yelled with a grin as everyone immediately as fast as they can.

"What the hell is it now? This better be important." Zoro says as he yawns, he just got up after all.

"That's right, Luffy. I was in the middle of creating a medicine when you called us." Chopper says as he looks at Luffy.

"Shishishishi, it's really important!" Luffy shouts as he grins, but the grin was immediately replaced with a smile, which surprised and made everyone somehow serious. "Zoro." Zoro flinches a bit in surprise when Luffy called his name.

"What?" Zoro asks as Luffy looks at him straight in the eye.

"Thank you for supporting me." As Luffy said that, everyone especially Zoro got surprised. "Zoro, you were a great swordsman and vice-captain. If I'm gone, I want you to manage the crew. After everything you've done, I'm thankful and proud of you." Luffy bows while Zoro blushes a little bit as he scratches his right cheek, but he got over it fast.

"Oi oi oi, what do you mean if you're gone?" Zoro says as he grins. "Aye, Captain!" Zoro adds later as the rest of the Strawhats chuckled, which caused a little fight between Zoro and Sanji because Zoro shouted at Nami, though in the end, Nami punched the two to silence them.

"Nami." Luffy says as Nami flinches, were they all going to be called? As Nami turns to him, Luffy thinks of this as a sign to proceed. "Without you, the whole crew would be literally in chaos." The whole Strawhats agreed and laughed to that "Because of you, some of our members were able to behave. And of course, a navigator's task must be very hard." Luffy walks towards Nami until they were close enough. "As a navigator, the whole crew's lives is a great pressure on you, including managing our finance. Without you, all of us would die in the sea and probably be poor pirates."

"O-of course! You guys need me after all!" Nami stutters, hiding her blush at everyone. Luffy chuckles and places his right hand to pat and ruffle Nami's hair, much to everyone's surprise.

"That's right. Thank you for taking care of us, Nami." Luffy says honestly as Nami looks on the floor to hide her blush and only nods. Luffy grins and looks at Usopp.

"Wh-what?" Usopp stutters as he nervously looks at Luffy. It was just so sudden, he wasn't prepared for this kind of stuff.

"Usopp." Luffy says as Usoop gulps "You may be cowardly sometimes-"

"OI!" Usopp shouts as the Strawhats laughs at Luffy's first sentence.

"-but you're an irreplaceable part of our crew, everyone is. You're strong, if you weren't you wouldn't even reach Haki. But you reached it, and that's the proof of your strength. You would help us fight and even create some things." Luffy continues as Usopp's smile grows larger in each and every word Luffy gave. "You're a brave warrior of the sea, thank you for being a part of our crew, Usopp."

"T-thanks..." Usopp says shyly as he hides his grin from everyone.

"Sanji." Luffy says as he turns to Sanji, who looked at him back.

"D-don't give me that look, Shitty rubber!" Sanji shouts as he was panicking, he didn't want to be sentimental and stuff right now.

"Sanji, thank you for being our cook. Without your delicious food, all of us would starve. Sorry for taking the meats, I just couldn't help it." Luffy says as Sanji hides his laugh by covering his mouth. "You were really kind to us, especially to me. I trust you to support Zoro when I won't be with you guys." Luffy pauses, looking at Sanji's annoyed face at the end. "Even if I was really annoying, you gave me food. For that, thank you. Thank you for giving us food, and thank you for being with us." Luffy says as Sanji clicks his tongue and puffs out smoke from his cigarette.

"Stop thanking me... It's my job as a cook, shitty captain..." Sanji says as Zoro mutters something, which Sanji probably thought it was a complaint, though he wasn't in the mood for fighting him, so he just ignored it.

"Chopper." Luffy says as he walks to the almost-crying Chopper. Well, Franky was already crying, saying that it was a 'manly speech' or stuff. "Like everyone, your role here was very pressuring. You're still a kid, but I gave you a pressuring role. Sorry about that, Chopper." As Luffy stopped, Chopper cried and jumped into Luffy's face, which caused Luffy seeing anything.

"D-Don't shay anything l-like that! I-i w-wash sho h-haffy t-to be chosen as y-your Nakama! ( D-don't say anything l-like that! I-i w-was so happy to be chosen as y-your Nakama! )" Chopper says crying as Luffy takes him off and instead, puts him in his arms. Chopper hugs Luffy tight, giving everyone a scene of father and son scene.

"Thank you for also healing us, taking care of us, and protecting us. Thank you for being our Nakama." Luffy finishes as Chopper didn't let go of Luffy, not like Luffy wanted Chopper to let go. Luffy turns to Robin while having Chopper in his arms. "Robin."

"What is it, captain-san?" Robin asks, though she already knows what Luffy would say.

"Thank you for not leaving us in the end. You were needed her, as our archeologist and a matured sister." Everyone was shocked that Luffy was able to say 'Archeologist', Luffy was truly full of surprises. "Without you, we wouldn't be able to pass difficult challenges. You were able to help us at times we needed one. Thank you, Robin." Luffy says as Robin smiles.

"It was also a pleasure for being your Nakama, Captain-san." Robin says as Luffy grins at her.

"Franky." Luffy says, looking at Franky. Who was still crying his hearts out.

"GAAH! L-LUFFY! THAT WASH SUCH A HANLY SPESH! ( GAAH! L-LUFFY! THAT WAS SUCH A MANLY SPEECH! )" Franky yells while crying. Luffy looks to Chopper, who was still crying too. The two was really on it.

"Franky, thank you for making Sunny Go. I'm sorry for sometimes breaking the parts of Sunny Go and making you go repair them. You work so hard to keep the ship stable for us to continue our journey, thank you." Luffy finishes as Franky was still crying.

"D-DON'T THANK ME FOR THAT! I-I WAS ONLY DOING MY... MY JOB!" Franky yells, trying not to stutter or make his words too hard for everyone to understand.

"Brook." Luffy says, looking at Brook, who was looking at him back.

"If I had eyes, I would be crying my heart out." Brook says as he pauses "But I don't have eyes though! Yohohohohoho!" Brook says as Luffy laughs at his skull joke. It seems like Chopper was affected by it too, he stopped crying loudly for a second.

"Some might say a musician isn't needed in a pirate crew, but you proved them wrong." Luffy pauses "You gave colors to our pirate crew, everyone did. It made out pirate crew more lively, and it's one of the things I want in our pirate crew. You also fight with us, using your devil fruit and music. Thank you for that, Brook. Your skull jokes were really amazing, and your music too." Luffy says as Brook laughs, making a skull joke at the end.

"Luffy, why now?" Sanji says as he puffs out smoke.

"What 'why now'?" Luffy asks, not understanding what Sanji fully meant.

"Why now? Why say this now? To be honest, it's making me feel anxious, you don't do this kind of stuff." Sanji responds. Luffy laughs at the answer, though he was also saddened on the inside.

"Because I wanted to praise you all for doing so hard, and at the same time, saying sorry for the things I did." Luffy says as Chopper slowly quieted down _. 'And our last destination is Sabaody. All of us won't be able to be together for two years, that's why I want to say this now.'_ "As long as we're traveling together in the sea, we're a family!"

"Then who're the parents?" Robin suddenly asks with a smile. That question made everyone quiet, only hearing the sound of the birds and the sea.

"Shishishishi! Isn't that obvious? It's me! Since I'm the captain, I get the parent's role!" Luffy suddenly says, hugging everyone with him, causing some to blush.

"O-Oi! Don't hug us so sudden-" Sanji gets cut off by Luffy's laugh.

"Then who's the mother?" Robin asks, still with her smile. Everyone quiets down once again. Robin looks at Luffy, who was wearing a blank stare, looking at her. Robin soon chuckles "Let's leave that unanswered for now." Robin says as everyone says their words of agreement.

* * *

 **A/N: Luffy's smart, no doubt. He just acts stupid and carefree sometimes xDD**


	37. The Never-Ending Night

**A/N: I begged, and I get to use the computer, sometimes. So I might as well answer someone's question, which will be at the end of the chapter. Lol.**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

Last _time on Chapter 35..._

 _In the end, Miss Monday gets unconscious and falls on the ground "AGHHH! He beat Miss Monday on pure strength! That's impossible!" A bounty hunter shouts in disbelief as Zoro lets go of Miss Monday's head turns to the bounty hunters._

 _"Shall we continue, Baroque Works? A fight's no mere game, you know?" Zoro says with a grin as he licks his lips in excitement._

 _"… I got it! That wanted poster must be a mistake on the Marines' part!" Mr. 8 says as he frowns._

 _"Of course! I can understand if he was worth the 150 million_ beli _…" Mr. 9 pauses "He must be their real captain! No wonder… I thought it was quite strange, that their grinning idiot of a captain was supposed to be worth 150 million…!"_

 _Miss Wednesday only stays quiet as she frowns 'Luffy-nii's the real captain!' Miss Wednesday says in her thoughts as she remembers how strong Luffy was._

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

 _Luffy gets a_ tick _mark as he heard Mr. 8 and Mr. 9. "Well that hurts, they thought I wasn't the captain? Am I that weak looking?" Luffy says as he drinks the sake that he took while Zoro was fighting them._

* * *

"How disgraceful…" Mr. 8 says as he looks at the beaten bounty hunters then at Zoro again. "To be beaten to this extent by a single pirate swordsman…" Zoro smirks as he looks down at the 4 Baroque Works' members "As proud members entrusted especially by the boss to watch over this town, we have a matter of responsibility to worry about." Mr. 8 says as he magically has a saxophone, he blows it and a blast of bullets came out towards Zoro.

Zoro flips backwards "Whoa!" Zoro says in fake surprise as Mr. 8 stops shooting.

"Let's go, Miss Wednesday!" Mr. 9 says as he runs towards the building.

Miss Wednesdaybites her pinky "Yes, Mr. 9!" Miss Wednesday shouts as Mr. 9 jumps at the building "Come give me a hand, Carue!"

Carue is a large, yellow duck. His wings are tipped with black (though this is not always present), as are his tail feathers. As the name implies, he has a spot on his bill. He wears a blue chullo with a white pattern on it and pink goggles with blue lenses. "QUACK!" Carue shouts as he proceeds to raise his right wing casually while looking at Miss Wednesday.

"NOT LITERALLY!" Miss Wednesday says as she makes a funny angry face.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After Carue running towards Miss Wednesday, Miss Wednesday rides Carue "Alright! Show your famous speed that can outrun even a leopard!" Miss Wednesday says as Carue quacks.

"QUAAACK!" Carue shouts as he does the opposite. For a moment, Miss Wednesday looks at Carue, confused why he wasn't moving.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO SIT DOWN!?" Miss Monday shouts in anger as she hits Carue's head, Carue quacks in surprise and pain.

Zoro sweatdrops "…The hell?" Zoro says as he quietly looks at the mini unplanned comedy sketch.

"HAHAHAHA! Are you sure you should be looking somewhere else right now?" Mr. 9's smug tone was heard on top of Zoro. Zoro looks up to see Mr. 9 doing some acrobatic stuff "I WONDER IF YOU CAN KEEP UP WITH MY ACROBATIC FINESSE?" Mr. 9 says as he keeps flipping towards Zoro "Nekketsu Nine…" Mr. 9 magically has a steel bat, his pinkies up. Of course, Zoro saw this and used his Sandai Kitetsu to fight it "KONJOU BAT!" After Zoro dealing with the impact, Mr. 9 proceeds to flip on top of Zoro and effectively hit Zoro in the head "HAHA! THESE ARE METAL BATS! BE CAREFUL NOT TO LET YOUR SWORDS GET CHIPPED!" While Mr. 9 was laughing as Zoro, who was just standing, looks to be thinking for a moment. Though he had no injury in his head. "Hm? What's wrong? Too scared to move?"

Zoro unsheathes Sandai Kitetsu and now is holding Wadou Ichimonji. He proceeds to threateningly put it close at Mr. 9's face, who screamed in surprise. Zoro proceeds to move the Wadou Ichimonji and for Mr. 9 to sloppily dodge all of it using his steel bats "What happened to your acrobatic finesse?" Zoro says mockingly as Mr. 9 flips back again.

"OH I'LL SHOW IT TO YOU ALRIGHT!" Mr. 9 as he smirks at Zoro while he was half way on going down "JUST BE SURE TO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!" Mr. 9 says before he notices that something was wrong. "Ah-"

"Ha." Zoro says as with a little smug tone on it as Mr. 9 falls in the building with tears falling into his eyes. By the time Mr. 9 falls, Zoro looks at the other side with a bored face "Isn't there anyone more competent?" Zoro goes down to look for someone who can fight decently.

"If you want someone competent, then look no further!" Miss Wednesday says Zoro turns his head to see Miss Wednesday and Carue. Miss Wednesday was on top of Carue, standing. While Carue was casually drinking water that was connected to him. "Prepare yourself, Mr. Bushido!" Miss Wednesday raises her arms up and her hands on 'X'. "Now… Gaze deeply at my body…" Miss Wednesday dances her hips to sides slowly. Causing Zoro to become dizzy from the movement of the spirals on her dress. This leaves them open for more attacks. "Miwaku Memai Dance ( Captivating Dance of Dizziness )!"

Zoro grits his teeth "UGH!" Zoro says as he falls down in his knees. As soon as Zoro fell in his knees, Miss Wednesday slowly rides Carue normally.

"Fufu, that's a nice boy." Miss Wednesday says as she puts a peacock slasher on her right hand's pinky and swings it around. " Now for the finish… "Miss Wednesday smirks " Kujakki slasher ( Peacock Slasher )! Let's go, Carue!" Carue quacks in agreement as Miss Wednesday keeps swinging the peacock slasher in her pinky. Instead of going to the right way, Carue goes to Zoro's right side. Carue should've gone to Zoro's left side for the peacock slasher to hit Zoro. "YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Miss Wednesday smacks Carue's head using her free left hand with a comical angry face. Zoro finally got out in the effect and watches Carue and Miss Wednesday keep going straight. "STOP! I'M GONNA FALL!"

Zoro blushes a little as he watches Carue and Miss Wednesday "I feel embarrassed at myself for having to fight these losers…" Zoro says as he sweatdrops.

" **IGARAPPA!** " Mr. 8 suddenly appears while blowing his saxophone.

"Whoa!" Zoro shouts with no surprise in his tone as he jumps back, he successfully stands up as he runs to the left side, Mr. 8's bullets following it.

Mr. 8 stops in surprise "Cutting a hole to escape below…" Mr. 8 says as he pauses "How futile…" Unknown to him, Zoro actually dashed towards a house, and dashes towards its back door. "Allow me to show you, the terror of my true strength."

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Zoro hides on a house's back "That shotgun's a real problem… How can I close the gap to go in for the close attack…?" Zoro asks to himself as he sighs. The four wasn't a strong opponent, but they sure were persistent.

" **DAHHHHH!** " A familiar person shouts in anger as he gets out from the pile of woods that was covering him. Zoro looks at him with a bored expression. The guys keep appearing in different places. "How dare you harm me to this extent…! I shan't forgive you!" Mr. 9 says as he still has his metal bats, his pinkies still up.

Zoro sweatdrops "But you hurt yourself on your own." Zoro says casually as Mr. 9 raises his left metal bat and his right metal bat straight to him.

"KATTOBASE SHIKOMI BAT ( Hidden Home-Run Bat )!" Mr. 9 says as his right metal bat had a hidden metal rope that disconnected the barrel. Zoro failed to anticipate this since he sensed Mr. 8, Miss Wednesday, Carue, and a _certain_ Strawhat. Zoro grits his teeth in surprise while Mr. 9 makes a smug smirk "HAHAHA! I'VE SEALED UP ONE OF YOUR ARMS!"

"There you are." Mr. 8 says as he was on top of a building, looking at Zoro.

"Iron wire?" Zoro says calmly since he can break away whenever he wants.

"NOW, MR. 8!" Mr. 9 shouts as he tightens the rope. Mr. 9 had the other side of the rope in his left arm to keep his enemy stuck. "HAHAHAHA! I won't let you escape!"

"EXACTLY!" Zoro turns to see Miss Wednesday, a sword on her right hand and her left hand on Sanji's collar. The cook was still sleeping with a blissed face which made Zoro have a tick of annoyance on his forehead. "Move even a single muscle, and consider your precious friend's life forfeit!" Miss Wednesday says with a forced smirk ' _I'm so sorry, Luffy-nii…! But I know they'll be safe, as long as you're here!'_ Miss Wednesday says in her thoughts, she still remembers Luffy missing, so she knows he's somewhere close, watching them silently.

Sanji snores as his body was being supported by Carue's head. Mr. 9 side-looks at Miss Wednesday with a grin "HAHAHA! Nice, Miss Wednesday! Not only can he not escape anymore, but he won't be able to attack either!" Mr. 9 says as Sanji snores again.

Zoro gets a tick of annoyance on his forehead again "That Shitty Cook could die for all I care." Zoro says as he looks at Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday, who looked dumbfounded and shocked at his words. He won't say it out loud, but he cared for everyone, Sanji included.

Apparently, Mr. 8 didn't hear it "PREPARE FOR FIRE!" Mr. 8 suddenly yells as he pulls his necktie strings to the point the strings that he was pulling was longer than the '0' part. "PREPARATION COMPLETE!"

Zoro turns to Mr. 8 as it piqued his interest "Preparation?" Zoro says as Mr. 9 was slightly pulled because he moved his arms to turn at Mr. 8.

"Tighten… Mr. 8 slowly says as he puts his thumbs on the small '0' part of his necktie "IGARAPPAPPA!" Once he pulled it, it exposed the gun barrels hidden in the curls of his hair, he attacks by pulling the loops of his necktie to fire explosive bullets.

Zoro widens his eyes in surprise, he wasn't expecting that. "What is he, an action figure!?" Zoro says as he pulls his roped arm and holds the rope with his free hand, pulling it to him.

"AHH!" Mr. 9 screams as he gets pulled, he couldn't do anything to stop Zoro.

"WHA-!?" Miss Wednesday gasps, not expecting for that to happen. She totally forgot she had a hostage with her.

Zoro pulls Mr. 9 up towards the bullets. Mr. 9 was sweating rapidly "Ah-" While Mr. 9 was blown up, Zoro fell down. Zoro starts to get up again and pulls poor Mr. 9, who was bruised, some of his teeth missing, obviously unconscious, towards Miss Wednesday next.

"AH!" Miss Wednesday shouts in horror as Carue's eyes widen and Miss Wednesday could only protect herself from the impact. Carue quacked while Miss Wednesday screamed in horror as they were thrown away.

When Zoro was finally free from the ropes, he was being shot again "IGARAPPAPPA!" Mr. 8 shouts again as Zoro rolls back.

When Zoro was standing, he runs towards Sanji, who was still sleeping. "WAKE UP…" Zoro shouts as he proceeds to jumps at Sanji's face, considering Sanji was sitting despite sleeping. "YOU SHITTY COOK!" Zoro shouts as he puts his foot at Sanji's face, and jump towards Mr. 8.

"What is he…?" Mr. 8 pauses as Zoro lets Sanji fall as he jumps at the building to reach Mr. 8. Before Mr. 8 got time to react, Zoro slices his chest. Zoro falls down gently on the floor as he unsheathes Wadou.

"Whew." Zoro sighs "Finished." Zoro says as he looks at Sanji, who was still sleeping. Zoro sweatdrops as he sees his footprint in Sanji's face. "Now… Where did Luffy go?" Zoro says as he looks around.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

The bounty hunters huff and pants as they kept running "To think that agents with a number less than 12 were defeated…" One of the bounty hunters says as some of them talk.

"I never thought those four would actually lose…!"

"But… Where do we even run away to now?"

"Anywhere's fine, just not here!"

"Let's just hide ourselves until those pirates leave this isla-!" Before the bounty hunter could continue, they stopped on their tracks as they see a large, black-feathered vulture, with white feathers toward the neck. The vulture's skin is pink, and her beak is a light yellow. The vulture wears a yellow aviator cap dotted with red flowers and black goggles. Another one was seen beside the vulture, a small, brown-furred otter with white fur around his snout. He wears a long-sleeved, light blue coat with purple dots, as well as black sunglasses.

"AGHH!" The bounty hunters shouts in fear "IT'S THE UNLUCKIES, FRIDAY THE 13TH!" The two was standing on a wooden direction sign that was pointing on the left side, saying "Sapoten Graveyard" The bounty hunters suddenly panics in fear.

"W-w-wait… W-we weren't umm… trying to r-run away or nothin'…" A bounty hunter says an obvious lie as another one comes up with one again.

"We were just gonna go to the w-wash room…!" A bounty hunter says as they made lots of hand gestures. Of course, the Unluckies sees through their lies as two's glasses shines with a yellow diamond comically showing on the end. The two jumps towards the bounty hunters.

"GYAAAA!" The bounty hunters yelled in fear as the two Unluckies was halfway near them.

"Wait…!" A girl's voice was suddenly heard. The Unluckies stopped and looked behind them. "Even though it's the dead of the night right now, this town is quite rowdy."

"Hmph." A man's voice was next "I can't believe we were ordered to come all the way out here to the front lines…"

"W-WHA!? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" The bounty hunters yelled, though the two stayed quiet. As the bounty hunters had enough, they raised their guns and pointed it at the two "I SAID **WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!** "

While the bounty hunters raised their guns, the Unluckies remained silent **,** though it was obvious they were surprised that the two were there, as there was sweat forming in their faces.

"Miss Valentine."

"Mr. 5"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Down you go." Zoro says as he throws Mr. 8 and Miss Monday down into the ground, which caused a little impact, considering they were on top of a building. "There, that takes care of the clean-up." Zoro sits down _'Either he's gone out of my range or he's just too good on hiding his Haki.'_ Zoro takes out a sake magically. "Ah…" He glugs down his sake "It's become a nice quiet night again..." As he glugs down once again, he hears a sound, which made him turn to where he heard the sound "Two? Well, at least they're stronger than the last ones I fought."

While Zoro was relaxing, Mr. 8 was ignoring all the pain as he huffs ' _I can't… Just die here…!'_ Mr. 8 encourages himself to get up, at least a little bit with a help of a wood.

"How pathetic, you lost to a single swordsman." Mr. 5's voice was heard, making Mr. 8 flinch in surprise. Mr. 8 makes a swift turn to see them, it was obvious that he was surprised.

"Mr. 5!?" Mr. 8 says as he trembles a little from the pain " Miss Valentine!? "Mr. 5 is a tall, dark-skinned man with black hair in short spiky dreadlocks. He wears a brown trench coat with a pink cravat and a pair of sunglasses, regardless of the time of day. Like the other officers, his number is shown both on his clothing and his body. He has a '5' on his coat; this number is also tattooed on his right shoulder. Then Miss Valentine wears a yellow and orange hat, as well as a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes. She is also seen carrying a bright green parasol with blue stripes.

"Are you idiots just playing around?" Mr. 5 pauses "Well?" Mr. 5 adds a mocking tone, despite his calm façade.

"KYAHAHAHA! Give them a break, you can't expect them to be as capable as we are." Miss Valentine says, also using the mocking tone.

"Did you just come to laugh at us…?" Mr. 8 says weakly as he trembles from the pain.

"That's one reason." Mr. 5 says, not showing any signs of helping Mr. 8.

"KYAHAHAHA. We've obviously come here for business." Miss Valentine says, there was no sign of her intending to help Mr. 8 and the others.

"Ku…" Mr. 9 slowly laughs as he stands up a little "Hahahaha! With you two backing us up, those pirates stand no chance…!" Mr. 9 says as Miss Wednesday pants, stand up the same way Mr. 9 did.

"That's right… So please, go crush that troublesome swordsman!" Miss Wednesday says as she really didn't mean it. As much as she wanted to hit that swordsman even once, the swordsman was still part of Luffy's crew. Besides, it's not like they know that the two knew each other anyway.

"Stop joking around." Mr. 5 says as he makes a disgusted face, the three was surprised. Weren't they suppose to back them up? "You think we're your back-ups?"

"You honestly believed that we'd be ordered to come all the way out here at the edge of the Grand Line, just to help you fight off a pesky swordsman?" Miss Valentines says in a mocking and surprised tone. "KYAHAHAHA!"

"… What!?" Mr. 9 says, not believing what he just heard. "Then what business have you come here for…?"

"Surely you must have some hunches…" Mr. 5 pauses "A crime severe enough that the Boss would personally dispatch us all the way out here…"

"The Boss' direct words were, ' **My secret has been found out.** '." Miss Valentine pauses "Of course, we have no idea what that secret may be but…"

"Our organization's creed is ' **Secrecy** '…" Mr. 5 says as the aura around him suddenly changed "No one is allowed to pry into the real identities of our members." Mr.5 crosses his arms "Thus, it's inexcusable for our Boss' real identity to be known."

"After investigating the matter, into the matter, it seems an agent of a certain kingdom has infiltrated into Baroque Works." Miss Valentine says as Mr. 9 gets shocked.

"WHA…!" Mr. 9 suddenly stands up, panicking. "W-WAIT! I KNOW I WEAR A CROWN AND ALL BUT I'M NOT REALLY A KING!"

"We know it's not you." Miss Valentine says as she gives Mr. 9 an unimpressed look. Miss Wednesday has sweats forming on her face and Carue quacked.

' _They've found out about everything…!'_ Mr. 8 thought. He was now panicking and sweats forming on his face. ' _Is this the end!?'_

While they were talking about important matters, Zoro was looking down on them since he was on top of the building "Looks like Shitty Cook is in a dangerous position." Zoro says as he wipes off the sake that was dripping down his face.

"The spy we're talking about,-" Mr. 5 smirks "Is the Alibasta Kingdom's-"

"DIE!" Mr. 8 suddenly stood up " **IGARAPAPPA!** " He attacks Mr. 5, now completely hostile to Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine now that they have found out. That they… ' _I won't let you harm her!'_

As the bullets shot Mr. 5, smoke came out. "Mr. 8!?" Mr. 9 says, surprised of what happened.

' _I swear it on my honor as the head of Alabasta's Royal Guards!'_ Mr. 8 thought as the smoke kept flowing out.

"IGARAM!" Miss Wednesday shouts the name of Mr. 8, now known as Igaram, in surprise and worry.

"Igaram?" Mr. 8 though, was completely clueless.

"PLEASE RUN AWAY!" Igaram yells as sweat forms on his face.

"How futile." Miss Valentine says as she was suddenly on top of Miss Wednesday. "KYAHAHAHA!" She goes down, hitting Miss Wednesday's head using her right knee.

"AHH!" Miss Wednesday shouts in pain as Miss Valentine laughs, Miss Wednesday's hair falls down while Miss Valentine goes back up in the air once again when Miss Wednesday attempted to hurt Miss Valentine. "Ugh!" When she looked behind her, Igaram was shot. "Ah!" Miss Wednesday turns to Igaram, worrying about his health. " Igaram! " Igaram falls with his head first. "Igaram!"

"The name of the spy, is Igaram, the head of Alibasta Kingdom's Royal Guards!" Miss Valentine pauses "And the second spy…"

"Is none other than Alabasta's princess herself, Nefertari Vivi!" Mr. 5 says, showing a picture of Miss Wednesday, or Vivi's picture.

Vivi grits her teeth in anger. "You monster!"

"Y-YOU WERE A PRINCESS, MISS WEDNESDAY!?" Mr. 9 suddenly goes on his knees, his hands down, flat.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THIS, MR.9!" Vivi shouts in anger.

While the others were fighting, Zoro takes Sanji by Sanji's clothes' collar. "Jeez, some noisy night this is…" Zoro pauses as he goes away "Don't mind me, keep fighting amongst yourselves."

"Under the direct orders of our Baroque Works' Boss, we shall hereby eliminate you two!" Mr. 5 says as he puts his index finger in… His _nose…_

"DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Vivi shouts as she takes out her Peacock Slasher and spins it. Suddenly, Mr. 9 goes in front of Vivi. "Ah!"

"I may not exactly understand what's going on…" Mr. 9 smiles, his bat on his hands, his pinky upwards. "But you're still the same comrade-in-arms that I've partnered for a long time. I'll hold them off for you so hurry up and run away, Miss Wednesday!" Mr. 9 says as Vivi widens her eyes.

"Mr. 9!" Vivi shouts his name, knowing it'd be suicide.

"Bye-bye baby!" Mr. 9 shouts as he flips towards Mr. 5 " **NEKKETSU NINE KONJOU BAT!** ( Hot-blooded Gutsy Bat )"

"Mr. 9!" Vivi shouts his name, attempting to stop Mr. 9 for the last time.

"Hmph. The only thing that matters to us is the successful completion of our mission." Mr. 5 says as he takes out a… Booger… "Such trivial things as compassion for one's comrades will only invite death…" He positions the booger into a bullet-like position "Know your limits! **Nose Fancy…** "

" **RYAHHH!** " Mr. 9 cries as he attempts to finish Mr. 5 with a hit.

" **CANNON!** " Mr. 5 yells as he flicks the booger, making it into an explosion. It surprised Vivi.

Zoro sweatdrops "Damn, that's one dangerous booger alright…" Suddenly, someone grabs his right leg "AH! YOU AGAIN!?"

Igaram looks at Zoro in the eye "MR. SWORDSMAN…! SEEING YOUR IMPRESSIVE STRENGTH, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO MAKE AN UNREASONABLE REQUEST!"

"Let me go! I ain't gonna help you just because you suck up to me!" Zoro says as he tries to shake off Igaram, to no avail.

"THOSE TWO ARE 'Ability Users' AND IT IS BEYOND MY POWER TO STOP THEM! PLEASE! PLEASE PROTECT THE PRINCESS IN MY STEAD!" Igaram pauses "I BEG OF YOU!"

"Carue! Run for it!" Vivi shouts as Carue runs and quacks.

"She ran away." Miss Valentine says, putting her right hand to her hips.

"She can't escape from us…" Mr. 5 says as he then next, runs. "AFTER HER, MISS VALENTINE!"

"ROGER, MR. 5! KYAHAHAHA!" Miss Valentine says as she flies in the air once again.

"IF YOU SUCCESSFULLY SEND HER BACK TO ALABASTA, A KINGDOM LOCATED FAR EAST…" Igaram coughs "I SWEAR YOU WILL BE REWARDED GREATLY…! I BEG OF YOU SIR! PLEASE PROTECT THE PRINCESS!"

Zoro gets a tick mark of annoyance at his forehead "I'll kill you if you don't shut up."

"Greatly rewarded, you say?" Zoro soon sweatdrops, knowing it was Nami, she would be greatly interested.

"What?" Igaram stops begging and looks at the girl who answered.

"Alright then!" Nami says as she grins How about a billion beli then?"

"Nami!" Zoro shouts as Nami was making things more worst for him.

* * *

 **A/N: The end! I at least was able** **to end this chapter, it took quite a while though. Sorry for those who waited!**

 **By the way, for those who didn't understand the Haki-to-Zoro stuff. Zoro was trying to know his limits, and at the same time where he would need to use Haki, he would train his Haki too, you know.**


	38. Secret Criminal Organization

**A/N: I decided to replace the special chapter #2 with another special chapter when I have another one. So, great for those who viewed it, sorry for those who didn't xD. It'll take a while for you guys to see it again. Like, when I reached near the Sabaody, I'll place the special chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 37…_

 _"IF YOU SUCCESSFULLY SEND HER BACK TO ALABASTA, A KINGDOM LOCATED FAR EAST…" Igaram coughs "I SWEAR YOU WILL BE REWARDED GREATLY…! I BEG OF YOU SIR! PLEASE PROTECT THE PRINCESS!"_

 _Zoro gets a tick mark of annoyance at his forehead "I'll kill you if you don't shut up."_

 _"Greatly rewarded, you say?" Zoro soon sweatdrops, knowing it was Nami, she would be greatly interested._

 _"What?" Igaram stops begging and looks at the girl who answered._

 _"Alright then!" Nami says as she grins "How about a billion beli then?"_

 _"Nami!" Zoro shouts as Nami was making things more worst for him._

* * *

"B-Birrion…" Igaram coughs and works at his voice.

"Weren't you out cold from all the booze?" Zoro asks as he sweatdrops.

"Oh please… How could I let just drink and let my guard down, in a town that welcomes pirates. Talk about suspicious." Nami says as she jumps down in the ground, while Igaram is still working at his voice. "I was only pretending to be drunk." Nami makes the length by her index and thumb.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro says as turns away, sighing. While Igaram was still working at his voice.

"So… How about it? Can you guarantee us a reward of one billion beli, Mr. Head-Of-The-Royal-Guard? " Nami says as she pauses " Need I remind you that without our help…" Nami grins "Your precious princess might die, you know?" As Nami finishes, Igaram freezes like a solid figurine.

"I… I'm afraid I can't guarantee such an astronomical sum since I'm merely a single soldier…!" Igaram says as Nami sits down.

"Oh?" Nami says as she raises an eyebrow "Are you saying that the princess of your kingdom is worth less than a billion beli?" Nami asks as Igaram freezes once again. "Pay up." Nami adds as she grins.

"Talk about an extortion." Zoro says as she looks at Nami, sweatdropping at the same time.

Igaram coughs "In that case, I'm sure that as long as you return the princess safely back to our lands, You can directly negotiate with her yourself, and receive that much money…!" Igaram shouts even after being beaten up badly.

"So basically, you're telling us to save her first…" Nami says as she frowns a little and at the same time, sweat forming in her forehead.

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR NEGOTIATING!" Igaram shouts, surprising Nami. "EVEN NOW, AS WE SPEAK, THE PRINCESS' LIFE IS IN DANGER!" Igaram adds as Nami stands up when he was finished.

"Fine, fine. We'll save your little princess first." Nami says as she sighs. "Alright then,-" Nami points towards the path where Vivi ran "GO, ZORO!" Zoro's jaw drops, surprised.

"WHY SHOULD **I** GO!?" Zoro pauses as Nami raises her eyebrow "WHY DO I HAVE TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR DIRTY MONEY-MAKING SCHEMES!?"

"Oh, don't be stupid, you." Nami pauses as she points at Zoro "My money may be mine alone but a contract I make is a contract for our whole crew!" Nami says, making a hurt tone.

"WHAT KIND OF RETARDED LOGIC IS THAT!? HOW OLD ARE YOU!?" Zoro yells as he gets a tick of annoyance in his forehead.

"WHAT'S THE BIG FUSS! ALL I'M ASKING YOU IS TO GO CUT UP A FEW BAD GUYS!" As Nami argues, the two exchanged words.

"WELL I **HATE** BEING USED BY OTHERS!" Zoro pauses "I'M NOT A TOOL LIKE THAT IDIOT COOK!"

"Oh, I get it. You're only saying that because you don't think you can win, right?"

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!** "

"You're only saying that because you don't think you can win, right?"

" **OH YOU DID** _ **NOT**_ **JUST SAY THAT AGAIN!** "

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Nami says as she puts her left hand on her hips "You know you still owe me, right?"

"Huh?" Zoro crosses his arms "No I don't."

"Back at Loguetown, I lent you 100,000 beli so you could buy your swords." Nami says as Zoro gets a tick of annoyance again.

"Yeah and Luffy said that you have to share so that means you gave it for free! And I got my swords for free so I didn't use any of your money." Zoro says as Nami sighs, making it looks like Zoro was in the wrong.

"Yes, but Luffy said to SHARE, I shared you the 100,000! But, I said at 300% interest, so you owe me 200,000 beli! Luffy didn't say anything about 'Share THE WHOLE MONEY', right?" Nami says as she shakes her head like she was disappointed at Zoro.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"I do have something I want to buy too but…" Zoro glances at Nami who grinned at him._

 _"I'll happily lend you some money. At 300% interest, that is." Nami says as Zoro sighs. Luffy goes to them and pats and ruffles Nami's hair._

 _"Nami, share with your Nakama, ok? We'll get more money along the way." Luffy lectures as Nami pouts but agrees._

 **PRESENT**

"But you got your money back right away so isn't fine? " Zoro asks while Nami crosses her arms.

"No." Nami bluntly says as Zoro widens his eyes.

"Wha-!" Zoro says as he was surprised. Nami looks at him with a disappointed face.

"Are you saying,-" Nami pauses, frowning. "That you can't even keep a single promise?" Nami pauses as Zoro's face was already saying that he was close to snapping at Nami. "Now if you do as I say, we'll call it even, okay?"

" **DAMN YOU! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE A PEACEFUL DEATH, Y'HEAR!** " Zoro yells, storming off.

"True, I'll probably go to hell when I die." Nami says, honestly believing Zoro's words.

" **CURSE MY USELESSNESS!** " Zoro yells as he was out of sight. Nami looks at Igaram, who was still on the ground.

"If only I were stronger…" Igaram pauses "I could protect the princess…!"

"Don't worry." Nami says, comforting Igaram. "That guy just now is monstrously strong." Nami adds, believing at Zoro fully.

"If anything were to happen to the princess…" Igaram pauses, taking a sharp inhale of breath and sweats forming. It seems like Nami's comforts had no effect on him. "Then it would be the end of our kingdom… She must survive no matter what!" Nami widens her eyes, surprised by Igaram's seriousness.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"I fought Zoro that time because I had a little misunderstanding about the situation, but it's different now!" Luffy says to himself as he rolls up his sleeve, making an encouraged expression "First, I'm gonna take all the things we need here, all of the important things in this island!" Luffy says as he starts running. "Then next, I'm gonna do something about me fighting Zoro!" Luffy says as he starts running.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"I'VE FOUND HER!" Miss Valentine yells as Vivi turns back to see the two.

"Faster, Carue!" Vivi shouts as Carue quacks and speeds up. "There's a docked ship behind the Cactus Rock that we can escape on!"

"Kyahahaha!" Miss Valentine laughs, her feet touching the box she just fell down slowly.

"Such a futile struggle." Mr. 5 says, walking while Carue keeps running. Vivi spots one of the Baroque Works' member.

"Miss Monday!" Vivi shouts as Miss Monday points at her back using her left index thumb,- and her right hand has a long and wide wood.

"Go on!" Miss Monday pauses "Get past here and you should be able to escape on the boat." Vivi widens her eyes "As for these guys, I'll do my best to stop them."

"But…" Vivi stops as she passes Miss Monday.

"Now go!" Miss Monday shouts as Vivi looks forward. She doesn't want for her friend's sacrifice to go to waste.

"Thank you!" Vivi shouts as Mr. 5 sighs.

"First Mr. 9 and now you too, Miss Monday?" Mr. 5 says as he rolls up his sleeves.

"Kyahaha, what a joke." Miss Valentine says as she grins.

"You disgrace,-" Mr. 5 frowns "– The name of…"

"NGH!" Miss Monday raises the wood, preparing for an attack.

"… **BAROQUE WORKS!** " Mr. 5 suddenly attacks Miss Monday's face with his elbow, explosion along with it. Miss Monday goes down with fire on her face. While Mr. 5 passes Miss Monday, his arms with fire.

"GUH…!" Vivi looks back, seeing her friend fall down with the fire.

"I'm a human bomb that can make any part of my body explode." Mr. 5 pauses as he uses his left index finger to take a booger in his left nose. "With this ability bestowed upon me, by the Bomu Bomu no Mi ( Bomb Bomb Fruit), there's not a single mission I've failed at!" Carue speeds up as Mr. 5 positions himself to do the 'Nose Fancy Cannon' "You can't run away from us." Mr.5 puts his booger in place, targeting Vivi "Nose Fancy…" Mr. 5 takes a sharp inhale of breath " **CANNON!** " He flicks the booger towards Vivi at an incredible speed.

When it was nearing Vivi, Zoro shows up and cuts the booger in half with his Wadou Ichimonji, crossed legged and his weight on the Wadou, him in the air. The moment the booger was cut in half, Zoro lands himself and the path behind Vivi and Zoro fell down, which Vivi hasn't noticed yet. "Mr. Bushido!?" Vivi shouts in surprise as she thought Zoro was an enemy too. As she turns around to flee,- "Ahh, the road was…!" -she notices the path was blocked.

"Who's he?" Mr. 5 says, pretty much annoyed that someone interrupted his mission.

Zoro stands up, looking disgusted "I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD TO CUT A FREAKIN' BOOGER!" Zoro yells as he looks at Wadou. "DAMN IT!"

Vivi looks at Zoro with hostile, she takes out her Peacock Slasher in her right hand. He might be one of her Luffy-nii's crew member, but they don't know that the two knew each other, she was sure of it! "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO COME AND BLOCK MY WAY OF ALL TIMES!?" Vivi says to Zoro, who takes the Peacock Slasher away from her.

"Calm down, I've come to save you." Zoro says calmly as Vivi widens her eyes.

"Wha… Save me…?" Vivi asks like she didn't believe a word he said, most probably.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Hey…" Nami pauses as she sits at the near barrel. "So what exactly, is Baroque Works?" Nami asks as Igaram was still laying down on the ground.

"It's a criminal organization in which not a single member knows the name nor the identity of our Boss." Igaram pauses "Under the Boss' orders, we carry out tasks ranging from intelligence gathering, assassination, robbery, and bounty hunting."

"Why do the members of Baroque Works bother to listen to this Boss, when they don't even know his name or identity?" Nami asks again, interested at the current subject.

"The final objective of Baroque Works, is the creation of an ideal nation." Igaram responds as he breaths "Those who bring success to our organization, shall be granted with high-ranking positions in this ideal nation by the Boss."

"I see…" Nami says as she sighs.

"The Boss goes by the codename, 'Mr. 0'… The lower an official agent's number is, the higher their status will be in this ideal nation…" Igaram pauses as he gets tenser "But more importantly, the stronger they will be as well…! Especially for agents with number 5 or less, their strength is… _abnormal_." As the two kept quiet, Igaram suddenly remembers something. "Ah! Your captain…"

Nami raises an eyebrow, how come the topic suddenly changed to Luffy? "Hm?"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

 **FLASHBACK**

" _I fought Zoro that time because I had a little misunderstanding about the situation, but it's different now!" Luffy says to himself as he rolls up his sleeve, making an encouraged expression "First, I'm gonna take all the things we need here, all of the important things in this island!" Luffy says as he starts running. "Then next, I'm gonna do something about me fighting Zoro!" Luffy says as he starts running._

 **PRESENT**

"I got everything done and there's still time so…" Luffy says as he sighs "I never thought it'd be so troublesome trying to make things done at the same time."

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Oh, you're that swordsman who defeated all the low-ranking agents in this town, aren't you?" Miss Valentine says as Mr. 5 crosses his arms.

"Why would someone like you be trying to Alabasta's princess?" Mr. 5 asks as Vivi and Carue keeps quiet.

"I have my own circumstances." Zoro says as he remembers Nami's words.

"Well, whatever. You're in our way in any case." Mr. 5 says as he uncrosses his arms.

"Kyahaha! That's right." Miss Valentine pauses as she holds her hat "Since you're in our way…" Miss Valentine takes off her hat, grinning " **Allow me to bury your face under the ground with my ability.** "

" **ZOROOOOOOO!** " Luffy yells as the other looks at him.

"What is it this time?" Miss Valentine asks, looking at Luffy, who was grinning and no one knows why the hell he's grinning at the current situation.

"Luffy?" Zoro says as he grins "What is it? If it's about help, then I don't need it." Zoro pauses "Or do you owe that woman something as well?"

"ZOROOOOOOO! TIME FOR TRAINING!" Luffy shouts as he grins like a madman. On the other hand, Zoro was ready to blow his mind off.

" **WHAT!?** " Zoro shouts, not believing what Luffy just said. "WHAT KIND OF IDIOTIC THINGS ARE YOU SPOUTING AGAIN!?"

"IT'S NOT IDIOTIC! GET READY, ZORO!" Luffy shouts as Zoro flinches.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHY NOW!?" Zoro shouts as Luffy laughs.

"H-how could he laugh at this kind of situation…?" Vivi asks to no one as she sweatdrops.

"YOU CAN TRAIN EVERY TIME, THERE'S NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THINGS LIKE TIME! A TRUE SWORDSMAN HAS TO BE READY AT ALL TIMES!" Luffy shouts as he positions himself.

"Looks like he's a friend of that swordsman. What an annoying bunch." Mr. 5 says as he puts his hands on his jacket's pockets.

"Kyahaha. Let's just kill them off already." Miss Valentine pauses "After all, anyone who interferes with our missions must be eliminated…!"

"Luffy, listen to me. this training c-" Zoro gets cut off as Luffy immediately shows up in front of him, his left fist curled up. ' _I couldn't see him!'_

" **DON'T MAKE ANY EXCUSES!** " Luffy yells as Zoro's eyes widen.

"WHAT!?" Zoro shouts as he barely dodges Luffy's punch, which not only broke the wall but the walls after that... " **ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?** "

"THIS IS ONLY TRAINING! AND I HELD BACK!" Luffy shouts as he grins ' _I should've held back more!'_ Luffy proceeds to kick with his right leg, which Zoro avoided.

"Wha…!" Zoro turns blue as he panics "Hey! Just listen to what I'm saying!" Zoro barely avoids as he turns to left, avoiding Luffy's head. "HEY!" Zoro pants "Damn it, I don't think this is even training, I feel like he's seriously gonna killing me…!"

"Mr. 5…" Miss Valentine sweatdrops "It seems those two aren't actually interfering with our business…" Miss Valentine says as Zoro barely dodges left punch.

"It seems so, Miss Valentine." Mr. 5 pauses "Then shall we resume carrying our mission,-" The two looks at Vivi "- **Of eliminating, the princess of Alabasta?** "Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine suddenly runs towards Vivi. "Move on out, Miss Valentine!"

"Roger, Mr. 5!" Miss Valentine responds with a grin.

" **JUST CALM DOWN FOR A DAMN SECOND!** " Zoro yells as he kicks Luffy, which made Luffy get pushed away, forcing Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine to get pushed forcefully and hardly to a house, breaking the wall. ' _He actually received it? What the hell?'_ "That retard…!" As Zoro had the time to think a little, he finally got it. ' _He actually received it to save the princess? He really is a retard.'_

"It appears you two are interfering with our mission, after all…" Mr. 5 pauses as he was standing after the impact. "Since you want to kill each other so much…"

"Jeez! " Miss Valentine frowns. She was bruised and was on the ground "What the heck was that!"

"Allow us to do you a favor by killing you." Mr. 5 says as he rearranges his glasses. "Sounds good, no?" Mr. 5 adds as he pulls up his right sleeve, looking at Luffy, who was still grinning for some reason.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

The building where the three were exploded, which surprised Carue and Vivi. Suddenly, Miss Valentine shows up in the air " Ugh, I've had enough! Let me kill you off already! " Miss Valentine pauses "With my Kilo Kilo no Mi's ability, that is…!" Miss Valentine gets out of the smoke, revealing her grin "KYAHAHAHA! Prepare yourselves! Right now, my weight is only 1kg, allowing me to float just from the shockwave created by an explosion! But now I'll…" Miss Valentine pauses as she positions herself on the air to hit Zoro.

"Mr. Bushido ( Swordsman ), watch out! That woman is-" Vivi gets cut off by Zoro.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro shouts as he faces where Luffy flew.

"Wha-!?" Vivi gets surprised at the sudden shout.

"I don't even have the time to listen to either of you two blabbering on and on…!" Zoro says as sweats were forming in his face ' _I don't even think this is training…!'_ Luffy shortly goes out with a beaten Mr. 5 on his right hand.

"Ah, that made for some good exercise." Luffy says as his grin was still on his face. " Ready for the training, Zoro? "

"That's Luffy-nii for yo-!" Vivi stops as she freezes ' _Oh no! I was too focused on how Luffy-nii defeated Mr. 5 that I forgot I can't say his name here!'_ Zoro looks at her with an eyebrow raised but soon shrugs it off, which made Vivi sigh in relief.

"Luffy, just calm down and listen to me." Zoro pauses "First of all, this training is so out of place and that witch gave me a mission to protect this princess so…"

"D- DON'T IGNORE ME!" Miss Valentine shouts as she was being ignored.

"Meaning, can't we do this later?" Zoro asks as Luffy gives him a disappointed look, which really reminded Zoro of Nami, and made him annoyed because of it.

"Zoro…" Luffy pauses as he puts his hands on his hips, making an 'I-am-right' look. "…EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED!" Luffy finishes as Zoro's jaw dropped down until the ground.

"HELLO!? ARE YOU LISTENING!? MY ABILITY ALLOWS ME TO FREELY CHANGE MY WEIGHT, FROM 1KG TO 10,000KG IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE!" Miss Valentine shouts, as she was still being ignored. "EAT THIS! **10,000KG PRESS!** " Zoro simply turns to his left to avoid the fall.

"Seems like you just won't listen to anything I have to say…" Zoro says as he ties his haramaki to his head "YOU SIMPLE-MINDED IDIOT!" Zoro shouts as he squeezes his haramaki, making sure it won't fall. "BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO GET SERIOUS, SO WILL I! JUST DON'T COMPLAIN AFTER I KILL YOU!"

"FINE BY ME!" Luffy shouts as Zoro readies his Wadou Ichimonji.

"Wait a second…" Vivi pauses, looking troubled "What's going on!? Aren't you two crewmates!?"

" **ONI…** " Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places Wadou Ichimonji in his mouth horizontally behind them. " **GIRI** ( Demon Slash! ) **!** " When Zoro was at Luffy's hand's length, Luffy simply flicks the center of the sword, causing Zoro to crash on a house.

"What do I do…? I don't want to stop Luffy-nii since he won't stop once he's made his decision…" Vivi says to herself as Carue quacks. As Carue starts to slowly walk, Zoro suddenly stands up, attacking Luffy, to no avail. He keeps attacking Luffy at different places and different techniques, only to fail. Carue and Vivi had no choice but to stay on the sidelines.

"Curses! How dare those two make fools of us…!" Mr. 5 says as Miss Valentine was with him, on the sidelines, injured badly. "Our pride as Baroque Works Officer Agents has been tainted!" Mr. 5 says as he huffs.

"You're exactly right, Mr. 5!" Miss Valentine pauses "So let us wash this humiliation by showing them the terror of our true strength!"

The two suddenly charges at Zoro and Luffy. "Let's go, Miss Valentine!"

"Roger, Mr. 5!" Miss Valentine responds. And this time, without her parasol.

" **GOD, YOU TWO ARE ANNOYING.** " Zoro and Luffy chorused as they look at the two with anger. The two freezes "You're…" The two starts to sweat badly " **GETTING IN THE WAY OF OUR TRAINING!** " Luffy and Zoro shout as the two was easily beaten by Zoro and Luffy.

* * *

 **A/N: Seriously, it's only Kilo-Kilo no Mi, in English, it's Kilo Kilo devil fruit…**

 **Btw, the reason I've been making chapters lately is because I have the chance to do it. And some asked me:**

 **Guest: how many volumes did u make g , bad grammer intended**

 **M: Tbh, I don't know how many volumes I did right now xD But I plan to do all of it.**


	39. It's Alright!

**A/N: Sorry! I forgot to change chapter 15, I changed it after seeing some people tell me about it.**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 38_

 _"Curses! How dare those two make fools of us…!" Mr. 5 says as Miss Valentine was with him, on the sidelines, injured badly. "Our pride as Baroque Works Officer Agents has been tainted!" Mr. 5 says as he huffs._

 _"You're exactly right, Mr. 5!" Miss Valentine pauses "So let us wash this humiliation by showing them the terror of our true strength!"_

 _The two suddenly charges at Zoro and Luffy. "Let's go, Miss Valentine!"_

 _"Roger, Mr. 5!" Miss Valentine responds. And this time, without her parasol._

 _"GOD, YOU TWO ARE ANNOYING." Zoro and Luffy say as they look at the two with anger. The two freezes "You're…" The two starts to sweat badly "GETTING IN THE WAY OF OUR TRAINING!" Luffy and Zoro shout as the two was easily beaten by Zoro and Luffy._

* * *

"So damn annoying…" Zoro says as the two Baroque Works' member flies out of the way.

"Who the hell were they, anyway?" Luffy asks, to not let anyone give any hints.

"A-amazing… Luffy-nii and Mr. Bushido were able to beat them in one hit… Luffy-nii must've trained them…!" Vivi whispers to no one as she soon lights up.

"Should we continue then?" Zoro says as he looks at Luffy, who looks at him too.

"Yeah." Luffy says as Zoro takes a position and attempts to hit Luffy.

" **STOP IT!** " Nami suddenly shouts as he punches Luffy and Zoro. Though, Luffy dodges it as he takes steps backward for a little. Zoro though, was unfortunate to feel the punch of Nami. Vivi stayed quiet as she saw all of the crazy things that happened.

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing!?" Nami shouts as he sighs, putting her hands on her hips. "Well… In any case, I guess I should at least be glad that the girl is safe." Suddenly, Nami clutches Zoro's shirt, shaking him again and again. "BUT YOU WERE ABOUT TO COST ME **MY** 1 BILLION BELI! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

' _Why only me!?'_ Zoro thought as he ignored Nami.

"What're you people talking about…?" Vivi asks as Nami turns to her "And why did you save me?"

"Ah, that's right." Nami pauses as she crosses her arms "You don't know anything yet… How would you like to make a contract with me?" Nami says as Zoro calms down, it was only a training after all.

"A contract?" Vivi repeats as Nami nods.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Nahahahaha!" Luffy's laugh was heard as Zoro gets a tick mark "So you found out! And here I thought I was doing it quite well!"

"YOU COULD'VE HELPED ME IN A DIFFERENT WAY!" Zoro yells at Luffy once again, then annoying Zoro again.

"Well, at least I taught you some things." Luffy says as he grins at Zoro, who only sighed.

"I refuse!" Vivi bluntly says as she pauses "But you have my gratitude for saving me just now."

"What, why?" Nami asks, her eyebrow raising. "You're a princess, right!? A billion beli should be like nothing for a princess…"

"Have you heard of a kingdom called Alabasta?" Vivi asks as Nami places her weight right side.

"No, can't say that I have." Nami responds as she once again crosses her arms.

"It's a civilized country within the Grand Line, and it used to be a peaceful one at that too…" Vivi pauses "Long ago…"

"Long ago?" Nami repeats as she uncrosses her arms, it seemed to interest her.

"The past few years have been mired by revolutionary activities. Due to radical Alibastan revolutionaries, my country is currently in a state of chaos." Vivi pauses "One day, I happened to hear of a certain organization. That organization was 'Baroque Works'. Apparently, it was Baroque Works who had been instigating the revolutionaries." Vivi pauses as she looks at her lap. "But other than that fact, I didn't anything else nor could I do anything about Baroque Works. And so, I made a request to Igaram, who's been watching over me ever since I was a kid-"

"You mean that guy with the Chikuwa hair?" Zoro asks as Vivi continues like no one interrupted him.

"-Even though what I had heard may or may not just be a rumor, I asked Igaram if there were any way I could infiltrate Baroque Works…" Vivi pauses "Because that would be the only way to clear away the dark shadow that looms over Alabasta and determine just what exactly is Baroque Works' objective once and for all…"

"Well aren't you a brave princess." Zoro says as he leans on a box.

"So what exactly is the deal with this ' Creation of an ideal nation ' that Baroque Works is apparently scheming towards?" Nami asks before she widens her eyes. "Wait, don't tell me…"

Vivi's grip in her hands tightens. "Yes, it's as much as you might suspect. Although the Boss has hinted at a goal of creating an ideal nation,-" The three notices the sweats forming in her face. "Baroque Works' true objective is to take over the kingdom of Alabasta! And if I don't hurry back to my home country to stop the revolutionaries and tell the people about Baroque Works, things will go exactly as they planned!"

"I see…" Nami pauses "I guess that explains why you refused. A country in the middle of a civil strife wouldn't have any money to spare."

"So who is this Boss dude anyways?" Luffy asks as Vivi makes a panicked face and makes a hand gesture.

"YOU MEAN THE BOSS' TRUE IDENTITY!? PLEASE DON'T ASK ME! IN FACT, YOU'RE BETTER OFF NOT KNOWING, LUFFY-NII!" Vivi shouts as she keeps shaking her hands side to side. "IF YOU KNEW, BAROQUE WORKS WOULD COME AND HUNT YOU DOWN…"

' _Luffy-nii?'_ Zoro asked in his thoughts as it was the second time he heard that. Though, Nami knew it since Igaram explained it to her.

"Hahaha. Yeah, just leave us out of it." Nami says as she laughs "I mean, a guy who's planning to take over an entire country must be one incredibly dangerous person!"

"Yes, exactly. No matter how strong you pirates may be, you'd be no match for Crocodile, a member of the Ouka Shichibukai ( Royal Seven Warlords Of The Sea )!"

As soon as Vivi finished, Nami and Vivi made a horrified face, Luffy held his laugh by covering his mouth, and Zoro sweatdropped "Didn't you just say his name?" Zoro says as the Unluckies were seen. All of them stayed quiet ( Except Luffy's muffled laughs ) as they look at the Unluckies, who looked at each other first before leaving.

" **WHAT WAS THAT BIRD AND OTTER JUST NOW!?** " Nami yelled as she gripped Vivi's clothes and shakes her back and forth.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Vivi repeats again and again as the two cries comically.

"A Shichibukai!" Luffy says cheerfully as he grins.

"Heh, not bad." Zoro says as he grins with Luffy.

" **DID THEY GO TO REPORT THAT YOU'VE TOLD US THE BOSS' SECRET!? WELL!? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO US NOW!?** " Nami yells as there were sweats forming all over her.

"I-I'M REALLY SORRY! IT JUST ACCIDENTALLY SLIPPED OUT!" Vivi says as she keeps getting shook by Nami.

" **YOU THINK SAYING IT** _ **ACCIDENTALLY**_ **MAKES THIS ANY BETTER!? WHY DO WE HAVE TO BECOME HUNTED BECAUSE OF A SINGLE SLIP-UP FROM YOU!?** " Nami yells as she releases Vivi "We just barely entered the Grand Line and we already have a Shichibukai chasing after us…!" Nami says as she wipes her tears away.

"Yeah, we're really lucky to be able to meet him so early." Zoro says as he was grinning along with Luffy.

"I wonder what kind of guy he is?" Luffy asks to no one as he laughs a little.

" **SHUT UP, YOU TWO!** " Nami yells as she points at the two. "It's been a really short time traveling with you but bye!" Nami shouts as she storms off.

"Where're ya going, Nami?" Luffy asks as he turns to Nami.

"They don't know my face yet so I'm running away!" Nami responds as she leaves, only to find the Unluckies drawing something. After a while, the Unluckies show their drawing of Nami, Zoro, and Luffy. It was really finely drawn that Nami clapped in amazement. "Wow, you're good!" After that, the Unluckies flew away. " **NOW I CAN'T EVEN RUN AWAY!** "

"S-sorry..." Vivi says as she sweatdrops.

"Interesting bunch, those animals." Luffy says as Nami comes back to them.

"Where were you even planning to run away to?" Zoro asks as he sweatdrops. Shortly, he grins in excitement. "In any case, with this, all three of us are now on Baroque's hit list…"

"This is really exciting!" Luffy says as he grins with his eyes closed ' _And I get to meet Robin again!'_

"I-I have 500,000 in my savings account that you can have though…" Vivi says to Nami, who was sulking, attempting to at least comfort her.

" **FEAR NOT!** " Igaram suddenly shows up, wearing clothes like Vivi's and three bags with faces "It'll be arri-" Igaram pauses to work on his voice "It'll be alright! I have a plan!"

"IGARAM!? W-what's with that outfit!?" Vivi asks as she was really surprised.

"WHOA! You can definitely pull off a look, Igaram!" Luffy says jokingly, but to everyone, it seemed true, since Luffy was Luffy.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Nami says in the background as she keeps sulking.

"Enough about that and just listen to me." Igaram says as he sighs "Once the Baroque Works network learns of what happened, they'll be sure to send pursuers right away. More so, since you defeated Mr. 5 and his partner…!" Igaram pauses "Just to let you know, although the Boss has no bounty on him since he's now a member of the Shichibukai, back in his heydays as a pirate, Crocodile had an 80 million beli bounty. " Igaram soon comes near them. " By the way, have you decided on whether or not to safely escort the princess back to Alabasta yet, Luffy-sama?"

"Huh? What're you talking about? " Luffy says as he tilts his head to the side, though it was only a joke, he had to be Luffy, because Luffy is Luffy. And Zoro, once again, was confused.

"He means he wants us to take her back home." Zoro says as he points at Vivi with his thumb. He decided to ask why they are calling Luffy like they knew each other, _later._

"Oh, sure. Fine by me." Luffy says nonchalantly.

" **80 MILLION!? THAT'S FOUR TIMES ARLONG'S BOUNTY! JUST REFUSE HIS REQUEST!** " Nami yells as there were still tears in her eyes.

"Now then, princess." Igaram pauses "Please hand me the Eternal Pose to Alabasta."

"Huh? What's an Eternal Pose?" Nami asks while tears were still falling.

"Hm? You don't know?" Igaram says, surprised. Igaram glances at Luffy, who grinned innocently at him. "Simply put, it's a log pose that can eternally record a magnetic field." Igaram pauses "A normal log pose records the magnetic field of island to island." Magically, an Eternal pose shows up in Igaram's right hand "However, the magnetic field recorded by an Eternal Pose is never forgotten. No matter where you go, it will only point to that very island. That is what an Eternal Pose is." Igaram looks at the Eternal Pose in his hand "This one, in particular, has recorded the magnetic field of Alabasta." Igaram pauses "Now then, Princess Vivi. I shall take this Log Pose and set forth to Alabasta, while dressing up as you and taking these 3 dummies to represent these 3 wanted pirates. And while the agent of Baroque Works chases after me, you are to travel on the normal route to Alabasta on their ship."

' _Then I'll have to think of what to do after this.'_ Luffy thought as was still grinning, hiding his thoughts.

"I haven't sailed to Alabasta using the normal route myself but there should be around 2 to 3logs to record along the way." Igaram pauses "Take care, and may we meet again."

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP_

"I hereby leave the princess on your care." Igaram says as there was a small ship behind him with the three dummies onboard. The five of them were on the coast, with Nami leaning on the rock behind her.

"I bet you'll totally fool them!" Luffy says jokingly as he laughs, though no one took it as a joke from Luffy.

"Fool who?" Zoro asks jokingly, thinking Luffy was too stupid.

"The journey ahead of you may be dangerous so please be careful." Igaram says as he shakes hands with Vivi, ignoring Luffy's statement.

"You too, Igaram." Vivi says as she smiles. After that, Igaram sails, leaving the others behind.

"Aww, he left…" Luffy says while looking at the ship "Igaram was such a funny guy though… I'd like him to stay more…" Luffy says jokingly.

"He's always been so dependable." Vivi says with a smile, remembering Igaram's words.

' _Farewell, Princess Vivi! I have complete confidence that you'll be able to save our kingdom!'_ Igaram thought as he smiles.

When the four was ready to go away, the ship suddenly blew up by an explosion. A large one to boot. "It can't be…" Nami mutters in disbelief as the others watched silently. "Pursuers!? Already!?"

Luffy takes a deep breath "NAMI! HOW'S THE LOG!?" Luffy suddenly shouted, surprising Nami.

"I-it finished recording!" Nami says as she looks at her log pose.

"THEN LET'S HURRY UP AND GET GOING!" Zoro shouts as Nami nods before looking at Vivi, who stayed looking at the scene right in front of her.

"Vivi! We have to hurry up!" Nami yells, putting her hand on Vivi's left shoulder " If they find us now, Igaram's sacrifice would be in vain!" Nami widens her eyes when Vivi bit her lips. ' _This girl is strong!'_ Nami thought as she hugged Vivi "It's alright! I promise we'll safely get you back to Alabasta!"

"Luffy! GO WAKE THOSE TWO UP AND BRING THEM BACK TO THE SHIP!" Zoro pauses as the two runs "I'll be going ahead to the ship first!"

"Those four managed to save all of East Blue all by themselves..!" Nami says she was comforting Vivi.

"Alright, just leave it to me!" Luffy says as the two goes to the opposite direction.

"Even a shichibukai won't stand a chance against them!"

* * *

 **A/N: Suppie! Sorry guys, I'm just busy lately… Anyways, I might make another story, if I can brainstorm of what to do with the idea I had thought.**


	40. Adventure On Little Garden

**A/N: Sup guys! Sorry that I wasn't able to make new chapters, I'm reaaaaallllyyy sorry! With that, I'm going to answer a couple of questions.**

 **Guest: can you get Luffy to eat the goro goro no mi? as long as devil fruit are compatible, he won't explode.**

 **M: I'm very sorry but I don't plan giving Luffy another devil fruit T.T but if Eiichiro Oda-san would give him one, I'd do it!**

 **u can do it: reach 100,000 words, and your story might come up in the top 5.**

 **M: Top 5…? What's that?**

 **Chrisfragger: How is Zoro going to learn and train these Haki's all he has is a name?**

 **M: Uhh, I placed 'instruction' and stuff so I think he has everything in it, except the Shigan and Rokuogan, it's quite dangerous and maybe I'll let Luffy make him learn it someday.**

 **It's sweat, not sweats. There are no plurals for some words... Food / Sweat.**

 **I'll just assume that English is not your primary language?**

 **M: the plural noun sweats is just informal, and foods is a plural noun but in general term. And I won't answer the question down there, sorry xD**

 **bor902: Please remove the space right after the citation marks**

 **It's meant to be like this "Hello"**

 **Not like this " Hello "**

 **M: I'm very sorry, it's my first time doing this kind of stuff. I'm working on it right now.**

 **Btw, I might make a Boku No Hero Academia fanfic xD If anyone wants me to make one, pm me and if a lot likes it, I'll make one. The fanfics I've thought is in the end.**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 39..._

 _Vivi! We have to hurry up!" Nami yells, putting her hand on Vivi's left shoulder." If they find us now, Igaram's sacrifice would be in vain!" Nami widens her eyes when Vivi bit her lips. 'This girl is strong!' Nami thought as she hugged Vivi. "It's alright! I promise we'll safely get you back to Alabasta!"_

 _"Luffy! GO WAKE THOSE TWO UP AND BRING THEM BACK TO THE SHIP!" Zoro pauses as the two runs, "I'll be going ahead to the ship first!"_

 _"Those four managed to save all of East Blue all by themselves..!" Nami says she was comforting Vivi._

 _"Alright, just leave it to me!" Luffy says as the two goes to the opposite direction._

 _"Even a shichibukai won't stand a chance against them!"_

* * *

Sanji wakes up, feeling that someone was carrying him. Sanji slowly opens his eyes to see a straw hat and black hair. Oh, he was being carried in the back… "WHAT!?"

Luffy shushes him "We're close, don't wake Usopp up." Luffy whispers to him as he turns. Sanji sighs and just relaxes, though there was a part of him that wants to get off, Luffy smelled of the sea. It was a nice smell.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Hurry Vivi!" Nami shouts as they ran. Though, Vivi's face looked troubled.

' _Carue's not here…!'_ Vivi thought as he kept looking everywhere.

While on the boat, Zoro pulled the anchor at ease. He senses Luffy with the two, he turns to see two sleeping Sanji and Usopp. He had to hold back a laugh because it looked incredibly ridiculous. Luffy uses Geppo and goes down towards the deck, making sure it was a gentle landing. He soon puts down the two, making sure that it won't wake them up.

"WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO GO LOOK FOR HIM!" Nami shouts as Luffy facepalms. So much for his hard work. Sanji and Usopp slowly wake up, though Usopp was more shocked.

"BUT I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM HERE…" Vivi shouts back, though she turned quiet the more she talked.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asks while behind him, Luffy was explaining the whole story to Sanji and Usopp.

"She says her duck is missing and won't come even after whistling!" Nami says as sweats were forming more on her face.

"You mean him?" Zoro calmly says as he points on his left, showing Carue, alive and well. Carue quacked as he raised his right wing. "He got on the boat even before me."

" **THAT'S** WHERE YOU WERE!?" Both Vivi and Nami shouted in anger.

"Turn the boat around to head down this river and we should be able to reach the ocean!" Vivi says as she got over it quickly, and entered Going Merry. "We have to leave as quickly as possible!"

"We're off!" Zoro shouts as Merry turns.

"Hey, so how many guys are gonna come after us?" Luffy asks as he punched Sanji and Usopp, who was complaining before.

"I can't say for sure." Vivi pauses as she turns to Luffy "There's reportedly 2000 people working for Baroque Works. And towns like Whiskey Peak aren't uncommon either…"

"You mean we could have 1000 people after us!?" Nami shouts in disbelief as she widens her eyes.

"It's possible considering how serious knowing the Boss' real identity is." Vivi responds calmly as she unconsciously moved near Luffy, which made them surprised.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

While on the fire, there was a shadow of a woman sitting on top of a rock-like place "How foolish…" The woman says, a smirk seen on her face. "Thinking a decoy would work…"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"The fog is lifting." Vivi says as all of them looks on their surroundings. Except for Luffy, who was cooking his own meat ( Not even Sanji knew because he locked the door, to eat it all by himself ) "It's almost morning."

"Be careful not to crash your ship into the rocks near the shore." A woman says as she taps her face with her finger "And congratulations on your escape."

" **WHA!?** " Zoro takes a swift turn, automatically gripping his Wadou. He was just taking a little break, then now this happens. ' _I relaxed too soon!'_

"What a nice ship this is." The woman says, sitting on top of the hand railing.

" **WHO'S THAT!?** " Nami shouts as she was stunned. Luffy, who just got out in the kitchen, looked amused as he was behind her.

"I must tell you Miss Wednesday, I met up with Mr. 8 just a little while ago…" The woman says with a dark look on her.

"Are you saying…" Vivi pauses, her face filled with anger and shock. "It was you who did that to Igaram…!?"

"Sneaking on a pirate's ship is dangerous, you know?" Luffy says as he goes down, the two looked at each other, though Luffy was the first one to break eye contact.

It was hard for him to not hug Robin right on the spot and cry. It was such a long time and he wanted to save Robin as fast as he can.

Robin was stunned for a second. In Luffy's eyes, there was… worry and he looked like he was about to cry in happiness as she saw a little twitch of upwards in the lips. Robin decided to let it go, thinking that she was hallucinating, but she'd put that on the side of her brain just in case.

" **WHAT'RE YOU DOING ALL THE WAY OUT HERE,-** " Vivi pauses as she takes a sharp inhale of breath " **MISS ALL SUNDAY!** "

Nico Robin is a tall, slender woman with shoulder-length black hair. She has eyes with dark, wide pupils. She also has a long, thin, and defined nose. She wore a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots.

"Who is it this time!? Whose partner is she!?" Nami shouts as she looks at Vivi.

"She's Mr. 0's partner…!" Vivi pauses as she didn't stop looking at Miss All Sunday warily. "She's the only one who knows the Boss' true identity, which is why Igaram and I tailed after her, to find out who the Boss was as well!"

"Well technically, it was more like I _let_ you tail after me." Miss All Sunday says as she keeps her face still.

Zoro looks at Luffy, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow ' _You know how to use Haki! Why the hell didn't you warn us!?'_ Zoro says telepathically with Luffy, who just turned away, whistling. Which made him angry. He didn't know why, but if Luffy did that, Miss All Sunday may not be big of a threat.

"I already knew that!" Vivi shouts, anger in her tone. " **AND I BET YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD THE BOSS THAT HIS IDENTITY WAS LEAKED!** "

Luffy kept quiet in the side, letting Vivi take out her frustration.

"Now, now… No need to get so worked up. I only let you follow me because you looked so desperate." Miss All Sunday grins lightly. "And it was too amusing to observe, a single princess who foolishly thinks she can take on the entire Baroque Works organization and save her kingdom… "

It looked like Vivi snapped, she looked like she can't hold herself anymore.

" _Take care, and may we meet again in our homeland."_

" **DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME!** " Vivi shouts in anger. And suddenly, Sanji was on the second floor, a gun in his hands. While Usopp was on the left side, pointing his slingshot at Miss All Sunday. Zoro halfway unsheathed his Wadou, and there was Vivi, surprised and stunned.

"Hey…" Usopp starts as his sweat was starting to form. "Do you understand what's going on…?"

"No…" Sanji says with a serious face, "But what I do know for sure, is that this woman's a threat to my lovely Miss Wednesday…!"

Miss All Sunday closes her eyes and it almost looked like she was going to sigh "Would you please mind,-"

" **WHA-!?** " Usopp shouts as he suddenly gets flung magically the same way Sanji got flung.

"-not pointing such dangerous weapons at me?" Miss All Sunday continues as if no one interrupted her and with no fear in her tone.

"Agh!?" Sanji shouts as the weapons he and Usopp had got taken away from their grasps.

"WHAT!?" Zoro shouted in disbelief. He didn't feel any haki from the woman and he saw hands sprouting just a second that he thought he was hallucinating.

"It's a devil fruit!" Vivi shouts as Nami just stood in disbelief and shock.

Luffy runs to catch Sanji and Usopp, not letting them get hurt. Unnecessary damage isn't needed.

"Wha-?" Nami and Zoro's weapon clattered in the deck at the same time where Luffy caught them.

"Ah!" Zoro shouts as he felt pain where he held the Wadou Ichimonji.

"T-thanks, Luffy…" Usopp says as he stands up in fear, automatically hiding behind the main mast. Luffy sweatdropped but nodded.

"WHAT ABILITY DOES SHE HAVE!?" Zoro shouts as he looks menacingly at Miss All Sunday.

"WHOA! SHE'S A REAL BEAUTY!" Sanji shouts unnecessary compliment, ignoring Luffy who caught him.

"Fufufu… No need to get so riled up. " Miss All Sunday pauses, ignoring Zoro's menacing look. "I haven't come here on any orders nor do I have any reasons for fighting you people."

Zoro and Nami watch in horror as Luffy's straw hat flies to Miss All Sunday. Miss All Sunday's calm face turned to shock as Luffy was suddenly behind her, Luffy's right hand gripping Miss All Sunday's hand lightly and his other hand on his straw hat. "You know… I don't like it when people take my straw hat away." Luffy says with a grin as Miss All Sunday looks at him with shock before returning to her normal façade.

Luffy soon lets go of Miss All Sunday's hand and goes down with his Nakama. Miss All Sunday didn't think that something like that would happen, especially with people who just entered Grand Line. ' _Or did they just came back…?'_ Overall, Miss All Sunday thought that the Strawhat was a threat. "For entertaining me like that, I'll give you all a little reward." Miss All Sunday pauses, "The name of the next place on your journey is,-" Miss All Sunday grins lightly once again "-'Little Garden'. Even if I weren't to lay a single finger on you, it's more than likely that you'd still never reach Alabasta…! Without even meeting Crocodile, the curtains will close on your mission and lives."

"Don't think so. Besides, that was a little rude." Luffy says, not a hint of anger and sadness in his tone. Miss All Sunday looks at him once again, finding Luffy quite amusing.

"YEAH, HOW DARE YOU! Y-YOU BIG MEANIE!" Usopp shouted as Zoro sweatdropped.

"How old are you?" Zoro asks jokingly to Usopp, who ignored him.

"Enough howling, anyone could put up a brave front." Miss All Sunday says as she flicks something towards Vivi. "Yet to know the difficulty that lies ahead and still rush in is an act fit for only fools."

"An Eternal Pose!?" Vivi shouts in disbelief as she looks at Miss All Sunday in both doubt and anger.

"You'll be able to keep right over your future troubles with that. The needle of that Log Pose points to the uninhabited 'Vacant Islands' located right before Alabasta. " Miss All Sunday pauses, "Moreover, the route you'll be navigating on is unknown to Baroque Works so you won't be followed by anyone either."

"What? Is she not a bad person then?" Nami naively asks as she looks at Miss All Sunday.

" **W-WHY WOULD YOU GIVE SUCH A THING TO ME!?** " Vivi shouts, her anger surpassing doubt while her theory of it being a trap raised up.

"… It's probably a trap." Zoro says lazily, despite his guards up.

"Oh, I wonder about that." Miss All Sunday says, testing them.

' _What should I do… I don't want to accept this Log Pose from her of all people but picking the safest and surest route is critical…!'_ Vivi thought as she frowns.

"Vivi, enough wasting time with that." Luffy says as he takes the Eternal Pose away from Vivi, crushing it in his hands with eyes that looked like the Eternal Pose did something to him that made him hate it for the rest of his life.

Nami attempts punching Luffy in the stomach- " **ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?** " –which she failed at. Her angered eyes turned into shock as she got eye contact with Luffy's angered eyes and frown which she really didn't like.

" **Don't you dare think…** "Luffy says as Nami steps back the same way everyone did, (except Miss All Sunday, who was surprised that someone who was so easy-going some time ago had a voice like that ) " **THAT YOU CAN CHOOSE THE PATH OF OUR JOURNEY!** " Luffy shouts as his heart stung for shouting at his soon-to-be-Nakama.

"… I see." Miss All Sunday says as she returns to her. "How unfortunate…"

"LUFFY!" Nami shouts angrily at Luffy, who just huffed in return.

"Well, I don't dislike bold men… Let us meet again if you survive." Miss All Sunday says as she stands up, looking at Luffy. Luffy stays quiet, making Miss All Sunday laugh quietly. Miss All Sunday leaves, jumping to a giant turtle. "Let's go, Banchi."

"Urn." Banchi is a turtle with a dark brown shell and a greyish-green underbelly. He has a depressed or bored look on his face. He is seen smoking a cigar, wears a horizontal-striped white cowboy hat with a pink cloth that ties it to his head.

"WHOA! IT'S A TURTLE!" Luffy says in a (fake) surprised tone. "What a huge turtle…" ' _Though I've seen bigger…'_

"That woman…! I don't have the faintest idea what she's really planning!" Vivi says as she falls to her knees.

"Then it's a waste of time and effort to think about it." Nami says as she smiles, looking at Vivi with both of her hands on her waist.

"We've got an incomprehensible person like her onboard too, you know." Zoro says as he leans on the mast with his arms crossed, looking at that certain person.

"Y-yeah…" Usopp agrees, hiding behind the mass for protection, even if it'll do no good.

"Are you really okay with me riding on your ship…? I may be putting all of you into danger…" Vivi says as Nami sighs.

"Oh please." Name pauses as she kneels down in front of Vivi, putting her pointing finger at Vivi's forehead strongly "It's already _your_ fault that they found out about us and how we look like!" Vivi's sweat fastly appears as Nami's eye scrunches a little. "If you didn't want to trouble us, then you should've done so to begin with!"

"I-I'm sorry." Vivi says as she shakes a little from Nami's finger.

"Right, Luffy?" Nami says as if no one interrupted her. She looks at Luffy with a grin, who only shrugged.

"Enough about that, can someone tell me what's the relationship between Luffy and Vivi?" Zoro says bluntly as all of them looked at Zoro.

"Well… It's a long story." Luffy says as he sits down. "Also, it's morning! Sanji! Time for breakfast!"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Wait a minute, this means that you went to Grand Line before!" Usopp says as his jaw drops to the ground, despite eating in the lounge.

"Yep." Luffy says nonchalantly before eating his food again.

"Wait, what do you mean by Igaram is still alive!?" Vivi shouts as Luffy ignores her.

"Though I only went as far as going to Water 7, then I went back to East Blue to pass the years then I sailed again, which is now." Luffy says as Zoro raises his eyebrow.

"Is that when you asked us to become your nakama?" Zoro asks while Luffy nodded.

"Wait! What do you mean by Igaram is still-"

"Sanji! Food!"

"Don't shout, Shitty Rubber!"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

The next day, Luffy was able to explain the whole thing that happened considering he only told them that they slept and fights were happening.

"I see… Well that's a shame but I guess that also means that I've still got a chance to shine." Sanji pauses, looking at Vivi. "So don't worry! Now that the sleeping prince has awoken, your safety is guaranteed."

"Wow… I'm glad I slept through all that!" Usopp says as he was sweating a little bit.

"Are you jealous, Nami-swan?" Sanji asks as he turns his head to Nami, who had her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"Not really." Nami says bluntly as Luffy laughs.

"By the way, Sanji, you were used as a stepping stool by Zoro." Luffy says as Zoro turns to him, looking as if Luffy had two heads.

"Wait a minute, I couldn't sense you that time-"

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU, YOU MARIMO!"

"WHAT! YOU WANNA FIGHT OR SOMETHIN'!?"

"I wonder if it's gonna snow." Luffy says randomly, looking at the sky, ignoring Zoro and Sanji who was fighting, only for it to end by Nami's fist. "Vivi! Do ya think it'll snow more?"

"Well, it's not like it never snows or anything, but that part of the Grand Line up to the very first island is special." Vivi pauses, "The 7 magnetic fields that stretch from reverse mountain clash together to make things even more unpredictable. So you can't let your guard down even for a minute. Even though it would be quite rare to encounter such bizarre conditions once you've passed the first island, the Grand Line is still by far the most difficult ocean to navigate on. So it's absolutely imperative that you never underestimate the sea!"

"ANYBODY UP FOR SOME SPECIAL DRINKS!?" Sanji suddenly shouts, five drinks on a big orange tray.

"YOU BET WE ARE!" Luffy shouts as he was on a beach chair, Zoro in his left and Usopp in his right, even Carue quacked.

"ARE YOU SURE THINGS'LL BE FINE LIKE THIS!?" Vivi shouts as she looks at Nami, who just got out in the lounge, Vivi points at the five. "I CAN UNDERSTAND LUFFY-NII BEING EASY-GOING BUT…"

"It'll be fine." Nami says as she sips her own special drink, "They'll work hard when we come across rough seas. It's not like they want to die or anything. Here." Nami gives Vivi's special drink.

"That's… True…" Vivi pauses, "But at this rate…"

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Luffy-nii, you're cheating again!" Vivi says as she pouts, the others say their words of agreement._

" _That's right! We were on your back and you still found us! Is your devil fruit really rubber!?"_

" _Yeah!'_

" _Shishishishi, I'm strong enough to know who's behind my back, and you guys should too!" Luffy says while grinning._

 _ **PRESENT**_

Vivi shakes her head. "… No, I don't have anything to worry about!" Vivi says as she watches the five.

"Oh, looks like this duck knows how to drink!" Sanji says while grinning "Tastes good, right? Drink up, buddy!" Carue quacks in return.

"Hey, Usopp. Can you make us some fishing rods?" Luffy asks while grinning brightly at Usopp.

"Fishing, eh? Not a bad idea" Zoro says, looking somewhere else to avoid Luffy's face.

"GAH! FINE I WILL! JUST STOP GRINNING LIKE THAT!" Usopp shouts as Luffy only laughs.

"Being on this ship,-" Nami pauses as she grins, "-sure makes you lose the will to even worry, doesn't it?" Vivi smiles and nods.

"Yes… It's quite relaxing…" Vivi says as the birds caw behind her.

"Hey look, it's a dolphin!" Sanji says as he sits in the railing, watching the dolphin.

"Oh!" Luffy grins, holding his straw hat because of the strong wind.

"Oh, it's so cu-" Nami wasn't able to finish her sentence as the dolphin jumped.

" **IT'S FREAKIN' HUGE!** "

"LET'S GO!" Luffy shouts with a grin on his face, raising his fists up in the air.

"AYE-AYE, CAP'N!" Zoro and the others shout with a grin. Nami runs to the side and checks on the Log Pose.

"There's no doubt about it. Our next destination is…" Nami pauses as the waves get calmer. "That island!"

"WOOHOO!" Luffy jumps in happiness as he leans in the railing to see the island. "OUR SECOND ISLAND ON GRAND LINE!"

"We should be careful…" Vivi pauses as she looks at Luffy, "I'm worried about what Miss All Sunday said about this island."

"Y-y-you don't think there are monsters here, do you?" Usopp asks, looking around frantically.

"Beats me." Sanji says as he crosses his arms. "But we gotta stock up on some food pretty soon. I wasn't able to restock at all at the last town."

"Sanji, I took some of their stocks when you were asleep, it's in my room." Luffy says as he grins at him.

"Wait, even if you restocked, why the hell is it on your room?" Sanji asks, making Luffy pause a little.

"Well… It's so that I won't sneak in the kitchen and steal some food, I'll just have to cook it and I won't be able to bother you." Luffy says as Sanji looks at him before nodding.

"That's okay but I'll take some if I need to." Sanji says while Luffy nods.

"But man, just look at this place…" Zoro pauses as he looks around, "It's like a land yet to be explored by people. The entire island is a thick jungle."

"I can't say I see anything that would deserve such a cute name like that though…" Sanji says as he puffs out smoke.

"So this is Little Garden…!" Usopp says shakily as he looks around frantically in fear.

"Just what about this island is _little_?" Nami says as she pauses, looking at a plant that has a twirling end. "And look! I've never seen plants like these even in my encyclopedia!"

"Luffy, you said you traveled in Grand Line before, right?" Zoro pauses as he looks at Luffy, who nodded. "Did your Log Pose pointed here or not?"

"Well, I used Eternal Pose to go to Alabasta then I used Log Pose for the rest." Luffy says as Vivi looks at him as if he had two heads.

"I never knew that… And how were you able to get an Eternal Pose? It comes with a really high price!" Vivi asks as everyone looked at Luffy, who just shrugged.

"I have my own ways."

" **GYAAA! GYAAA!** " A horrible sound was heard while Luffy just stood there, grinning as if he heard nothing.

"KYAAA!" Nami shouts in fear as she hides behind Luffy, hands on her ears. "What was that just now!?" Nami shouts as she goes to her original place now that the sound was gone.

"Terrified Nami-swan is so cute~!" Sanji swooned as he grins, "Don't worry, it's just a normal bird. And even on this island, is nothing but your average jungle!" Oh, how wrong he was…

"I don't think so." Luffy says as he looks at the bird with a lizard or dinosaur face. It goes down towards Going Merry and flew up when it was close in banging on it.

"DOES THIS **SOUND** LIKE YOUR AVERAGE JUNGLE!?" Nami shouts as Sanji only looked normal and Vivi to be a little bit surprised.

"THAT SOUNDED LIKE A VOLCANO EXPLODING OR SOMETHING!" Usopp shouted as he placed his hands on his ears.

A loud growl of a tiger was heard on the right side of the Going Merry, causing them to look at it. "A TIGER!?" Nami shouts in fear before seeing the tiger fall down with its own blood. Nami turns to them with a horrified face. "THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT NORMAL! OTHERWISE, WHY WOULD A TIGER, KING OF THE JUNGLE, COLLAPSE COVERED IN ITS OWN BLOOD!?"

Usopp nods, his hands crossed, "Alright, then it's decided. We are to not set foot on this island!"

"Let's just quietly wait on our ship, and leave the very second our Log Pose finishes recording!" Nami pauses as she smiles a little on her idea "After all, we have to hurry on to Alabasta as soon as possible."

"SANJI!" Luffy pauses, a large grin on his face. "Prepare a lunchbox!"

Sanji looks at him, "A lunchbox?"

"YEAH, A PIRATE LUNCHBOX!" Luffy says eagerly as he leans on the railing as if it was stopping him from running. "I smell adventure ahead!"

Nami runs to Luffy, shaking Luffy's vest with her two hands. "W-wait just a second! Where do you think you're going?"

Luffy gives Nami an insanely bright grin. "On an adventure! Shishishi! Wanna come along?"

Nami turns to cry, ' _Oh no, it's too late to stop him. He's too fired up!'_

"Sanji! Prepare my lunchbox!" Luffy yells as Sanji goes to the Lounge.

"Alright, just hang on a moment." Sanji says calmly with no excitement.

"Luffy-nii, could I come along with you!?" Vivi asks as Luffy turns to her with a thumbs up.

"Sure, sure!" Luffy says as Vivi smiles in return.

"EVEN YOU!?" Nami shouts in disbelief, Vivi turns to her.

"Yes… Just standing around here doing nothing is only going to end up making me think about my worries again. " Vivi pauses, "So I may as well try to clear my head until the Log Pose finishes recording!" Vivi turns to Carue. "It'll be fine! Luffy-nii and Carue will be by my side, after all."

Carue turns to her with a gobsmacked expression, Nami sweatdrops "Your trusty _bodyguard_ looks too scared to even quack…"

"Then allow me to make a Lunchbox Of Love for you, Vivi-chan~" Sanji says with excitement, unlike some time ago.

"Could you also make another drink for Carue as well?" Vivi asks with an excited smile.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"ALRIGHT,-" Luffy and the two jumps to land, "-LET'S GO!"

"We'll be back!" Vivi shouts as she turns to the others, Carue follows Luffy, who looked too ecstatic for the adventure.

"That Miss Wednesday's got some guts." Usopp says after the three was out of their sight.

"I guess it's expected of one who infiltrated Baroque Works." Nami says as her respect for Vivi skyrocketed.

"Well, since I'm not doing anything either,-" Zoro pauses, exercising his neck "-I'll go for a walk."

" **A WALK!?** " Usopp yells in disbelief while Zoro ignored him and jumped out of the ship.

"Yo Zoro, wait!" Sanji shouts, running to the railing.

"Hm?" Zoro turns to hear Sanji out.

"We're running out of food onboard so if you see any animals that look to be edible, can you hunt it down and bring it back?" Sanji says while Zoro just turned.

"Sure thing. I'll go hunt for some animals that you'd never be able to kill yourself." Zoro says while Sanji had a tick of annoyance in his forehead.

" **WAIT RIGHT THERE!** " Sanji shouts while Zoro just turned to him once again with a serious face like he always has, but with the serious aura.

"Huh?" Zoro says while Sanji looked at him angrily.

"Did, I hear you wrong, or did you just imply that you could hunt a bigger game than I can…?" Sanji says slowly while Zoro just puts his hands on his pockets.

"Isn't that obvious?" Zoro says while Sanji raised his left leg to jump out of the ship.

"THAT'S IT! I CHALLENGE YOU AT HUNTING!" Sanji shouts as he jumps out.

"Why does everyone on this ship have to be like that…" Nami says shakily as she cries.

"Whoever brings back the most kilogram of meat will be the winner!" Sanji shouts while pointing at Zoro challengingly, going to the right.

"Fine by me, though in my case, it'll be tonnes of meat." Zoro sneered as he goes to the left side.

"I know exactly how you feel, Nami. Don't cry, at least I'm by your side." Usopp says shakily, also crying.

By the time Zoro and Sanji left, the two looked at each other "Ah."

"Why can't you be a little more dependable?" Usopp says, once again crying.

"THAT'S **MY** LINE!" Nami shouts in anger as the two falls to the floor. "Wait a second…"

"Hm?" Usopp says as he becomes interested.

"I feel like I've read this in a book before…" Nami pauses, slightly frowning. "I'm sure I've heard of it…"

"Heard of what?" Usopp asks while looking at Nami.

"Of Little Garden."

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Hey, check this out! I found an Ammonite!" Luffy shouts as Vivi looks at him weirdly.

"Ammonite… Aren't they extinct?" Vivi asks while looking at Luffy, who grinned at her.

"Yep!" Luffy says while Vivi made a shocked face, "Have an idea what kind of island this is now?"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Not this." Nami says while the books fall down "Not that."

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Carue makes a shocked face while Luffy just grinned at what he was seeing "Woah…"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Where'd I put it…" Nami pauses, frantically looking for the book "I know I read it pretty recently… Shoot, I can't remember!"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"That's one big dinosaur!" Luffy says while grinning, he has seen tons of book from his former life so he knew what kind of dinosaur it was, but he decided to stay quiet.

"A DINOSAUR!" Vivi shouted in disbelief while Vivi's sweat forms, "That means this is a prehistoric island!"

"You just figured that out?" Luffy says in amusement while Vivi ignored him.

"This island's still stuck in the age of dinosaurs!" Vivi pauses, "Because of the difficulty in navigating from one island to another on Grand Line, foreign interaction is rare, giving rise to unique cultures in each land." Vivi says, her tone mixed with fear but at the same time, with interest. "And so… This island is one such product of Grand Line's chaos… It's an island trapped back in the age of dinosaurs!"

"That's a great explanation and all, but you gotta hide your interest or Igaram will kill me for infecting you with one of my personality." Luffy says while riding the Apatosaurus.

"DON'T RIDE ON IT!"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"USOPP! USOPP!" Nami shouts, the book in her hand.

"What, did you found the book?" Usopp asks, a little uneasy at Nami's horrified expression.

"We're in trouble! On this island-" Nami wasn't able to finish her sentence as a loud crack was heard. Nami and Usopp turn to see a large shadow that almost reaches the large trees.

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!** "

" **GYAAAAAAAAAA** "

" _To its_

 _Inhabitants,_

 _This island is_

 _like a Little_

 _Garden._

 _An island of giants, 'Little_

 _Garden.' That_

 _Is what I have_

 _Decided to name_

 _this island._

 _-Explorer_

 _Louis Arnote-_

* * *

 **A/N: Sup guys! I'm so sorry, I couldn't upload because I've been going out for some important reasons, I'm really sorry!**

 **So, this is the list of fanfics I've thought**

 **Android!Izuku**

 **"This one is a success!" A man's voice echoed as the said man grinned. "Open your eyes, project X!" The man said with a hopeful tone.**

 **At the same time, project X's eyes opened slowly, due to the sound, making the man laugh in happiness. "THIS IS THE VERY FIRST SUCCESSFUL ATTEMPT! THIS IS CERTAINLY A SIGHT FOR A SCIENTIST SUCH AS ME!" The man shouted as project X had an expressionless face.**

 **"Project... X..." Project X says as the man grinned wider.**

 **"Rejoice, project X! You wouldn't end up being a trash like them!" The man says as he points where there were children whimpering in fear. "You were specially made! You could bleed, you could learn, you could have feelings!" Project X looked at the lab-coated man, who had his facial expression like a psychopath.**

 _ **"You're special. You're nothing like them."**_

 **"If I could create more, All for One wouldn't bother me again!" The scientist says as he laughs and kept muttering other things.**

 **After that, the door blew up, revealing a large man with blonde hair and another large man with fire in his body. The scientist fell down in fear as he shakes. "A-A-All Might...! E-Endeavor...!" The scientist says in fear as project X fell to the ground due to the explosion, as if project X was a newborn child.**

 **"You have nothi-" Before All Might could continue, Endeavor grabbed the scientist forcefully, putting cuffs at the same time.**

 **"Your security system is too low that each and every of the villains got beaten up before they could speak! I wonder why they even signed up for it." Endeavor says as All Might sighs, going to the children.**

 **While All Might was talking to the kids, giving them smiles and hopeful eyes, the scientist looks at project X.**

 **"PROJECT X! PROTECT ME!" The scientist shouted as All Might and Endeavor looked at project X, who just looked at the scientist with expressionless eyes. "I SAID, PROTECT ME!" Then the scientist widened his eyes.**

 **He made a grave mistake.**

 **Project X hasn't learned anything yet.**

 **"Project X...? Isn't that a kid?" Endeavor says as he looks at the naked greenette 'kid'. All Might, who was done with the kids, goes towards him, picking project X up. After a while, All Might gasps**

 **"Don't tell me... You...!" All Might lost his smile, shaking in rage. The kid was cold. The kid looked dull and lifeless, yet it had a life. "You've lost your mind..!" All Might holds him close, getting up.**

 **The other heroes barged in, thus helping the two heroes do their job quickly. After going out at the place, a group of police soon came in after that.**

 **"Take him away." Endeavor says as the police bowed to him and quickly took the scientist.**

 **"All Might, who's that kid?" The number four hero, Best Jeanist, asks while it also caught the attention of the others. They look at the now-covered greenette kid.**

 **"This... It's human but it's not...!" All Might says as he pauses, "... That crazy scientist created this child with someone else's system...!"**

 **The others gasped in horror as they look at Project X. "Then he's alive. He may be made out of metal or some other things but if he was created alive, then we can give this child a better life." An animal with a quirk, Nezu, says after coming out in Detective Tsukauchi's car.**

 **"... That's good and all, but what will you say if it discovers he or she isn't human?" Detective Tsukauchi asks as everyone quiets down.**

 **"Then I won't let this child know." All Might says with determination. Sure, the child would learn it someday, but he would do everything to make it last as long as he can.**

 **Time travel!Izuku**

 **Midoriya Izuku was very stunned.**

 **"It's alright now, Izuku-kun." Midoriya Inko, Izuku's mother, says while cradling him.**

 **He has no idea why this unfortunate ( or fortunate ) thing happened to him.**

 **He just freakin' time traveled.**

 **Guys, there's also a villain!Izuku. I'm soon going to make a poll for this, so there, you can vote which one.**

 **Thanks guys!**


	41. Special Chapter 3

**A/N: Sup guys! Thanks to those who reviewed! This is a special chapter for the 200** **th** **review!**

 **By the way, some things will be answered at the end xD**

 **Sorry, it's short T.T**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 **How Luffy's Grandpa knew he time traveled.**

"Grandpa! Look, I'm strong enough to beat the monkeys!" Young Luffy says proudly ( even though he knew he can do it ) as he stares at his grandpa.

"Dahahahaha! You're already growing up!" Garp says as he laughs once again. Luffy just defeated five monkeys at ease. Garp thought that it would take a while, but it seems he was wrong.

"It's all because of your training, Grandpa!" Luffy says happily as he hugs Garp. It's been such a long time since the eye-tearing day and currently, his brothers were glaring at Garp ( except Corazon, who was sleeping beside Law ) for getting all Luffy's attention.

"Dahahahaha! Damn right, so don't forget the pain I ever gave you, got it?" Garp says as he ruffles Luffy's hair with a grin. Garp soon stands up, confusing Luffy. "It's already late since you finished the training earlier than I expected, let's go back to the hut and eat!"

"MEAT!" Luffy automatically shouted as he ran towards the hut, leaving his Grandpa, Corazon, and brothers behind.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After Corazon's lecture and his Grandpa's punch of love, they ate with the usual commotion.

"Lu, what's wrong? You're eating slower than usual." Ace says as he looks at Luffy with worry. Luffy though, was shocked. He ate as fast as he was normally and now he knows that Ace was too observing.

"Shishishishi, I just feel-" Luffy was cut off and got carried by Ace.

"LUFFY'S FEELING SICK! HE'S SICK!" Ace shouts in panic as everyone dropped their food and also started to panic.

'I haven't said anything yet...' Luffy thought as he sweatdropped. "I'm not sick, I was just thinking some stuff." That made things worse as everyone was more shocked.

"LUFFY WAS THINKING!?"

"MY LITTLE GRANDSON WOULDN'T THINK! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CUTE GRANDSON!?"

"DID LAW REPLACED LU'S BRAIN!?"

"I didn't. I certainly wouldn't. Still, this is a shocking discovery, maybe there's more than of what I've seen."

Luffy glared at Law playfully. The joke Law made was really offending.

"I'M ALRIGHT! SO DON'T WORRY AND FREAK OUT! I'M JUST GROWING UP, THAT'S ALL!" Luffy shouted in anger. Well, it made things more complicated.

"NO! I DON'T WANT MY LITTLE LU TO GROW UP!"

"OLD MAN! CAN YOU CALL A WITCH TO MAKE LUFFY STAY THE WAY HE IS!?"

"I DON'T KNOW ANY WITCHES, BUT MAYBE WE COULD LEARN IT AND MAKE MY CUTE GRANDSON STAY THE WAY HE IS!"

"If you make him stay the way he is, I'm sure I'd replace his brain one day."

Luffy, once again, glared at Law, who looked at him smugly. Luffy was starting to get irritated, he wouldn't want to lash out, but at the same time he wants to smack them for being stupid. " **SHUT UP!** " Luffy shouts in anger as everyone got quiet. Whoops, he just took out a little bit of Haoshoku Haki. Garp looked at him in shock, meeting Luffy's also shocked eyes. The others got quiet as they felt it, though they don't know what it was. Luffy grabs Garp's hand and starts running, making everyone return to their senses.

"Wait, Lu!"

"Where are you two going!?"

"Lu-ya!"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Luffy, where did you learn..." Garp couldn't finish what he was saying as he was too shocked.

Luffy sighs and sits on a rock, making Garp also sit. "I'm from the future." Luffy says bluntly, not giving Garp any time to be prepared.

"What?" Garp says quietly as he pauses first before laughing "Dahahahaha! I never knew you could make jokes now, Luffy!" Garp looks at Luffy, who wore a blank stare. "You're joking... Right?" Garp asks as he himself was unsure.

"No, I'm not. I'm from the future." Luffy says again. This time though, Garp fainted, leaving Luffy amused.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Garp woke up in a futon, making him sigh in relief. 'So it all was just a dream!'

Garp stands up, going outside. Garp grins in pride as he finds his little cute grandsons sparring and getting food. Though...

Luffy grins rather weirdly at him for a second, making him shocked. What if it wasn't a dream?

"Luffy, come here for a second." Garp says as Luffy gets closer to him, ignoring the three kids who were glaring at him for taking their cute little Lu away.

"Yep, I came from the future." Luffy says straightforwardly, not caring if Garp just woken up. He didn't want to leave anything as a dream.

Garp gave him a gobsmacked face before fainting once again, leaving Luffy amused once again. His brothers gave him a questioning look.

"What was that?" Ace asks while Luffy shrugs before sparring with them once again, leaving the fainted Garp to the marines who took him in a quite frantic way.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Garp once again woke up. Garp notices he was in a different place, it was slightly- Garp runs and opens the door with force, making the crew surprised.

"Why are we sailing away?" Garp asks calmly, which was weird.

"Sir, we got a call from the headquarters and-" The poor marine wasn't able to finish as he was punched in the jaw by Garp.

"WE'RE GOING BACK!" Garp shouts as his crew tries stopping him. It was no dream, and he had to ask Luffy a lot of things.

"B-BUT SIR! THEY SAID WE-" Another poor marine couldn't finish as he was punched in the jaw too.

"I DON'T CARE!" And thus, the poor crew were holding off Garp for a day.

* * *

 **A/N: See? Told ya it was really short! T.T I'm so sorry for disappointing you guys…**

 **notice5: how op is luffy right now? is he as strong as a yonko or as strong as a pirate king?**

 **M: He's probably stronger than Roger now since, in his former life, it was quite modern than Roger's time.**

 **u can do it: top 5 are consider the best one piece fanfics.**

 **M: Wait wait wait, where can I find these fanfics? XD I'm so sorry for asking too many questions, I have no idea where I can find these stuff.**


	42. Dorry and Brogy

**A/N: Sup guys! I'm so sorry for the slow updates, I've been busy lately xD Now, let's go and answer a good question that almost went unnoticed by other people xD**

 **Buterflypuss: So, I'm re-reading this and enjoy the story so far, so don't think I'm complaining. But re-reading this just made me realize...if Sabo was still alive I don't think Luffy would accept Rogers offer without at least asking if his only living family could join him in the past. Luffy would probably worry about whether leaving without Sabo would be abandoning him or not. He'd think at least offering Sabo the chance to go back with him would be worth it, wouldn't he? After all, if there's one thing that makes Luffy weirdly selfish yet not is his consideracy for the feelings of those he cares about and his desire to have them with him whenever possible. He'd probably think that having someone who remembers with him would be nice and the risk of leaving them *alone* in a sucky timeline would be something he'd never do. I'm not saying Sabo would have to or possibly even be able to go back with him but for Luffy to not even think about what would happen to his only living family member if he went back...doesn't sound like him.**

 **M: Actually, Luffy knew that he didn't leave Sabo alone. This is kinda hard to explain xDD Luffy's death was the key to time travel, he is still in the same world, not in another dimension. I'm a bad explainer, so I'm so sorry. It's like when Luffy was in his former timeline, it was 2018 ( An example guys). But when he died, he went back on time and now living in 1998, in the same world (An example!). I'm so sorry, this is a bad explanation xDD. In other words, Luffy did not leave Sabo alone. And for Luffy to ask Sabo to go back with him… Luffy probably didn't want Sabo to go through hell nor remember it.**

 **question smile: is their gonna be a big battle where luffy single handedly fights the entire navy if he's strong as a pirate king?**

 **M: I won't answer that one, that would be a spoiler! xD**

 **iamafoxnamedVaux: I don't know if you meant to say "his fucking straw hat... that was the last straw" as a pun, but it made me giggle. Also, love this story, this is the second time I've read it this month.**

 **M: I'm surprised you saw that xD Yes, I meant it as a pun xD**

 **And… Boku No Hero Academia first chapter is done! Also, I might make two for everyone's satisfaction, tell me if you guys want me to do so.**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

Last _time in Chapter 40..._

 _"USOPP! USOPP!" Nami shouts, the book in her hand._

 _"What, did you found the book?" Usopp asks, a little uneasy at Nami's horrified expression._

 _"We're in trouble! On this island-" Nami wasn't able to finish her sentence as a loud crack was heard. Nami and Usopp_ turns _to see a large shadow that almost reaches the large trees._

 _" **AHHHHHHHHHH!** "_

 _" **GYAAAAAAAAAA** "_

 _"To its_

 _Inhabitants,_

 _This island is_

 _like a Little_

 _Garden._

 _An island of giants, 'Little_

 _Garden.' That_

 _Is what I have_

 _Decided to name_

 _this island._

 _-Explorer_

 _Louis Arnote-_

* * *

' _Nami and Usopp should be with Brogy right now…'_ Luffy thought as he looks around "I'd sure like to eat lunch up here!" Luffy says as the dinosaur kept munching on the grass with a blank face. "Oh, there're volcanoes!" Luffy pauses as he spots the dinosaurs Brogy and Dorry once took out "And also two large dinosaur bones!"

"Get down, Luffy-niisan! It's too dangerous…! It may seem docile but it's still a dinosaur!" Vivi shouts as Luffy laughs.

"It's fine, This kind of dinosaur is a herbivore! Let's go check the-" Before Luffy could finish his sentence, the dinosaur flips him and eats his whole body when he was finished with the grass "Ah."

" **LUFFY-NIISAN!** " Vivi shouts as she turns white including Carue. The two watched in horror as the dinosaur chomped and gulped Luffy.

At the same time, the dinosaur's neck gets cut in half by a giant, showing Luffy, while Vivi fell to her knees while Carue was knocked unconscious. "GEGYAGYAGYA!" Dorry, a giant, laughs as he held Luffy in his left hand. "Aren't you a lively one! I haven't had any guests for a long time!"

Dorry is a well-built giant with a long beard. He generally dresses in a Viking attire with a helmet that goes over his eyes. He is so large that Luffy can fit in the palm of his hand. He is 158 years old (before time skip), which means that he is a giant in the prime of his life.

"Oh, an Elbaf Warrior!" Luffy shouts in fake surprise while Dorry laughs.

"Indeed I am! GEGYAGYAGYA! I'm Elbaf's strongest warrior, Dorry!" Dorry shouts as Vivi looks stunned.

"It's… A giant!" Vivi says softly, not having the strength for a louder voice "This is my first time seeing one… Though I have heard rumors about them…"

"Let me invite you folks to my place!" Dorry shouts with a smile, looking at Vivi and Carue at the process.

"Agh!" Vivi says as she flinches "He spotted me…"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

While in Brogy's place, Nami and Usopp sits in a wood, in front of them was Brogy, a giant who dresses in a Viking costume, which consists of a red overall with golden button straps, fur linings, a leather strap around his right shoulder and another as a belt, yellow pants with black stripes and fur linings at the bottom, yellow shoes, and a red helmet with two horns. Brogy has a blond beard shaped like an ax's blade, beady eyes, a wide grin, and a pig-like nose.

"There! It's all cooked up!" Brogy says as he offers the dinosaur who bit him awhile ago to Nami and Usopp.

"W-We're not hungry." Nami says as the two sat in a stiff position. Nami and Usopp were found by Brogy when the two was at the ship, explaining of the large shadow they saw and how they were at Brogy's place.

"Psst. There're skeletons all around us…" Usopp whispers to Nami, looking at the skulls in horror.

"I know…" Nami whispers back as she sees one of the skull clacks, going down.

"No need to decline out of modesty! Eat as much as you want! Dinosaur meat's especially delicious, you know!"

'It seems we're going to be eaten too…" Usopp whispers, the two crying comically.

"It's fine, we're not up for much of a meal." Usopp and Nami chorused as the two lost hope.

"It's only too obvious that he's trying to fatten us up so he can enjoy human meal… We're too young to die…" Nami pauses her whispering "But maybe that's the best time to eat humans…" Nami looks at Brogy in fear "Umm, Mr. Brogy… May I ask you one question…?"

"Hm? What is it, girl?" Brogy says as he chomps the side of the meat at ease.

"H-how long does it t-take for the Log Pose to finish recording on this island…?" Usopp asks while Brogy looked at them with his ever-so-present grin.

" **One full year.** " That struck the two as they fell comically "So take it easy while you're here! Gabababababa!" Brogy adds, ignoring the two's tears.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

While at Dorry's home, Luffy and Dorry laughs while eating food. "This is really good, Dorry-san!" Luffy says as he munches the huge dinosaur meat, leaving it half.

"GEGYAGYAGYAGYA! And your little pirate lunchbox is pretty good too!" Dorry says back, making Luffy laugh while eating, resulting in him on chocking.

"You bet it is!" Luffy says between his pants after gulping the food down "I would've kicked your ass if you said it tasted bad!"

"GYAGYAGYAGYA!" Dorry laughs, slapping at the floor "Aren't you a funny one!"

While on the sidelines, Carue slurps what was on the small barrel and Vivi look at surprise but with fear "T-they're getting along so well…"

"But Dorry-san… You have Elbaf to live in, so why are you here?" Luffy asks, remembering what happened and felt himself clutching the meat quite tightly.

"I do, I'm surprised you know about it!" Dorry says, yet continues "It's located somewhere on Grand Line… But my village, has a certain law." Luffy stops eating, trying to look interested as if he didn't know about it yet. "If a quarrel breaks out in my village and you can't settle it on your own, then we beseech our God Elbaf for his judgment. " Dorry pauses "Elbaf is just and bestows divine protection on those in right. He'll ensure the survival of the righteous. I've gotten involved in a quarrel myself, and so this island, has served as the battleground between me and a certain other giant. The one who's in the right shall triumph and survive." Dorry laughs "But it's been 100 years since! We just can't seem to settle our duel! GEGYAGYAGYA!"

"Maybe God Elbaf doesn't want you two to die." Luffy says as he shrugs.

"I'm surprised that you're _not_ surprised that It's been 100 years! You're really an eccentric one!" Dorry says, pausing. "But we never know if God Elbaf doesn't want us to die, so the two of us might as well settle this until we die."

"But even if you do live longer, how could you still want to fight even after 100 years!?" Vivi shouts, frowning. "Is there any reason in continuing to fight!?" Vivi pauses, the volcano erupting. " **YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER, AREN'T YOU!?** "

Dorry's eyes get shadowed, standing up. "Looks like it's about time…" Dorry pauses "Not sure when we exactly decided it, but the eruption of that middle volcano, is the signal for battle."

"What…! YOU TWO CAN'T POSSIBLY HATE EACH OTHER SO MUCH THAT YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO TRY AND KEEP ON KILLING EACH OTHER FOR OVER 100 YEARS!" Vivi pauses, taking a deep breath. " **JUST WHAT EXACTLY WAS THE CAUSE FOR YOUR QUA-** "

"Vivi…" Luffy says, shutting Vivi up. "It's not about that anymore…"

"Yes," Dorry says, taking his sword. "It's about pride now." As he finished, Brogy showed up, his ax in his hands. " **And we forgot the reason…** " The two clashes, air going around them strongly. " **AGES AGO!** "

 _A few days ago…_

While on the certain part of Grand Line, Holiday Island, a man who has a big three top knot is currently sitting in a beach chair, sipping tea. "Mr. 3!" A small child that's sitting beside the top knotted man, calls out the top knotted man, looking at him.

"What is it, hmm? Ah, hold on a moment." The top knotted man pauses, or who is called as Mr. 3, sips tea. "Ahh… When it comes to black tea, nothing beats Earl Grey, you know?"

"I'm bored." The small child says bluntly as the paper she's holding flaps due to the wind.

"You say you're bored, but you're not exactly fond of working either, aren't you?" Mr. 3 says, still enjoying his black tea.

"Yup." The small child says, not giving any emotion on her face.

"Then why don't you try to enjoy this blissful time away from our duties?" Mr. 3 says, sipping tea once again. "After all, leisurely enjoying our break is also one of our privileges as an officer agent, you know? And also… Would you mind not calling me by my codename so casually in a public place like this?" Mr .3 pauses, "Otherwise, don't you think people will find out I'm Mr. 3?"

Mr. 3 is an average-sized man with a rather frail-looking build. Like other male Baroque Works, Mr. 3 has his number hidden somewhere on his costume. For Mr. 3 he both has 3's visible on his vest design, upper part of his glasses, and one big 3 achieved through his top knot. He also wears glasses and has neatly combed hair. He is also wearing a Log Pose on his left wrist.

"Oh, really?" The small child also called as Miss Goldenweek, has relatively large eyes and circles of blush on her cheeks. She is fairly short in stature and wears her dark red hair tied in braided pigtails. Her attire consists of a wide-brimmed pink hat with a green band, a dark blue T-shirt with the word "GOLDEN" written on it in orange, a sky blue cloud-patterned button-down shirt, a maroon-colored overalls skirt with the top folded down, blue striped stockings, and big red shoes with white cuffs and white soles.

"By the way…" Mr. 3 pauses, resting his head on the chair, looking at Miss Goldenweek with his left eyebrow raised. "You've been staring intently at that paper for the past few days. What is it exactly?"

"An order from the Boss." Miss Goldenweek says, showing the paper in front of him with a blank face.

"CAN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER!?" Mr.3 shouts in anger, having a tick of annoyance in his forehead.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Mr. 3 takes a sip of his Earl Grey as he looks at the paper "It seems Mr.5 has been beaten…" Mr. 3 pauses "Oh, don't you wish if somebody were to be beaten it'd be Mr. 2?"

"Then we could be promoted." Miss Goldenweek says as she still keeps her calm and laidback face.

"Well, if only Mr. 5 has been beaten, the matter is nothing to panic about, don't you think?" Mr. 3 pauses "After all, that man is just an overconfident fool who overestimates his abilities. No matter how powerful one's devil fruit ability is,-" Mr. 3 sips the whole tea, his head tilted on top. "Without the talent to use it effectively, one will forever be a useless bum." Mr. 3 puts his cup back on his table, showing his serious face. " **A brilliant criminal uses his brilliant intellect to carry out his objectives, you know. Why don't we go and teach 'them' the terror of antagonizing a criminal organization?** "

 _At the present…_

Brogy almost slashes Dorry's helmet, the two grinning even with bruises on their body. "Don't you long for our home, Dorry?" Brogy asks as they kept exchanging blows.

"That's exactly why I'll crush you today and leave for Elbaf at once, Brogy!" Dorry yells as he shouts a war cry, thrusting his sword. Brogy jumps, dodging the sword.

" **SERYAAA!** " Brogy shouts, pulling his large ax down to hit Brogy in the head.

"Agh!" Nami shouts as she covers her eyes in fright. Dorry takes the ax in the helmet, sliding off before it hits him just a few centimeters.

"H-H-HE TOOK IT RIGHT ON THE HELMET!" Usopp shouts as scratches his head in fright, crying comically. "IF HE RECEIVED THAT BLOW JUST A FEW CENTIMETRES OFF, IT'D HAVE MEANT INSTANT DEATH!" Usopp falls to the ground as the two kept fighting, the trees being cut at the same time. "W-what a fight… All of their attacks are aiming for each other's vital points to kill with one blow!"

"And they've been fighting like this for over 100 years…!?" Nami says in disbelief after taking her hands off her eyes. "But it's good for us…" Nami stands up, looking at Usopp with her hands reaching out to Usopp "This is our chance to escape! Let's go, Usopp!"

"Wow…" Usopp says as he focuses on the battle with amazement.

"Usopp?" Nami says while Usopp ignores her.

" _The reason? I forgot that long ago! GABABABA!"_

"Even without any reason, they fight like this…" Usopp says as he watches the two clash, crossing his arms.

"God, what a nuisance they are…" Nami says while Usopp frowns.

"You fool! This is what a man's fight is!" Usopp says as Nami looks at him questioningly.

"…What?" Nami says, her tone almost saying as if she was offended.

"Let's say that there's a metaphorical flag raised in their hearts... And those flags are more important than their very lives!" Usopp pauses "They don't want their flags to be broken no matter what…! And so, to protect that flag, they continue this fight for over 100 years!" Usopp grins at them while Brogy and Dorry clash their two weapons. " **Can't you see!? This is a real battle of pride, between two warriors!** "

"Well, I'm not interested in any of that stuff so I'm going to take off!" Nami says as she raises her hands and turns away.

"I'm going to stay here a bit longer and watch!" Usopp says as his eyes never left the fight. "This is it! This is what I meant by a Brave Warrior of the Seas! I want to become a proud warrior just like them!"

Nami looks at him before sitting at the tree and sighing "Hmph… So you want to become a giant, huh…"

" **DID YOU LISTEN TO ANYTHING I JUST SAID!?** " Usopp says as he stomps his foot in anger and shock. "If there's a village full of warriors like them, I'd sure like to visit it one day!" Usopp finishes with a grin.

Brogy dodges the sword in his neck, cutting it up just a little. While Dorry dodges Brogy's ax near his head. The two falls on the force, still going up, slamming their shields at each other's head.

"73,466 fights,-"

"-and 73,466…"

"… Draws." The two finishes as they fell on the ground with a thud, their surroundings completely destroyed.

"GABABABABA! Hey, Dorry!" Brogy starts as he laughs with blood spitting. "I got some rum from guests!"

"Excellent! I haven't had rum for so long!" Dorry shouts, also spitting blood form his laugh. "Pour me some, will ya!? GEGYAGYAGYA!"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"GEGYAGYAGYA!" Dorry laughs, three rum on his hands. "Ah! Could his guests be your crewmates? He said his two guests were a long-nosed man and a woman."

"That must be Usopp and Nami!" Luffy chirped as he also drinks rum. "What's with them? They made such a fuss about not leaving the ship, too! Maybe those two really _do_ like adventures!"

"Then I guess I should be thanking you two as well for these drinks!" Dorry says, laughing too. Luffy stops laughing and makes a serious face, making the two stop.

"Not quite," Luffy says while he stands up, reaching his hands out. "Can I check the three rum? My instincts are saying there's danger." Luffy lies while the two looked at him questioningly.

"Okay?" Dorry says, putting the three on the ground while looking at Luffy curiously. Luffy opens the two rum as the first one was opened, Luffy frowned and spilled the second and third one on the ground, the two widening their eyes in surprise. "Bomb."

"What…! There's no way the two…" Vivi stops while Luffy shakes his head.

"There's someone else. Someone must have sneaked onto the ship to put a bomb on the rum." Luffy says while Dorry's face darkens.

"Then that person must have been a coward…! How dare that person not fight equally…! I must check if Brogy is fine!" Dorry says, getting up but Luffy stopped him.

"No… The person must be quite smart, he must have planned something more complex…" Luffy says while Dorry looks at him for a while before nodding and sitting down, Vivi coming to him in the process.

"I'll hear it out, but be fast." Dorry says as he was quite impatient, his friend might be in danger for all he know.

"The two of you has a bounty, quite high if I may say so. That person must have planned to kill the both of us since the three of us have high bounties. They've placed one at mine too, since it tasted bad." Luffy says while the two of them almost panicked. "But it's okay, I'm made of rubber. He must have planned to make you weak, and have Brogy finish you off while some of his accomplices take us down. Of course, one of them must have been intelligent." Luffy says while he feels some of them close by.

"I see…" Dorry says, the volcano's eruption cutting him off. "It's about time…"

"Don't worry," Luffy reassures, making Dorry look at him. "I'll make sure those enemies wouldn't interrupt your battle."

"Carue and I will also look for them!" Vivi says since she hated being useless, Carue quacked and nodded.

"Thank you, little ones. That's a great help." Dorry says while grinning, taking his sword with him.

 _Just a little while ago at Brogy's place…_

"A Brave Warrior of the Seas?" Brogy questioned, a grin plastered on his face but curiosity in his eyes. "What's that?"

"It's someone like you! I want to become just like you two one day!" Usopp chirped, a grin plastered in his face.

"A giant?" Brogy questioned as he raised his one of his eyebrows, his eyes looked surprised and it practically says 'What?'

" **NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!** " Usopp says with a tick of annoyance in his forehead while Nami laughs. "I want to live proud and honorably, just like the warriors of Elbaf!" Usopp says with a grin and thumps his right hand, that is curled into a fist, where his heart is located.

"GABABABA! I see!" Brogy shouts as he finally gets it. "We giants have much longer lifespans than you humans, and as such, we wish nothing more than an honorable death. After all, one's fortunes or life is all bound to come to an end one day. To a warrior of Elbaf, to die without tarnishing one's pride is what we mean by an honorable death. Our pride alone never comes to an end. It's an eternal treasure that's passed on through the lands of Elbaf."

"So your pride is your treasure!" Usopp says, his eyes filled with amazement and awe.

* * *

 **A/N: And… It is done! Phew, I even laughed when one of my readers said that he/she would start spamming update if I don't start updating some chapters xD**


	43. Somebody's Here

**A/N: I'm not gonna find people spamming 'update' in the review section now, am I? xD No no no, please don't! xD**

 **ItzHyperion: Why does only Smoker remember and not others like Coby and Sabo? Hopefully it will be explained and not some random "Rivalry" bs**

 **M: Well… Please don't expect a good explanation since I'm bad at it xD. Well, to me, Smoker has his own rules and own code of justice. Besides, Smoker treats his subordinates with respect and never abuses his position. And also, I think Smoker respects Luffy even though they have the opposite sides. Like how Gol D. Roger and Garp are.**

 **jlee0799: I really hope this story isn't yaoi. It feels eerily close with all the brocons blushing over Luffy. That aside I enjoy this story a lot.**

 **M: Wait, no! xD This ain't yaoi! It's just some broconic way for me, it's just too cute how overprotective they are to Luffy!**

 **9lives: so spam update if we want you to update, sounds like a good idea.**

 **M: No, please don't! xD**

 **oh and one question, i know u say luffy gonna be op, but ima facepalm if he lose to kuzan early on in the story.**

 **M: Well, Kuzan isn't as strong as Roger, and Luffy basically surpassed Roger's power so…**

 **Well, that's the gist of it. By the way, I created this at my Wattpad, I'll put the link on my profile, bye!**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time in Chapter 41…_

 _"A Brave Warrior of the Seas?" Brogy questioned, a grin plastered on his face but curiosity in his eyes. "What's that?"_

 _"It's someone like you! I want to become just like you two one day!" Usopp chirped, a grin plastered in his face._

 _"A giant?" Brogy questioned as he raised his one of his eyebrows, his eyes looked surprised and it practically says 'What?'_

 _"NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" Usopp says with a tick of annoyance in his forehead while Nami laughs. "I want to live proud and honorably, just like the warriors of Elbaf!" Usopp says with a grin and thumps his right hand, that is curled into a fist, where his heart is located._

 _"GABABABA! I see!" Brogy shouts as he finally gets it. "We giants have much longer lifespans than you humans, and as such, we wish nothing more than an honorable death. After all, one's fortunes or life is all bound to come to an end one day. To a warrior of Elbaf, to die without tarnishing one's pride is what we mean by an honorable death. Our pride alone never comes to an end. It's an eternal treasure that's passed on through the lands of Elbaf."_

 _"So your pride is your treasure!" Usopp says, his eyes filled with amazement and awe._

* * *

 _A while ago…_

Somewhere deep in the jingle, a brown dinosaur spots a white box-like place with an entrance on a side. The dinosaur bites the side, only to find his teeth cracking and falling down. He looks at it questioningly while feeling the pain.

" **Move it, you big fat lizard.** " A familiar man's voice says with anger while the dinosaur looks at him.

"Leave it to me." Another familiar woman says while flying in the air on top of the dinosaur, who looked up. " **10,000 KG PRESS!** " The woman falls down, the dinosaur falling to the ground with its body buried on the ground. The woman hops and ignores the dinosaur, following the man who opened the door to enter.

"Ah, so you've returned, have you Mr. 5?" Mr. 3 says while he was casually reading and Miss Goldenweek was sleeping in the side.

"Hmph, an impressive little ability you've got there, instantly crafting a hideout in these jungles…" Mr. 5 pauses, his hands on his pockets. "Let me make one thing clear to you right now. This mission is still _ours_ to complete so I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere."

"We won't make the same mistake twice." Miss Valentine says with a small grin on her face.

"Mistakes? That's a little off, isn't it?" Mr. 3 says while looking at the two. "You failed because you are weak."

" **WHAT!?** " The two shouted in anger and surprise.

"It's because we carelessly let our guards down! " Miss Valentines pauses, getting angry each second. "We had no idea the princess would have Pirate Escorts!"

"Had no idea!? Hmph, what childish excuses you to resort to, don't you think? Might I remind you that we are professionals." Mr. 3 pauses, huffing at their excuse. "To lose to our enemies is an act as shameful as revealing our organization's existence to the general public. The mission we undertake must be accomplished perfectly with no careless mistakes, you realize? However, considering you successfully managed to tail our targets to this island, I shall grant you with 30% of the pay for this mission." Mr. 3 makes a serious face. " **But if you still wish for me to not interfere, I'm afraid I'll have to take some actions as to have you two never interfere with me again.** **Mr. 5, Miss Valentine.** " The two scowls, the two grunts in held anger. Mr. 3 takes the long teapot in the table and pours tea at the two cups that was left. "Hmph… No need to make such a scowling face, help yourself to some of this black tea. There is a most fortuitous opportunity for us on this island. An opportunity to make such an enormous sum of money that we need not fight over it. I'm sure you've already seen what I'm talking about, haven't you?"

"Opportunity?" Miss Valentine looks at him questioningly.

"Take a look at these wanted posters…!" Mr. 3 says as he takes out two wanted posters, and it was Dorry and Brogy. "To be honest, even I was completely taken aback when I saw it first… You have my sincerest thanks for giving me this chance to come to this island. These are wanted posters from a hundred years ago. There was once a group of giants pirates who pillaged town after town and terrified the entire world… They were called the Warrior Giant Pirates and the two giants who led this fiendish pirate crew are on the very island we're on. Known as 'Dorry The Blue Ogre' and 'Brogy The Red Ogre', their names have long since faded away into mere legends of the past… However, they are still alive…!" The two makes a surprised face while Mr. 3 grins. "Not only that, the bounties placed on their heads have not been called off either." Mr. 3 takes his cup and drinks tea. "Presently, each one of their heads is worth 100 million beli…! And to add 150 million…" Smoke goes out of his nose with his grin still plastered on his face. " **In short, 350 million for the three of them!** "

" **350 MILLION!?** " Mr. 5 and Miss Wednesday chorused while disbelief was all over their face.

"… Finally, you grasp the gravity of our current circumstances." Mr. 3 pauses, his glasses hiding his eyes. "If we were to succeed in our mission and bring back 350 million on top of that, our promotion are sure to be guaranteed."

"So that's why you placed the bomb in their rum…" Mr. 5 says as a sweat is visibly being seen in his forehead.

"Exactly. After all, we would stand no fighting chance were we to face them head on, you see? All you two need to do is follow my commands." Mr. 3 one again, pauses. A dark look shows up in his face. " **With a little scheming, even an entire mountain can be leveled down to the ground, you know?** "

 _Present…_

The volcano erupts while Brogy pauses for a while before laughing "GABABABABA! It's the signal for battle! Ain't today quite exciting!"

"You're going to fight? But what about the injuries you just received…!?" Usopp asks worriedly to Brogy.

"Ha, that goes for both him and me!" Brogy says as he stands up, laughing. "GABABABABA! Making such excuses in a relentless fight to the death,-" Brogy pauses "- **Would only tarnish one's honour!** "

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Dorry grips his weapon tightly, a grin plastered on his face.

" _I know this will greatly affect your battle, but I want you to act weak and let Brogy strike you enough to draw blood and pretend to be unconscious. This is not called cheating, it's called 'Bringing out the black wolf on the Sheep's den'. That way, the enemies will effectively show up, thinking their plan worked." Luffy says with a grin and a sadistic glint in his eyes._

Those cowards would surely earn their karma.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that this is quite short. But in the next chapter, I'll make it long! I think listening to action osts fits it xD I'm currently listening at one.**


	44. Fatuity

**A/N: Sup dudes! I know it took a long time, and I know it's going to take a lot more… For that, sorry guys!**

 **Redery: Basic wish fulfillment, Luffy doesn't even know about Corazon or when and where he'd be needed to save them.**

 **Hell he doesn't even know Nami's backstory to go and save her mother, he never listens to back stories.**

 **His body wouldn't be able to beat Doffy.**

 **East Blue and North blue are separated by Redline not Calm Belt. Even with Calm Belt he'd have to go through the grandline and another calm belt on the far side of it and Luffy has no navigation ability.**

 **M: Luffy may have researched or known about it after the future episodes in One Piece.**

 **After the brutal memories, Luffy may have visited Nami's place to learn more about her or knew it after the future episodes of One Piece.**

 **Umm, Luffy knows Haki and Rokushiki. Also, he also had more gears than this time.**

 **I'm so sorry xD I didn't know about that, I was really confused about the whole world in One Piece. And Luffy, being alone, may have learned everything necessary to travel around the world (Former timeline).**

 **GunBlade2018: Hi there**

 **Just wondering, why his he so tall?**

 **I know that in an earlier chapter, you say that he was growing up, but most humans in One Piece is normally below 2 metres, was there something he ate that made him so big?**

 **Anyway, keep up the good work!**

 **M: Hello xD**

 **Well… If Doflamingo grew larger than Luffy, I thought, "Why not?" xDD**

 **Guest (Guest-san was really helpful!)**

 **"I have no control over what Oda created…"**

 **Naturally**

 **However, what-if would be very interesting and in most of the cases certainly better than boring canon of tragedies unnecessary with time travel**

 **I like to thank the author for saving Nami mom and hoping for Shirahosi mom as well kindly please**

 **M: Well, I'm so sorry Guest-san! I also really wanted to save Otohime too, but it was stated in the wiki that eight years before the start of the series, she was killed. So I begrudgingly accepted the reality, and I really wanted to save her since she was so nice…**

 **Wondering why Luffy didn't try to help Laboon before and did Vivi know Luffy from first timeline like Smoker or Luffy visiting her in this AU**

 **M: Well… Luffy did go to Crocus and Laboon, and he probably got a long lecture from Luffy. Being the stubborn whale Laboon was, he probably didn't listen and went back to his old habits. Luffy also can't place his Jolly Roger since it wouldn't fit with the chapters I've thought… Also, Vivi doesn't know Luffy came from the first timeline since… WAIT! I was supposed to do explain that in a special chapter! All I could say is that Vivi doesn't know Luffy came from the first timeline xD**

 **Sorry I miss when Usopp meet Luffy (which chapter?) and did they save Usopp mom if so!**

 **Look like no cat Pirates ? Could Luffy warning them ?**

 **M: I'm so sorry! You didn't miss any chapters, I kept that in the dark. I planned to explain that in a special chapter.**

 **And yes, there is no Cat Pirates, that would be explained further at the special chapter.**

 **Did Luffy somehow notify Franky and Tom about Spandam conspiracy like what he did with Whitebread's ?**

 **Just wondering if future flashback in this AU**

 **M: Fufufufu, That, my friend, would be a secret. But…! There would still be a fight between them because of what happened. There would be no need of special chapter explaining this, I would make a part where they were talking about what happened.**

 **Yes and sorry! I had to kill Kuina, anyways if some people will ask me, .."**

 **Not necessary that Kuina was dead in canon like Sabo case where there is similar theory about Kuina being alive, maybe in Wano and speaking about Wano, this arc assumed to be Zoro arc noticing one piece mango ch.914 with O-Kiku introduction**

 **M: Well… I haven't read the manga so that was kinda a spoiler for me,** **BUT! Thank you for the information, I saw that my chapter had a lot of holes that I could put parts on. If by chance, that Kuina is still alive, we will be able to fix that. Thank you, Guest-san!**

 **Zyriarch: luffy didn't even say which time he wanted to be at xD**

 **M: Hello and welcome!**

 **Well… For that, Roger took the best time possible, where it all started the best.**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 43…_

 _Dorry grips his weapon tightly, a grin plastered on his face._

 _"I know this will greatly affect your battle, but I want you to act weak and let Brogy strike you enough to draw blood and pretend to be unconscious. This is not called cheating, it's called 'Bringing out the black wolf on the Sheep's den'. That way, the enemies will effectively show up, thinking their plan worked." Luffy says with a grin and a sadistic glint in his eyes._

 _Those cowards would surely earn their karma._

* * *

"Go give it your all, Master Brogy!" Usopp shouts with a grin while Brogy turns to him with his axe on his leftrigh shoulder and laughs.

"GABABABABA! Sure thing, Usopp! I'll get him this time once and for all!" Brogy says before turning and starts walking to their battlefield.

"They sure do like their pointless fighting…" Nami says as she sighs, looking at Brogy's back.

" **DON'T YOU DARE CALL IT POINTLESS, YOU IGNORAMUS!** " Usopp shouts while looking at Nami with a funny angry face, stomping his right foot childishly in the process.

"In any case, let's return to the ship for the time being." Nami pauses, looking at the Log Pose. "I can't believe it's going to take for a full year for the log to finish recording! It's absurd!" Nami turns, closing her eyes thoughtfully. "We'll wait for everyone to return to the ship and then plan out what to do."

"Wait a second! Wait!" Usopp shouts, making Nami turn to him. "I must announce that I would be utterly useless in fending off dinosaurs, giants, monsters, and the like!" Usopp shouts shamelessly with a grin, pointing his thumb at his own self at the process. "Therefore, it would be impossible for us to safely make it out of the jungle and back to our ship!"

"Wasn't it just a moment ago when you boldly declared something about becoming a brave warrior?" Nami asks while putting her hands mid-way on the air.

"Yeah, but the key word is _becoming_!" Usopp pauses, a grin still plastered on his face. "I want to eventually be able to take pride in my way of life but I'm not quite at that stage yet!"

"Fine… Since Vivi and Luffy are supposed to be by the other giant's home , let's go meet up with them first." Nami says while Usopp puts his right hand on his chin.

"One day… No matter what happens, even if I were to die alone on a deserted island…" Usopp starts, imagining it in his head. "I'd look back proudly at my life and as I die, I'll yell, 'I am Usopp, Brave Warrior of the Seas!'" Usopp suddenly gets pulled by Nami using Usopp's goggles. "That's how my last moments will be!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Nami pauses, brushing Usopp's speech. "Just try to turn into a reliable warrior before we die of old age, okay?"

Usopp tenses, comically turning into a rock "Uh, yeah…"

"Besides, our captain wouldn't leave us all alone…" Nami says before Usopp looks at her before grinning.

"Yeah, you're right!"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"GABABABABA! DORRY! After all this years of drinking only water, the rum must've tasted especially fine, right!?" Brogy shouts while Dorry grinned.

"' _Course! It tasted of God!_ " Dorry shouted, trying to sound as hoarse as possible.

Brogy raises his axe to prepare for an attack "GABABABABA! AREN'T YOU A POET!" Dorry pretends to cough, "Here I come!"

" _GEGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA!_ " Dorry laughs while preparing for the impact.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Luffy-nii… Shouldn't we find the culprit now since they might be close by…" Vivi asks while Luffy looks at her before grinning and ruffling at her hair.

"No, let them enjoy their happiness before we break it…" Luffy says before leaning at the huge bone. Luffy suddenly looks to his left, narrowing his eyes before silently cursing.

"Luffy-nii…?" Vivi asks while Luffy turned and grinned at her once again.

"Vivi, I'm sorry but I have some business to do… Fight if you have to, okay?" Luffy says while Vivi hesitantly nods. Luffy turns, his grin completely gone.

"Why do people have to be in my way…?" Luffy says silently before he goes to the forest, the darkness engulfing him.

"Oh, wait… Where's Carue?" Vivi asks to no one after seeing Luffy disappear in the darkness.

 _A while ago…_

"Psychological disturbances can often greatly influence the course of a battle, you see." Mr. 3 starts, his glasses hiding his eyes. "With that explosive gift from an unseen enemy, they're now in a state of confusion." In front of him were Miss Valentine and Mr. 5, listening with a cup of tea on hand. "The first target, is Dorry the Blue Ogre. Though I knew the attack wouldn't kill him, the damage to his stomach is still severe…! We no longer need to worry about him. Luckily for us, their little fight has begun as well. It's best to think of this race of 'warriors' as mere boars. As long as we avoid a direct confrontation, they are no real of a threat, you see." Mr. 3 pauses, placing four nicely drawn pictures of Nami, Zoro, Luffy, and Vivi. "As for these small time pirates who've learned the Boss' secret… Starting with the easiest to handle, let us lure them out one by one to my 'service set'…" Mr. 3's face darkens a small grin forming on his face. " **As my motto goes, 'The greatest of crimes require cunning'… Fufufufu… I have many ways to defeat my enemies without actually fighting!**

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Ah crap." Zoro started while he scratches the back of his head in annoyance. ' _My haki's not relatively large so I can't detect anyone…'_ "I'm lo-" Zoro pauses, letting go of his prey, which is a Triceratops, and looks at the side where he spots a statue that looks identical to Nami. "Ha, thinking that you can beat me with simple tricks like that?" Zoro says with a grin, slowly taking out his Wadou.

"Tch…"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

" **GYAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

" **IT'S A DINOSAUR!** "

" **DINOOOOOOO!** " The two chorused while Usopp suddenly boosted his speed "WAIT UP! YOU'RE RUNNING **WAY** TOO FAST!" While Usopp's back disappears in Nami's view. Nami pants, taking a break. "Jeez, that Usopp…" Nami looks around to see 'Luffy' with a grin and it looked like he was calling out to her. "Ah, Luffy!" Nami walks towards to Luffy, only to falter. She might not have known much about Haki, but she can feel a lot of difference, _too much_. She takes a defensive position, going backwards. "Who…" Suddenly, a figure suddenly shows upwards, surprising Nami.

" **KYAAAAAA!** "

Usopp abruptly stops, looking at his back when he heard Nami's shout. "AH!" He looks around slowly to see no Nami around. "N… Nami?" He looks around while his legs wobble badly. "NAMI! NAMI!? NAMI!?" As his mind accepts the painful and horrid truth, tears were falling in his eyes at an alarming rate. "Oh shi…" Usopp dashes due to panic, shouting Luffy's name repeatedly. Finally, after running, he trips to a rock, only to faceplant unto a big rock, causing the side of the rock to break. Usopp ignores the blood on his face, rushing to Vivi. "LUFFY! WHERE'S LUFFY!"

"C-calm down…! Luffy-nii went somewhere-" Vivi was cut off by Usopp, who panicked more.

"N-NAMI WAS EATEN BY A DINOSAUR!" Usopp shouts while he falls to the ground, clutching his head in frustration and worry. "WE WERE BOTH RUNNING AWAY FROM THE DINOSAUR IN THE JUNGLE BUT SHE DISAPPEARED ALL OF A SUDDEN…!" Usopp abruptly stands up, shaking Vivi back and forth. "WHAT DO I DO!? I JUST CAN'T LET MY CREWMATE **DIE**!"

"W-wait, wait, wait just a minute here…!" Vivi says while Usopp stops shaking her but hyperventilates. "You said she disappeared all of a sudden, but did you actually go back to see if she was eaten!?"

"AS IF I **COULD**! I WAS SCARED OUTTA MY WITS!" Usopp pauses, tears still falling from his eyes. "IF NOT A DINOSAUR, THEN SHE MUST'VE BEEN EATEN BY SOME OTHER WILD BEAST!"

"I can't say this for certain, but… If Baroque Works' agents have tailed us to this island, it would make sense for them to have only attacked Nam-san. Even Luffy-nii someone was here!" Vivi says while looking at Usopp. "Listen, Usopp-san. Luffy-nii created a plan, so we must follow it according to the plan."

"W-what's the plan?" Usopp asks while Vivi opens her mouth to start talking.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"What's wrong, Dorry!?" Brogy shouts while he keeps his repetitive attacks. "You seem to be wincing in pain!"

" _Nonsense… I'm fine as always…!_ " Dorry says while he keeps guarding. Unknown to the two, Mr. 3 was below them.

"Quite the stubborn one, aren't you, Dorry the Blue Ogre?" Mr. 3 says while his face darkens. " **Why don't I give you a helping hand?** " Dorry slides due to the wax. Faaling to the ground, he loses balance.

" **The battle is mine now, Dorry!** "

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy curses as he shakes off the thick blood running down his left hand. He looks at corpses that covered the ground with no guilt seen in his eyes. "Seems like Flamingo is still looking for my head…" Luffy says silently before turning to his enemy's ship. Luffy silently uses Gomu Gomu No Red Hawk, not turning back after burning the ship along with the corpses.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"After an entire century…" Brogy says with a grin, while Mr. 3 was silently celebrating. "This fight… is **over!** "

Dorry moves a little, but after the slash, lots of blood went out. He falls to the ground, pretending to be unconscious, bearing the pain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vivi and Usopp sees the blood, their eyes widening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luffy sees the blood at the distance. He moves the tip of his hat a little to cover his eyes, yet continues walking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"73… Thousand…" Brogy pauses, his axe drips the blood of Dorry. "467 fights…" Tears fall in Brogy's eyes as he kept his grin on his face. "One win…!" his axe and shield falls down with a clang and thud, then he starts laughing.

"It must be nice to be such a simple dolt that cries from being too happy, mustn't it?" Mr. 3 suddenly says, leaning on a tree with a tea, Brogy looks in surprise. "Well… I guess I should be first saying 'Good work.'"

" **You think these are tears of joy…!?** " Brogy says furiously, his grin disappearing. "Just what would you know…!?" Brogy pauses, taking a look completely at Mr. 3. "Who are you anyways!?"

Mr. 3 looks at him, showing Miss Goldenweek at his side. "I am Mr. 3… My apologies for only giving you my codename… I'm a sculptor, you see." Mr. 3 pauses, showing Miss Goldenweek a bit more. "And this here is my assistant Miss Goldenweek, a realist painter." Mr. 3's amused eyes turned into a serious one. "Furthermore, I must tell you that you have already been entrapped by me…!"

Brogy looks at him questioningly before feeling that he can't move anymore. "Wha-! What is this…!?"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy curses again silently. There were more uninvited people coming to the island, and he was sure it was Doflamingo's plan. ' _I should've killed him a long time ago…_ ' Luffy thought darkly as he turned to the other direction. As he walked along the way, there were different kinds of monsters that lurked and attempted killing him, though he finished them using Conqueror's Haki. After a few minutes, he reaches them. All of them wore crazed grins. "Go away, you're just wasting my time." Luffy says while all of his enemies stopped for a second before laughing.

"Ya sure you ain't just scared?"

"You think little scaring's gonna make us pee our pants?"

"This is what happens when you mess with the Donquixote Pirates!"

With that, a lot charged at him. Luffy sighs, placing his weight on his right foot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In just one second…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Blood covered the whole place.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Fools. Do they think they can beat me? Fatuity.** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Blood was scattered everywhere. Horrible corpses. Some heads were torn apart. Some bodies had missing parts. Some parts inside of the body were lying on the ground, some torn apart.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was by **no means** a **humane** person.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **This is how the people made him to be.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"AGHH!" Viv struggles while Miss Valentine was easily restraining her hands that were positioned in her back quite painfully.

" **KYAHAHAHAHA!** Be still! Did you really think that the likes of you could seriously escape from BW's grasp?" Miss Valentine says with a grin, her tone expressing her sadistic nature. Vivi stops for a second, looking at Carue who was beaten up badly. Carue tried so hard to keep Vivi and the others from harm and this happened.

' _L… Luffy-nii…!'_ All of the sudden, a sudden gust of wind came. Vivi closed her eyes because of the impact, but when it stopped, Miss Valentines was being held by someone in the neck and Mr. 5 was lying on the ground, the person's foot on Mr. 5's back to prevent him from going up. And on her eyes, they were beaten up quite badly.

Turns out, that person was Luffy. Vivi had to stop herself from gasping and looking at Luffy in fear. Luffy was grinning, yet his complete appearance contradicted his grin.

Luffy's clothes were soaked in blood, and so does some of Luffy's uncovered parts. Vivi steps back a little, her eyes showing disbelief. "I'm sorry, Vivi. You had to see me like this…" Luffy suddenly says, showing her a sad smile that made Vivi relax.

"N-no… It's just… Those bloo-" Before Vivi could finish her sentence fully, Luffy cuts her off with a bright grin that contrasted his current appearance.

"Don't worry about it, let's just help Usopp and the others!" Luffy says as he drops Miss Valentine on the ground after feeling her unconscious, also leaving Mr. 5 who was also unconscious. Vivi and Luffy rushed towards Usopp, Luffy tending Usopp's terrible wounds. After finishing, Luffy stands up, making Vivi look up at him questioningly. "We have to save Brogy and Dorry, they must have been caught by now!" Vivi swiftly stands up and nods at Luffy with a serious face.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that I made it very gory, I know I placed it at the summary as a warning, but I'm still sorry! Also, I thank those who reviewed and read my story!**


	45. Special Chapter 4

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT**

 **I just need to get your attention guys…**

 **I'm very sorry…**

 **It took very long for me to do this.**

 **I've also been seeing a lot reviewing about my grammar and it deeply pained me to see my readers being troubled about my OWN story.**

 **It also makes me sad to see my readers getting confused like, "when was it that it was confirmed smoker time-traveled?" or, "why did we not get to see luffy's first interaction with vivi or Usopp before when he was a kid?" I'm regretting using special chapters to fill some holes up.**

 **Being new doing this isn't an acceptable excuse, it's just because I wasn't doing good.**

 **I'm very sorry…**

 **Truth is, I'm just a 12-year-old kid… The swearing was only at One Piece and other animes, and I was happy it added life to the chapters, I didn't regret it one bit… I hope no one would get angry at me for doing so… I'm also at my 6** **th** **grade, and I'm deeply embarrassed that I can't do proper English since It's not my primary language and I need to know how to do it properly since it's one of my responsibilities as an author…**

 **I also couldn't find someone to help me with my grammatical mistakes because I was afraid and I didn't have much time since school consumes it too much… But it's not acceptable too, I knew I have to but I chickened out and I hate myself even up to this day for still not trying.**

 **But I promise! Even at school, I write in my notebook where I place my ideas there! I just… Don't have enough time (I hate myself), and I barely use the computer now… I'm very sorry, I can't forgive myself for not trying hard, for sometimes forgetting that I'm an author…**

 **I want to become an author, I really do… But my parents want me to do something else, so I want to create stories for everyone while I still can… They said I can make creating stories as a hobby, but I don't want that. I want to spend my time creating stories for everyone even if I'm stressed out.**

 **I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that I've made you all frustrated, confused, and left waiting…**

 **I'm very sorry…**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

"We're here!" Corazon shouts with a grin and Luffy suddenly shows up next to him, giving the poor man a heart attack.

"Really?! Let me look!" Luffy chirped with a grin, leaning on the railing.

"Stop appearing out of nowhere!" Corazon shouts as he was on the ground, panting badly and pale as a ghost.

"Get used to it," Law suddenly shows up too, sighing as he looks at Corazon in pity. "He's going to keep doing that for the fun of it." Law pauses, "And maybe you're the primary victim." Law finishes while Corazon got stiff like a rock of what Law said.

"You do understand me, Torao!" Luffy says cheerfully, making Law only sighs once again and stands beside Luffy, looking at the island they were about to land onto.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Where are we going?" Law asks while he and Corazon follow Luffy ( adult form), who was just walking who-knows-where.

"Dunno!" Luffy lied while the two just facepalmed and let Luffy do whatever he wants. As they continued walking with a few accidents with Corazon, they saw a town nearby. "Oh, look! People! People with MEAT!" Before Law and Corazon would stop him, Luffy disappeared.

"Goddammit!" Law shouts in frustration as something slowly appeared or activated inside his heart. "What if Luffy meets some pedophile!?"

"What?"

He stops, looking at Corazon, who looks at him weirdly.

Even he was surprised of what came out of his mouth.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy ignored the weirded looks he got and instead, focused on one person he sensed.

.

.

.

 **Kuro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After all, that guy was one of the reasons he came.**

He continues walking as if he never had a thought of how he should torture Kuro, a fake innocent grin on his face that would surely make everyone think that the man was harmless. He hums starts to jump on every step he was taking, counting them to satisfy his impatient bloodlust that was hidden underneath his smile.

As he kept counting, his hands twitch due to his excitement. He places his other free hand on his trembling one, trying to calm it down.

"I have to calm down…" As Luffy started to stop his trembling one, he places his left hand to hide his dark and bloodthirsty grin. "Damn, I'm near…" He clears his mind and starts to fake once again.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Hurry, Klahadore!" A little Kaya shouts as she looks at different shops. The library catches her attention and starts to run, making 'Klahadore' run too.

"Yes, I-" Before 'Klahadore' could finish his sentence, something stops him. 'Klahadore' and Kaya notices this and looks at the hand that was tugging his black suit.

"Excuse me, sir…" 'Klahadore' looks back to see a chest, he trails up to see a man with a grin and a straw hat. "I'm lost, I can't find my friends…"

"Oh!" Kaya rushes to him and clasps the tall man's hand, she won't lie, the man looked very intimidating if it wasn't for the grin. "We can help you, I think there's a center for lost people there. Do you want to go?" The tall man's eyes 'beamed' in 'happiness'.

"Thank you so much!" The tall man flashed an 'innocent' grin at them. Kaya chuckles as she sees the guy go near at 'Klahadore'.

As they were walking, the tall man decided to spice things up. "Hey," The tall man starts while 'Klahadore' hums to say that he was listening. "You must be strong!" The tall man says while 'Klahadore' 'laughs' in 'embarrassment.'

"N-no, I'm not strong at all." 'Klahadore' says 'nervously' while the tall man looks at him with a grin that made 'Klahadore' feel at the edge.

"You're right. After all, you only have claws." 'Klahadore' freezes while the tall man chuckles somehow darkly and goes to Kaya, talking to her.

' _H-How…!?'_ 'Klahadore' thought as he forced himself to walk. During the whole walk, 'Klahadore' was brainstorming. Does the man know? If so, he has to kill him.

"We're here!" Kaya shouts as she takes Luffy's hand and enters the room with 'Klahadore' following them.

"Hello there, Kaya-sama." A man at the counter says before looking at the little guy. "Who's this handsome guy?"

Kaya chuckles while the tall man chuckles embarrassingly. "He's Luffy, we found him when we were shopping. He said he was lost and can't find his friends."

"Oh," The man makes a thoughtful look and smiles at the **very** tall man. "Well, you can spend your time here for now. Your friends may have known now that you're here if they're asking." Luffy nods before going near at 'Klahadore' once again. "He sure does like you, Klahadore-san."

Kaya laughs, "Of course! After all, Klahadore is a nice person!" 'Klahadore' 'smiles' then looks at Luffy.

"Can I talk to Klahadore-san?" Luffy asks while tilting his head. Kaya nods and Luffy cheers, taking Klahadore's hand.

After going into a quiet place, Luffy stops grinning. "You must be desperate, Kuro~" Luffy chirps with a dark laugh. 'Klahadore', or Kuro, places his glasses' position back to where it should be. He suddenly takes out his cat claws and wasted no time at slashing it to Luffy. Luffy sees through this and lazily dodges it. Kuro was surprised but instantly regained his composure. "You're really confident that you think that no one will find my corpse if I die." Luffy pauses, "Though me dying would only be a dream."

"I have nothing to say to a person who's about to die." Kuro says coldly before attacking once again. Luffy had a dark glint in his eyes, the torture was about to begin. He kicks Kuro at the stomach, making the man gasp for air. He then continues to the arm, then to the shin, to the chin, then repeat. He made it very weak so that the man could slowly feel pain.

"If you would say that I did this, they wouldn't believe you one bit." He repeats the action as Kuro was having a hard time. "You can't make any noises, they would be surprised to see you with a claw." Repeat, "If you make any, they would be surprised and you would end up with the marines." Luffy clicks his tongue as the guy coughs silently, he repeats the actions again and again until the man was barely conscious.

Luffy leaves, sensing that Corazon and Law were coming to the building. "Oh, Luffy!" Kaya waves with a smile. "Where's Klahadore?"

"Oh, Klahadore-san said I can go on since he had some things to do." Luffy says before the entrance gets slammed by Law, who looked like he was so angry and happy at the same time.

"LUFFY!" Law slammed himself at Luffy, who made a blank face with a smile while being thrown in the air with Law. On the other hand, Corazon's jaw dropped. There was never a time where Law did something like that, even a hug would put Law on the edge. "I was so worried you idiot! What if something bad happened to you and I couldn't do a single thing! If you try doing that again-" Law cuts himself off, seeing the current awkward position they were in.

Law stands up, coughing out his embarrassment and hides his face with his hat while going near Corazon. Luffy acts like a robot, going up stiffly with the same face as before. ' _Is it me or this reminds me of Sabo and Ace?'_ He feels like something was going to happen…

Kaya awkwardly coughs and gets the attention of everyone. "I guess this is the time where we'll separate…" Kaya says sadly while Luffy crouches down and hugs her. Ignoring Law who was twitching in anger.

"Shishishishi, don't worry!" Luffy pauses, "I'm sure this isn't the last time!" Luffy suddenly lets go of Kaya and goes out with his friends. Kaya looks at him questioningly before looking for Kuro.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Klahadore?" Kaya asks while turning to every place she sees.

"I'm here." Kaya runs to the right side, only to see Kuro at the corner, redness in his chin while everything was hidden.

"What happened, Klahadore?!" Kaya shouts in worry while approaching him.

"I stumbled down the stairs…" Klahadore says 'embarrassingly'. Kaya sighs before taking Kuro's hands.

"Geez, let's go."

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

The next day, Luffy and the two did their morning routine. Though, Luffy's plan was to meet Usopp. This time, Luffy was alone. Luffy followed Usopp's presence and sees him after walking.

"Hello, what's your name?" Luffy chirped while little Usopp flinched before grinning.

"I'm Usopp! How about you, what's your name?" Usopp asks while Luffy returns his grin.

"I'm Luffy, It's nice meeting you!" After that, they played, talked about some things, and some more.

"Hey, what's your dream?" Luffy suddenly asks, making Usopp look at him with the widest grin Luffy could have ever seen at little Usopp.

"I want to become a Brave Warrior of the Seas!" Usopp proudly says before pausing. "How about you?"

"I want to become the Pirate King!" Luffy exclaimed while Usopp's jaw dropped before smiling. He knew their dreams were both hard and almost impossible to accomplish. After that, Luffy spent his whole day with Usopp, and bid goodbyes when it was nearing night, a bond created.

Another morning came, Luffy being the only one awake, he made food for the two before going out at the inn they found. He starts to run towards the mansion. Kaya and Klahadore were there along with other people. He can't waste time since Luffy has to go to his brothers. He also sensed Usopp with Kaya, ' _Good._ '

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"… Then there's a giant guy in front of me with an ax in his hand and then-AH!" Usopp almost had a heart attack along with Kaya since Luffy suddenly appeared.

"Luffy-san! How did you get her-" Kaya was cut off with Luffy's serious face.

"Kaya, Usopp! You have to get out of there, Klahadore is dangerous!" Luffy whisper-shouted as the two frowned.

"You know he could never be one, Luffy!" Usopp and Kaya would ask each other how they knew Luffy, later.

"No! Look, I found this in one of the garbage at the town!" Luffy lies as he gives the poster to Kaya and Usopp. The two gasped in shock and fear.

"N-no… This can't be…!" Kaya stuttered. But it was too much alike, the only thing different was the claws and the bloodthirst in Kuro's eyes. As much as she wanted to say that the poster was a fake, it was obvious it came from the Marines.

"S-So… K-Klahad-Kuro is…" Usopp trembles slightly, not wanting to show he was scared. Luffy felt sorry for the two, the two were still kids after all.

"The two of you must get out here, fast. Me and my friends will take care of Kuro while you guys should call the Marines." Luffy explained and Usopp's eyes widened.

"What can you and your friends do!? He's a pirate while all of us are just completely normal people who can't pack a punch!" Usopp says while Kaya nods.

Luffy chuckles darkly, making the two have shivers go down their spine. "Oh don't worry, it won't be me having the pain." Luffy points at the town using his chin. "For now, you guys can hide at the inn. I'll lead you guys there, lock your door Kaya." Kaya nods and follows what Luffy said.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Luffy? Who are these two?" Corazon asks as he was very confused. He and Law just waked up a moment ago and they were not ready for any kind of problems that will show up.

"Don't mind them, for now, keep them safe. I found a pirate disguising as a butler at my friend's house, and I don't like it one bit." Luffy growls while Law sighs and nods. Kaya and Usopp look at each other before taking the phone. "They're gonna call the police and I'm going to do this fast, look after them." Luffy explained before abruptly going out and locking the door, surprising Kaya and Usopp.

"No, Luffy!" Usopp ran to the door and tried to open the door.

"It's no use, let him go berserk as much as he wants." Law says coolly, making the Usopp and Kaya look at them incredulously.

"Are you heartless!? Luffy's a normal person and there's no way he can't fight Klaha-Kuro!" Kaya shouts in anger while Law glares at her.

"He's stronger than you think. Now called the Marines before I do something horrible." Law sighs and eats with Corazon, guarding the two kids who were frightened as hell.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy walks towards the entrance, meeting two bodyguards. Before the bodyguards could say something, Luffy continues walking, using Conqueror's Haki to every person but Kuro. He follows Kuro's presence, alone in the kitchen. He slams the door and before Kuro could turn, he mercilessly tortures Kuro with his fists and kicks.

"This is for everything you've done." Luffy whispers with disgust obvious in his eyes. Kuro opened his eyes a little, seeing the straw hat. **Luffy**. That was the only thing he saw before being completely unconscious.

' _Well, that escalated quickly.'_ After finishing, he doesn't turn back and returns to the inn. He ignores the weird looks he got since he had some blood in his hands and sandals. He enters the inn and completely goes into his room, surprising the four.

"I always kept telling you to knock first!" Corazon scolds before sighing and rubbing his head, talking about a migraine.

"Wo-woah, Luffy! T-that's-" Usopp gets cut off by Luffy, who grinned at him. A complete 180° changes.

"It's alright." Luffy reassures Usopp. He looks at Kaya, who showed her worry and fear all over her face.

"Kaya, I actually have a favor to ask of you…" Luffy says, a sad smile on his face.

"Oh, it's alright! While I'm sad to know that Klaha-Kuro was only using me probably because of my money, I'm thankful you saved me." Kaya says with a smile on her face.

"Oh, okay." Luffy pauses, "I actually need a ship because when I come back, I'm going to sail all over the world." Usopp gasped, _He can't mean…_

"It's okay, I'll give you Going Merry." Kaya clasps her hands together in happiness for repaying his savior, though this was probably not enough.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After a while, Kaya along with her now-awake butler, Merry, shows them Going Merry. Merry didn't stop thanking Luffy and the two, it actually didn't stop until Law finally got enough and threatened that if he didn't stop saying thank you, he would actually stab the man with his scalpel. And it worked.

"Hey, Usopp." Usopp hums and turns to Luffy, who had a grin on his face.

"Yeah, what is it?" Usopp wasn't going to question why Luffy was going to become a pirate, he knew it was Luffy's dream, he wasn't going to stop him.

"Join my crew." Luffy says bluntly while Usopp choked at his own saliva.

"Y-You know I…" Usopp looks at Luffy. He was serious. Usopp looks at Kaya, who was talking to Merry. As much as Luffy didn't want to pressure the little guy, he has to go. 3 months is almost over. Usopp takes a deep breath, he knew Kaya would understand. "Alright, I'll wait when you come again!" Luffy grins and cheers.

At least, everything was alright.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"BYE EVERYONE!" Luffy shouts, waving at everyone. "See you soon, Usopp!" Alas, the island became a blur. Luffy sighs, looking at the two. "Well, we're finally going to my island."


	46. The Bad Memories

**A/N: All of you guys are really nice, thank you for all of the reviews, it really made me feel happy! Thank you for always reading my chapters, since I'm so slow… Thank you, everyone. I'm really thankful that I decided to create this fanfiction!** **I actually had the guts to ask someone to beta me! It took a lot of it since I'm actually afraid of people.**

 **By the way, my teacher that we students were going to create a blog! I asked if I could also use the blog to ask you guys about my fanfiction and a lot of stuff, and my teacher said yes! I'll tell you guys when we create our blogs. I will (obviously) reveal my face so please don't ask about this ugly face of mine xD**

 **Also, about you guys who read my fanfiction called "The Special One", I'll tell this to you guys once more, I won't create another chapter until you guys vote to my poll since I want you guys to decide what Izuku will wear.**

 **P.S: Sorry for my ranting xD**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time on chapter 44…_

 _"AGHH!" Vivi struggles while Miss Valentine was easily restraining her hands that were positioned in her back quite painfully._

 _"KYAHAHAHAHA! Be still! Did you really think that the likes of you could seriously escape from BW's grasp?" Miss Valentine says with a grin, her tone expressing her sadistic nature. Vivi stops for a second, looking at Carue who was beaten up badly. Carue tried so hard to keep Vivi and the others from harm and this happened._

 _'L… Luffy-nii…!' All of the sudden, a sudden gust of wind came. Vivi closed her eyes because of the impact, but when it stopped, Miss Valentines was being held by someone in the neck and Mr. 5 was lying on the ground, the person's foot on Mr. 5's back to prevent him from going up. And on her eyes, they were beaten up quite badly._

 _Turns out, that person was Luffy. Vivi had to stop herself from gasping and looking at Luffy in fear. Luffy was grinning, yet his complete appearance contradicted his grin._

 _Luffy's clothes were soaked in blood, and so does some of Luffy's uncovered parts. Vivi steps back a little, her eyes showing disbelief. "I'm sorry, Vivi. You had to see me like this…" Luffy suddenly says, showing her a sad smile that made Vivi relax._

 _"N-no… It's just… Those bloo-" Before Vivi could finish her sentence fully, Luffy cuts her off with a bright grin that contrasted his current appearance._

 _"Don't worry about it, let's just help Usopp and the others!" Luffy says as he drops Miss Valentine on the ground after feeling her unconscious, also leaving Mr. 5 who was also unconscious. Vivi and Luffy rushed towards Usopp, Luffy tending Usopp's terrible wounds. After finishing, Luffy stands up, making Vivi look up at him questioningly. "We have to save Brogy and Dorry, they must have been caught by now!" Vivi swiftly stands up and nods at Luffy with a serious face._

* * *

"B-Brogy… Dorry!" Nami shouts in surprise as she sees Brogy and Dorry on the ground. She makes her hands turn into a fist in anger. If only she wasn't weak, she wouldn't have become a burden on the whole crew and Luffy. Just seeing Dorry and Brogy suffering was enough to make her feel a burden, especially that she's stuck in some kind of pillar.

"Perhaps I underestimated the extent of a giant's power…" Mr. 3 pauses, sweating a little. " I never would have imagined he could break my candle jacket…" Brogy looks at him with a fierce glare. "It seems that I must completely restrain your entire body…" Suddenly, something big forms in Mr. 3's right arm. "DORU DORU ARTS! **SWORD**!" After forming completely, he stabs it in one of Brogy's arm, blood going out. "NOW STAY STILL!"

While Nami once called out for Brogy's name in worry, Dorry bites his lips in anger. He couldn't move and he was losing blood fast. Apparently, the damn Candleman saw right through his acts and also restrained him.

" **MOVE AND YOUR ARMS AND LEGS WILL BE TORN OFF!** " Mr. 3 shouts sadistically as he laughs, placing one sword in each arm and leg of Brogy. Brogy screams in pain, his vision whitening as he was in the brink of passing out.

Nami looks in pain at Brogy, she was useless. _'If only I asked Luffy more to train me than to just make him force me to…_ ' Nami thought in anger at herself.

"Speed up, my Candle Service!" Mr. 3 suddenly says as a line shoots out in Mr. 3's arms. "Hurry up and turn all of them into wax-figures!" The line connects to the pillar Nami was stuck into, making the wax on top suddenly spin faster. The mist of the wax goes down to them rapidly, making Nami cough.

' _O-Oh no…! The mist of the wax is getting in my lungs! At this rate… I'll turn into a wax figure from inside my body!"_ Nami thought in horror, coughing repeatedly.

Mr.3 laughs, "Yes, yes! SUFFER AS MUCH AS YOU CAN UNTIL YOU DIE!" Mr. 3 shouts sadistically, making Nami turn to him into terror. " **YOUR EXPRESSION OF PAIN AND ANGUISH IS THE ART I SEEK! HARDEN AWAY INTO WAX IN TERROR!** "

"ART!? YOU'RE DEPRAVED!" Nami shouts as she points at Brogy. "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH AN INHUMANE THING TO BROGY!" Nami says in anger and fear, coughing at the end.

" **FUHAHAHAHAHA! YES, SCREAM IN DESPERATION AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!** " Mr. 3 shouts while crossing his arms, Miss Goldenweek in his side, doing nothing.

' _100 years..'_ Brogy thought, his face showing disbelief. ' _Day after day, we fought and fought…! Endlessly fighting and fighting… Our duel was sustained by our pride born from Elbaf."_ Brogy shakes a little, his eyes burning. _'If this is how the two of us meet our end then… Elbaf…_ ' Brogy's tears fall down, huffing. ' _Art thou not too cruel…!? Why will you not let us die in battle…!?_ '

Dorry coughs, laughing as he looks at the others, making everyone look at him. "You fool!" Dorry starts, looking at Mr. 3. " **He** will come soon, and he will see how you make his nakama suffer!" Dorry says while laughing, coughing blood a little. "I… I hoped I would have been the one to make you feel despair and pain, but it seems like that cannot happen."

"What nonsense are you saying?" Mr. 3 says while looking at Dorry in confusion. "Have you lost your sanity because of the pain?" Mr. 3 pauses, shrugging it off. "Well, whatever. Still, those two are really late, are they testing my patience?"

Meanwhile, Nami was biting her lip in happiness. If Luffy could save them, she sure would ask for a lot of training to become stronger so that she wouldn't let them down anymore. "If I get out in here, I'll make sure I'll beat your body after my captain is done."

Mr. 3 laughs, "The two of you are really funny! Me? Beaten? Suffer? Are you two really hoping that I would someday feel that!?"

Nami pays no mind to him, instead, she tries hard to move even one bit at her hardened body. Dorry and Brogy grin. The three of them laughs and looks at Mr. 3 with determination.

.

.

.

" **You sure will.** "

.

.

.

Enraged, Mr. 3 glares at them and speeds of the Candle Service faster, making Nami feeling harder to breathe along with the two giants.

"You've got a weird head there, Mr. 3." Someone suddenly says as Mr. 3 whips his head in anger. Nami grins in happiness as the two giants followed.

"Who said that!? Come out and I'll make I'll kill you slowly!" Mr. 3 says as something forms in his right arm once again. The man chuckles as he goes out of the shadow, along with a long nose and a certain princess.

" **I should say that the same to you.** " Luffy says darkly with a frown. He looks at Nami and the two giants with a sad look. "I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner, some guys gave me trouble."

"N-no! It's alright! I mean, I should say the same!" Nami says as she stutters, can't think of any words as she was happy just seeing Luffy there, it gives her relief. "J-just beat the living day life out of them and break this pillar before we turn into a wax-figurine!"

Luffy grins while Usopp and Vivi show their weapons, looking intently at the two. " **My pleasure.** " Luffy looks at Usopp. "I suppose you can help the three get out?"

"S-sure thing, That's no problem!" Usopp stutters, his legs shaking furiously. ' _As long as I'm not fighting anyone…!'_

"I can take care of Miss Goldenweek!" Vivi says with courage, looking at Miss Goldenweek, who looked back at her. Luffy nods before walking towards Mr. 3.

"Ha, you think you can beat me alone?" Mr. 3 says mockingly as Luffy grins, making Mr. 3 surprised.

"Oh, **I will beat you alone.** " Luffy says as he internally cursed at himself. Ever since the fight, he's been giddy. It's like his old persona came back.

" **LET'S GET STARTED THEN, SHALL WE!?** " Mr. 3 says in anger, locking Luffy's two legs. " **CANDLE LOCK!** " Luffy looks at the lock with a blank face before smirking.

"Isn't this pretty nice?" Luffy says as he breaks them easily without moving an inch. "Too bad it's not strong." He picks one up, ignoring Mr. 3's gobsmacked face, and threw it at the upper part of the pillar.

"He did it!" Nami shouts in happiness. "The candle pillar is destr…" Nami's voice slowly goes to mute. Usopp looks at the falling wax at fear, his jaw going down at the pillar.

After the wax falling, it was a good thing that it didn't fell down literally at them. "We're alive…" Nami says with a sigh. Usopp, who was trying to break down the wax that was locking Nami up, was hyperventilating and was breaking the wax faster than anyone could. Nami coughs while Usopp feels the wax on his back, he freezes.

When Luffy was about to pick up the other side to completely break it, Luffy feels another wax on his back. "Now that you made the process faster, I won't let you destroy that chance now!" Mr. 3 says before laughing. Luffy sighs, destroying the wax, surprising Mr. 3 once again. Before another second could pass, Luffy suddenly goes behind him and chops his neck, making Mr. 3 unconscious. Not saying a word, Luffy goes to the wax only to sense Vivi's distress.

"L-Luffy-nii…!" Vivi says as Luffy looks at her, seeing her drinking tea, murmuring that the tea was great.

"Trying your hypnosis on her, Miss Goldenweek?" Luffy says before Miss Goldenweek looks at him.

"Yes. I can't have you breaking that or Mr. 3 will get angry at me." Miss Goldenweek says as Luffy as Luffy frowns. Before Luffy could say anything, he feels…

 **Uninterested.**

Whatever happened, Luffy was sure Miss Goldenweek used her hypnosis on him. Luffy cursed as he couldn't move, nor use his Haki. Luffy curses as he probably couldn't use Haki due to his disinterest and subconsciousness didn't want to use it.

"LUFFY! WE DON'T HAVE ANY TIME LEFT! SO HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS THING!" Nami shouts impatiently as she, Usopp, and the two giants were turning into a figurine at an alarming speed.

"… _Yeah, I know_ …" Luffy says while the two looked at him in disbelief.

"IF YOU KNOW, THEN HURRY THE HELL UP!" Nami says angrily before Luffy sighs and glares fiercely at her.

" **Shut it. What's it to you if I don't want to help you?** " Luffy says coldly. After a moment, Nami and Usopp figured it out. _This wasn't Luffy._

"Miss Goldenweek! What did you do to Luffy!?" Nami says before coughing. Miss Goldenweek just looks at her with a blank face, munching on some biscuit.

"Colours Trap, betrayal black." Miss Goldenweek started, munching as if nothing bad was happening. "Touch the black painting and you'll want to betray your friends no matter how important they are to you."

" **N…No…** " Luffy suddenly says as the attention was unto him. ' _I'm stronger than this, goddamnit!_ ' To everyone's surprise, His legs started walking backwards.

"L-Luffy!" Usopp shouts in fear as he coughs, he was completely locked at the position he was in. Seeing this made Luffy angrier, a kid is a kid but killing his nakama was going too far.

.

.

.

 **He wouldn't let that happen ever again.**

.

.

.

With all his might, he takes a sudden backward, getting out with a gasp. Before Miss Goldenweek could paint again, Luffy takes out a small amount of Haki and effectively makes Miss Goldenweek pass out. "… Usopp… Nami…" Luffy murmurs before destroying the whole pillar while holding the two.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Something's definitely strange." Sanji says as he places his hand on his chin, "Really damn strange." Sanji adds as while frowns. "I've been waiting here forever, but nobody's come back yet." Sanji dramatically gasps, "Don't tell me something happened to Nami-swan and Vivi-chan!? If that's the case, then now's not the time for me to prepare cooking this lizard."

He goes out of the ship, stepping on the dead dinosaur he took, "Alright, I'll go look for them." When he went to a random direction, he kept shouting for them. "NAMI-SWANNNNNNN!" Sanji shouts while the grass rustles, a low growl is heard. "VIVI-CHANNNNNNN!" Sanji turns as he sees a large tiger with sharp fangs, roaring at him.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Heeeey! Say something back if you can hear me!" Sanji shouts as he was riding the large tiger who was beaten horribly. "I love you!"

A white box-like place piques his interest, he goes down to the ground, making the poor tiger go away as fast as the poor animal can. "What's this?"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Luffy hurriedly looked at Nami and Usopp, who was coughing and still had some wax at them. He curses and looks at the wax pillar that was still running. He took the chance to use Red Hawk and also burn some of the wax near them, effectively taking it out in one hit. He hurriedly looks at the two giants, good, they were also caught in it and the wax was out. The two giants coughed, Luffy took it as a good sign and looks at Nami and Usopp, who was also coughing. He sighed as the adrenaline went out in his body, he hurriedly went to Nami and Usopp.

"T-Thanks, Lu-!" Usopp couldn't finish what he was about to say when Luffy hugged the two of them, surprising the two.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…!" Luffy says softly, the bad memories replaying slowly in his mind as he shaking a little.

Meanwhile, Usopp and Nami were surprised. Luffy was tall, strong in many ways, sometimes stupid and smart. This Luffy surprised them too much, this kind of situation made Luffy look like a small child, scared of letting go at something important.

Nami shakes a little, feeling like she was about to tear up. She doesn't know why, but seeing Luffy like this made her feel like crying. "Idiot…! We should be saying that!" She hugs Luffy while trying not to tear up.

"Yeah…! I couldn't even do something simple as taking out Nami at the pillar…!" Usopp argues before also hugging Luffy.

Luffy knew he was acting weird, out of his character. But the replays of the bad memories and seeing the two of his nakama almost die all because of his stupidity made him extremely guilty, sad, and many feelings that would surely haunt him forever.

The two giants move, taking out the three out of their trance. Luffy stands up, trying to shake the feelings away and places his big cardigan to the two (that had some parts of their clothes burnt) and buttoned it to make sure that the Kestia would not bite Nami and Usopp, and he wouldn't mind if it was him.

He checks Vivi, who was looking down with her fists holding the picnic blanket tightly. "I… I couldn't do a thing…" She pauses, "I'm sorry, Luffy-nii… I'm so useless…"

"No. Listen to me, Vivi." Luffy says seriously as he kneels down, and places his hand on Vivi's shoulder. "You did great, you held her back. Thank you for helping me, Vivi." With that, Vivi looks at him as he pats Vivi's hair.

Next thing he did was to check at the two giants, "Want me to take the knives away?" Luffy asks teasingly while the two laughs before coughing out blood.

"Of course!" Brogy says while grinning before coughing once again. Luffy takes each of the knives in ease and making Brogy sometimes shout a little in pain.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Ah! Wait a second…!" Sanji suddenly goes out of his trance, he was sitting with a coffee in hand. "Nows not the time for me to be fashionably enjoying tea!" Sanji pauses, "Nami and the others might be waiting for me to rescue them!" Sanji swiftly stands up and opens the door, "Ah, damn it. I wonder why there's a nice relaxing retreat in the middle of this jungle?"

 **Purururururu…**

 **Purururururu…**

"Huh?" Sanji turns around to see the sound coming from a basket. He opens it and grins, "Oh, it's a Den-Den Mushi!" His grin turns into a scowl as he answered the call. "Hello, this is The Shitty Restaurant. Would you like to make a reservation?"

" **Don't play around, you imbecile.** " The man from the other line says, " **Aren't you a little late with you reports…?** "

"Reports…?" Sanji says as he crosses his legs, "Uhh… And whom might this be?"

" **It's me.** "

.

.

.

" **Mr. 0…** "

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for those who appreciated my work, I'm going to keep working harder! Bye!**


	47. The Flag Known As Pride

**A/N: Sup dudes! I can't wait to create a blog, I already chose what I'll need to do xD I just hope some, even a few of you guys would look at it. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 45…_

 _"_ _ **Don't play around, you imbecile.**_ _" The man from the other line says, "_ _ **Aren't you a little late with you reports…?**_ _"_

 _"Reports…?" Sanji says as he crosses his legs, "Uhh… And whom might this be?"_

 _"_ _ **It's me.**_ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _ **Mr. 0…**_ _"_

* * *

"DORRYYY!" Brogy shouted as he was crying and hugging poor Dorry, on top of them were rainbows literally forming. Currently, Nami is covering her ears along with everyone while Luffy just stood there, grinning like the madman he is.

"Even his crying is ear-splittingly energetic…!" Nami shouts as she slightly scrunched her face due to the volume.

" **QUACK!** " While Carue looks like he was about to pass out, Luffy just laughed.

"My ears…" Along with Nami, Vivi also slightly scrunched her face.

"I UNDERSTAND **COMPLETELY** , MASTER BROGY!" Usopp shouts as he was also crying, like he was feeling the pain second-hand.

"I haven't died yet, Brogy…" Dorry says as he felt like he was about to pass out from the hug.

"Alright, alright. That's enough, Brogy-san. You're killing him." Luffy shouts while Brogy suddenly flinches and let go, also stopping with his crying.

"Gegyagyagya…" Dorry silently cries, also feeling happy that he lived.

"What a splendid day this is!" Brogy shouts, his grinning face back. "Let us thank the God of Elbaf!"

"Ha." Dorry suddenly slyly grins. "If it is about the fight between us, I shall let you know that I went down on purpose!"

"You know that's not the reason, you big ol' fool!" Brogy 'playfully' punches the arm of Dorry.

"Ow!" Despite the pain, Dorry still kept his grin. "Stop touching my wounds! Gegyagyagya!"

Nami sighs in relief as she sees the two laughing with each other. Though she can feel some kind of liquid going down her body. She looks at her legs, surprised to see blood. ' _Blood…?!'_ She moves a little to see more blood going down. She widens her eyes in surprise, she wore this for a long time and because of the adrenaline, she wasn't able to see this. ' _Don't tell me…'_ Clutching her hands, she looks at Luffy. ' _I'll ask for later, this can't be the time to say something gory.'_

"You intend to start something!?" Brogy and Dorry suddenly stand up, their hands turning into fists.

"I intend to crash you flat, alright!"

"WHY'RE YOU STARTING A FIGHT ALREADY!?" Nami shouts while Vivi just sweatdropped.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

' _If I remember correctly… Didn't Vivi-chan say that Mr. 0 was the enemy boss' codename…?'_ Sanji thought as he looks at the Den Den Mushi. ' _Which would mean that the man on the other side of this Den-Den Mushi right now is…!'_ Sanji huffs, causing the smoke to go out. ' _One of the Royal Shichibukai…!?'_

" **It's already been quite some time since I sent you my orders.** " Mr. 0 pauses, " **What is your status, Mr. 3?** "

' _Mr. 3…! So that must be the owner of the Den Den Mushi here…_ ' Sanji turns to the side, blowing his cigarette. ' _Alright, I think I understand the current situation now… This is the enemy secret hideout and a guy called Mr. 3 is on this island to hunt down Vivi-chan.'_ Sanji frowns, pausing as he sweats a little. ' _Damn it… I really shouldn't have been caught up in some hunting game… I hope the guys are all safe…'_ "Tch…"

" **What are you being silent for?** **I'm asking you a question** _ **.**_ " All in all, this Mr. 0's voice had authority. " **Have you eliminated Princess Vivi and the Strawhat Pirates or not?** "

Sanji takes out his cigarette and places the transmitter near his mouth. "Yes, I've carried out my mission alright." Sanji closes his eyes and slightly smiles. "All the people who know of your secret are now no more, so there is no more need for further pursuit."

" **I see. Good work…** " Mr. 0 pauses, " **The Unluckies are headed your way right now. Once they confirm your mission's success, they'll hand you a certain package.** "

"The Unluckies?" Sanji repeats as he opens his eyes. "A package?"

" **That's right. An Eternal Pose to Alabasta…** **Once you receive it, head to Alabasta with Ms. Goldenweek immediately. The time has come… We must now carry out the most crucial step of our plan.** " Mr. 0 pauses, " **You will await further details, once you arrive at Alabasta.** "

"The hell…?" Sanji says after distancing himself at the transmitter. The Unluckies prepared their weapons, making Sanji a little bit surprised.

" **What's the matter?** "

Sanji sweats a little bit, "No, It's N-" Before Sanji could continue, Miss Friday, or the vulture, attacks him. Letting go of the transmitter, he dodges. "I don't know what you two are but…" Sanji's face gets covered with his hair before showing his harsh eye. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO ATTACK ME!" With one leg, he kicks the otter, effectively making the otter unconscious. Before the vulture could attack, he spins mid-air and twists the vulture's head. "That's good enough." He calmly went to the chair and picked the transmitter once again.

" **What happened?** "

"Oh, never mind that." Sanji says as he smiles a little, "It's nothing really. One of the Strawhats turned out to be just barely alive, but I just finished him off for sure so worry not."

"… **One of them… Was alive…?** " Sanji totally knew this Shichibukai is angry, just by the voice. " **Didn't you just say, you carried out the mission successfully…?** "

"Ah, well I thought I had." Sanji puts the cigarette back to his lips. "But one of the buggers was a lot more tenacious that I thought…"

" **So in short, you had given me a false report at that time…** "

"Well… I suppose that's true if you want me to get technical…" Sanji pauses, "But I really did finish for sure just now. So there's really no need for further pursuit. Capiche (Do you understand)?"

" **Fine… Just head for Alabasta straight away then. This will be the last time I contact by Den Den Mushi. I can't afford the Marines to intercept any of our calls.** " Mr. 0 pauses, " **From hereon, all orders shall be delivered the traditional way. That is all. Godspeed, Mr. 3…** "

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

" **Ms. All Sunday.** "

"Yes?"

" **Send Mr. 2 to Little Garden.** " Mr. 0 pauses, " **His orders are to lie amidst the route between Alabasta and Little Garden, and assassinate Mr. 3…!** "

"Rather violent, aren't you, Sir 'Mr. 0' Crocodile."

" **I still have more than enough capable officers… Do you really wish to talk back to me?** "

Robin turns around and walks towards the stairs. "No, no. I'll carry out your orders at once…"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"So what the hell were these things?" Sanji asks to no one before something piques his interest, an hourglass-like device with only one orb in the middle of the device, and a needle floating inside of the orb. "This is…"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

" **GABABABABA!** " Brogy pauses, a grin plastered on his face. "You little ones really helped us out back there. If there's anything we can do to thank you…"

" **GEGYAGYAGYAGYA!** " Dorry laughs as he was laying on the huge dinosaur bone. "I had completely forgotten about the bounties placed on our heads!"

"But even so…" Vivi makes a downcast expression. "It's originally my fault," Vivi pauses, "That those agents came to this island…" Suddenly, Nami pinches her right cheek. "Oww!"

"Don't say that!" Nami says as she sighs as if she was lecturing a child.

"You shouldn't worry too much, you know?" Zoro suddenly appears out of nowhere while eating a senbei.

"Wait, where the heck did you get those from?" Nami asks before suddenly realizing something, she strides towards the back of Zoro before knocking him. "AND WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?"

"That hurts, you witch!" Zoro shouts as he nurses the bump on his head.

"See, nobody here blames you for anything." Nami says as she ignores Zoro's words, she turns to Zoro for a second. "You owe me one thousand beli for that." Before Zoro could complain, Usopp slides towards them before putting a senbei up.

"Alright! Time for a Senbei Party!" Usopp shouts as all of them goofs around, except Zoro and Luffy. Unbeknownst to them, Vivi looked at them with happiness.

.

.

.

.

.

And with Luffy, he was oddly quiet, it's just that no one noticed him yet.

.

.

.

Luffy knew it, and he was happy he was the one who was bitten and not Nami. The moment that damn insect bit him, he stumbled, on the brink of losing his consciousness. It was for sure. Luffy felt **too** sick.

.

.

.

Unlike Nami from the former timeline that was healthy, he wasn't. He did know that being insomniac is a very large disadvantage for him, yet he paid no mind and thought he could take it.

.

.

.

 **Oh, how wrong he was.**

He can't even last a minute without feeling like puking and on the verge of losing all of his consciousness. He can already taste the blood inside his mouth, it sickened him how pathetic he was.

"Luffy?"

Ah, he just wants to lie down and sleep just today, a special case. But he just can't do it, there's still much more…

"Hey, Luffy?"

But, just a little nap… Just a little…

.

.

.

" **LUFFY!** " Luffy's eyes snapped open due to Nami's worried voice. He can feel Nami's hands on both of his shoulder. He looks up to see Nami's worried and panicked eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

Internally screaming profanities at himself, he forces himself to stand up and grin. "Don't worry about it, Nami!" Luffy says as he pats Nami's head.

"Oho? So, what were we talking about then?" Nami says as she makes an unimpressed face. Luffy awkwardly laughs before looking at his surrounding, only then he saw Zoro's look. Oh, _that_ look. He hates how Zoro can tell.

"Uh… Shishishishi!" Luffy just rubbed the back of his neck and did his best not to puke and look like dying.

Nami sighs, as she crosses her arms. She feels weird, like something's wrong with Luffy, definitely. "We were talking about how we got an Eternal Pose to Alabasta." Waiting for Luffy's cheer in…

1… 2… 3…

Huh, it never came.

Everyone looked at him worriedly. Nami looks up to see Luffy dazed, he wasn't listening. Heck, it didn't need 3 seconds for Luffy to cheer, he would do it on the spot. So something's definitely weird. Before she could hit Luffy in anger and worry, Zoro stops her hand.

"Captain, something's wrong." Luffy snaps out of his dazed state. And yes, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Nothing's wrong!" Luffy says as he grips on his straw hat tightly, Zoro scrunches his eyes a little before nodding. It took some excruciating silence before Luffy breaks it. "Alright then, Dorry-san, Brogy-san!" Luffy grins at them, "We'll be taking off now!"

'I see… Busy Lil' Buggers, aren't cha?" Brogy says while Luffy nods and stumbles a little bit, making all of them look at him.

"It's a shame but we won't ask you to stay any longer." Dorry pauses as he looks at Vivi. "I hope your country's safe, girl."

"Thank you." Vivi says as she smiles at him.

"Oh, you guys go on." Luffy suddenly says making all of them look at him once again. "I need to tell something to them, go on." With the last worried looks of his nakama, they went out.

"So, what is it that you want to tell us?" Dorry says before being surprised along with Brogy when Luffy made a serious face, it felt like Luffy never made that kind of face, it immediately made a piercing tension around them.

"It's about your country, Elbaf." Luffy says bluntly as he sits. The two giants were more interested, and somehow they felt uneasy.

"What's wrong with our country?" Dorry says as he removes the smile on his face, Brogy didn't, but his smile faltered.

"If you can, please go visit your country." Before the two giants can open their mouth, Luffy quickly stopped them. "… Elbaf village was… Enveloped in a sea of flames." Brogy suddenly stands up and look at him as if he was insane. "The citizens worked to rebuild the damage, though some giants did not make it. I don't know if some giants are still there, but if there is, ask them yourself." Luffy gets up and turns his back on the giants, who had horrified faces. "But, after my long journey along with my crew, I will free two giants that will also venture towards Elbaf." Not letting the two talk, he leaves.

"Our friends are setting sail…" Brogy suddenly says as he looks at the jungle.

"As much as I want to ask that man many things, we can't leave them to fend for themselves." Dorry pauses, "Even though we know that man can kill that monster easily, let's do this to not make them waste any time."

"Dorry, how're you wounds…?" Brogy asks as he looks at the bandaged wounds.

"Hmph, it's nothing serious." Dorry says as he also stands up, a grin plastered on his face.

"I guess this is it for my axe and your sword, isn't it?" Brogy says as he takes his ax, a little bit of sorrowful expression seen on his face.

"Having trouble letting go?" Dorry asks as he also takes his sword.

"'Course I do. This is the ax I've fought with for over a hundred years. But even so…" Brogy grins, a determination plastered on his face. "If it's for their sake, I have no regrets!"

"Then it's decided." Dorry says with the same expression as Brogy.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Look! My lizard is **CLEARLY** bigger!" Sanji shouts as he grits his teeth in anger and pointing at what he killed.

"Are your eyes just for show or something?" Zoro retorts, doing the same thing Sanji's doing. "The bigger animal is **MY** rhino!"

Suddenly Luffy shows up with grin, "Let me cut it for you guys, both of them looks tasty and big to me."

"Luffy's right! How long are you two going to bicker? Let Luffy cut it to pieces so we can carry it little by little." Nami says as she pauses before looking at Luffy. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing you should be worried about." Luffy says as he pats Nami's head once again. Nami didn't care about Sanji's swooning at the background, she focused on what was in front of her. Luffy looked paler than normal, he was sweating and she can see Luffy was heating up badly, it wasn't normal. Before she could open her mouth, Luffy shushed her. "Don't tell this about anyone, it's a normal thing to get fever once in a while. I'll get better fast. Just keep it a secret to everyone so they won't do anything stupid."

Nami just nods though she was still unsure of her answer. Her guts were telling her that her captain was hiding something, yet she would rather trust her captain. "If we sail straight from here, we should be able to exit on the western side of the island."

"Wait, where's Luffy?!" Zoro almost shouts in a panicked tone, making everyone worried ten times worse than before.

"Stupid, I'm here." Luffy teases as he forces a grin as he flicks Zoro's forehead.

"Why are you even hiding your haki?" Zoro asks after trying to chop Luffy into pieces.

"Nothin', just wanted to." Zoro frowned, his guts are telling him it's a lie. "Don't look at me like that!" Luffy whined before coughing.

"Luffy-nii…?" Vivi looks at Luffy in worry, though Luffy immediately grinned at them before looking in front.

"Looks like the giants came to see us off." Luffy says after internally praising himself for the smooth dodge and how perfect the giants came.

The two giants were looking straight ahead the ocean, "The most important reason why all the little ones who come to this island," While Brogy pauses, Dorry continued the speech. "Do not reach the next island lies straight ahead."

"What?" Nami says with a confused expression, mostly on what the giants said.

"You all risked your life so that our pride can remain untarnished." Dorry as their eyes were shadowed with a grin.

"Thus, in return," Brogy pauses with his arms crossed, "No matter the foe…"

" **We must not let your flag of pride be tarnished either…!** " Dorry…

" **Trust in us and sail straight ahead! No matter what happens, sail only straight ahead!** " Brogy…

"What're they…" Before Zoro could continue, Luffy cuts him off.

"Sail straight ahead!" Luffy shouts with a serious face. ' _That's right… This measly disease won't stop me, I have to be strong and sail towards Raftel with my nakama safe!'_

"Farewell." Dorry says as the Going Merry passed them. "Let us meet again," Brogy continues with his ax raised. "One day in the future."

"LOOK!" Nami shouts as there was surprise and disbelief on her face as she was pointing straight ahead. "UP AHEAD!"

The sea started raising up as it reveals a long yet large goldfish-like dorsal fins." **In the name of Elbaf** ," Brogy pauses as he makes a serious face. " **We vow to clear a path!** "

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks everyone! Y'know, i've been quite busy these days and i'm thinking if i should sue the school system for slavering children xD**


	48. At The Fastest Speed

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the long wait, the exams hit me like a truck and it honestly made me feel dead. Also, here are some answers.**

 **er kebbabaro: This story is luffyxnami?i love this mature luffy see you soon.**

 **M: I'm very sorry, this is not a LuffyxNami fanfiction. Nami thinks of Luffy as an older brother or a father (which is closer).**

 **Guest: What the hell is going on, how does smoker know puffy and why does puffy shout jimba**

 **M: Please look at the summary or at chapter one.**

 **robertastarcris11: I just hope luffy has not gotten the Gold D disease. Roger, because that would change everything. Luffy can not die like that for a disease, too. And keep updating please, I love your story.**

 **M: Yes, I do not want Luffy to have that disease too xD**

 **And with a shoutout, lemme thank this wonderful person!**

 **BREAKING NEWS: before yall start critizizing the author on how luffy shouldn't be this op or all knowing, lets just say that luffy as a pirate king is 10 times stronger than a yonko, surely he must have gotten up his iq over the course of life.**

 **NOw yall be like, little luffy can't beat doffy, well gess what, doffy a dofus, and luffy a baby gorilla who got god tier haki, who do you think is gonna win? some no haki doffy, or some godlike haki level, know that haki is the will and does not depend alot on physical attribute, if it did, kaido might as well have the strongest haki.**

 **I love this wonderful person xD Thank you for the wonderful review, you wonderful person! And also another person who also made my day:**

 **Fishandskygirl: Hey kid, I dunno if you are still publishing but I can tell one thing : you are really good! I read a lot of fanfiction and yours is a really good one. Obviously you are going to do some error but you are young you got the whole life to improve. Personally I found your way of writing refreshing and I wasn't really lost but that's me . Keep up the good work, and let me tell you you are one of the few that I keep in my tabs so ... good luck**

 **Thanks everyone! Things have been pretty hectic for me, I feel tired and I went two days straight in a row drinking coffee jelly in night.**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 46…_

 _"We must not let your flag of pride be tarnished either…!" Dorry…_

 _"Trust in us and sail straight ahead! No matter what happens, sail only straight ahead!" Brogy…_

 _"What're they…" Before Zoro could continue, Luffy cuts him off._

 _"Sail straight ahead!" Luffy shouts with a serious face. 'That's right… This measly disease won't stop me, I have to be strong and sail towards Raftel with my nakama safe!'_

 _"Farewell." Dorry says as the Going Merry passed them. "Let us meet again," Brogy continues with his ax raised. "One day in the future."_

 _"LOOK!" Nami shouts as there was surprise and disbelief on her face as she was pointing straight ahead. "UP AHEAD!"_

 _The sea started raising up as it reveals a long yet large goldfish-like dorsal fins."In the name of Elbaf," Brogy pauses as he makes a serious face. "We vow to clear a path!"_

Luffy coughs, blood going out as he turns pale. Thankfully, everyone is still focused on the Island Eater, an enormous fish, rivaling the size of even the most massive of Sea Kings. It resembled a typical white-red colored goldfish, with protruding eye sockets and a wide mouth that had a set of large teeth.

"WHAT **IS** THAT THING!?"

"IS IT A SEA KING!?"

"GRAB THE HELM OR WE'RE GOING OT BE SWALLOWED ALIVE!" Nami shouts in panic while looking at Usopp, who's gripping the railings tightly and is murmuring some things. "USOPP! HURRY!" Carue quacks, almost as if he was saying the same thing.

"I… I won't!" Usopp shouts back, even if he was shaking, his determination stays still. "WE'LL BE GOING STRAIGHT AHEAD!" Luffy immediately hid the blood that he kept coughing since he knew what's going to happen next. " **R-RIGHT LUFFY?** "

"Yup, you bet!" Luffy chirps, hiding the intense pain that keeps getting stronger each second.

"Don't be ridiculous! This is completely different than getting swallowed by Laboon!" Nami argues, shouting at Luffy, who winced at the volume.

"Yeah, yeah, just pipe down already." Luffy internally punched his own self for unconsciously making it somehow cold, like his former persona. "Here, I'll even give you the last senbei."

"I DON'T **NEED** ANY SENBEI!" Nami pauses, an angry expression all over her face. IF WE DON'T TURN AROUND THIS SHIP AROUND THIS INSTANT, WE'LL-"

"Nami," Zoro starts while leaning on the wall, his arms crossed and eyes shadowed. "Give it up already.

Carue immediately goes inside, his faith in living going down like a falling anvil. " **MMNGHH!** " Nami munches the senbei Luffy gave her, causing her words to sound incoherent.

"LUFFY! YOU SURE THOSE GIANTS ARE TRUST-WORTHY, RIGHT?" Sanji shouts, sweat forming on his face.

Luffy coughs, "Yeah!" He immediately coughs more secretly when Sanji turned his head somewhere else.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Vivi shouts in disbelief, pointing at the Island Eater. "WE'RE REALLY GOING STRAIGHT INTO THAT MONSTER!?"

" **OH NO!** " Nami shouts, taking everyone's attention to her except Luffy. "IT'S TOO LATE TO DO ANYTHING NOW!"

While some were shouting, one of Luffy's knee fell towards the ground, his hands gripping on the railing tightly while the other one is for his mouth to cover the blood, even though it's already leaking. "Damn kestia and their goddamn virus…" With that, he falls unconscious.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"… _What…?" Luffy jolts up, rubbing her forehead. "What-" It's here once again, the nightmare he wanted so much to avoid. "This is a dream…" Luffy says to himself, panicking slowly._

 _The disembodied bodies, the blood all over his body, the fires. God help him if he wouldn't be able to become sane the moment he wakes up._

 _Like a mantra, he keeps murmuring that it's a dream and closes his eyes tight. Like there was someone pulling him, he walks towards Akainu. That damned dog…_

" _You weak pirates shouldn't even live." Akainu traps him, the magma going down and slowly going down to his body. "Evil has no place in this world."_

" _GO DIE YOU DAMN DO-" Like someone covered his mouth, he can't make any noises. He suddenly falls down deeper on the ground. Suddenly, whiteness covered the whole place while he sat up once again. "A dream… Wake up already, you fool!" Saying to himself, the place suddenly looks like Marineford. "No-!"_

 _He can see himself crying and shouting pathetically, his brother's body on the ground. Luffy closes his eyes shut, gripping unto his hair tightly. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"_

" _Thank you…" Luffy's eyes go wide and suddenly sees Ace on his shoulder, he looks at his hands once again, blood. "… For loving me!" With the fall, he shakes uncontrollably and tears falling with no stop._

" _It's a dream…" Luffy sniffs, looking at Ace's smile. "A dream…" He covers his face with his bloodied hands, trying to cover the tears. "_ _ **ACE!**_ _" Shouting Ace's name, again and again, the last words of Ace kept repeating in his thoughts. Blackness covered him, only left him and Ace's body. "I'm sorry…"_

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

With a gasp, Luffy jolts up and an incredible pain invites him. "Luffy! You're finally awake!" Nami shouts, happiness surging through her as she clasped her hands with Luffy's.

"Don't move too much, Luffy-nii! You have an extremely high fever, just lay down!" Vivi says in worry, softly placing her hands in Luffy's chest to let Luffy fall on the soft bed.

"'Tch, having women around you worrying, that's cheating you shitty Strawhat!" Sanji shouts, making Luffy wince.

"Sanji…" Nami warns with a smile, making Sanji gulp in nervousness.

Luffy touches his face to see tears on his hand. "You've been thrashing around and crying." Vivi says while leaning on the wall, his arms crossed once again. "You were also shouting 'Ace' and other names."

"I'm sorry." Luffy says as his eyes were shadowed. "For seeing me in this pathetic and weak state…" All of them looks at Luffy with a frown on their face.

"Luffy-nii…" Vivi softly says while Luffy coughs horribly, causing them to panic.

"I-It's alright…" Luffy forces a smile before becoming into a coughing mess once again.

"It's not alright!" Nami says before arranging the blanket. "Just don't talk and sleep! This sickness of yours is really high so it must be painful, right?!" Nami pauses as everyone nods in agreement.

"I won't talk, but I also won't sleep-" Before everyone could open their mouth, Luffy cuts them off. "Since I'm anemic and I would have nightmares." Luffy just laughs a little before closing his eyes, but his panting and coughing still don't stop.

Usopp looks at Vivi, "So, do you know how this happened?"

"It must be from the climate change…" Vivi pauses as sweat falls down from her forehead. "The one obstacle that all sailors who enter Grand Line will crash into sooner or later," Vivi frowns, a serious expression on her face. "Is sickness caused by the abnormal climate…!" Quietness engulfed the whole room, the tension getting bigger and bigger. "No matter how famous or strong of a pirate you are, helplessly dying at the hands of such illnesses is a common occurrence here in Grand Line. Even the slightest symptoms can lead to death if ignored." Vivi turns her head to the others, "Isn't there anyone on this ship with some medical knowledge?"

Everyone points at Nami, who got surprised. "Hey, I may know some medical knowledge, but this kind of symptoms and intensity is something I don't know. It's out of my league! But I'll still try to figure it out."

"B-But this is Luffy, right? I'm sure he'll get better with meat, right?!" Usopp spluttered while looking at everyone, facepalming at him.

"That's Luffy's logic, Usopp." Sanji deadpanned before looking back at Luffy. "Well, I obviously plan on giving him nutritious meals that are enough to digest even for a sick person but…" Sanji looks down, almost looking frustrated. "Even all that only goes so far as to be called _nursing_ …" Sanji puffs out smoke, unconsciously placing his hand at his head and ruffle his hair. "It may not actually **cure** him." Sanji turns to Usopp, "And in the first place, when it comes to preparing meals for Nami-swan and Vivi-chan, I put 100 times more effort than for the rest of you lot. I only use the freshest meats and vegetables to cook a perfectly balanced meal for them." He lazily points at Usopp. "The leftover scraps and ingredients on the verge of spoiling are then given to you…"

" **WHAT?!** "

"In any case, as long as **I'm** the chef on this ship, there won't be related to malnutrition or such." Sanji pauses, looking at Luffy once again. "So if someone is still sick, then that's because of a completely different illness. And unless I know what that is, I won't know what type of meal to prepare would be best either."

" **F-FORTY EIGHT DEGREES!?** " Vivi shouts in disbelief as she looks at Luffy in worry. "His fever rose again!"

"There should be doctors in Alabasta, right?" Usopp pauses, "Just how much longer until we get there, Vivi?"

"… I don't know but it'll definitely be more than a week!" Vivi shouts in frustration while placing her hand on the bed.

"Is being sick really that painful?" Usopp asks while looking towards Sanji.

"Dunno, can't say I've ever been sick myself." Sanji says while tilting his head and his arms crossed.

" **ARE YOU PEOPLE EVEN** _ **HUMAN**_ **!?** " Vivi and Nami shout while looking at Sanji and Usopp with disbelief. "OF _COURSE_ IT'S PAINFUL! A 48 DEGREE FEVER ALMOST NEVER HAPPENS! In fact, it's enough to even put her life at a very serious risk!"

While the others were talking, Luffy groaned a little and coughs. ' _What Nami had experienced is really painful._ ' Luffy thought as he looks at everyone with a smile, ' _She must have been through a lot…'_

" **WE HAVE TO GO FIND A DOCTOR AND SAVE LUFFY RIGHT AWAY!** " Usopp shouts while looking at Luffy with worry.

"Yes, I know so just calm down or you might aggravate her condition further!" Vivi says while Nami punches Sanji and Carue to shut them up.

"…No." Luffy says and took everyone's attention. He gets up, coughing.

"Luffy-nii! You can't-" Before Vivi could continue, Luffy scrunches his eyes and it immediately told everyone that he was serious about his answer.

"Nami… You know why, right?" Luffy looks at Nami, who frowned and just looked away. "The newspaper on top of your desk…"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

While Zoro was sitting on top of the railing with a huge dumbbell in one hand, he dozes off for a second before shaking his head and continues. "Luffy… You…" Zoro pauses, looking at the sky. "What are you hiding…?"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

" **WHA-!?** " Vivi's eyes widen in shock as she holds the newspaper tightly, sweat was also falling down from her forehead.

"What is it?" Usopp asks while looking at Vivi, who stayed in her place.

"Is it about Alabasta, Vivi-chan!?" Sanji asks while he stayed in his place, waiting for an answer from a stunned Vivi.

"That can't be…" Vivi let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "300,000 soldiers of the Royal Armed Forces switched sides to join the rebels!?" Vivi pauses, "Originally, the 600 thousand-strong Royal Armed Forces could contain the rebels who were only 400,000 strong..."

"But now the situation is completely opposite, isn't it?" Luffy weakly says as he looks at everyone.

"With that, the situation in Alabasta has entered its most critical phase…" Nami says bitterly as she looks down. She knows it, and no matter how many times she could think of a way to help, it was futile.

"And that was the paper from 3 days ago." Luffy breathed out, a solemn look on his face. "We have no more time to worry about me, I'll get better soo-"

"How can you get better with a serious fever as that?!" Vivi shouts as she soon calms down when she saw Luffy wince a little. "Luffy-nii..."

Everything suddenly went quiet, a heavy atmosphere surrounding the room. No one talked, things were too out of hand.

"Don't worry…" Luffy says as he grins at them, "That old thermometer's broken anyway." Luffy stands up, making everyone worry. "There's no way a person would have a fever of 48 degrees." Before Luffy would go out, he turns his head to them with a grin. "Besides, I'm Luffy! There's nothing to worry about!"

As he left and closed the door, everyone was still quiet. After a while, Nami coughs. "Sorry for not showing you the paper…." Nami pauses, a frown still on her face. "I didn't want to worry you any further since we were already sailing as fast as we could."

Vivi shakes her head and looks at Nami, "No, it's alright…" ' _At this rate, there'll be a full-blown war with much bloodshed._ ' She looks at the newspaper with a horrified face like before. "If I can't stop this, then it's all over for the Kingdom of Alabasta…! It'll be taken over by Crocodile!" Vivi sits on the bed, hiding her distressed face by covering it with the newspaper. "It's not good enough to just return alive anymore…! If I can't get back soon enough, then a million of my people will be killing each other for no good reason…!"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

" **WHAT WERE YOU EVEN LOOKING AT!** " Nami shouts at Zoro, who kept a poker face. It has been a while and she thought to look what was happening outside, only to find themselves in a wrong direction.

"What do you mean what? The ship's still heading straight."

"Yes, but you need to be looking at the log's needle!"

"I can still tell the direction just fine since we're heading for that big cloud over there…"

" **CLOUDS CAN MOVE AND CHANGE SHAPE, YOU KNOW!** " Nami snaps before she searches for any sign of Luffy. "And where did Luffy go?"

Zoro looks at her, "He went to his room." Zoro looks straight once again, a frown on his face yet Nami decided to ignore it.

Nami, with her amazing senses, immediately senses the change of atmosphere. "The atmosphere changed…"

"Huh?" Zoro looks at her, a look that says ' _what-are-you-saying?_ ' "The weather's been clear all day."

Nami groans and slaps the back of Zoro's head. "Just call everyone here, will you?"

"That's hurt, you witch!"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Hey, all of you! We've got work to do, come out!" Everyone immediately goes out except Vivi. "Take the helm and steer for south."

Sanji sighs, "What, I don't feel like taking orders from you."

"Just shut up and do it! Lower the sails so we can catch wind from portside." Zoro says as he looks at Usopp, who didn't need to look at him to know.

"Got it!" Usopp says while Zoro follows him, intending to help Usopp.

After Sanji finishes, Nami strides toward him. "Sanji, I have a request-"

"What is it, Nami-swan?!" Sanji says as he starts doing the noodle dance with hearts in his eyes.

"Can you come with me to look at Luffy? I have a bad feeling…" Nami says as Sanji immediately agrees. "Zoro! I have a feeling that there's going to be a strong wind, it's coming from ahead."

"Got that!" Zoro shouts as he immediately looks straight ahead, ready to warn others if problems come.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

While Sanji and Nami walk towards Luffy's room, none of them talked. The place seems so dark and eery, they would question how a bright person like Luffy can handle the place.

As they reach Luffy's door, Nami knocks. "Luffy…?" They could see even inside was dark. After a while of no answers, Sanji becomes worried and kicks the door, breaking it.

Both of them didn't care about the damage they caused, they were worried (Though Sanji doesn't show it) Nami turns the light on and the two of them were suddenly struck both in amazement and surprise as they look at Luffy's room.

Everything was clean. There were a lot of bookshelves and Nami can see it was thoroughly arranged. What really amazed them is that in a long horizontal shelf they found on a wall that is supported by glass have many Log Poses inside and the other half with a Log Pose-like watch that is also a lot.

Everything amazed the two. "Wait…!" Nami suddenly shouts, taking them out of their trance. "This isn't the time to be amazed! Where's Luffy?!" Suddenly, the two found themselves looking everywhere.

Nami opens the door to Luffy's bathroom and gasps in shock, getting Sanji's attention. "Have you found something, Nami-swan?!" Sanji soon widens his eyes in shock.

Luffy was laying on the ground, blood on his hand and another one that seems to come out in his mouth. Without a word, Sanji carries Luffy bride-style and stumbles a little, saying something about 'Fucking huge and fucking heavy people'.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After Sanji and name placed Luffy back on the girl's cabin where it would be safer (and less eery), they came back outside to see what was going on.

' _I have to,_ ' Vivi folds the newspaper, ' _Return as soon as possible…'_ She goes out, leaving the newspaper behind.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"I have a request to ask all of you." Vivi says after going out. Everyone stays quiet and looks at her. "I know that it's not my place to make such demands since you've already let me on this boat and all…" Vivi pauses, looking down at the ground. "But with this emerging crisis in my country, I want to go there as soon as possible." She looks at them with a determined face. "Not even a single moment can be spared anymore! That's why, I ask this ship to head for Alabasta, at the fastest speed!"

Zoro's sure one of his veins snapped in anger, ' _WHAT!?_ ' He kept his solemn face on, but he still held onto hope that he was wrong.

Even Sanji went quiet, everyone did. "… Thus, we need to find an island with a doctor immediately." Zoro makes a small smile, happy that what he thought was completely different. "We have to see to it that Luffy-nii gets better as fast as possible, and then head for Alabasta!" Vivi pauses, a smile plastered on her face. "That'll be the only way this ship can sail at the fastest speed, right!?"

Usopp raises his eyebrow while looking at Vivi. "You sure? Aren't you worried about the lives of a million Alabastans, being a princess and all?"

"Exactly!" Vivi pauses as she looks at Usopp. "That's why we _need_ to get Luffy-nii to a doctor as quickly as possible."

"Well said, Vivi-chan!" Sanji says as he lightly grins. "I've fallen for you all over again!" Zoro only huffs and wears a slight smirk.

Suddenly, the skies became dark and the waves got stronger. " **AHHH! WHAT IS THAAAT!?** " Usopp shouted as he shakily pointed at the front. Everyone looks, only to find a cyclone and panics.

"It's… **IT'S A CYCLONE!** "

" **IT'S HUUUGE!** "

Vivi widens her eyes, realizing something. "Wait a minute… That direction is…"

"That's exactly where we were headed just until a moment ago…" Sanji says as he looked at the cyclone in surprise.

"If we had sailed straight, we'd have crashed right into it by now!" Usopp yells in fear. "Talk about a close call!"

' _Incredible… A cyclone on the Grand Line's said to be impossible to predict…!_ ' Vivi thought before looking at Nami in amazement. ' _This girl isn't just_ _ **predicting**_ _the weather, based on weather forecast theories… It's almost as if she's directly feeling the minute happenings of the climate itself…'_ "I've never seen such a navigator…"

"ALRIGHT, LET'S HURRY IT UP GUYS!"

"WE'LL KEEP HEADING SOUTH TO FIND A DOCTOR!"

" **RIGHT!** "

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Ignoring the needle pointing to Alabasta, the ship is now on the lookout for a doctor…

 _After 1 day…_

"Luffy-nii's fever isn't going down…" Viv says with a downcast expression. Meanwhile, Zoro was in the crow's nest.

"Hey!" Zoro paused, "Uhhh, guys… Do you think a person could… Stand on top of an ocean…?"

* * *

 **A/N: You guys, want me to make a one-shot?**


	49. For Luffy

**A/N: Hello guys! I keep doing this but… VERY SORRY! You guys might be exhausted seeing this every time. And also, I can't believe that we (my classmates) might not be able to do a blog! Well, if it doesn't happen, I'll still do it anyway xD Also, my test is coming soon and I want to diee! I mean, it feels like the other test just finished last month! T.T And can you believe it?! Not going to fieldtrip= PERFORMANCE TASK! And they stacked them too! I'm raging! I mean, it's almost Christmas and they do this to meh?! I'M JUST A KID WITH LOT OF PLANS FOR THE FUTURE!**

 **Chrisfragger: This whole "He can't sleep" thing is stupid... Everyone has to sleep... Even Gaara would have had to sleep. The human body NEEDS sleep, otherwise you lose your mind after a while. Nightmares or no.**

 **M: Luffy sleeps, only just for a while. He sleeps less than 6 hours, he knows that he also needs to sleep. Though he sleeps rarely, but does naps 20-30 minutes.**

 **Also, you guys decide. Place my One Piece one-shot here or on wattpad?**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last time on Chapter 47…_

 _Ignoring the needle pointing to Alabasta, the ship is now on the lookout for a doctor…_

 _After 1 day…_

 _"Luffy-nii's fever isn't going down…" Viv says with a downcast expression. Meanwhile, Zoro was in the crow's nest._

 _"Hey!" Zoro paused, "Uhhh, guys… Do you think a person could… Stand on top of an ocean…?"_

* * *

As the snows blow violently and cover the skies in white and the blue sea's waves go back and forth, Usopp looks at Zoro in disbelief. "Can a person stand on top of an ocean?" Usopp repeats what Zoro said and frowns. "The heck are you asking, Zoro?"

Zoro looks once again using the binocular, huffing due to the coldness and the snow resting on his head and shoulder. "Then…" Zoro pauses, "How do you explain **THAT?** "

"What?" Usopp finally turns back, a warm blanket encasing his figure. He looks for a minute before finally seeing what Zoro saw, and in front of them too, close to them too.

A man who is a bit taller than average, water waving and splashing yet stood straight as if he was on land. He has wavy lips and a sad expression. He wears a checkered jester-like green-blue costume with purple lining at the end of the sleeves, a white winter cape with purple lining, that he ties against his chest, and grey buttons, with a light brown bow and a bag of arrows on his back. He has dark green pants, and blue shoes with white buckles.

The three just looked at each other until the man talked and said, "Quite cold today, isn't it?" Usopp just sweatdropped and looks at him.

"Y-yeah, for real. It's freezing today." Usopp hesitated, a frown and look of doubt on his face.

"Is that so?" The man replied, his sad expression still there.

" **RAISE THE SHIP!** "

" **INCREASING BUOYANCY!** "

A large round ship erupted on top of the strange man and the water went up along with it. The Going Merry raised up along with the water, causing it to go upwards. Usopp shouts in fear as he went flying straight down.

Meanwhile, with Nami and the others, as it shook violently, Sanji automatically raises and grips the bed where Luffy laid. " **WHAT'S ALL THIS SHAKING!?** " Vivi shouts as she stumbles.

" **HEY! IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO OUR CAPTAIN, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR IT!** " Sanji unconsciously shouted and seemed like he didn't even know that it came out of his mouth. Though, he tried his best to keep the bed still using his foot.

"Is this thing…" Zoro looks at the large object that seemed to go up the ocean. "Even a ship…!?"

What came out was a large round ship, different than most regular ships. Along with the ship's hippotamus/White Walkie figurehead, one of the ship's unique features is the large steel plating around the ship, with a star like pattern. Two large gears are seen towards the side of the ship.

" **MAHAHAHAHAHA!** " A voice resounded loudly, " **SURPRISED!?** " The person pauses, their Jolly Roger depicts a skull with a round, metallic jaw licking its own lips and wearing a large crown, as well as the standard crossbones located behind it. " **HAS MY SUBMERSIBLE AMBUSH-SHIP 'TIN CAN KING' LEFT YOU SPEECHLESS!?** "

"Oh crap!" Usopp steps back, a cold sweat falling down from his body furiously. " **A PIRATE SHIP!?** "

"Why _now_ of all times…!?" Zoro grits his teeth as he thinks of Luffy. His captain is dying and they do it now?

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

" _Ace's vivre card…"_

 _._

 _Pick them, Luffy._

 _._

" _ **LUFFY!**_ _" … What? Ace…?_

 _._

 _See what happens?_

 _._

" _ **THEY GOT ACE!**_ _" … Why…?_

 _._

 _See what you've done? Weakling?_

 _._

"… _! I'm sorry…" What…? Ace, what are you saying…!? "Luffy…"_

 _._

" _Listen, Luffy." Don't die again… Ace!_

 _._

" _Thank you… For loving me!"_

 _._

 _Of course, this happened once again. It's been too many times… Yet he can't still get over it._

 _._

 _Because he was a weakling._

 _._

" _What are you even_ _ **fighting**_ _for?"_

 _._

" _My nakama-"_

 _._

" _\- are_ _ **Dead**_ _."_

 _._

" _You're shattered, Strawhat."_

* * *

"Luffy-nii!" Luffy's eyes suddenly opened, hearing Vivi's worried voice.

"… What happened…?" Luffy asks with a frown, a strong headache currently making him suffer. It was a good thing that his nightmare was short… even if he slept for a long time.

"Something's happening outside." Nami pauses, a smile on her face. "Don't worry, Luffy, they're taking care of it right now. So just rest, okay?"

Luffy only returns the smile sits up, immediately feeling a surge of intense pain. "I'm going to check-"

"No." Vivi sternly but shortly replies. With narrowed eyes, she crosses her arms. "Do you not believe in them?"

"I believe in them, Vivi." Luffy replies as he grins, placing his feet on the ground. "That's why, as the captain, I want to be there when they win or lose." Luffy stands up, his feet slightly wobbling. "Being alone is more painful than getting hurt, Vivi."

Leaving Vivi alone, he goes up, along with his straw hat that he wore after standing up.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"We wish to head for Drum Kingdom." Wapol says as he fully eats a sword he held just a while ago with no worries. On the other hand, Usopp was petrified at what was just revealed to them. "Do you happen to have an eternal pose or even a log pose on you?"

Wapol is an overweight man with an unusual appearance. He has dark violet hair and a cylinder-shaped jaw made up of tin plates, hence his epithet. He wears a dress in tin-plate armor and a hooded cape made from White Walkie skin. He was also wearing brown thick gloves. He spotted a pair of purple and orange woolen shorts and a brown belt around his waist and a pair of thick short boots.

"No…" Sanji crosses his arms, a bored look on his face. "And we've never even heard of that place before…"

"Well, if you don't have it, then I might as well take all your treasures and your ship instead." Wapol nonchalantly says as he holds the Merry Going's side.

"What!?" Usopp shouts in fear and worry as his hands were up in the air.

"But hol-" Before Wapol could continue, they immediately sense something. A threatening one.

" **Why don't you eat your own ship than ours? Wapol.** " Luffy says as he suddenly appears. It's a miracle that he could still bring out a tiny bit of his haki, but it made him a little weak.

' _Luffy! What the hell are you doing here!?_ ' Sanji and Zoro chorused on their thoughts as they looked at Luffy both in worry and anger, anger due to Luffy's stubbornness.

Wapol's bored look turned into anger. Remembering how he was belittled by him a long time ago. Even if it was years and Luffy's form changed, he still can't forget how he was looked down by him. " **YOU!** "

"Yes me, the one and only." Luffy sarcastically says as he resisted to roll his eyes. He held his panting and stayed strong, just so that Wapol wouldn't notice how he was in pain.

" **ATTACK!** " Wapol shouts as he points at Luffy, immediately making the soldiers go towards him. Of course, Luffy's nakama immediately acted.

While the others fought, Luffy goes out of the scene and leans on the mast. Finally closing his eyes and pants, not trying to hold it anymore.

Suddenly, the door bangs, revealing Vivi who incredible looked worried. "Oh hey, Vivi-chan." Sanji nonchalantly greets her while Vivi ignored him and looked at Luffy.

"Luffy-nii!" Vivi immediately rushes towards Luffy, "Nami-san told you to rest didn't she!? Why are you so stubborn!?"

"I'm… Alright… Just…" Before Luffy could go towards Wapol and beat the hell out of him, Zoro already knocked the man out flying.

"Rest, stupid." Zoro says as all eyes of his nakama were now on him, stern ones. Luffy had no choice but to sigh and just let them do whatever they want.

"Go get crazy." Luffy says with a tired grin before being led down by Vivi. He lightly shakes his head, ' _And here I thought I'm the only person that's protective…_ '

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Ignoring every nightmare he encountered, he wakes up. In the middle of the night. Groggily opening his eyes, he's surprised to see everyone sleeping at the room, except Sanji who is in duty. "Damn… I'm one extra lucky guy…" He laughs lightly before going to sleep once again, not minding the nightmares anymore.

Not when he knows all his nakama is there for him.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Hold on a moment…" Usopp pauses, immediately thinking of the worst. "Is that island gonna be safe? If there's snow, couldn't there be snow monsters or something!?" Usopp pales, his sweat immediately working even if it's cold. "There might not be any humans living on it!"

Ignoring Usopp, Sanji gets surprised by the gigantic mountain in front. "Wow… Just what are those mountains...!"

"If Luffy was here, he might ignore the coldness and just get amazed by so much snow on it!" Oops, wrong move. Everyone suddenly feels down, already thinking of what happens when Luffy wasn't sick.

"Stupid!" Sanji immediately kicks Usopp's head, an angry look on his face. "Look what you've done to Nami-swan and Vivi-chan! They look so down!"

Ignoring Sanji and Usopp who was bickering on the background, Vivi and Zoro look at the waterfall. "A meltwater waterfall…" Vivi pauses, gripping on the ship's railing. "We should be able to dock our ship around here."

"So…? Who's going to go look for a doctor?" Zoro asks as he crosses his arms, looking at everyone. "Actually… I guess we should start by seeing if there are even any people."

"I'll go." Sanji says as he pauses, "It's not like I care for the shitty Strawhat, it's just that it seems like no one wants to even try."

Zoro only laughs internally at Sanji's poor excuse. "Yes, go forth, my comrades!" Usopp proudly says in the background, his arms crossed.

Suddenly, people gathered on the sides of the land, guns on their hands. " **Stop right there, pirates!** "

"Hey, there're people." Zoro says nonchalantly as he ignores the guns, leaning on the railing.

"Uhh… Judging from the mood, this doesn't look so good…" Usopp says as he frowns.

An imposing man, with slicked black hair and a goatee, seems to be the leader. He wears a long, white fur-lined green tunic and has armor plates on his arms; these plates are retained on his forelegs when assuming his full-bison form. He covers his head with a green and white fur-lined hat, equipped with ear-flaps and wears long boots.

"You will turn around immediately, and leave this island at once." The imposing man says with a frown, looking at them cautiously.

"Wait! We've come here for a doctor!" Vivi shouts as she grips on the railing, "We have a sick person on board!"

" **THOSE LIES WON'T WORK ON US, PIRATE SCUM!** " The people shouted back, frowns and distrust on their faces. " **THIS IS** _ **OUR**_ **COUNTRY AND WE WON'T LET NO STINKING PIRATES RUN AMOK ON IT!** " They shouted, a fiercer and commanding tone on their voices. **"NOW PULL YOUR ANCHOR BACK UP AND BEAT IT! OR ELSE WE'LL** _ **MAKE**_ **YOU LEAVE!** "

"Whoo…" Sanji takes out his cigarette, a frown on his face. "Talk about a bad first impression…"

" **DON'T TALK BACK AT US!** " The people shouted angrily, firing a bullet on Sanji's foot, which what he dodged.

"THEY OPENED FIRE!" Usopp shouted as Zoro immediately half-way unsheathes his katana, while Sanji fully glares at them in anger.

"Now you've done it…" Sanji says threateningly as he looks at the person who shot at him. The said person flinched and clicked his gun. " **WHY YOU…!** "

When he was about to attack, Vivi stops him. " **SANJI, NO!** "

As the person shot a bullet at them once again, Vivi, unfortunately, caught the bullet and got grazed in the arm. Sanji looks back, his eyes wide.

" **HOW** _ **DARE**_ **YOU!** " Sanji shouted in anger as the people fully pointed guns at them.

" **PREPARE TO SHOOT!** "

As Sanji and the others got ready to fight, Vivi stops Sanji by the waist. "No, wait! This isn't a problem you can solve by fighting!" She pauses, "You don't have to worry about me, the bullet only grazed my arm!" Once they stopped, Vivi and Nami bowed down to them, both saying: " **WE BEG OF YOU! WE PROMISE NOT TO SET FOOT ON YOUR COUNTRY… SO COULD YOU PLEASE JUST CALL OVER A DOCTOR!? OUR NAKAMA IS GRAVELY ILL AND IN MUCH PAIN! PLEASE HELP HIM!** "

Nami closes her eyes, a frown on her beautiful face. "We only ask for a doctor, please save our friend."

Every each of them was surprised. For a pirate to bow down… "… We'll lead you to our town." The leader pauses. "Follow me." With a sigh of relief, Nami and Vivi look at each other in happiness. "Let me give you one warning before-hand… There's only one doctor in our country…" The leader turns, "And she happens to be a witch."

With a dramatic pause of Luffy's nakama, " **Wha?** "

* * *

 **A/N: Just two more days and then goes exam… HOW I WISH FOR MORE BREAKS!**


	50. Special Chapter 5

**A/N: Sup dudes! I SURVIVED THE EXAM! Well, we just got 4 performance tasks, and all ends on Dec 3, 2018. I'm like, SHOOK! But I tried my best, though I'm like doing a full documentary on the other one its crazy! I'm watching a one hour documentary and I am not happy taking notes by hand. I mean, I gotta say 'em all since it's an interview-based Performance task! The other one, I haven't done anything to it since it's in group but they haven't been cooperating at all so I'm once again, SHOOK!**

 **Also, I found someone comment that I've only been narrating One Piece, I've decided to change the way I do it. And if I have the chance to do so, I'll do it!**

 **And I've finished ranting, time to answer some questions!**

 **chimera629: Wonder how far zoro has progressed and who else saw the Manuel luffy made him**

 **M: So far, he only wants Zoro to progress his swordsmanship. The others aren't given because he wants them to focus on their own ability than being strong for now. He'll teach them slowly so that they won't get pressured.**

 **destroyerofheaven: why is luffy talking about dying that not sea prism stone and even if it was armorment haki that sword wont do shit**

 **M: Well, he just went along the flow.**

 **Dle: Don't get why shanks didnt just use haki to protect his arm or get a replacement like kid.**

 **So did he cut his face or not?**

 **Dissapointed he ate the gum gum again but wonder if he had awakened the fruit.**

 **Hope he doesnt repeat everything from cannon considering that time he said he's rather quit being a pirate than being told where one piece is**

 **Surprised je didnt tell them to check on ussope or about arlong**

 **M: He did it to inspire Luffy,**

 **Yes, yes he did.**

 **He did awakened his fruit.**

 **Well, that's a secret.**

 **This is guest's (specific, the one who gave a lot of reviews) Q &A part xD**

 **Guest: Man I don't know hiw hes putting up with ace shir or did the first time**

 **M: He isn't putting up with Ace xD**

 **Guest: Not seeing how hes getting any real training in or how ace and sabo blows hurt him.**

 **Also dont get why hes acting weaker than he's already shown he is last chapter.**

 **Glad he learned how to navigate his ability change his size is a little surprising along with his strength as he shouldnt be now where near as strong as he was**

 **M: He's not training, he's pretending so that Sabo and Ace won't get suspicious.**

 **He's pretending xD**

 **Guest: How old does luffy look and why didn't he give nami haki and six power instructions?**

 **Surprised he went after law or even remember**

 **Luffy body manipulation is crazy as he shouldn't be as strong as he remembers**

 **M: He's tall but he actually looks young due to his rubber devil fruit. I think that's already answered but… He did it so Nami and the others could focus on their natural talent.**

 **Well, Law is very important for Luffy since he's Luffy's nakama.**

 **xDD well, Luffy as a pirate king in my story is VERY strong.**

 **Guest: I know I'm repeating myself but why no haki and six powers not for chopper**

 **M: Same answer from Nami's.**

 **Guest: I'm surprised he didnt tell cranky or Tom anything**

 **M: That, my friend, is a secret xD**

 **Guest: Surprised he's still having nightmares and given he's so effected by them rhat he recruired his crew again and didnt seem to leave trainimg Manuel for anyone bur zoro.**

 **Though honestly its not surprising his crew was wipee l ir given how small they were and hiw many power ful enemies they made.**

 **Yeah constantly hitting someone who you think is stupid on the head is going to help**

 **M: Same answer from the question above.**

 **Yes, they are strong but too much powerful enemies could overpower them.**

 **Guest: What was luffy doing in the North blue if he didnt save sanji and zef.**

 **Did he find robin?**

 **Surprised luffy didn't go see Hancock**

 **M: I wished I could have done that, but that was far from when Luffy was a child.**

 **Nope, Robin's all around the world so it's not surprising.**

 **Well, he's sure that even as a child in form, they wouldn't accept men.**

 **Guest: Did luffy archive his grandpa height?**

 **Yep he definitely should have left training instructions for his crew when he meet them as kids.**

 **Who injured zoro before the buggy fight and why didnt luffy just tale moji and Richie out he should have been able to easily without risking zoro**

 **Wonder where bart is didnt he say hes from the east blue.**

 **Wow he dissapointed me when he said he told garp especially since he didnt tell his brothers and wont tell these two. Hes in his 70s he should have learned to keep secrets and lie by now**

 **M: Garp is still taller**

 **Answer is on the previous reviews.**

 **Jean Bart? Considering he's a pirate maybe far from the canon, I decided not to add him.**

 **Well, Garp saw Luffy's immense haki, so what kind of excuse can he say if it was strong?**

 **Guest: After seeing the huge difference between himself and his captain and hearing that hea in the weakest of the 4 blues where hes been injured ill be dissapointed if zoro challenges Hawkeye.**

 **Given luffy beat along ten years ago nami being surprised at his power is kinda stupid**

 **M: Zoro's a man that has a lot of pride, so it wouldn't be a wonder if he fights Hawkeye and Luffy knows that. Luffy just fought him to train, not to tell how weak he is.**

 **Nami wasn't surprised, she's angry at herself that she's weak.**

 **Guest: He needs to start training the crew and needa to do something about sanji cause his behavior endangers the crew**

 **M: Oh, he already does. I just don't show it on the chapters xD Oh and Sanji's behavior? I guess it's alright, I mean, Luffy wouldn't want Sanji to chance entirely right? Sanji's stupid behavior is one of the things Luffy endears about him!**

 **Phew, that was long xD**

 **Also, thank you guys for the 300** **th** **review! Here's a special chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

Luffy is extremely bored, to the point he even bothered Sanji and get yelled at. I mean, what could he do? He's done everything even cleaning his room completely, no dirt spotted anymore. Luffy begins reminiscing as he laid on top of Going Merry's head, completely absentminded as he stares at the sky.

What instantly came to him is the valuable and pleasant nostalgia along his nakama and his brothers. He beams a little bit, but his brows were furrowed in sorrow.

Luffy determined to go to Sanji first, so he rises up and strides toward the lounge where Sanji is cooking. Opening the door, Sanji immediately groaned. "Go away, Shitty Strawhat. It's not dinner yet, so give inconvenience to someone else."

Luffy pouts a bit but goes in and closes the door, heaving a little bit along the way. "Hey, I wasn't going to bother you or anything…"

Sanji only huffs back and adds mushrooms to the food he's making. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't do anything stupid."

Luffy disregards Sanji's words and looks at the tempting meal whatever Sanji is making. "What're you cooking?"

"Beef Bourguignon." Sanji replied nonchalantly as he pours a burgundy red wine into the stockpot before adding the carrots he chopped. Next, he placed the chopped garlic then the cauliflower, he then places the celery. Adding the salt, pepper, and bay leaves, he adds a little rosemary before closing the stockpot and placing the stove in medium low heat.

It wasn't long before Luffy groaned and banged his head on the table, letting his stomach growl loudly. "That's surely delicious…" He pauses before raising his head slightly, enough to look at Sanji who just sat on the chair with his hand on the table while resting his eyes. "How many are you going to make?"

"Enough to satisfy your monstrous appetite along with the ladies." Sanji says seriouslu before puffing smoke from his cigarette. Luffy groans again, making Sanji chuckle a little. "It's going to take long, Shitty Strawhat. Go and bother someone else if you don't want to die in starvation while looking at the food."

Luffy just nods and walks out with his hungry look that was ready to take the beef brisket out, too bad Sanji was glaring at him. Closing the door, he immediately goes to the crow's nest to annoy Zoro.

"Hey, Zoro! What'cha doin'?" Luffy asks as he climbs up and looks at Zoro, who looked at him back.

"Training, what do you want?" Zoro asks while his voice held a little annoyance. Luffy pouts once again, why was his crew always like that to him?

"I just wanted to see you… Seriously, every time I go to one of you, all of you always ask with the same question and tone." Luffy complains as he clumsily plops on the wooden ground with a thud.

Zoro only shook his head and continued his training, which made Luffy grin and feel proud. After a few minutes, he decided to leave him alone and went away, letting Zoro alone.

Luffy visits Nami next, who was busy making maps. Her face was filled with stress, so Luffy thought to ease her mind with a little interruption. Luffy sat next to her, on the wooden ground. Nami immediately sees him at her peripheral vision and sighd. "What do you want?" Woah, her tone is more aggressive than Sanji's. Though, it wasn't surprising.

"Nothing, I just want to spend my time with you. Is that illegal now?" Luffy joked with a grin while Nami just looked at him, unimpressed.

"No it isn't, just don't bother me." Nami says as she returns to what she was making, a solemn face once again on her face. It wasn't long before Luffy got bored, so he stood up, ruffled Nami's hair and went away.

Last was Usopp, and like always, he was making things once again. He sits next to him and looks at what Usopp is inventing. "Hey, what's that?" Luffy says softly before Usopp looks at him with a grin.

"It's one of my experiment. If this is a success, then we can use this to block the enemy's vision for a moment, enough to attack them or dash out!" Usopp proudly says as his eyes sparkled at the thought. Luffy only laughs and pats Usopp's back, ultimately believing that he can do it.

"You can do it, Usopp!" He then leaves, not wanting to be an interruption for Usopp. He had no one to go to anymore, so he just naps on his favorite place.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Dinner was served, and as usual, it was cheerful and noisy. But, a fight happened. Yes, and it wasn't the usual Zoro and Sanji fight. It was something worse…

Luffy was just annoying Nami, and then it suddenly got heated. Nami brought all of her maps to discuss the next island and the other islands. Luffy was still eating unlike everyone and when he reached for one of the meats that were on the center of the table, he accidentally moved Nami's glass of water that was just next to one of them amps, causing it to spill on one of them before fully making all of the maps wet one by one.

" **I WORKED FOR DAYS JUST TO DO THIS!** " Nami shouted, her voice and face full of anger and frustration. Luffy seemed to have a moment of shock before his eyes widening.

"N-Nami! I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it!" Luffy suddenly stands up, immediately regretting looking at Nami's face. He knew Nami worked hard for it, each and every one of those. You can immediately see that she worked hard for it since each of it was extremely detailed, and that made him feel more guilty than the last time.

" **YOU SHITTY STRAWHAT!** " Sanji shouted as he kicked Luffy's head in anger. Of course, Luffy didn't feel it, but he immediately seemed to shrink as he felt two people angry at him. Important ones too.

Luffy knows how to create maps, maybe he should make a replica? Maybe Nami could forgive him then! "I-I'll do i-"

"FORGET IT!" Nami shouts as she all think about now are her maps and her hard work, all gone because of one mistake… " **I HATE YOU!** "

Luffy took a moment before tilting his head as he stayed still. "… What…?" His eyes were filled with confusion first, but deep down, he already understood those words.

Luffy's world seemed to stop as all that his mind thought of was those painful words Nami unleashed from the bottom of her heart. He froze in both shock and pain, wasn't he supposed to make his nakama happy? Why is he making it worse?

He immediately thought of all the bad scenarios as he stayed quiet, his eyes wide open. " **Nami**." Zoro didn't shout nor yell, but he said it in such a strong warning and threatening tone.

Sanji didn't even react nor side with Nami. What Nami just said were too painful, and if that hurts him to the bottom of his heart, then Luffy's are worse.

Usopp didn't know what to do, he was completely panicking as he looks at Nami. "H-hey, Nami… Wasn't that a bit… Hars-"

"If what I said was harsh, think about what he just did!" Nami shouted as she stomped away, going to her room and on her hand were her soaked maps.

No one made a move to comfort Luffy as the room was filled with tension, mostly coming out from Luffy. Usopp and Sanji just went away, not wanting to feel anymore from Luffy, who just stayed still and his eyes blank. Zoro only pats Luffy's shoulder before leaving, he knew, Sanji and Usopp knew that both of them made mistakes.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

It's been three days and Luffy hasn't come out from his room to see everyone, he's greatly stressed. Unlike Nami, who ignored his presence and had fun. But, she knew. Not only her, but they've also been missing the stupid man's presence. Sometimes they even involuntarily think of Luffy, and it greatly broke their heart.

"You know, Nami-chan…" Sanji stopped, he hates to say this but… Things were too unnatural. Luffy's presence became the center for them without even realizing it. Even Zoro couldn't stop Luffy since he understood him, how painful it must have been. But Luffy's were far stronger, painful, and heart breaking. "You should visit-"

"Why should I?" Nami says as she glared at him, making Sanji shut up. Her pride was too high for her to do it, but she was already missing the damn clumsy Strawhat.

Usopp suddenly bangs the door open, his face paler than paper and sweating furiously as he pants. "O-Oi!" The two looks at him, feeling quite uneasy. "There's two big pirate ships outside!" Usopp pauses, Nami and Sanji slowly stiffening. "They must have been in an alliance!"

Zoro rushes down to the deck, along with Sanji, Nami, and Usopp. "Didn't you tell it to Luffy!?" Zoro shouts to Usopp, who gulped. "H-his room was locked and I know the doors and walls there are soundproof so…"

That's where everyone realized a simple yet big mistake. They relied on Luffy too much, even when it comes to encouraging everyone. Zoro grit his teeth in anger, even he knew that when he observed everyone, even he relied on Luffy. Luffy always observed and helped them, each and every damn time even if they don't notice. Sure, that was his duty as the Captain, but it was as if Luffy was doing all the work. It just slipped on his damn mind and now he completely regrets it.

"If we're done with this fight…" Zoro starts, a big grin slowly forming on his face as he unsheathes his Wadou. "How about swallowing our pride just once and apologize to Luffy!?" Everyone looks at him in surprise before nodding, their spirits slowly raising up. "Alright, let's go!"

" **YEAH!** "

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

They've been tricked and got played with their enemy. Using one as a hostage then beating the other victim up. Even Zoro who lasted the longest got tricked, and they hate it.

They hate how weak they are.

They hate how they know that without Luffy, they can't do anything.

They hate how Luffy's not there.

.

.

.

They want him back…!

.

.

.

" **GAH!** "

Usopp shouts in pain as someone shot a bullet through his shoulder, the certain one laughing sadistically as if enjoying how someone was squirming in pain under his feet.

Nami, Zoro, and Sanji's eyes flashed incredible hate to the point their hair raised up. They were about to get up and fight for their injured nakama when all of the sudden...

 **Blood spilled.**

Nami and the other's eyes widened, some blood even spilled on them.

" **Who the hell are you weaklings...?** "

A shiver crawled down everyone's spine as the known childish, jovial, and cheerful captain of the Strawhat Pirates' voice became dark and cold. "L-Luffy...?" Nami squirms and looks up a little from her place, and she regrets doing so.

Luffy's grin was nowhere to be found, his eyes turned into a cold glare. And to top it all, he had blood on his clothes, mostly on his hand that turned into a fist. They didn't think Luffy could be capable of making such a cold face, nor kill. Well, they thought so considering he was so jovial, to the point they even thought of Luffy as a little brother despite his figure. Except for Zoro who knows that Luffy can kill any time, he just knows that Luffy isn't that kind and nice. But this changed their point of view, Luffy looked so different to the point they felt uncomfortable being with him, a feeling they didn't believe they could develop at Luffy.

" **Answer me, bastards.** " Luffy coldly spat as some of the pirate's knees gave up, looking at him in fear. "Did you think just playing stupidity and lowly pranks could defeat us?" The pirates couldn't reply, some even preparing to get away. Luffy loves how they gave him that look, petrified and scared. It's like his old persona came back, and it felt natural for him.

 **Damn!**

"L-Luffy..." Usopp weakly says as he looks up shakily, his face shows all the pain he was feeling right now, and it made Luffy rage. Luffy's body began shaking in fury, seething in anger. How dare he sulk on his room and let something happen bad? He starts walking towards the uninvited pirates, who were petrified because of him.

" **What the hell do you think you're doing…?** " It sent shivers down their spine, each and every pirate felt it. Meanwhile, the Strawhat Pirates couldn't even look at their captain, they were ashamed. To fall on a petty trick and rely on him… " **Trying to hurt MY nakama…?** "

"Who the hell are you?" A weak yet cocky pirate asked despite feeling the terrifying sensation. Every pirate looked at him as if he was insane, which probably was the case.

" **I think it's better if you…** " Luffy's figure disappeared and suddenly appeared on the air in front of the pirate, his eyes glowing in bloodthirst and anger. " **Don't know about me…!** "

It took just one weak hit to show his immense strength.

" **I'll spare no mercy for anyone who tries to take my nakama away from me…** " His persona changed, the Strawhat Pirates knew that. For his cheerful and happy tone turn into one that they haven't heard before, something that anyone could fear.

"W-we'll go away and give your t-treasures back…" The captain says with a fearful tone, matching the look on his face as he shakes in fear and sweating furiously.

Luffy chuckles darkly, " **I'm sorry, but what language are you speaking…?** " The pirates look at him both in confusion and fear. " **It sounds like bullshit… Did you think I would let you all free?** " He takes a step forward, making the pirates take a step back with their shaking figures. This wasn't their plan, **he** wasn't a part of it. " **I'll slowly torture you all and devour your hope to live…** " Luffy pauses, his grin that his nakama loves suddenly turn into something malicious and dark. " **Enjoy the hopelessness and fear in your faces as you scream for help…** "

"L-Luffy…" Nami says weakly as she shakily stands up and looks at him once again with a frown, who looked at her back. It immediately scared her…

The person in front of her isn't her captain…

"J-just let them go and let's get back on our daily lives…!" Nami says as she takes a step forward, a frown on her face.

Luffy's face slowly turned into a frown and a solemn one. "But they hurt all of y-"

"It's alright!" Nami says as she looks at the pirates in anger, "Just don't mind these stupid pirates!"

Luffy closed his eyes and takes a moment of silence before sighing and nodding. He looks at both relieved and scared pirates, "You're lucky my navigator is kind, **or else all of you would have been slowly dying right now…** " The pirates gulp as they take a step back once again, some even touching the railing of Going Merry. "Now get away from my sight- my nakama's sights…" The pirates immediately ran in fear towards their ships and went away.

It took a while, but Luffy cut the rope that tied them. And after that, was silence. But inside Luffy's thoughts, he was panicking.

' _Do they fear me now…!? Are they going to leave me…? No…! I won't let that happen, I would-_ ' "Luffy…" Nami voice snapped him back to reality, and he looks at Nami who looked at him back.

Nami is very satisfied that her captain didn't wear such a face anymore, and she hopes to not see that face as much as possible. "I-I'm very sorry… I didn't swallow my pride and let you suffer…"

"I'm also sorry, Luffy." Zoro suddenly says as he frowns, "I failed as your first mate…" He failed to protect his nakama and stand up to his position as a first mate.

"We're also sorry." Sanji and Usopp say as all of them bows at him, making Luffy step back a little in surprise. " **FORGIVE US!** "

It took a moment for Luffy to laugh and hug his family, "Stupid, I've forgiven you all from the very beginning. But I'm also sorry, I failed as your captain…"

"Stupid…" Nami whispers as all of them close their eyes and just enjoy the silence with the warmth of Luffy.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

After that, they went back on their daily lives. Eat with the cheerful atmosphere once again, with someone to annoy them to death once again, and with someone to be their center once again.

"STOP THERE, SHITTY STRAWHAT!" Sanji shouts as he runs toward Luffy, who was running with a meat on his hands.

"SHISHISHISHISHI!" Luffy sharply turns around the corner, causing Sanji to abruptly stop and slowly hit the railing, making him fall on the ocean.

' _Thank you for being with us always… Luffy… We'll promise to be stronger than this!_ '

* * *

 **A/N: I don't think I made a good special chapter, I mean I don't even feel it xDD Anyway, I've done the chapter you asked for, empress sakura!**

 **So sorry that this is late, BUT THANK YOU, YOU PRECIOUS READER!**

 **Lyrae-Shadow:**

 **THIS**

 **IS**

 **GREAT**

 **please never abandon this story, I love it so much!**

 **This is one of the best one piece fanfiction I've ever read ! (and I have a I-read-too-much-fanfictions desease )**

 **You're making this story fun and change enough things to make it super interesting while it's still close to the timeline!**

 **Do you already have a lot of chapters planned?**

 **Good luck with school, I'm so eager to read the next chapter and see Chopper again :D!**

 **M: Yep, have a lot of chapters planned!**

 **Also, school loves torturing me so I may not be able to upload any chapter until Christmas break T.T**

 **I LOVE YOU DUDES!**


	51. Dr Kureha

**A/N: Hello guys! Guess what, I've got anemia! Dunno why I'm so happy having it (probably because of my anemic Luffy), but I'll have to go through it! And I've gotta answer this great reader who made me happy, so here ya go!**

 **AReflectiveProjection: ey! I've read all of this story pretty recently and I am really enjoying it. You've created a mature Luffy that's somehow the big and little brother of the crew at the same time which is really cool. Also making Luffy get sick on little garden was a stroke of genius, I've seen a lot of other fics breeze through Drum island since an OP Luffy just skywalks to the top (not that it's not cool it's just fast and anti climactic). Now there will actually be a challenge and tension! I can't wait to see the crew fend for themselves, especially with how impossible it was for Luffy in cannon.**

 **On a side note I also just wanted to mention that it's your story and I respect all your decisions regarding it and your characters. (Because they are your's now even if they're based of One Piece). It's really kind of you to take the time to answer reviews though I can't help but feeling that a lot of the reviews are either demanding something or criticizing you. From reading your story I haven't found a single "plot hole" only different choices. While I can't speak for everyone I don't read fanfic for the similarities but for the differences! After all if I wanted the same story I'd just re-read/watch the original! Keep writing your own story and making the choice you want, I'm sure I'll be surprised and entertained.**

 **Not sure if you wanted or needed to hear this but I thought it couldn't hurt to say it. I have enjoyed this story and am really impressed with your dedication to it. Keep up the good work and I hope it always stays fun! :)**

 **M: Thank you for that great praise! Also, I planned making Luffy sick this past few months so I RESEARCHED (I HATE STUDYING!) and I found out that anemic people has weak immune system, so I said to myself, "I'M SO HAPPY I MADE HIM ANEMIC!"**

 **Yes, I do notice that some are either demanding something or criticizing me, but if they want answers… Hey, I'll answer it. Even if it sometimes hurt, I want to respect and understand my readers. Also, I just found out what "plot hole" is, and I'm kind of embarrassed that I don't know what it is xDD**

 **Thank you for motivating me, it really means a lot! Since not much takes the time to write praises, so I'm really happy!**

 **Raikaguken: kenbonshoku (armament) haki is will and body, so wouldn't it be half as powerful as the body is weaker?**

 **M: Oh, in the One Piece Wiki, Armament haki depends on the user's willpower and life force.**

 **Raikaguken: will there be romance? if so i wish for straight single pairing, you're the author though so it's your call.**

 **M: I haven't decided on making any yet tho… So, thank you for giving your opinion and giving me the call!**

 **Lyra: Please never stop writting. I love your stories and how you portray them and I can see improvement from ch.1 till now. The transition is getting smoother and the way the dialouge is written is pace more nicely. You're doing a good job keep it up! Cant wait for another updates**

 **M: You guys are so nice! Thank you! T.T**

 **just1randomhooman: This is amazing**

 **Tho one question**

 **Will you tell me how roger is alive? Im very curious.**

 **M: Roger is-what? xDD No he ain't, it's just his soul.**

 **just1randomhooman: Is Luffy taller than his brothers?**

 **M: Yep.**

 **Guest: (Insert many heart emoji's here) THIS IS FABULOUS AND AMAZING! I binge read it all today and it's really a terrific read. Luffy coming back around to help his nakama, Smoker knowing and just every single detail you've added in this just makes me want to go back and re-read it!**

 **M: THANKS SO MUCH! I'VE GOT LOTS OF PLOT TWISTS COMING! Seeing precious readers like you makes me motivated than I usually am!**

 **Also, to clear some stuff, Dalton saved Luffy, Corazon, and Law because hey, he's a kind man and he wouldn't want to kill children (*laughing at Dalton's perspective*) along with their only guardian.**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

As Dalton takes a peak on what Sanji just took out from their ship's room, he looks at the certain person behind Sanji with wide eyes. "T-this kid!?" The leader shouts in surprise as he looks at Luffy in disbelief, taking a slight step backward.

"… You know our captain?" Sanji suspiciously says as he stiffens, not trusting the man one bit. Nami decided to cover him since she didn't want any fights, the armed people already raised their guns and swords.

"… Yes, I know him." The leader says calmly as he sighs and rubs his forehead, raising his hand to signal that they don't need to raise their weapons, making the armed men reluctantly do so. "The first time we met was disastrous…" As the Strawhats takes a step on the island, he continues to walk with a troubled look on his face. "We must immediately take him to the witch, he is…" He pauses for a second, minding his words. "… Acquaintance with her."

"May I ask what the name of this country is?" Vivi asks politely as she looks at the leader, who looked at her sideways.

"This country," The leader starts as he looks at them seriously. "Has no name as of yet."

"A nameless country?" Vivi repeats what the man said as she frowns lightly. "Is that even possible?" Suddenly, they meet a giant white orthograde bear with a walking stick on its hand.

" **GYAAAAAAA**! **IT'S A BEAAAAAAAR!** "Usopp shouts as he flails his arm in fear, his face matching his scared figure. " **EVERYONE PLAY DEAD!** " He purposely falls on the ground and pretends to be dead.

The hiking bear bows at them, and it seems like it was expecting for the people to return the gesture back. "It's just a hiking bear." The man says nonchalantly as he bows, the armed men soon following his gesture. "It poses no danger but mind your hiking manners and don't forget to bow." The Strawhats soon bows, doing what the man said. Meanwhile, the Going Merry was left in Zoro's hand, the rest following the man.

"… I should start training now." Zoro says as he stands up with no shirt, clapping his hand together as he breathes deeply. "I might as well do some meditating while swimming in the cold water." On the background, Carue looks at him in disbelief, a snot dripping from his nostrils as his lower bill drops comically.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"This is…" The leader says as he takes a step back, letting the Strawhats have a better view at the snowing town, Big Horn. "Our Town."

Usopp gaped, "They got some weird animals walking around!" He turns his head as everything seems to fascinate him. "A real snow country for sure!"

"Oi, Shitty Captain." Sanji turns his head slightly, only to hear Luffy groan and move a little. "We're finally in a town full of people and don't even think of removing yourself out in that position or you're dead meat." Sanji says bluntly as he looks in front once again.

The leader turns to his armed men, "Good work, everyone." He pauses, "Those that aren't on guard-duty can now return to their normal jobs."

A random man turns to him, "You sure you can handle 'em yourself, Dalton?" The man looks at the Strawhats in suspicion. "They _are_ pirates."

"It is alright." The leader says reassuringly, looking at Luffy's weakened form. "They are with someone I quite know, so I assure all of you that they will not give any harm." Since Luffy's been with him for almost two weeks, he knows him quite well.

Vivi looks at the armed men carefully before looking at the leader. "… This country doesn't have any professional soldiers, does it?"

The leader turns to her, "No, they're all normal civilians." The leader shortly replies, "For the time being, come to my house."

' _Ah! Another hiking bear!_ ' Usopp immediately bows in fear to a 'hiking bear', which is actually a woman. A big woman whose body shape looks like that of a Hiking Bear so much that Usopp mistakenly took her as one and bowed his head. She has curly hair that is in a round shape. She wears a brown coat with dark brown buttons that cover her whole body, with white fur on the ends of the sleeves, the hood, and the bottom of the coat, along with light brown frills on the chest, and a dark brown stripe where the upper body separates from the lower body. She also wears a light red scarf and dark brown shoes that have white fur at the top.

"Dalton, I heard there were pirates." The woman says with a grin while looking at the leader, Dalton. She seems to not notice Usopp bow, making Dalton sweatdrop at the scene before him. "Is everything alright?"

"Rest assured, everything is under control, madam." Dalton replies with his calm tone, looking at the woman in his casual face that has always a frown.

"Dalton!" An old man suddenly shouts with a grin, making Dalton turn to the old man. "I'll be looking forward to the elections in two days." The woman leaves, having no more words to say to the man. "Everyone says they'll be voting for you."

"T-that's preposterous!" The man slightly shouts as a seat on his cheek falls, his face slightly showing his disbelief. "I bear too many sins for such a position."

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"You can use the bed over there." The man says as he opens his door and gestures at his bed. "I'll go heat up the room right now…" The Strawhats enter before Sanji places Luffy down carefully, slightly making Luffy sigh in comfort. "My apologies for the belated introduction." He adjusts his sword before carefully placing it down. "My name is Dalton and it is my job to guard this island." Dalton pauses, "Please forgive our hostile welcome." He looks at Vivi, "I'd like to ask you one thing…"

"Hm?" Vivi hums, looking at Dalton as she adjusts the green striped blanket on Luffy's body.

"I get the feeling, that I've seen you before somewhere…" Dalton says as he scrunches eyes slightly in wonder.

Vivi flinches, sweating in nervousness. "Y-you must be imagining things. I'm sure we've never met before…" Vivi immediately looks away, "More importantly, could you please tell me more about this witch…?"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"A fever of… 48 degrees!?" Dalton says in disbelief as he looks at Luffy, shocked that Luffy is still alive.

"His fever's been rising steadily since 3 days ago…" Vivi adds as she frowns at Luffy's condition. "Not to mention, his immune system is weak due to his anemia…"

"If it rises any higher, he'll lose his life…" Dalton says as his frown deepens.

"Yes, but I'm afraid we don't know what cause of his disease, nor how to treat it…" Vivi says as she looks at Dalton, a frown also on her face.

"… It doesn't matter if this doctor is a witch or whatever as long as she can cure this Shitty Strawhat." Sanji says with a calm face yet his panic and worry came out a little bit on his tone.

"So where the hell is she!?" Usopp shouts as he paces back and forth, his mind continuously thinking of the worst-case-scenarios.

Dalton looks at Usopp, "From the window…" Dalton starts as he gestures at the window behind Sanji. "You should be able to see mountains…"

Sanji, Usopp, and Vivi turn to the window, "You mean those extremely tall looking mountains?" Sanji says as he puffs smoke out.

"Those mountains are called Drum Rockies." Dalton says as he also looks at the window, "Perhaps you can see a castle at the top of the tallest mountain in the middle?"

"So what about that castle…?" Vivi asks as she looks at Dalton, who had his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I can see it alright…" Sanji says unnecessarily as he places his hands on the flap pocket of his coat.

"Presently, it's a castle with no kings." Dalton pauses, "Dr. Kureha, the lone doctor in this castle whom the people call a witch, lives in that very castle situated on the mountain."

" **WHAT!?** " The three chorused as they look at him in disbelief before Sanji turns to the window, a frown on his face as a sweat goes down from his cheek. "Of all the places she could be, she just _has_ to be there…" Sanji pauses, "Well, we better go call her right away then! This is an emergency."

"As much as I'd like to, there is no way to contact her." Dalton shortly replies as he looks at Sanji, who turns to him once again, this time, a look of anger and frustration on his face.

"What!?" Sanji shouts, his fists shaking in frustration. "And she calls herself a doctor!? What's with this woman!?"

Luffy groans lightly, getting the attention of everyone in the room. Vivi looks at Sanji with her eyes scrunched, making Sanji gulp and mouthed a sorry. "S-Sanji…" Luffy weakly says as his vision were blurry, but he can still manage.

"Yeah?" Sanji walks towards Luffy, leaning at the side of the bed with a frown still on his face.

"Don't… Go…" Luffy says weakly as he pauses, "T-towards the… Castle…"

Sanji and the others rose their brow in confusion. "Why? Don't you want to get healed up?" Usopp asks as he also goes beside Sanji.

"T-they won't… Be there…" Luffy pants as he silently groans in pain, his eyes shut. Dalton and the others look at him in more confusion, debating whether they should ask why he knows or not. "Go… T-to another v-village." Due to his weak and painful throat, the only thing that came out was those words.

He wants to finish this already. Sure, he used his Haki and it was quite weak, he may already have aroused more suspicions that he should have, but he wants to finish this. There was a lot of things they had to do, and being this weak makes him a burden.

Usopp looks at him in disbelief and gulps as he takes a step forward. "B-but Luffy, how can we be so-"

"Usopp." Nami starts as she wore a solemn look, and it already stated that she already decided… "Let's go."

"B-but Nami!"

"Don't you trust our captain?" Nami turns her head at Usopp, her face staying the same. Usopp gulps and looks down, nodding his head. "Our captain has the most incredible luck, he won't die."

"That's right." Sanji nods before swooning at Nami with his weird dance. "Nami-chan you're so loyal~!" Nami only decides to ignore him and sigh.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Zoro sighs and decides to take booze before going out to meditate, when all of the sudden, he unconsciously thinks of Luffy's room. He scrunches his eyes and shakes his head, though his curiosity still got over him.

"Godammit…"

He can still remember that time when he first went to Luffy's room.

He was certainly regretting it, even up to this day. Because he didn't want to be suspicious of his captain.

 **His goddamned captain, dammit**!

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Why does it have to be me, that witch…" Zoro groans as he ruffles his hair, Zoro opens Luffy's room to take some clothes. When all of the sudden…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Luffy's den-den mushi rang.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Zoro slightly flinches at the den-den mushi's sound before turning to it, his eyes scrunched. He shouldn't answer it, right? If Luffy has a private den-den mushi, then that means it must be something that only Luffy should answer._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Right?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The curiosity took over him, and with a sigh, he answers the call. And before he got to say who he was, the person who was calling talked first._

 _"What the hell, Strawhat? We've been calling you these past few days-" The person gets cut off by another voice, making Zoro raise his eyebrow._

 _"Or past few weeks, to be honest." The person adds as he, judging by the voice, pauses. "We lost your number, so we had to look everywhere because a certain pineapple head over there, lost it!"_

 _"Shut up, Thatch." The person named Marco, says back. "Because my desk's been buried with papers, and include your morning prank that day, we lost it." The person named Thatch just complains on the background, though Zoro kept quiet. He got interested, and he was quite disdained considering he is Luffy's first mate, and he even didn't know about it._

 _"Anyway," A gruff voice, almost like an old man, pipes in. "We're here to inform you that Teach already attacked." The man pauses, "It's a good thing Marco checks the ship time to time, he saw Thatch just lying on the ground-"_

 _"And it's a good thing I was barely alive!" The man, Thatch, adds in as he soon whimpers in pain, Zoro hearing a hard slap at the same time. "Dammit, Marco! You didn't have to hit me that hard."_

 _"Actually," A new voice pipes in, "You actually deserved that."_

 _"Izo's right." Marco adds with a smug tone, Zoro swears he can feel that man smirking._

 _"-and got in time to bring Thatch to the infirmary." The gruff-voiced man continues as if no one interrupted him. Soon, an air of silence takes over the call._

 _"Hey, Luffy." Thatch pauses with a concerned tone, "You alright there? You've been quiet ever since we called you."_

 _Zoro internally panics, gulping as he sweats. "Yeah…" He internally facepalms at his terrible imitation of Luffy's voice, considering Luffy's voice is quite deeper than his._

 _"What the hell?" Thatch replies, "Your voice sounds weird, Luffy. Did something happen? Are you feeling alright there? Or may-"_

 _"… Luffy, when will that time come again?" The gruff-voiced man asks with a neutral tone which makes Zoro have a hard time to know if they were already suspicious of him. In panic, Zoro places the handset switch hook with the speed Zoro didn't know he possessed._

 _He soon sits clumsily on Luffy's bed, placing his hands on his forehead._

 _"Fuck."_

 **PRESENT**

 **Meanwhile, ON LUFFY'S SIDE**

While Vivi, and Usopp stayed with Dalton and Luffy, the rest went to the neighboring village, just like Luffy said.

"Doctor Kureha…" Sanji pauses, puffing out smoke as he looks at the old woman with a reindeer following her. "Right…?" Dalton already gave out some information about how Kureha looks and who's she with, so it's already quite easy to know who Kureha is.

Kureha, the old woman, stops on her tracks and looks at Sanji and Nami sideways, a grin still on her face. "Yes, that's me. What do you want?" She pauses, "You want to know the secret of my youth?"

Nami and Sanji comically sweatdrop, a blank look on their face. ' _That's not what we want to ask…'_

"N-no…" Nami pauses, her face suddenly serious making Sanji, Kureha, and the reindeer also look seriously. "It's about our captain, Luffy." The reindeer seemed to perk up, his eyes and mouth wide.

"Luffy!?" Kureha repeats in disbelief, now striding towards Nami and placing her hands on Nami's shoulder. "Is this a kid with a straw hat, a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and a large X-shaped scar on his chest?"

' _Kid…?_ ' Nami pauses as she sweatdrops once again, "Y-Yes."

"What happened to him?" Kureha immediately asks as she places her sunglasses on her forehead.

"Well…"

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"What!?" Smoker's frown deepens as he glares harder at the marine in front of him, who is currently sweating furiously.

"A-Admiral A-Akainu o-ordered you t-to go a-after the S-Strawhats…" The poor marine gulps, seeing Smoker glare at him deeper.

' _Why the hell did that dog suddenly took notice of that stupid Strawhat when a long time ago, he didn't even care about him?!'_ Smoker thought as he looks at the marine. "You can go now." The marine nods furiously and shakily went away. ' _Is it because of the bounty? No… His bounty may have risen dramatically, but it shouldn't be enough to have his attention…'_ Smoker clicks his tongue, placing his hand on his forehead. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys, I've been late! See, Christmas is coming, meaning that another special chapter will come! Our first anniversary is coming! Yay! Banzai~!**

 **Also, a hint! There are three time travelers, two from Roger, one from a certain man from the government who didn't come with a certain time traveler! To be honest, the ones actually quite obvious now xDD**


	52. The Man Named Dalton

**Sorry guys, I know I haven't made any chapters for a long time xD I had a lot of things to do since clearance is just around the corner and I have to graduate. Since I'm going to become a high school (Cringe), I expect drama around so I only plan to be that type of person in class who doesn't talk to anyone, doesn't get close to any guys (who knows what the hell will happen, I plan to be in love with my anime crushes so no thank you to real life dudes), doesn't try to be in any dramas, and one who spends her time in a library. Also, I learned that there's no baseball at my future school so I'm like, really furious and angry.**

 **I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE A BASEBALL GAME AND BECOME A MANAGER OR BETTER, A PLAYER!**

 **Dude, like, why can't I play baseball or even just see one? I'd cry in happiness if my family ever let me play baseball or even see one. Speaking of baseball, you guys know Diamond No Ace? I'm actually planning to make a fanfiction, like, I got writer's block so don't expect too much from this stupid person xD**

 **Also, I've seen a lot of authors formally talk to their readers so… I'm not sure, but do you guys want me to change into like, a formal person when talking? It's going to be hard for me but, if my readers want me to be formal, I'd do it.**

 **Q &A time!**

 **The Dark Dragen: Ok, the only problem I have is that the story is going too fast for my liking, but other than that not too bad so far. But I do have a question, why is it dangerous for devil fruit users to go to Mock Town?**

 **M: Oh, is it going too fast? I actually thought I was focusing too much with Blackbeard and it's beginning to get, y'know, boring. And I planned to make Luffy suffer a bit more, please don't hate me for it.**

 **On the other hand, Luffy wasn't speaking generally, but about the current Law and Corazon. Law and Corazon are weak in my point of view if we look to it considering Corazon's devil fruit involve to make him silent and Law can't control his devil fruit yet. Since Mock town, coming from Mock, is the town of mockery, there's a high chance that Law and Corazon would be used and probably slaved since they're weak or worse, be sold in a slave auction because devil fruit users do come with a high price. Cricket also thought the same when he talked with Luffy.**

 **MDM11: Hey I love your story your doing a great job I'm actually trying to write my own one piece FanFiction and I just wanted to say I've read a shit ton of one piece FanFictions and I can say that this is one of the very few that I'm enjoying so I just wanted to tell not to give up on your dream to be an author keep all you're ideas in a note book and as they build your story idea will too I'm sure I'll be reading a book with your name on it in the future you have a gift your writing concept and story line are amazing I've seen story's that had no grammar at all and had no concept and they were written by collage students so i think for your age your writing in amazing and I support your dream to be an author cause I also love to write story's so I understand the feeling so just continue your dream and don't lose your drive and you'll achieve your dream one day I'm sure good luck I hope to read more chapter of this story in the future.**

 **M: To be honest, you made me energized to make more stories because of your amazing speech. I hope your fanfiction will be great in the future! Thanks to you, I actually gained my determination back again because I was beginning to get tired. You know, because of clearance and becoming a high schooler is a pain.**

 **SuperHaremQueen: I don't mean to sound like a 'jerk' but making Luffy continuously say "Jerk" this and "Jerk" that, it's not very convincing when your trying to make him be his "usual" goofy self while being over 70 years old and expect to sound natural with only saying "Jerk" a few times.**

 **M: Oh, thanks for the report. I planned to keep it that way because I didn't want too much cursing, but hey, since you told me that, I'm going to use more curses.**

 **In a good way xD**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

 _Last Time on Chapter 51…_

 _"What!?" Smoker's frown deepens as he glares harder at the marine in front of him, who is currently sweating furiously._

 _"A-Admiral A-Akainu o-ordered you t-to go a-after the S-Strawhats…" The poor marine gulps, seeing Smoker glare at him deeper._

 _'Why the hell did that dog suddenly took notice of that stupid Strawhat when a long time ago, he didn't even care about him?!' Smoker thought as he looks at the marine. "You can go now." The marine nods furiously and shakily went away. 'Is it because of the bounty? No… His bounty may have risen dramatically, but it shouldn't be enough to have his attention…' Smoker clicks his tongue, placing his hand on his forehead. "I have a bad feeling about this."_

* * *

Being called by Sengoku isn't the one that placed him on the edge, it's because Akainu is there. He ignored the marines who saluted at him as he took a sharp turn to the right with a frown on his face. A lot of questions ran through his mind, and all of them isn't good. 'I can't talk to Strawhat in the den-den mushi, I'll have to talk to him personally.' Smoker pauses, clicking his tongue at the same time. 'This is gonna be a pain if what I'm thinking is true...'

 **Thud!**

"I-i'm so sorry, R-rear Admiral Smoker-san!" Smoker took a few seconds to process what happened before it clicks on him. He looks down at Coby, who had disheveled hair and a blush on his face from running.

"No, I should be the one saying that to you." He pauses as he reaches his hand to Coby, who flinched before reaching Smoker's hand to stand up. "I'll be ca-"

" **COBYYYYYY!** "

Smoker turned his head to the left hallway as Garp's voice echoed from it, then Coby began sweating furiously.

"-reful next time..." Smoker slowly turns to Coby, who gulped loudly and making him raise his eyebrow in amusement. _'No one would have ever thought this kid would be the future fleet admiral_.'

"I'M VERY SORRY REAR ADMIRAL, BUT I HAVE TO GO NOW!" Coby shouts as he immediately runs away with a horrified face. Smoker only sighs and strides towards Sengoku's office, where he's being called.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Smoker knocks thrice at Sengoku's door before hearing an approval to come in. There, he's eyes immediately met with the one he despises so much. Akainu slowly formed a smirk on his face as Smoker did his best not to grit his teeth in anger. No words could tell how angry he was at him, he could still remember those brutal days when Akainu ruled the marines.

Sure, the pirates have decreased dramatically, but the marines also decreased. Only the strong ones were left, including the young ones who had the chance to be a great marine and he knew those young ones were brutally trained, causing a lot to give up. Not only that, Akainu didn't care if the innocent people were involved during every battle, he'd just say that the people were unlucky to be there. But after Akainu's reigning, Coby was there to change it. Ever since Coby became the Fleet Admiral, the deaths of innocent bystanders were minimized and the marines could finally sleep peacefully.

Sengoku coughs, making the two break their eye contact. "I assume you already know why you're called?"

Smoker frowns and puffs out smoke, glancing at Akainu before looking at Sengoku. "Because Akainu demands to lower my ranking." ' _It's clear that he doesn't want me to gain more authority.'_

"Correct." Sengoku pauses, "Take a seat for now, it's going to be quite a…" He glances at Akainu before closing his eyes with a sigh. "… Long talk." Smoker wordlessly sits on the opposite side of Akainu, not wanting to get any more closer. "Now that we're all-"

"I'm back!" Sengoku groans and places his hand on his forehead as Garp barges in with packs of crackers, a grin on his face as he held a happy look on his face. "I couldn't find Coby," he begins to pout childishly before sitting beside Sengoku, "thought I could _ask_ him to come with me to do something later."

Sengoku only looks at Akainu and Smoker, ignoring Garp and let him do whatever he wants. "Now, let's get straight to the point." Sengoku pauses, his face turning serious. "Akainu, can you tell us why you want to demote Smoker?"

Akainu looks at Smoker for a second before smirking and turning to Sengoku. "Don't you think it's ignorant to promote him suddenly to a Rear Admiral? You may be overestimating him too much, this may show that we are blindly promoting marines. He hasn't learned about _that_ yet, why promote him that high?"

Smoker places his cigarettes at the trash, not wanting to break the cigarette while gritting his teeth in anger. ' _He knows… I can't show that I have Haki or else it'll give out suspicions, not to mention I'll be given a hell of a work and I may not work on the same task I've been given on my previous timeline…'_ Akainu's smirk grew wider when he saw Sengoku frown and think of his words.

Sengoku nods in agreement, "You have a point." He pauses, "But he has the potential, not to mention the strength and his leadership is outstanding." He laces his two hands, "His progress is also rising up in-"

"… I don't mind." Smoker finally says, cutting Sengoku as the three looks at him, "I can just work hard for it to show that I'm suited for it." He puffs out smoke, glancing at Akainu who was clearly angry.

"… I see." Sengoku closes his eyes for a second, ' _I thought it would be quite a long talk, it seems like I was wrong. It's a good thing Smoker can be someone you can easily talk with.'_ He proceeds to look at Akainu, "Is that fine with you?"

Akainu clicked his tongue, his brows furrowed in anger. "It's fine." While Smoker won the conversation, it didn't mean that he was completely defeated. ' _You still have less authority, Smoker.'_ He smirks, ' _Not to mention I can still order you around.'_

"Then this conversation is over." Sengoku pauses, "Smoker, I'll have to talk to you." Sengoku then looks at Smoker with his indifferent solemn face. "It's about your previous… misdeed." Smoker sighs, glancing at Akainu who he made eye contact with for a second before the door made them lose the contact. With Sengoku's keen eyes, he saw what happened yet kept quiet. Now that Akainu left, Smoker looked back to Sengoku. "Smoker," Sengoku starts, "Can you explain it to me why you left where you were positioned in?"

Smoker puffs out smoke, his eyes closed. "… Let me hunt Strawhat Luffy." He finally says, his now-opened eyes focused on Sengoku. Even Garp looked at him with a surprised face.

Soon, Garp laughs loudly, slapping his thighs furiously while tears were falling from his eyes from laughing too much. "W-wait!" He pants, calming himself down. For a while, he finally calms down. But when he looked at Smoker's serious face again, he laughed harder, now rolling on the floor while clutching his stomach.

Sengoku's eyebrow twitches, looking at the scattered chips on his floor. "Stop scattering chips on _my_ floor, Garp!" Sengoku shouts in anger, a tick of annoyance on his forehead. "How much further do you want to embarrass me in front of a marine!?"

Garp was gasping for air, now holding on to Sengoku's table for balance. "A-alright!" Garp starts, swiping the tears at the end of his eyes using his finger. "Go and hunt that stupid grandson of mine!" He pauses, ignoring the shocked look of Sengoku.

"W-wait!"

"Knock some sense into him!" Garp adds, patting Smoker's shoulder. Smoker only smirks, puffing out smoke as he nods.

"O-Oi, I'm the fleet admir-"

"Now, go kick his ass!" Garp pushes Smoker towards the door with a grin, not giving any room for argument. He proceeds to open the door, "Good luck!" He pushes Smoker out, then banging the door to close it. "Bwahahahaha!" He proceeds to put his hands on his hips, almost looking like he was satisfied.

Sengoku finally snapped and stood up, proceeding to walk towards Garp and slap the back of Garp's head, ending the laugh. "You…!" Sengoku was practically in flames, stopping his urge to bury Garp in the ground. " **I'M THE FLEET ADMIRAL, FOR THE LOVE OF-** " Sengoku cuts himself off, sighing and rubbing his forehead to ease the pain he was currently feeling. Garp only laughs once again, not affected by how Sengoku acted. Sengoku soon points at him, a solemn look on his face. "You'll be in charge and responsible for him, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Garp waves his hand around as if hitting a fly, laughing a little. Sengoku makes an exasperated look but proceeds to sit back on his chair and pick some paper in anger. Garp proceeds to sit on a sofa, making himself comfortable.

Garp makes a boisterous laugh, a grin never faltering on his face before his eyes turning serious. "I thought it would be longer. I mean, this is Akainu we're talking about." He comments later on, making Sengoku hum in agreement. "But still, the tension between those two is surprising." That comment made Sengoku's eyes leave from the paper he was reading, "It's almost as if those two knew each other."

Sengoku furrows his eyebrows, placing the paper down on his table. "It seems like you noticed it as well."

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

" **MAHAHAHAHA!** " A familiar dark violet haired person laughs, " **Here at last!** " A villager falls down with a thud on the snow-covered ground with blood. "At my beloved," Soon, more thuds along with villagers who were beaten badly follows, leaving an annoying voice instead of the roars of the villagers that were now on the ground. "Drum kingdom!" The person huffs, "Hmph… To think they'd put up watchguards in the short time I was gone…" The man says as he looks around, looking at the fallen villagers. But he soon takes more attention to the tall snow-covered mountain. "Ahh… Those grand, majestic mountains towering over all else as always," He pauses. "Chess! Is my castle, right?"

Chess, who was looking over his binocular, soon lowers it. "It appears to be in a good shape, Your Majesty."

" **MAHAHAHAHA!** " Wapol then leans, a grin on his face. "Onwards, Robson!"

Robson is a large White Walkie, with long white fur, and an appearance similar to a hippo. He has long legs, and Wapol has placed a saddle on his back for him to ride on.

Wapol, seeing that Robson wasn't moving, makes a sly face. "What's the matter with you?" Robson grumbles, "Are you still angry that I killed your brother?" Robson grumbles once again, "Stop grumbling!"

" **Mofu**."

"I'll give you a nice reward soon enough," Robson seemed to be surprised by that, grumbling. "That's right." Robson grumbles, making a pleased face while visibly brightened up.

" **YOUR MAJESTY!** " A green-coated man comes running towards Wapol, " **I HAVE AN URGENT REPORT!** "

Wapol turns his head towards the green-coated man with an annoyed face. "What is it!?"

The man points using his pointing finger at a familiar sheep-headed ship. " **IT'S THOSE PIRATES FROM YESTERDAY!** " He pauses, " **THEIR SHIP IS DOCKED BY THE RIVER!** "

" **WHAT!?** " Wapol's face darkens, gritting his teeth in anger. His brows furrowed and a vein throbbing on his forehead. " **Those Strawhats dare tread foot upon my kingdom!?** " He says angrily, " **Those scum have quite the nerve, after what they did to me…!** " He fully turns to another green-coated man with his hands clenched in anger. " **FIND AND KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM AT ONCE!** "

Cold sweat runs down on his forehead on the said random man, a troubled look on his face. "Well, that's…" The said man pauses, "None of them are presently on their ship…"

"What an incompetent bunch." A tall clown-like man, Chess, says with his arms crossed. Chess is a man who is a bit taller than average. He has wavy lips and a sad expression. He wears a checkered jester-like green-blue costume with purple lining at the end of the sleeves, a white winter cape with purple lining, that he ties against his chest, and grey buttons, with a light brown bow and a bag of arrows on his back. He has dark green pants and blue shoes with white buckles. "Looking at the footprints left behind in the snow,"

"it seems they've headed for Big Horn, Your Majesty." Another man with an afro, Kuromarimo, says with his hands crossed and resembled with an 'x'. Kuromarimo sports a long, orange cloak, with white lining, and black afros at each end, and white afros hanging from the front. He wears gloves that cover all fingers but his thumb and resemble an afro. He has a large black afro on his head, and three small ones on his beard. He is of medium height and normal weight. He wears a shirt that's orange in the middle and white on the sides with light yellow buttons, along with orange shorts. He has hairy legs and black boots with white laces. Overall, Kuromarimo resembles a boxer.

" **Well done.** " Wapol says with malice in his tone, " **Then we shall first head for Big Horn instead.** " Wapol pauses, " **Let us celebrate the rebirth of Drum Kingdom with their extermination!** "

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

Dalton frowns, hearing how bad the ruckus is outside his house. Usopp also noticed this too and looked back at the door with his brows furrowed in annoyance and anger. "What the hell is happening out there?" He looks back to the panting Luffy, a worried look now on his face.

Dalton stood up, about to go out when all of the sudden, a man barges in with a panicked look. "Dalton!" The man shouts, not noticing Luffy's poor body behind as he only focused on relaying his message. With a deep inhale, " **WAPOL'S BACK!** "

Suddenly, the room became tensed, silence engulfing the place. Dalton's face darkens, his brows furrowed and his mouth into a frown. Dalton proceeds to wordlessly go towards his sword.

' _I have to settle things once and for all!'_ Dalton picks his sword up, turning towards the door.

' _I'm not doing this,'_ Dalton's grip on his sword tightens.

' _for justice or other such noble intentions…'_ His face and body structure slowly change resembling a bison, shocking Vivi and Usopp.

' _After all, you and I…'_ The man steps away, letting Dalton go out.

' _Are guilty of the same crimes…!_ ' He takes a breath of air, seeing Wapol grinning maliciously in the distance with his soldiers burning houses.

' _Just you wait, Wapol!'_

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

"Lead me to that stupid Strawhat immediately!" Kureha says before looking at the worried reindeer and looking at Nami once again. "Who knew he'd be the one that I would help later on…" She muttered under her breath, slightly cursing.

"T-then, let's go!" Nami turns, immediately jumping to her horse along with Sanji, who did the same thing. "We shouldn't waste any more time!"

"Chopper!" Kureha gestures to Chopper, immediately going towards her with a sleigh at his back, and who the hell knows how he did that in such a short span of time. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N: Fuwaaah, I think my hands are hurting T.T I've been doing it for such a long time but…**

 **Maybe because I haven't done it for such a long time.**

 **Phew, never could have thought that my back could hurt.**

 **Like,**

 **I've been doing this for a long time but now since I stopped for a few months, I think I became dull xD**

 **Yeah, I probably did.**

 **I know my story is messy, I've been becoming more selfish and doing more vacations than I should, but I'm doing my best. I never experienced such a huge wall before, like, writer's block is crazy I'm having a hard time... I'm also not too happy with my performances, school is really a pain. They've been giving too much stuff for us, and I'm not happy. I'm really sorry guys...**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **February 15, 2019**

 **A/N: Hello everyone**

 **I think I'll have to be on HIATUS**

 **I don't know how long but I'm guessing a year or maybe more.**

 **Or less.**

 **But I'll be making new chapters and puff them out in one go so it'll be like, a celebration for my return or something.**

 **Though I can't promise that because things are really going downhill for me, I've been very busy.**

 **This is only a small note for everyone.**

 **I hope that all of you would take notice.**


End file.
